The Aura is with You
by Lady-Umbreon
Summary: Who are the 'Aura Knights', you ask? They are an Elite force of men and women, trained in the use and comprehension of 'Aura'... Rated T! At long last, an update for you dedicated fans of Aura. Sorry for the wait! vnv;
1. Prologue

Ok, this is going to be the first story posted by me. Ever.

Tell me what you think, because reviews are required for this to continue, as there's no point if people don't even like it, right? I'll post the first chapter after at least two reviews telling me to go on have appeared.  
Also on that note, please tell me if you'd like to have an OC appear in the _second_ chapter, or any chapter after that. The first after this prologue is for introducing the main characters. No exceptions! ^_~

The Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Riley, Team Galactic or it's members, the Locations that can be found on the Poke World's map, Rangers, or lastly the P.L.A. !  
The plot is mine, however, as are the Aura Knights, and their Grand A.K. Council! So they cannot be used without permission.

And finally, enjoy!

XXX

The Aura is with You

_The world of Pokemon, full of spirit and mystery. At times, a fun and adventurous place, at others, dangerous and compelling... It is filled with many strong factions of power.  
There are the criminal organizations that swarm countlessly over several regions. The most Elite of Trainers to fight, protect, and crown the hopeful youths of the future. Rangers, Law Enforcers, Healers, the Pokemon League Association and members of the "Grand Council"... As well as those secret among us, working tirelessly to promote a safer tomorrow; The Aura Knights! _

_Who are the 'Aura Knights', you ask? They are an elite force of men and women, trained in the use and comprehension of 'Aura'. A power many posses, but few know of.  
At birth, children are tested to see if they have a significant affinity to 'Aura'. When the time comes, they may be asked to leave home to begin their training as future knights. But this does not occur frequently; As long as the world is safe, they need not test every child that comes along. But many later join their ranks, in the hopes that they too can fight along side those heroes that protect the many regions and cities they call home..._

XXX

Here, the text on the page became blurry and impossible to read! Even the pages afterwards are illegible... There's no way to continue reading something you can't even make out.  
But that's all you'll ever need as an introduction, so we'll just continue with the actual story then, shall we?

H-hey! Stop throwing books and keyboards at me! And who threw the chicken!?

...

Never mind... But I never said anything about not telling you the story of the Aura Knights. They just take second priority to the main focus, though a very well known member, will be one of the main characters so... Nyeh-nyah! On with the reviews, and I just might tell you _who_!


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Ack-to-zuka! I didn't expect to have resort to drastic measures! O.O; I knew the beginning was too weird to warrant anyone's attention! I guess I overestimated myself...?**

**Um, anyway, I'd like to thank those that wanted me to continue... Thank You! It really means a lot to me, to finally be a writer for people's entertainment!**

**For the disclaimer, I still don't own Pokemon, just the plot and my personal OC's... I also don't own toast, but... Well, I eat it, so on with the story! I hope you won't mind the rocky start!**

**XXX**

.

Chapter One:

Iron Island

.

The waves at night sound much louder than during the day.

They sound out louder than they ever had, or so it seemed to the the pair that slipped carefully onto the island.

"Don't forget to move silently, my friend..." whispered the taller of the pair, to which the other merely nodded

Yes, this _other_ knew well enough that silence and stealth was what they required here, in this phase of the mission. Once past the rocky crags that was the northern cliff line of the island, they began to soundlessly run to the perceived destination. Although they hadn't seen it with their own eyes yet, they knew it was the perfect spot to stake out the enemy Galactic encampment. Leaping and bounding over the rough surface of the islands hills, they continued on their way forward fearlessly. At a quick signal from the smaller shadow, they both ceased their movements, listening to their surroundings quietly. And then they heard it.

"Hey! You idiot, you're supposed to put it over there! What do you think Commander Mars is gonna say, when she sees what you bungled this time!" shouted what was unmistakably a Galactic Grunt

"Ohoho, so it's my fault is it!? Wrong! _You_ were the one who said it had to be put right here, and by-the-way, my name's not 'You'!!" the other Grunt shouted back, annoyed, "My name's 'Benny'!"

"Well, 'Benny', or 'Ben', or whatever! We as members of Team Galactic, are supposed to forgo our names, and take on the less individualistic code numbers we're assigned! Or did Momma's wittle cwybaby decide to just stick with what he was born with!?" taunted the first Grunt meanly

"Well it's not like my name stinks or anything!" Grunt 'Benny' yelled, apparently hurt by his associates rudeness

Meanwhile up on the cliff, the taller of the two shadows suppressed a chuckle. It wasn't as though he thought the situation funny, he just believed that they were too human. The aims of the Team Galactic he knew, believed that human emotions and values, were meaningless in the grand scheme of things. So simple were the pair of Grunts down below, to fight over the placement of the small machine and names.

'Even if that first guy is right about the machine, they deserve more than they're giving themselves...' he thought sadly and sighed

His partner looked up with large intelligent red eyes, that spoke understanding of the circumstances. These two men were another pair of faces, to her friend and master. Two more that might soon count themselves as victims who were used. The foolishness of humans amazed her greatly sometimes. For she was not human, but perhaps something very close... For a Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, Lucario," her partner sighed again, "I know you don't like it when I get like this."

'No, Master Riley,' Lucario shook her head, 'These humans never learn... I just wish _you_ could let the fact that they're human, go.'

Riley smiled. His partner was right, of course. He'd have to forget their humanity, and concentrate on the fact that they're known and wanted criminals... For now. Down on the lower ground below, the small argument had escalated, and been broken up by their Team Commander: Mars. Sent scurrying every-which-way to escape her irritation, the two who had started the whole thing, had disappeared into the eerily identical crowds of Galactic Grunts. After a third, and final sigh, Riley settled himself for the staking of the temporarily camped Galactic's, to learn what he could about their plans.

.

Later...

.

It had been a long night. Quietly working his stiff limbs with lightly aura-charged stretches, Riley stood at last to face the Team Galactic task force, before they completed the research data they had come here to obtain. Whatever it was, it wasn't something 'beneficial to the betterment of mankind', as one of their slogans would have said. This 'research' could hardly be worth studying, if it meant driving the steel type Pokemon on the island mad with some strange signal to accomplish it! He'd overheard this useful bit of incriminating info while eavesdropping in the night. Knowing this, he'd had to call Lucario back into her pokeball, to keep her from suffering what the Pokemon on the island were.

'But I can hardly face that many people alone...' Riley thought, dismayed

'I can come out for short spells though,' Lucario said frantically, 'I can use my aura to resist the effects somewhat, and you don't have to face them alone, Master Riley!'

"You are full of spirit, Lucario, but even you know you can't resist for very long. I don't want to risk losing you, if I can help it." Riley whispered, as he approached the lower crest of the hill to drop in on them in a surprise attack.

.

XXX

.

"Hurry it up, you imbeciles!!" Commander Mars screeched for the third time that morning.

More than irritation though, at this point in time she was worried that Cyrus, their Boss, would be cross with her for being behind schedule. And as the Grunts surrounding her rushed from one place to the next, either doing something useful or pretending to, she noted that she should probably have taken that offered vacation for actually obtaining the power that they needed from the Valley Wind Works.

'At any rate, I'll be in for an even bigger reward if this plan more than succeeds.' she carefully hid her smirk of pleasure at this, and continued to glare at those nearby not doing anything.

"I'm sure you could have found something more useful to do, than standing around like a heard of vacant Miltank, chewing on their cud!" she said with as much condescension as anything

"Um, but... We're the technical staff... We're not supposed to do anything until our equipment is all set up." one of the losers ventured, attempting to curb her wrath at their idleness

"Oh, really?" Mars said, pretending at first to be disbelieving, "Then I suppose you don't have another job you could be doing, at this time, hmm?"

And rather than incur the anger they knew Mars _wanted_ to unleash, they rushed off to do whatever would make them _look_ useful.

"Perhaps my reputation _isn't_ serving me quite as well as I'd like to think..." Mars muttered in annoyance that they had run off before she could vent on them

What good was being the 'Passionately Fiery' Commander Mars, if you couldn't at least show as much on occasion to your subordinates? "This is irritating!"

.

XXX

.

"Che, the eastern side of this island isn't as dangerous as they said, the cowards..." said a mysterious hooded figure that had, indeed emerged, from the most inhospitable side of Iron Island

"Of course, no one would expect a thing from here either." they continued in a bored, yet content tone, "I wonder if those Galactic clowns even suspect their immanent destruction..."

At this, the owner of the voice and shady silhouette smirked. Of course they wouldn't! No one could detect when _he_ planned an attack. They never did, and never would...

.

XXX

.

"How are the readouts?" Mars whispered behind the Head of the technicians, making him jump with shock. Mars smirked, "Well?"

"Uh, the readouts? Um, from what we've gathered so far, we just might be able to find _that_." the researcher said, nervously checking the rapidly expanding readout data, "Master Cyrus' suspicions about these ruins were, most probably, correct-"

"Of course they're correct!!" Commander Mars snapped, "Our Boss is rarely wrong about anything, in case you forgot! And don't forget it again!!!"

"Y-yes, Commander!" he said hoping to be turned back to the data sometime soon, and was both surprised and relieved, when Mars stalked off, apparently bored with harassing him

'Whew, that Mars has some temper! It's a wonder she's so highly ranked as a member of Team Galactic... What with Master Cyrus' wish that our unneeded, and imperfect, emotions be left behind in favor of progress...' He shook his head, still puzzled since the first he'd ever heard of Mars. 'But that's not for me to worry about. I should get back to focusing on my work.'

.

Meanwhile...

.

"Hey, 'Benny', still miss your mommy?"

Several random Grunts laughed meanly at this while they continued their patrol of the area. Benny just shook his head and kept walking on his circuit. What did it even matter though? He liked his original name, and this patrol business was shaping up to be very dull and pointless.

"Aargh!"

Ahem, _was_, to imply that they had not really expected to be attacked... _Was_, to say that, they weren't really prepared for immediate action, were it to be required of them. And finally, _was_, because it just sounded cool, all right!?

"Don't let him get through!"--"Aaahhh!!!"--"What the hell!? Send out your Pokemon to figh- Augh!!"

Benny knew what he had to do here... Run! Hide! Just get as far away as possible from the person, or thing, that was causing this much damage with no help to be seen at all, save for the flashes that may or may not have been some kind of Pokemon attack!

"What's going on *fizz*crackle*!?" Commander Mars' voice had issued from one of the radio pods attached to every Grunts uniform, "Squad leader, 83224! *fizzy*squee*Where are you!? Report! What's going on over there *fazzle*click*!?"

"I'm sorry to have to treat you all so roughly, but it can't be helped..." there was a pause as a well dressed man appeared, looking or sensing around for something, "There's one more of you who's still conscious."

Said conscious one, a.k.a. squad leader, ducked low and hoped he hadn't just heard that.

'I-it's just some k-kind-of bluff, r-right?' Benny thought in terror, 'There's just no way he's human if he's for real about it!'

"There you are." Riley said quietly, as he reached out to catch Benny by the shoulder before he could move to run

"N-no! Let me go! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me!" Benny wailed piteously, "Dammit, I should have never left Momma, or the old country! If I survive this, that's exactly where I'll return!"

"Please, calm down!" Riley said as gently as he could manage under pressure, (Well, duh, he is known as the 'Gentlemen' after all!), "I never said I was going to hurt you, I just want to put you to sleep for a little while."

"Really? That's all? I'll go to sleep myself!" Benny said moving to lie down on the rocky ground and make himself comfortable, "See?"

"I'm sorry." was all the warning Riley gave, in the instant it took to force Benny into unconsciousness

Moving away from his victim, Riley continued to penetrate the Galactic's poor defenses, and at last, stood before their Commander.

"Mars."

"Oh, you know of me? Then to what do I owe this honor?" Mars finished on a rather sarcastic note, but the message was clear, as it translated to, 'What the *bleep-word*, do you want!?'

"You, and the other members of Team Galactic, claim to be for the good of the people... Your own people, I take it?" Riley said quietly, as he scanned the area for the thing that was disrupting Lucario's chance to move in and help

"But, of course, we're for our own people. If we weren't, then I don't think we'd make much of a _team_, now would we?" Mars said sweetly, she knew something had to be up if he wasn't immediately attacking her in an attempt to spoil the mission, "Something wrong with it?"

"Only that you have to hurt the environment for your, 'teamwork', by disrupting the wild steel type Pokemon into going crazy..." Riley spoke calmly, but inside he was genuinely angry for the Pokemon that were being hurt because of all of this, "Where is the machine that's doing this!?"

"Oh, is that what you're after?" Mars said disdainfully, "Why don't you just go away and pretend nothing is going on, ok?"

"I can't do that." Riley said simply, and continued to look around for the troublesome machine

"Suit yourself, but you'll never find it!" Mars retorted

And then there was an explosion.

"What was-" Mars began but then she noticed exactly where the boom had come from, "No! Not the equalizer!"

"You mean this thing that was bothering both me, and the island's Steelix population?" said someone who kept their face hidden under a hooded cloak, who, also stood near the site of the wreckage

'I didn't even sense his approach!' Riley thought, slightly disturbed that his powers, that had been on high alert, were thwarted so easily by this total stranger, 'He's younger than me, too...'

"You! You will pay for that! Go, Purugly!" and Mars called out her famed monster cat, which gave an unhappy growl to have it's nap disturbed so early in the morning

"Lucario, help stop that Purugly!" Riley cried, releasing Lucario at last from her confinement to the ball

'You could have let me fight sooner, you know!' Lucario told him disgustedly, the situation was far too dangerous to leave in human hands alone!

The stranger paused when Riley called out his partner. 'A Lucario?' He thought, wondering why this seemed significant. 'It's not like they're particularly rare... But this is different somehow.'

"Argh, Purugly! Don't let that Lucario get in your way, make that hooded jerk pay!" cried an increasingly frustrated Commander

The situation wound itself taut from there, Mars called to her Purugly to maim the mystery person, Riley and Lucario refused to let it happen. Thus the danger increased. But it wasn't until a Grunt ran up, saying that their Boss had called them back, that Mars surrendered the fight and punishment that she so wanted to deal the impudent youth.

"Don't you forget this, you freak!" Mars narrowed her eyes, and made to flee like the others of her small force, "And I have a nice parting gift, for all of Iron island..."

This last part could barely be detected, let alone heard, Riley didn't at least.

"I just might, but that's not my problem, it's yours..." There was a smirk in the stranger's voice that Riley didn't like

"No, I can't let them just run away!"

Dismayed, Riley and Lucario moved to make chase, not expecting any particular answer...

"I think you can," The stranger spoke up, stopping Riley from moving further, "After all, the explosives they set up throughout the island, are all neatly packed away on the vessel they arrived here on."

"What 'explosives'?" then Riley understood, and that _Mars_ didn't know... "Why would you move them someplace that might cause casualties!?"

"Are you afraid of due justice or something?" The stranger appeared bored by Riley's reaction, "If you are, then what right do you have to fight them? As far as I can see, if you can't take them down once and for all, then you shouldn't even be here!"

There was silence. As it stretched longer and longer, the suspense increased, and Riley knew he had to snap out of it and stop Team Galactic from setting off the bombs. If he didn't, lives could be needlessly lost! 'How could this-this _kid_, think like that!?' He thought slowly, still dazed and becoming frustrated by his inaction. 'I can't let this bother me right now... I have to warn them not to bring about the explosion!'

But it was too late, in the short distance to the sea they felt and saw the horrible boom that shook the island. There was no way that everyone got out of that unhurt, and there was no way that there _weren't_ lives that had been taken... The first to move after, was the stranger, who turned to the eastern side of the island and started walking. Lucario would not let him just walk away...

'Monster!!!' Lucario's anger concentrated into a dangerous blue light, which she unleashed at her target at full unswerving force!

"Lucario, no!"

That wasn't how a Knight dealt justice, not even to a horrible criminal who deserved no less, they had to follow the code!

"You're a few years too early to be trying that on me."

The stranger turned back, and there was a new Pokemon on the scene, a Gallade, and he deflected the Aura Sphere back at its originator.

Lucario dodged aside, and growled angrily. Riley reached out a hand for his friend, and placed it on her shoulder. He carefully focused his Aura to let Lucario in on something strange he noticed; 'This is strange... A Gallade is known for its kind and chivalrous spirit... Why would it serve someone like that?'

But as he thought this so Lucario would understand, the stranger and his Gallade turned and continued to flee the scene.

"Damn! We can't let them get away!"

Though they gave chase, and though they moved as fast as possible relying on their Aura's to increase their speed, it quickly became apparent that their target could do the same; Or how could they stay so far ahead? He wasn't a Knight or even an apprentice that Riley knew, so who was he? Then, the Gallade and it's master disappeared! Sensing something amiss they slowed themselves, and not a moment too soon, for the island ended suddenly at a steep, deadly cliff!

'Master Riley! They're down there somewhere, I can still feel them!'

"There..." Riley pointed to a Lapras speeding away with a rider astride it's shell, "Somehow they were able survive the fall, and get away..."

'What will the Council say?' Lucario looked apprehensive

"I don't know," he began slowly, "All I can tell for now is that we let... Or maybe I'm still too shaken up from the explosion..."

Lucario didn't miss what Riley's thoughts, and words, had been hanging on. 'Is it possible? The last of _them_ had been destroyed, or so I thought, one hundred years ago...'

"No... We have to see if anyone survived the self-bombing."

They turned away from the cliff and headed over to the southwestern port. 'Or what's left of it...' both thought darkly.

.

XXXXXX

.

'The shadows on Spire island are as gloomy as always.' thought the cloaked youth, as he tread slowly to the secret fortress within the tallest of the island's namesake, 'But what was that _Knight_ doing there? That _wasn't_ a part of the plan...'

He was angry.

His Master had never said anything about having to challenge an actual Knight, for Arceus' sake! And now what was going to happen? They weren't supposed to reveal themselves until the last possible moment... He shook his head and continued onwards, entering a vast, dark, audience chamber. Within there was very little light, save for what came off of the the small, faintly fluorescent crystals, set wide apart and at intervals. At the farthest end of the chamber there was a dais in the shape of a three level crescent. The center of the platform was the highest, the two on either side were lower, and the last of the levels, being the shortest, were still a few inches taller than the youth who approached them. Upon every level of the dais there was a throne, and every throne belonged to the highest Masters of the Dark Knights.

"Well, cheers to an excellent job, my squire..."

A lone man stood on the tallest platform before his throne, such an honor to have your own 'Master' willingly rise in greeting... "You are yet another step closer to completing our plan for ultimate vengeance!"

Although his 'squire' knelt in in respect, he quickly looked up to speak, "Master, there was an unexpected... Detail... That turned up."

"You are referring to the 'unexpected' Knight, perhaps?"

Because of the small distance, and the surrounding darkness, it was hard to tell if his master had raised his brows at him. If any of the other masters had been present, he was sure he'd be getting laughed at; The sarcastic little stress his master had put on the repeated, 'unexpected', made him sure of this...

"I quite expected this, and the Knight was a test of your skills... You did, in fact, engage him when you met?"

"No, master, I was not told that I had to-"

"Imbecile!! You were faced with a threat to our plans, and you didn't even try to destroy that threat!?"

"Master Raze, I didn't know you-"

"Silence!!!"

And so the squire went silent. Master Raze was unpredictable at the best of times, a hard learned lesson that had left many a mark of punishment on the youth's back...

"I suppose you thought you could just escape a Knight, and not set off their suspicions about what you are? About who you might be?"

These questions, though odd in their phrasing, were unmistakably a challenge. An excuse to punish him, should he answer. But if he didn't, his master might just punish him anyway... It was better to remain silent, as he'd been ordered. Yet, what had he meant when he said 'who'?

And then Raze smiled. It was the one smile he ever showed, it was always cold and cruel to all it graced. And it always meant that the only one who would enjoy what came next, was himself.

"You will be punished for your cowardice, my squire... _How_ you could hesitate after destroying the Galactic's ship, with them all aboard, and then run away from one more person... A Knight!" Raze paused, to take a breath and then said, "You will not leave this island without the proper remorse for your actions!!!"

"Yes, master..."

.

Later...

.

'Master Allan... Please, you need to drink some water.'

The squire who had been hooded since the incident at Iron Island, looked up at his one and only friend, Gallade. It was true, he was feeling very parched from the beating he'd received at behest of his master, but he wasn't yet strong enough to accept the proffered water from his friend. It was still too much to move his arms, and feel the sting on his back from the vicious whipping of his master's Roserade. It's thorns always dug in too deeply for a swift recovery, even with the assistance of ones Aura, it still took days to mend.

"I'm sorry, Gallade, I can't move." Allan's voice was raspy, too, and Gallade sighed

'Try to endure...'

Gallade moved forward and lifted his master's head to the cup of water he'd been trying to get Allan to drink. The pain of being touched was quickly relieved by the flood of sweet water that cooled his dry throat. Not wanting Allan to say anything more, but to rest, Gallade spoke first;

'Master Allan should rest now.'

Smiling as convincingly as he could, Allan lay back and closed his eyes. 'Gallade is the only one who ever does these sorts of things. Master Raze would be furious if he knew I considered listening to Gallade, instead of his orders... How many members of that 'Team Galactic' were actually hurt? ... How many died... I'll be punished again, if Master Raze thinks I failed, or am likely to disobey him...'

It's at times like these that he forces himself to silently recite his mantra; 'What's done is done, and regretting things only slows you down. If I slow down, Gallade and I will never be free.'

.

XXXXXX

.

Riley paused at the Solaceon county line, and looked at the cloudy sky. Lucario, who followed beside him, stopped as well and said;

'After discovering that no one was killed or severely hurt in the explosion, you'd think the sky would be celebrating!' Lucario glared at the storm that had yet to break over their heads

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Lucario turned to him with a concerned expression on her face

'Riley... You've been quiet like this ever since _that guy_, got away.'

"I have?" Riley was bemused by this(One of his better traits!), "I'm sorry, Lucario... I can't help but wonder if he really _is_ what I suspect."

'If he is, half the Council will have heart attacks!' Lucario tried to sound concerned, but failed due to the humor of how it would look, 'I know it isn't really funny, though.' she tried again, and succeeded

"I know what you mean," Riley smiled, for the first time in three days, "We should keep moving, we're almost there."

They continued walking into the Solaceon Town area, and on to the secret Aura Knight's Headquarters. Within town, they headed over to the Solaceon press house, and walked in. 'Who would've thought that this was the entrance to a secret base, that protects not only Sinnoh, but the world?' Riley thought bemused again, and waving to the papers editor as he passed.

(Alert! A total, 'Team Rocket in Celadon Game Corner', moment!!!)

At the back of the building, Riley lifted the poster describing the work for available trainers, and pushed a button that released a hidden door in the back wall that led underground. People never seemed to wonder why the back wall was so thick. But then again, just because it was flush with the building next door, and anyone who'd been inside both might be able to notice, didn't mean it was obvious from the outside. Only those who payed attention might notice the depth difference. 'How strange to have founded a town unintentionally, just by having these buildings here to conceal our base.' Riley had ruminated about this before, but then it wasn't like it particularly bothered him, so he smiled for the second time that day.

Once at the bottom of the steps, he relied on his Aura senses to see where he was going. After all, you can't conceal a door if it has light shining on the other side, especially at night. And this was also good for young Pages and Squires in-training. If one had to rely on their Aura to see the way forward, eventually they grew used to it, and were able to adapt more easily to the tasks assigned them involving total darkness. Lucario snorted at this sentimentality. She didn't like having to walk in the dark, on a steadily upward sloping path, that eventually led to a door in the continued darkness.

"I know, I know. Just bear with it until we can see again." Riley said in a placating manner

'I see just fine!' Lucario retorted, still in a sour mood herself, apparently, 'I just think that there could be a light, or something, much sooner than after we're actually there!'

"Perhaps to illuminate the door at the end, but then, if someone accidentally found their way down here, they might stumble onto our base as well." He reasoned to the irate Pokemon, "I'm sure you do know where you're going, too... There's no need to resent what happened a long time ago." Riley added as an afterthought

Of course, if he could see beyond his feelings, he might've seen the stoic Pokemon blush, caught remembering her biggest embarrassment about this shadowed path. Soon after, they stopped, and Riley reached out with his hands to push open the final door to A.K. HQ, as many liked to call it. Light flooded the tunnel while they held their eyes closed and stepped though the portal, shutting the door after them.

"Ah! Riley, it's about time you got back!" cried the lady Knight who kept watch over the entrance, alongside her trusty Gardevior

"Sorry we took so long, Saluna. We ended up dragging our feet a bit, after witnessing a terrible explosion."

"I'll bet. It was all over Sinnoh news, and I wouldn't be in the least surprised if it made the news in other regions, too!" Saluna frowned thoughtfully, and then, "You know, Riley, I doubt that they'd ever be that clumsy, even if they are thick in the heads... Better go report to the A.K.C., and be quick about it too, Master Lauren is out for blood, practically!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

As he said this, he headed off to the Councilor's main audience chamber, Lucario close on his heels.

Once outside the very room he needed to enter, he stopped when he heard a loud shout on the other side. The angry voice sounded a lot like the same councilman that Saluna had warned about. 'Geez, she wasn't kidding about Master Lauren!' Riley frowned and looked at his partner, who looked back, equally unsure of what to do next. Taking a calming breath, Riley raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Who is it!? The only one who should be arriving to make a report, is Riley!" shouted Lauren before the other councilmen could speak

"It is I!" Riley said loudly and clearly, then he opened the door and strode in, "I apologize for taking so long to return, Grand Council."

"Oh, about time..." one of the other members, Lady Sharinn, cried, "I was sure that Master Lauren would finally succeed in making us all deaf!"

"And why would I wish that!?" Lauren responded in turn to this well-meant jibe

"I'm sure Lady Sharinn, was only ribbing you, Lauren."

When the central Councilman spoke, everyone quietened down respectfully, including Lauren. All seven turned to Riley, who bowed just as respectfully to them, and began his report. He described in detail about the steel type Pokemon's distress, and the stranger who had identified the machine responsible and destroyed it, but who was responsible for the explosion of the villain's ship, as well. At the end of his speech, the silence in the room was as heavy as stone, and perhaps just as solid!

"What does this mean?" Lauren said uncharacteristically quiet

"It means, we should have this young man investigated." central councilman Starr replied, "But not with Riley; He has done enough on this case. What say you, Riley, care for a small break to recuperate?"

"Thank you, sir, but I wish to investigate this matter myself." Riley waited at attention, hoping his request would be answered

"But I agree with Master Starr! Riley, you need to rest for a while, and recover from that horrible experience."

Of course. The ever caring, Lady Sharinn, wouldn't hear of overworking any one of the Knights under her. Not while she still had the power, and respect of a great many' opinions. Yet, it all came down to Starr's ruling, and very rarely would his wise decisions be challenged. Only under the agreement of the other six members of the council, and the Knight in question, could those choices be overturned. Riley hoped to have at least two, other than Starr, on his side to defend his request. Master Lauren rose to occasion.

"Why not let him rest a week, and then get right back on it?" he spoke haughtily, "I mean, if the Knight's willing, then why tell him no?"

"Because he has already done significant work on this case, _Lauren_!"

Uh-oh... When Lady Sharinn starts to pick at the siblings-on-first-name's thing, you know a ping-pong match of sasses and snips is sure to follow! Luckily for Riley, and the other members present, Starr intervened before it could start.

"Now hear this! My decision on the matter will be final!" a momentary silence less heavy that the first, reigned, "Riley, I trust you will not be making this a personal affair... You will take a week to rest, and at the end of it, you will see me in private to discuss your next mission."

"Yes, Master Starr..." understanding that this was a dismissal, Riley turned and left, Lucario following quietly behind

.

XXX

.

**Me: Ah, shazbot! I knew this would suck a little in the middle, but to suck a lot! I just hope that I closed this off better than it began... Please... Reviews are the only way for me to know for sure, what I have to improve upon!**

**Riley: Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad, though I'm not too sure I like being told I have to drop pursuit...**

**Allan: Ha! You'll never catch me!**

**Riley: ... Why is _he_ here?**

**Me: An OC muse is supposed to stick near, so I don't lose focus. And besides, it's not like he _wants_ to be evil.**

**Riley: I'll concede that, but it doesn't mean I won't pursue him doggedly, until he explains why he attempted to murder several unsuspecting people!**

**Me/Riley: (Goes off on an argumentative tangent!)**

**Allan: Um, I guess I'll say it... Review please... I really didn't like blowing them up, even if they are a bunch of jerks, who steal and lie to the people... ( And why does our authoress not seem to get along with Riley?) So, yeah, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I forgot to clarify something in the last two story posts. When I said OC's could be accepted, I forgot to say: Read the first chapter, _and then_ tell me which faction, or neither, you wanted to be a part of.**

**It's not too tough really; Just write a bit of back story on the OC in your review, and tell me in which side you'd like an appearance on. That simple.**

**But I may have a question or two about characterization, if I'm confused about one or more facts about your OC. I don't want to offend you, you know! You can also direct me to stories with said character, and I'll read it on my time, to see where I can best place and portray said character.**

**Riley: *Ahem* As interesting as this little tirade is, I'm sure they just want a disclaimer, and to be told to 'enjoy reading'...**

**Me: You again!? I thought I locked you nice and tight in that cardboard box!**

**Riley: A cardboard box couldn't keep a mouse, let alone a person, trapped within.**

**Me: Darn you! Sir Aaron! Disclaimer please!**

**Sir Aaron: But I'm not even a part of this story.**

**Me: You'll be mentioned in passing... Disclaimer! Now!**

**Sir Aaron: She doesn't own toast, and... What was I supposed to say?**

**Me/Riley: *Smacks foreheads***

**Sir Aaron: ... Oh! Right! She doesn't own: Pokemon; The characters portrayed within, apart from her own OC's; Nor the places that can be found on an official Poke-Earth map, just the made up ones!**

**Me: And so, without further adieu, I give you, Ch. 2! Enjoy your reading! (Dang, this note took a whole page! D: )**

**XXXXXX**

.

Chapter Two:

A little at a time

.

Riley had been disappointed when he walked away from the Grand Councilmen's audience chamber. It wasn't until the next day, after some calming meditation and rest, that he realized what Starr had meant when he'd said he hoped Riley wouldn't turn it into a 'personal affair'.

He was saying that if Riley left without really sorting out his feelings, he might not be able to treat that strange Aura user with respect. It was imperative to bring him back as unharmed as possible, to ensure his cooperation. 'I am so blind sometimes...' Riley regretted being resentful to the Councilman, but knew he was already forgiven without even having to apologize.

"Feeling better?"

Riley smiled. One of the things that never failed when you were in Solaceon, was that there was a never ending supply of caring and respect. This town, that had started as three small travelers utility buildings, had slowly grown into a Pokemon Breeders hub. Many here were the type of folk that liked peace and quiet, at least, when they were away from their breeding duties.

"Yes, much." Riley said in response to the query

"I thought you might." said the nice young breeder who took it upon themselves to personally ask after his well being, "I don't think I've ever seen you act so down before, and I guess you're good at being happy-go-lucky, too!"

"Happy-go-lucky?"

Riley wore his trademark 'bemused look' at this. It wasn't often he found out he had a silly behavior pattern that was obvious to others, "I don't really know about that." he finished evenly

"You do," the breeder laughed, "Everyone in Solaceon knows that!"

Of course. He and some of the other Knights were really popular here, it figures that the townsfolk would notice when they were down, or simply bored. Hell, they were practically residents themselves!

"Ok, maybe I do. But what's wrong with it?" Riley asked calmly

He knew the breeder might scold him for being ornery, but it'd be worth it. He needed a diversion until tomorrow, when he'd face Councilman Starr for his next assignment. He hoped he wouldn't be put off from the case. But if he was told to let go, he had by now meditated enough on the reasonable reasons, to understand why.

"There's nothing wrong with being another good person in the world. There're few enough already, to begin with!" they answered with a smile, no scolding here

"Yeah," Riley said after a pause, what the breeder had said, affected him deeply for some reason, "I know what you mean."

The breeder just smiled, and said, "Well, I've got to get back to my work. Have a good afternoon!"

And they ran off.

Back to chores.

Back to work.

Back to life that still went on, even if Riley had to do something other than chase after the one who faintly haunted his memory. 'That's right... I may not be the one that Starr will send after him. But I at least hope that I'll have some say in this case, having actually met the boy...'

Riley frowned.

He was doing it again. Thinking futilely about what he wanted, and not what was best for everyone. Sighing, he decided that meditation probably wasn't helping very much at the moment. And he chose instead to move off to the hidden 'Aura Training Grounds'.

Hard exercise and sweat, might set him on a different train of thought. It'd be a relief if he could just move forward in time. The wait was getting to him, even now, as he ran to the grounds. 'When I face Starr tomorrow, I want to look like I'm ready and able. Not like I've become obsessed with this mystery kid...'

All in all, Riley's calmer exterior would never fool those in the ranks. A novice might even be able to spot his unrest. 'It's just as well, I only have to wait until tomorrow, too.' And so thinking, he went to the hardest level obstacle courses on the grounds, to relieve himself of the need to think.

.

XXXXXX

.

Three days.

Three days were all Allan was allotted to recover from his punishment. He was used to it; If he hadn't grown used to it, he might not have survived for as long as he had, under the Dark Knight's instruction.

Oh, yes. He had been trained, tutored, and most importantly, told everything about their shared history with the Aura Knights. "Those damned Aura Knights", his personal Master would always say, "Were responsible for ruining our rule, our way of life!"

And if Allan hadn't been so very proficient in the use of his Aura talents, Master Raze would've looked for someone stronger. Fate always seemed to shove Allan into the toughest positions.

He'd survived most of his natural life in this oppressive learning environment. If you didn't do well, you were punished. If you were the best, your life would be slightly better... Until you attracted the attention of the DK Masters.

Most of the other young Knights-in-training were kids he'd grown up with. At least, ever since he could remember. 'A lot of them are stupid bastards, but a few of them are okay...' he thought while moving towards the throne room. A lot of them were never promoted to the rank 'Squire', let alone 'Knight'.

So many of them were shoved aside, made to work as the lowest slaves on this Spire Island. 'I wonder if those 'Aura Knights' do the same thing...' It was never a thought that he liked to contemplate. The idea of people like the 'Aura Knights' being the same as the 'Dark Knights'... Their shared history, was the only proof it might be the same anywhere else.

But that couldn't be. The Knight he'd met, didn't seem to have the horrible memories, that the kids here woke up screaming with! He seemed, for the lack of a better description, 'happy'!

That word, along with other expressions of _joy_, _love_, and _well being_, was perverse and foreign to this island. Anyone other than the DK Masters who could 'feel' such emotions, must have completely adapted to their personal Master's way of thinking.

Only the highest Dark Knights ever gained the right to train a squire. And currently, all five Grand Masters had a squire they were training.

Allan entered the throne room. And spotted the very people he'd been brooding about.

There, sitting on the throne's atop the raised platforms, were the five highest Masters of the Dark Knight' order.

The lowest on the Allan's right, was Master Hail. The Number Five of the order.

He and his squire, Kale, were best known for their destructive talents, in the field of battle. Preferring to use Pokemon and explosions to do their talking, in place of raw muscle and superior intellect. Both Master Hail, seated at his throne, and his squire, at his feet sitting on the platform facing Allan, were whispering with quiet fits of mirth over something they found very amusing.

No doubt it had something to do with Allan being punished again for the umpteenth time. 'Bastards...'

The lowest on Allan's left, was Master Vain. Yes, you read that right. 'Vain'! And he was no less 'Vain', than his name implied. He is the Number Four ranked member of the Highest.

How he was a Higher Master, and on the center's right no less, still confused Allan from time to time. It wasn't until you evaluated his history as a 'Master', that it became clear.

Master Vain, was a 'master of manipulation', as well. His chosen squire, Alvin, not only looked exceptional in appearances, he was just as clever, though not clever enough to usurp his Master's position. They were seated in a similar manner to number five and his squire. However, rather than whispering, and snickering, they were silent. As though words were wasted on the inferior beings that surrounded them.

However, Alvin turned to look at Allan just long enough, to convey his continued hatred for him. 'Of course...'

The Middle on Allan's right, was Master Shock. Firstly, the only female among the Highest, and second, she was ranked in at Number Three.

Now this was someone you didn't have to question, to understand why she was here! It was rumored that she killed her own family to become a page of the Dark Knights. And not long after, a Master. She and her own squire, Tera, also female, were probably the only ones aside from Master Raze himself, that you didn't dare cross. They too, sat in the manner of the previously mentioned masters and squires.

And they were silent, but instead of ignoring their surroundings, they focused on Allan with piercingly frosty glares. They didn't like when someone defied their 'Highest Master', and felt no less inclined to believe it was on purpose, to jeopardize the mission. 'Oh, sure, I _wanted_ to fail! ...'

The Middle on Allan's left, was the Number Two ranked member of the DK's.

Perhaps he was the first you'd generally expect to see among them, if slightly lower in rank. This was the muscle-bound, Master Crush.

Anyone who'd had the gall to laugh at his name, learned the hard way why it was both the truth of his nature, and a deadly mistake. He was not your stereotypical, muscle-brained ox, either. An intelligence was there, that let you know why he'd made it to second highest, among all Dark Knights present, on Spire Island. He, and his near equally muscled squire, Evan, were in the same positions of all formerly attested Master's and pupils. Both appeared to be brooding over something, they almost always were. And they were always the ones that Allan avoided most.

He couldn't explain it. There was something about the pair that just screamed, 'danger to all who dare cross our path'... And it had nothing to do with their solid frames, either! 'As scary as always...'

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, sarcasm intended!

The highest and center most platform of the dais, was reserved for none other, than Master Raze. The Number One, and ruler, of all the Dark Knights.

Although he appeared no older than thirty five, there were many rumors to suggest otherwise. If you pictured him an ugly old man, you were only half correct.

He was not ugly. In fact, he had the face of a saint! His hair was just getting that silvery frost at the temples, that made him seem both old and young. With very few wrinkles, in spite of his near daily angry rants, he was a handsome creature. His voice could be described as seductive, in a lovingly-kill-you-in-your-sleep, kind of way.

And right now, he was directing his dark gaze at the chamber's intruder. Allan shuddered imperceptibly.

"I see you have recovered, my squire."

Master Raze wasn't letting his feelings be known in his tone. He said it matter-of-factly, like he was talking about the weather... Allan shuddered again.

"Yes, Master." Allan would not wait to respond; To make his master wait for the expected verbal response, was to beg punishment for impudence

"Good," again Raze was unreadable, "My council and I have conceived a way for you to make up for your blunder at Iron Island."

Allan didn't know what to say to this. He'd been expecting more reprimands and then, 'retraining', as they liked to call further beatings and torment. To be offered an actual chance to make up for his mistake, meant something big was up. Like, they couldn't afford to punish him again, for his failure!

Nonetheless, Allan spoke up quickly; "Master? There's a way for me to make up for this?"

"Oh, yes, Allan. You see, there's no one _but you_, who could do this!" said Vain suddenly, and Alvin snickered

"Quiet!" hissed Shock, she never did like it when Vain spoke out of turn like that. Nothing unusual there...

"I believe, what Master Raze was _saying_!" Crush said, ending it

"Yes, there's only one..." Raze began again, eyes narrowed at Allan, "Only you, will manage this successfully..."

This plan of theirs, would mean bad news for whoever it affected... And, Allan, was to be the impetus!

.

XXXXXX

.

After much training, sweating and finally, a shower; Riley was at last able to say, that he had no idea why he'd been so concerned before. It was positively silly, the way he'd been acting!

"I can't believe myself, sometimes. And I suppose that was just one of those times I needed to be; Less a 'Knight', and more an 'ordinary person'." he sighed, soothed by the sounds of water dripping away down the drain, "Thank goodness, Starr is so understanding about these kinds of things."

Riley left the showers to head over to the Daycare service, that also secretly held onto the tired partners of Knights taking a break from their missions. 'Lucario should be well rested by now.' Riley thought happily

His partner, Lucario. Stubborn, and independent; Lucario would, no doubt, have complete control over the Pokemon staying in the care of the kindly older Knights, who'd retired to look after the weary partners of the AK.

And also trainers, it would seem. They made a reasonable profit, raising the levels of weaker pokemon for trainers who, either have no time, or no patience to do it themselves. What they didn't spend on the Pokemon, or their own living expenses, they donated to the cause.

Their daily dedication earns them merit, even long after they retired. No one argues praising them at annual get-together' for retiree's and new faces. And none would contest helping them, should they request the assistance.

True to his expectations, Lucario was the center of attention at the Daycare center. Currently, she was showing a page's Riolu the finer points of Aura Sphere manifestation. The Riolu wasn't likely to master this before it evolved, but it was still very good of Lucario to assist where she could.

"Ah, Riley, I see you're back for Lucario?" the old woman who maned the front desk asked, "Or, just visiting?"

"I've come to get Lucario. Tomorrow's the day we know for sure what sort of mission we'll be assigned."

"I see," she repeated, "Well, whatever that Starr tells you to do, you know he says it with all the right intentions."

"Yes." Riley nodded to affirm this, "I've decided, no matter what he tells me then, I won't let it bother me. He's only doing his job, in the best way he knows how."

"Quite right. Ah, here she is!"

The woman turned and there was Lucario, holding her Pokeball, looking resigned to leave all the needy student Pokemon... Riley could have laughed out loud at the figure she cut!

"What's wrong Lucario? Haven't you given enough tutelage for the past few days?"

'Of course I have! I just think they need refinement...' Lucario handed over the ball, and waited for Riley to call her back

"Don't worry! You'll see them soon, I'm sure." Riley turned to lady at the counter again, "Thank you, once again, for looking after Lucario. Are you sure you don't want payment for this?"

"As long as you are a Knight, you need never be charged for these services rendered!"

Neither reproach, nor annoyance, decorated her voice as she said this. It was always like this. So Riley said the last farewell he would need to, for a while; "Thank you. And I'll see you again, one day soon."

Riley left for his personal quarters within the secret base of the A. Knights. It was going to be a good night, with a well earned rest, after all that heavy training. And tomorrow, he would at last know the ultimatum that Starr had prepared for him.

.

XXXXXX

.

**Me: Okay, I was really tempted to write his farewell as, 'The Aura is with You', but... I think I've done enough Star Wars bashing in the title alone, don't you? I sure do. It was half the reason I felt embarrassed posting this story, but with it's popularity picking up, I can't say its a terribly offensive name... And sorry if there's no real action in this chappy. If I had some in every one that I posted, then I'd be all actioned out, I think... But to all the screaming fangirls out there, that little shower scene with Riley, though inexplicit, was just for you! ;P**

**Riley: If you ever make me do that again...**

**Me: What'cha gonna do pretty-boy? Run away? *cough*Withoutatowel?*cough* (Totally innocent!)**

**Riley: *Vein*of*frustration!* Woman, you are impossible!**

**Me: So are you, but at least I can have my vengeance. Hey, Lauren! Do the Review call, will you sweetie?**

**AKC Lauren: You want me!? ... Fine... This Authoress would like to thank the following for her first, and most recent, reviews! To: Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, Yereton... And any she might have missed for the need to post this in gratitude! Also, she would appreciate continued reviews telling her to correct her spelling, say that her grammars a mess, and then say she has to post even faster-!**

**Me: Hey! What the heck are you saying, Lauren! I may like, no, Love constructive criticism, but lets face it. If they don't wanna be helpful, too, then I have no problem accepting what little they will say! They took the time out of their lives to say anything at all, after all!**

**Riley: Oh, brother...**

**Me: You want me to put you in a steel reinforced box this time?**

**Riley: Can you even afford one big enough to hold me?**

**Me/Riley: (Another vicious tangent!)**

**AKC Lauren: Um, She would like reviews... Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello peeps! I knew that my reviewers liked this, I also knew you all wanted this sooner... Sorry! I got a small bit of, for want of better words, writer's block. I don't really believe in that, but it happened anyway, so there's no excuse for being late in writing this up and turning it in.**

**Me again: If any of you spot the parody moment, please accept soft sugar cookies with my compliments! :D I mean, I'm practically quoting the whole scene! So it shouldn't be hard to spot...**

**Riley: I rather like it though.**

**Me: Good. For once, we actually agree on something.**

**Riley: Then shall I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes, you may.**

**Riley: She does not own the following: Pokemon, the locations not previously identifiable on any official Poke-Maps, and the non-original characters portrayed within... Do I have to say the last one? Oh, fine... She also does not own toast!**

**Me: Thank you, Riley. As he said, I don't own it. So I can't be sued unless I claim otherwise, as far as I know. But something I do own, after all is said and done, is the happiness and tears of my audience. Thanks again for reading, and please enjoy my latest installment! (I hope... *sweat*drop*)**

**XXXXXX**

.

Chapter Three:

And there was a Dream

.

_Once a long time ago, Riley's parents, then working undercover as ordinary citizens of Hoenn, had run a quaint little shop off of east Oldale Town._

_Yes, it was just them. Mother, Father, and a baby brother no older than two... One day while Riley was busy with his squire's training in Sinnoh, a terrible fire struck the shop that also doubled as a home. Although both of his parents survived, there was no sign of the baby, either in the wreckage or... Anywhere. It was a terrible loss, but they had to face the fact that they would never see him again..._

.

XXX

.

Riley awoke feeling the warmth of tears sliding down his face. 'Why now, after so long?' he wondered with new sadness, wiping them away. He thought he'd come to terms with that part of his past a long time ago.

And yet, it all felt so strange... Both he and his parents knew that the boy would've made a great Knight, if he so chose to be one day. That the fire had ended any hopes of this, was just too unbelievable... And maybe Riley sometimes wished he could've been there to save him.

Looking at the time, Riley realized it was only four am. 'Much too early to greet the day...'

Rolling over, he tried to settle back in for a nap until it was time to meet the Grand Councilman. But when it became apparent that sleep would rather evade him, he rose and got dressed for the day. Going about the usual motions, Riley pondered his dream again.

"I know I've had it before, when I was much younger." he said this quietly, so as not to disturb his still-sleeping partner, "But it isn't real. It's just a nightmare. An illusion of something I can't change, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

Saying it to convince himself more than he actually was, he crept past the sleeping Lucario to go and meditate.

.

Later...

.

"Are you enjoying your meditations on my favorite rock?"

Opening his eyes, Riley saw, Starr, the Grand Councilman. He watched as Starr moved to sit on another rock, and proceeded to meditate himself.

"Yes, very much, thank you." Riley answered with a smile

"I see," Starr had a mock grumpy voice going, it was just like the old days when Riley was a snarky hotshot, and Starr was an older Knight, "Then I suppose even you won't make deference for an old man?"

"Oh, Master Starr, you're never old!" Riley said in a faux shocked tone, "I'll soon be pushing up daisy's, and you'll never change... You'll just be the same Starr you always were."

"As much as I'd like to agree, my body itself doesn't," Starr said ruefully, "I know for a fact that I'm getting old. And it's you snarky hotshot's that'll never change!" he added as a playful jab

Both laughed at this. It felt good to remember things as they were with old friends. Even 'snarky hotshot's' and 'old men', can have their moment.

Meditating had helped Riley considerably that day. He, at first, denied that his long-dead baby brother had anything to do with the goings on now. That is, until he realized what his brother symbolized. It was the young stranger in the hood. The boy who had committed a deadly act against Team Galactic. Somehow, his dream interpreted that saving this boy, would be like redemption for his loss. A loss that was always at the back of his mind, making him both guilty, and stronger.

He knew he tried hard as a Knight because he really enjoyed helping others. But he also did it to make up for what his brother was denied. On the small chance that he would've wanted to be a Knight, too, Riley trained harder. Training and meditating, he did it for the both of them.

"Master Starr..." Riley began slowly, not wanting to rush and mess up what he intended to say next, "I want to go looking for the youth in the hood."

Starr sighed, "I knew you wouldn't be put off, but then, you've had enough time by now to come up with sound reasons, too."

Riley waited.

After sighing once more, Starr continued, "I agree that it should be you who goes to look for him, but," and here Starr paused, thinking about the consequences of his decision, "Can you present one good reason, to affirm my belief?"

"Yes," Riley did not hesitate now, "I want to go search, for the sake of bringing him back safely."

Starr looked into Riley's eyes, saw the truth of his words and consented, "Then there's nothing I can do, eh?"

"Thank you, Master Starr! I'll go prepare for travel right away."

Riley ran, with the sun glancing off his back. Moving to his favorite rock, Starr sighed into the warmth of the sunlight, and said, "I know you weren't telling me everything, Riley. But I trust your judgment, more than I'd trust that of those three times your age."

.

XXXXXX

.

The plan was dastardly. It was cruel. But most importantly, it was evil.

As Allan prepared to leave the island, Gallade fussed and said things like, 'You'll be hurt, Master Allan,' or 'Please reconsider... This isn't like you, and you know I can't go through with this, even if I am your loyal partner!'

"I know how you feel, Gallade, but I have no choice! If Master Raze believes I will betray him, he will kill not just me, but you as well. I don't want that to happen..."

'Master Allan...'

Gallade was saddened by this. It was the very worst that that evil man, Raze, had ordered Allan to do... And there was no way out!

"We should hurry," Allan said to nothing in particular. He too, didn't like the plan that had been concocted by the DK Masters. Why it had to be him, and not one of the other squires with a bit more cunning, Allan had yet to figure out. It was true that he'd be seeing the other squires on occasion, too, but that would only be as the plan required.

Turning to leave at last, he wondered when he'd see this dark, cave-like room again.

At the edge of Spire Island, he called his aquatic friend, Lapras, to his side. The quiet water Pokemon sailed out of the mists, and locked eyes with him.

'You summoned me?'

This Lapras, like many other Pokemon, could communicate telepathically with humans. Allan was the only one that this particular Lapras would willingly connect to. This had something to do with the fact that it was the sole surviver of it's herds violent poaching... In Lapras' eyes, all humans were untrustworthy.

However when it looked into Allan's eyes, it saw in him a kindred sadness. And it was there that Lapras found companionable trust.

"Yeah," Allan felt like being honest, "We have to head for mainland Sinnoh."

'You don't seem to want to go,' observed the solemn Pokemon, 'You look as though you'd rather go anywhere else...'

"I don't have a choice in that matter... Will you take me there?"

Lapras, as a species, could connect very intimately with humans and their hearts. Why Allan would put himself through so much suffering, on the orders on such an evil man, left Lapras even more saddened for him.

'I will, but...' Lapras felt the need to coax him into another view, 'You could try to run away. I would help you to freedom, you need only give the word.'

"There's no way to escape them!" Allan was tired of explaining it, "We leave, now!"

Allan leapt onto the Pokemon's large shell, and nudged it to set out. He wouldn't run away. He'd face this task. If failing meant it would lead to the enemy's success, defeating the Dark Knights once and for all, then maybe going through with the risks would be worth it.

"Yes. Let that be my one defiant thought, _before_ I start on my mission..."

.

XXXXXX

.

As Riley crossed the northern Coronet foothills, he paused and looked back out over the southeastern lowlands. 'The view from here is amazing, like always...' he thought peacefully

Turning back to his chosen route, he glanced briefly northward at the constant mist that harried travelers on their way to Celestic Town. He wouldn't be going that way anytime soon. Instead, he turned back to his less frequently explored trail, that leads to the coast just north of the Eterna forest.

More than actual knowledge, he could feel that this was the direction he needed to go to find the mysterious kid that had made an impression on him, and the council. It could take days, or even weeks, but when a Knight is guided by the power of their Aura's intuition, they very often meet with their goals.

'I feel it...' Lucario breathed in the cool mountain air, and raised herself to her toes, 'Master Riley, we will find them.'

"Yes, I agree," Riley began to walk again, "But we must be vigilant that our anger doesn't get the better of us, should we catch him at another heinous crime..."

'If he _is_ doing something awful when we do,' Lucario growled, 'You'd better not stop me from at least smacking him once!'

"I don't know if you could restrain yourself enough, to keep from seriously hurting him, if I do."

If Pokemon could blush, Lucario would have.

It's no small wonder, that there are Pokemon out there who are smart enough to understand morality and kindness. As well as the ability to forgive where forgiveness is due, and Riley hoped dearly that Lucario would treat the odd youth with some civility. Maybe Lucario felt the same, somewhere deep down. She had, after all, seen the boy and his Aura. She'd know if he was happy about his actions at Iron Island or not.

Glancing up, Riley saw a little mountain town called Vala. Lucario moved towards it as he did, at first. But then she stopped, and looked at the Pokemon Center as if it had something awful contained within.

"What is it, Lucario?"

'This Aura... I know this Aura!'

Lucario still seemed disturbed, like this particular Aura was not expected!

"Yes?" Riley was still confused; There was nothing there to suggest danger was in the air, "I don't see why you should be worried-"

"Riley!"

.

(Sanada'srose! My first reviewer, this one goes out to you! *Big*muah*)

.

Riley looked up at the call, and was met with a flying tackle, a.k.a. The Glomp!

Gasping in shock under the sudden weight that decided to seat itself on top if him, he looked up into ocean blue eyes, and understood why Lucario had been wary of the Pokemon Center.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Riley looked meaningfully at her knees that were still set on his chest

"Oh, Sh-! I didn't know I was sitting on you!" Sam promptly moved away so Riley could stand up

"Yes, you were," Riley stated dryly, and then on a more serious note, "But you didn't hurt me, so there was really no need to use such a foul word..."

"Yeah, well..." Sam turned pink

Lucario rolled her eyes and said, 'If I think humans are weird, human females are even weirder!'

"Huh?"

Sam doesn't understand Lucario, but then, a lot of people don't. The first requirement to understanding Pokemon like Lucario, is a higher Aura awareness... Something Sam does not have, although her Aura _is_ something to be reckoned with.

"It's not important," Riley doesn't enjoy these little awkward moments that come up when Lucario decides to be cute, "Lucario just felt like complimenting your hair..."

'Yeah, sure I was, Master Riley,' Lucario had a smirk going, 'I'd also like to compliment her choice of words, when she realized she was still on top of you.'

"What did Lucario say this time?"

All the best in the world, Lucario never means any harm when she becomes this sarcastic. Actually, she only ever becomes that witty when she knows her opponents can take it. The only one who can't, is poor Riley who's caught in the middle, between the honest truth and a white lie.

"Um, it's not important," Riley decided to brush it off and try again, "Why are you out here? I thought you told me in your last letter, that you were training with the gym leader, Crasher Wake?"

"I did train with him," Sam answered easily, "I'm just out here to work on Gyara's 'Waterfall' technique."

"Oh, so your Gyarados is trying to learn 'Waterfall'?"

"Yeah, we're still having trouble with the timing and such. Gyara's taking a rest at the Pokemon Center now."

"Really?" Riley kept up a polite interest, if only for the sake of his friendship with the girl, "Well, Lucario and I have to be going. You know, for the work we do."

"Yeah, Riley?" Sam looked at him searchingly, "When are you going to tell me what it is that you two really do?"

'We go around serving the efforts for peace, and fulfilling the call to justice that is required of members, like we, of the Aura Knights.' Lucario rattled off; She knew Riley secretly winced every time she did that, because he'd be the one asked next, what she'd said

But before Sam could ask, Riley cut in and said, "We really do have to go. I'm sorry, but it would take too long to explain at this point in time; My task is on the urgent side right now."

"Well, you could just explain on the way."

"On the way?" Riley repeated to be sure he heard right

"Yes, I want to go with you to see for myself this time." Sam smiled

'Well, I've had my fun, but she really won't be able to keep up with us if you say, _yes_... You do know that right?'

'Yes, Lucario, I know.'

Riley didn't like having to resort to telepathy around people, it just seemed wrong to have to be secretive sometimes.

Especially around friends. Lucario frowned.

'Alright, I'll see if I can't help you out...' Lucario began, 'How about if we battled her? She can't follow us, if you stake that and win.'

'Maybe not, but we don't have time for a battle.' Riley answered quickly, he knows how strange this looks to an outsider

Lucario thought for a moment longer, and then took off running ahead with as much speed as she dared!

"Lucario?!"

Riley was a little shocked by his partners actions, not really pausing to tell Sam to wait there, he charged after his distant friend. 'Why would Lucario do that?' he thought in dismay

This wasn't her normal behavior. The suggestion to battle was fine, but running away? That choice was more than a little odd; She was predisposed to hit first, ask questions later. And running was never an option! 'Oh, well... We really shouldn't have stopped in the first place.'

And Lucario had helped to put some distance between them and Sam. Some? Actually, a lot!

"Riley! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Riley turned to find Sam not ten feet away, "Sam! I thought you left your Gyarados at the Pokemon Center?"

"I did, but he's right here with me now!"

To say that both Riley and Lucario were surprised by her catching up to them, would be an understatement. They were more shocked, astonished, and ten shades of unsettled, to be concise. But Lucario seemed even more flabbergasted than Riley, for she had stopped running to stare at Sam with wonder. Only someone as fast as Riley could catch her, and Sam had to be even faster if she could catch up to them both!

"What?" Sam asked unsure why they seemed so surprised

"Never mind..." Riley had a sinking feeling that neither he nor Lucario would be able to outrun her this time, "You wanted to know what we do...?"

"That's right! I asked again, but you didn't answer." Sam play-pouted a bit

"Well, I can't tell you everything." Riley was firm, "I can say that we are very well traveled, as our occupation requires at times."

"Yes?" Sam leaned forward, or at least, closer to Riley so she wouldn't miss it

"Lucario and I are a bit like Pokemon Rangers, in that, we help people and Pokemon in need."

"Yeah, and?"

"That's it." Riley answered

"'That's it'?" Sam was skeptical, "Come on Riley, you and Lucario have a special bond! You may, 'help people and Pokemon in need', but there's got to be more to it than that!"

"Well, there really isn't." Riley relaxed a bit, this was easier than he'd thought, "If there's something that needs to be done, and normal police officers can't handle it, then someone else will."

"You mean like a 'Secret Agent'?"

Sam got stars in her eyes when she said, 'Secret Agent'. Riley had an exasperated sweat drop moment.

'How is it _secret_ if everybody knows about it?' He never could figure that out

Riley's hair might be blueish-black, but Lucario swears an ancestor of his had to be 'blond', for how many times things floated over his head.

"Not quite..." said Riley when he came back to himself, "But I'm no vigilante either. I do get valid orders."

"You'd have to." Sam agreed, "You wouldn't be called the 'Gentleman', if you _were_ a vigilante. At least, that's what most people would think."

"Well you're not 'most people', and I really can't say anything more about my career."

"Aw, come on, Riley! If you are a secret agent, I won't tell anyone!"

"Nice try. But I'm not, and I can't say."

"Meanie!" Sam stuck her tongue out

Lucario rolled her red eyes, and thought affectionately, 'Humans are weird.'

.

XXXXXX

.

Water like slate, as far as Gallade could naturally see. As he looked out over the water, Allan slept, tired after sailing a whole night and most of the day on Lapras' back...

I say 'naturally' because Gallade can see much farther, if it focuses it's mind and Aura. 'The technique for doing so was perfected many centuries ago, by a Lady Knight and her Togekiss.' This fact, like so many others, had been drummed into Allan since he was old enough to grasp a pencil, and use it too.

The 'History of the Knights', as the Elder DK's called it, was integral to the training they put Pages and Squires through. By the time they were Knights, they were expected to have memorized everything. Including the 'noble' history of the Dark Knights' founders.

'But how could deception, and ignoring the cries of Pokemon and people in danger or distress, be noble?' As a Page, Allan had asked that question once

Just once. And he'd disappeared for several weeks. After that, when he came back, he was made to be Raze's personal Squire.

Gallade never learned what had happened, he just knew that Allan had survived something so horrible, that he wasn't the same defiant boy who believed in gentleness and humility. But maybe somewhere deep down, he still was. He never said that he wouldn't consider running when the chance presented itself.

'But why, Master Allan...' Gallade turned away from the sea to look at his friend, 'You don't have to surrender to them that easily. You would have fought back against their orders, if you hadn't been contained in some dark dungeon somewhere... Without me, or the others...'

'I don't believe he's given up yet,' Lapras stated calmly, 'I think he'll fight back, when the time is right.'

'But real heroes don't wait that long!' Gallade met the gentle profile of Lapras with some defiance of it's own, 'Master Allan doesn't have to wait now that we've come this far!'

'If it were that simple, I could sleep more easily at night.' Lapras replied truthfully

After a pause, Gallade asked, 'Is it so wrong to hope that we have a chance?'

'No.'

Lapras looked back out ahead towards their eventual destination, and Gallade followed suit. The sea colored like slate, stretched on, 'til a dark line that was the northwestern coast of Sinnoh, became apparent.

And then Lapras said, with all the mysteries of it's kind clear in it's voice, 'There in that land... We will find hope!'

.

Later...

.

'Good evening, Master Allan...'

"I wish you would stop it with the 'Master' thing! I don't need to be called master, to know I'm your partner. You know why I don't approve..."

'I do.' Gallade sighed, 'But it can't change the truth... You are my trainer, after all.'

"No. Ordinary people are 'trainers'... I can only be a criminal."

'That's not true!' Lapras responded sharply, 'The only crime you'd ever commit, would be to give up when so much depends on your _will_ alone!'

"It would be nice to believe that, but I can't run away from this. I haven't explained yet, but it's true. There's no running from Squire Evan... He'll be checking up on me the most, to make sure I'm doing my job."

Neither Gallade, nor Lapras, had been expecting this revelation... This meant that running away would become next to impossible!

Evan is a relentless tracker.

And if Allan tries to escape, it will him that brings Allan back! So far, only one creature has ever escaped the Squire of Master Crush... And that one, supposedly got away because it jumped into a live volcano.

Like the Aura farsight, Evan has a particular talent for locking onto a targets specific Aura signature, even over great distances. This is something he mastered under the tutelage of Crush, proving that their skills with Aura, were to be respected, and feared.

"I won't say that I approve of this plan, I almost dare to wish it were anyone but me... But I have to do it." Allan swallowed, "I-There might be a way, if I have something to do with it..."

'A way for what?' Gallade asked, surprised that Allan might have come up with a plan of action already

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Lapras touched the rocky edge of northwestern Sinnoh, and looked back at it's riders. Allan glanced up at the rock strewn tide line, and opened his senses to check that they had arrived on the shore unobserved. Of course, a Knight could conceal their presence, so it wasn't likely they arrived completely unnoticed, but the odds were still in their favor.

"I don't feel anything unusual... Gallade, what about you?"

Gallade opened it's own senses and felt around, then, 'I cannot discern anything out of the ordinary. Allan, I don't think that Lapras and I should be kept in the dark.'

"Not going to quit asking, huh?" Allan raised his eyebrows at them, "Well, I don't plan on answering that, unless its the only way to make you understand something about my next choices."

'Take me too, then, Master Allan!' Lapras didn't like the idea of letting Gallade be Allan's only protector if things turned sour; It wouldn't do if he ended up cornered at some distant shore, unable to continue

"Alright. I was counting on you wanting to come, too."

'So I am a part of your plans?' Lapras shared a look with Gallade, 'Am I really going to be useful away from the sea?'

"Yes. There are all sorts of lakes and rivers I may need to cross, to find the Aura Knights."

The look the two Pokemon had shared earlier, was nothing to the one they gave each other now. What could Allan mean by, 'find the Aura Knights'? Was there something in his plans that had to do with them directly, after all? They could just as easily have misheard him too...

'The Aura Knights? Master Allan, we are always told to avoid them on our missions... We are to confront them directly?'

"Yes, Gallade... Do the two of you trust me?"

.

**XXXXXX**

**Me: If some of you feel like saying, "BS!!!", for me choosing to post these later than I complete them, my only excuse is; I don't actually write as fast some people can sometimes. I also have to say sorry for making the last chappy a bit shorter than the first. But, I hope it turned out well enough. And this one, too!**

**Riley: I'm feeling a little sick in the heart... Why are you doing this to me?**

**Me: Well... Although I don't like you, I won't ruin a good script for niceness either, you know. So, I'm not actually trying to be mean, when I put you in that hard little position.**

**Riley: Sam's risking very real danger by following me... You can't put her in that position!**

**Me: What'cha gonna do about it? I don't think you realize she can take care of herself, albeit, clumsily. And I didn't have a choice anyway: She ran all by herself when she caught you up! Besides, I quite liked that awkward moment.**

**Riley: You're even more irresponsible than I thought...! (Unable to say much more out of shock)**

**Me: I am, but only for sheer laziness. It's not like I'm completely careless.**

**Lady Sharinn: You asked me here because it was my turn to do the 'Review Call'?**

**Me: Yes! Lady Sharinn, if you please!**

**Lady Sharinn: To Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, Yereton, and her baby sister (Who's also reading this)... Lady U. would like to thank you all, heartily, for waiting patiently. She knows it's both boring, and frustrating, to have to wait to read something you like... I'd be slightly annoyed, too, if I didn't want it to turn out well.**

**Me: Hey, now, no guilt-trips! They didn't do anything yet, and they definitely didn't beg for more, like those annoying people who review only to do just that. So I like my readers, few as they are.**

**Lady Sharinn: Yes. Review please! (Gives the Knight's Bow)**

**Me: (Of course, I also know how annoying it is to be reminded to review as well... *sweat*drop*)**

**Riley: Why am I being completely ignored...?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Um, I beg your forgiveness...? Well, my original plans for this chappy were to have it out by Thanksgiving... I have succeeded, yes? And seriously, did no one notice the parody moment in the previous chapter? I thought it was obvious. I guess not?**

**I also notice, that I didn't get much comment about the things I've implied up to now, in my story. But, no, it doesn't bother me. I must simply be better at avoiding the direct truth than I thought, when playing a mystery. Or, you all would rather just see how it all plays out... I don't know. Personally, I don't think I'm all that good at beating around the bush.**

**XXXXXX**

.

Chapter Four:

If it had to start one way

.

"Yes, Gallade... Do the two of you trust me?"

Allan had asked this very quietly, with an old determination they had thought suppressed, long ago, by Allan's cruel Master.

Determination. It was this that caught their attention and held them thralled to his words.

Gallade and Lapras spoke simultaneously, 'Yes. We trust you with our very lives, Allan.'

"With your lives?" Allan knew this much was undeniably true, but at the same time, he wished they'd abandon him if only to spare themselves needless suffering, "I would rather you didn't put so much faith in me... But I know this could work... So I only ask for your trust, while I move in secret."

'Master Allan... It will be hard not knowing what you mean by the things you do, but I will try to understand,' Gallade was ready to risk it all on the small chance that they'd at last be free

Looking across the salt washed shore of northern Eterna, Allan, who'd called the two Pokemon to their Pokeballs, set off east. He knew what drew him to that direction; It was his assignment to infiltrate Team Galactic's HQ... Among some other _less innocent_, tasks within. 'Just head east...' Allan told himself, 'Continue in this direction, and maybe more of my plan will be possible!'

Allan kept his senses open now, at all times, while moving silently into the trees of the meandering forest ahead of him. The wild Pokemon of daytime would rush, hither thither to their nests for the coming night. The sun had set before they made landfall, but it had still been light then. Now, the dusk was creeping in more darkly than ever. Dark as it was, there was no denying the quiet beauty, that was the evening shadows of night. Nor now, that the stars could be seen, diamond bright in the skies above.

'The days ahead will be getting colder soon...' Allan thought, remembering that it was now the height of autumn, 'I wonder if my birthday is soon? The first day of winter seems to be a while off though...'

'No, not yet, Master Allan,' Gallade answered telepathically from within his confinement to the Pokeball, 'It will be a while until then.'

'I'm glad to hear this, Gallade. I'd rather not have to deal with having it on a day when I'm completely preoccupied by my mission.'

'No,' Gallade agreed with a small smile, 'But I do think you should find a place to rest soon. It's getting late.'

'It will be _late_, when the stars wheel to midnight!'

All the same, Allan supposed it wouldn't be _that_ bad an idea to find such a location soon, as Gallade had suggested. It would be a while before they made it to any real point that allowed them to slow down, and make their moves more slowly. More strategically. 'But rest is important to clear thinking', as an old AK Master had once said to his restless apprentice.

'I won't be long in searching. I just have to make sure to move in as deeply as I can while the night is still fresh, and that won't take much effort if I walk quickly enough.'

'Well, I guess it's not like you don't have the energy to do as much.' Gallade conceded

'Yes... Rest yourself well, my friend.'

And as Gallade settled in to sleep, as Lapras had already done, Allan walked on into the deepening night.

.

XXX

.

Riley had now moved quite far from the town of Vala, where Sam had been training with her Gyarados. It was just as well, too, for she seemed to be getting grumpy about not being able to work on their 'Waterfall' attack anytime up to now.

All this time, Riley had been just as stubborn as Sam about keeping his secrets. It was an effort, aided and abetted by Lucario, who was becoming more and more impressed with the water Pokemon trainer. That Sam had managed to keep up, let alone patiently, was a feat most undisciplined people failed to accomplish vs an Aura Knight. And, had she possessed more Aura proficiency, she would surely have been recruited to be a page when she became old enough to join.

But it was here, on this fine morning, that Lucario sensed a strange pattern on the wind.

"Is something the matter Lucario?" Riley asked

'I don't know... I thought I sensed something out of the ordinary.' Lucario looked off southwards, and then turned east

Lucario turned back to Riley and frowned, 'I'm not sure why, but I feel like I am being drawn towards Veilstone instead, now...'

Riley pretended, for Sam's benefit, to be thinking deeply. In truth, he was saying to Lucario, 'We should probably get into contact with another Knight about this... We can't afford to change our goals now, just because something more urgent comes up under our senses.'

'I agree,' Lucario said, 'But what about _her_? She isn't likely to let you out of her sight, _just because_ we need to let another Knight know about what we've felt... Not without directly revealing the secret that you've kept from her up 'til now.'

'Or I could just trust you.' Riley smiled

Lucario liked that plan. It meant that she'd be the one to tell the Knight, while Riley kept Sam busy, with one thing or another.

"What's going on between you two?" Sam looked from one to the other, confused

"Nothing huge, don't worry about it, Sam," Lucario nodded in agreement to this, "We just have to stop in at the next town to get some supplies."

"You two had to stop and think... Because we need traveling supplies?" Sam seemed to be disbelieving; Not an entirely unreasonable take on the situation

Looking about himself again, Riley decided that they'd come far enough for Lucario to slip away undetected. Truthfully, he was getting tired of having to keep their career secret from Sam. And in his exhaustion, he said...

"Well, an apology won't be enough for you, I'm sure." Riley had a small apologetic smile on his face when he said this

"Well, that's... It's not..." Sam paused, going pink, and then mumbled, "I don't think that... I just wish you didn't have to keep all these secrets."

"Then perhaps it's time we went our separate ways? Not permanently, just..." Riley looked her in the eyes, "I think we would both be a little happier, without our lives overlapping for a bit."

"Are you kidding me!?"

While Sam exploded at Riley, Lucario sneaked off toward town. Although Lucario would always have her own little private jaunts, Riley didn't continually ask where she'd disappeared to... This was something of which, Sam, seemed eternally fascinated. Or why would she ask... And repeatedly, at that!

'Of all the crazy human females out there, she's the craziest!' Lucario thought, while keeping up her pace, 'That's not to say she isn't alright... For a human.'

Thinking this, Lucario smirked. It would only be a matter of time before Riley contacted Master Starr, to ask for the permission to divulge their ultimate secret. Naturally, it would be with the confidence of the entire council present! And if they complied, then that would be half the misery of Riley's life finally lifted off of his plate. For Sam could cling better than any Tentacruel, to her prey!

Leaping out from the bushes, Lucario found herself within the town limits. Casting about, she found the Aura that could only belong a fully qualified Knight. Following this lead, she found the knight she'd been after.

"Hmm? You're Riley's partner, aren't you?" said a stocky looking older man, "Of course, I sensed earlier that I was to make an important encounter later today, while I was meditating... You're not here just to make a casual visit, are you..."

This last was a statement. And Lucario nodded, 'Yes. Not an hour ago, we sensed something drawing us toward Veilstone city.' she paused to check that he'd understood, and when he motioned her to continue, she went on to say, 'We can take no time out of our current mission to investigate, yet, it feels genuinely urgent.'

"An urgent feeling drawing you towards Veilstone, huh... I don't know if you've heard this yet, but I've heard on the vines, that Veilstone is the official main base of Team Galactic."

'Team Galactic!?'

This _was_ news to Lucario. She'd have to tell Riley this interesting bit of information later, when they weren't on an impossible manhunt... Definitely!

.

Meanwhile...

.

Sam was starting to feel down.

It was probably, in part, her fault. But she'd never readily admit that she was chasing a lost cause. Nope. Never! She didn't run away from home to give up on the challenges that life presents her! This was her chance to prove that her family, and perhaps her entire village, was in the wrong about her... There's no way she'd turn back now!

But then again... Riley's suggestion wasn't said with any mean intentions, he was only trying to make the situation easier for the both of them. At least, for a while.

And then, who knows, maybe Riley will have had time to sort his priorities out a bit. 'It couldn't hurt to give him a break... For a while!'

"Okay, Riley!" she'd made her mind up, "You win for now, but I'm not done with you yet! You'd better believe that I won't let this drop for too long."

"What? Sam, are you actually leaving?" Riley seemed confused, like his earlier words about separating for a bit, weren't truly what he'd intended to say

"I don't see why not; Gyara needs his training, and I'm actually moving away from any chances to work on a good 'Waterfall'!" she turned to look out over the dwindling foothills, watching the afternoon sun at a sharp angle, "Besides, it's important to us both... And you _do_ seem kind of stressed about your mission."

"Well..."

"No! My mind is made up..." she turned to look at Riley out of the periphery of her vision, "You know how I can get when I'm determined!"

The sun, not quite at evening, glanced off her richly brown hair and danced in her blue eyes as said this, "I'm not going away forever. I just think you need your space, all of a sudden."

'Perhaps the council is full of it... She seems _more_ than capable of being a Knight!' he thought with a very small smile, that he hid behind his hand

"Then at least let me say this; You will probably have the most powerful waterfalling Gyarados alive, after your training's done."

Blushing with happiness at his compliment, Sam answered, as she turned to go, "Thank you, Riley... I think you'll succeed, too."

And she left, walking back east to where she could find a waterfall to suit her and Gyara's needs.

.

Later...

.

A gentle rustling announced Lucario's return. Facing to the sunset, Riley asked, "Did you manage to get the message across?"

'Yes, Master Riley.' Lucario put a paw to her chest and gave a half bow, 'I take it, Miss Sam went back to train, at last?'

"So formal all of a sudden?" Riley turned and raised an eyebrow at her

'Master Arlow, was very grave about the Veilstone matter; He seemed to know what might have diverted us.'

"And did he say _what,_ exactly?"

'For now, we must concentrate on our mission, Riley... I don't think it's terribly urgent to tell you what I've learned.'

Riley knew the code well. When a partner withholds information, it is, more often than not, a decision made for their partner's conscience... Or something like that! Riley was just relieved to know that the problem would be looked into, and that it wasn't so urgent that Lucario just had to tell him.

"It's alright, Lucario, I understand. You'd never keep a dangerous secret from me, I know." Riley began to move westward again

'I know you understand! I had to say this much though, or I'd feel uncomfortable...' Lucario trotted beside him, looking ahead to where they might end up by nightfall

"We're actually not that far now... Soon, we'll have to report to the local Knight about our arrival."

'If only to put the council at ease.' she agreed, 'We'll be there by lunchtime tomorrow.'

But it was not to be. The intuition about timing was flawless, of course, but Lucario wasn't a psychic type. She couldn't predict the future, or it's many outcomes... Even true psychic type Pokemon have trouble predicting a solid outcome for a day, as yet, unseen by mortal eyes.

.

XXX

.

The time was at least an hour before dawn. And the air, being so close to the sea, was misty with a thick oceanic haze. Even so, Pokemon were emerging from their nests, to begin an early day of foraging. Life would go on, even if it was hard to see a yard away in front of your face!

Gallade was out now, looking about for a suitable breakfast for himself and Allan. And although his friend was very versed in survival skills for the wilderness, Aura or not, he couldn't see half so well in this fog as Gallade could.

And just now, Allan was allowing himself to be led by the hand, while Gallade searched. You might think that this would be an embarrassing thing for him to admit, but the real reason Allan let Gallade lead, is because he would trust his partner unconditionally anyway. They'd both grown up with this bond. If not for the difference in species, they'd be the most perfect pair of brothers alive.

Sometimes, when Allan is feeling a bit too hopeful, he believes he still has a family... Only to remind himself that a Dark Knight like Master Raze, did _not_ make such sloppy mistakes, and nor would he have shown mercy. Besides, what purpose could he have, after all this time, to say that, 'Oh, by the way, your family is still alive'...

'I wouldn't put something like that past Master Raze, if I were you...' Gallade whispered quietly into Allan's thoughts

"Well, neither would I, but you know he wouldn't risk revealing himself and the Dark Knights' existence. Not if it put his plans in danger of discovery by the Aura Knights."

Gallade nodded, 'This is true... But I feel as though there's more to this plan now, than he's ever had involved... It's like, we should be aware anything is possible, and more!'

"That's because anything _is_ possible..." Allan pulled back to indicate Gallade should slow down a bit, "And you can't say that isn't true, because I keep getting nightmares about the fire that destroyed my family."

'What do you mean, Allan?'

Gallade was thrown for a loop! What could Allan mean by those words?

"I _mean_, that I was too young then to remember anyway, right?" Allan put slight emphasis on his words, "The dream is very vivid. I can see the redness of the fire, as if it's next to me, even now while I'm awake. Anything is possible."

'I became your friend back then,' Gallade thought back, 'I remember that you were always scared when you saw fire in any form... Even a small candle flame.' Allan nodded

'I just couldn't figure out why... Your memories were, somehow, blocked off.'

"It was probably for the best back then," now Allan seemed darkly amused by his past behavior, "I don't know, maybe it helped me 'survive'."

'Don't say things like that, Master Allan...'

There was a forlorn feeling of sadness in the air now. This wouldn't do, if Allan didn't get over this, they be in trouble!

Allan half smiled, "I'm sorry, my friend! I didn't mean to ruin the morning."

'You were alright? Really?' wide eyed, Gallade looked at Allan searchingly

"Yeah, that's why I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the conversation to go in that direction," Allan looked up at the tree they were walking under, "Oh, it's a peach tree."

The fog was lifting now, and Gallade smiled at the symbolic irony.

'You know, Lapras said that it was here...' Allan watched Gallade smiling up at the ripe round peaches on the tree, 'Here in Sinnoh that we'd find hope.'

"Maybe he's right," Allan agreed

And both, along with Lapras, enjoyed some peaches from the fortuitous tree. Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all... And maybe the Dark Knights would win.

But if they don't, then maybe life is not so bad after all. Anything is possible.

.

XXX

.

Lucario watched the stars fading away at dawn.

The sight was beautiful, and wild Starly took early flight on the steadily rising thermals of morning. Leaves rustled, and some Shinx calling to one another, raced back to their nests for sleep until the next evening.

'It will be a long run to the next check point.' she thought to herself, leaping away from the tree she rested atop

.

Meanwhile...

.

In front of the small cabin that sat in the middle of these wild woods, Riley stretched himself out with Tai Chi like movements. 'The Aura of life flows in us all, let it flow again more deeply within to loosen yourself', were words he remembered as he did this. He'd heard them from a teacher of his, way back when he was a young page, still learning about the incredible strength he possessed.

There was much he still didn't know about Aura, but it only made him want to live more peacefully everyday, to learn what he could when he was ready.

'Ready for some adventure?'

He looked up at the Pokemon who had just arrived, and smiled.

"If I wasn't, I don't think I'd be up right now," straightening himself out, Riley faced Lucario and continued, "How does everything look to you?"

'If you mean the weather, it'll be warm. If you mean the prospect of finding our target today, not so bad, but how likely could it really be? And if you mean your meticulous appearance, it's fine!'

Riley laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it! You know about as much as me, when it comes to these subjects."

'That's right, but I feel this day is going to turn out... Well, interesting.'

"So you've got something?"

'Not really... Just a feeling.' Lucario shrugged

"Well, I'd have to agree with you. The day already seems eventful, seeing as you complimented my appearance."

'When did I do that?' she asked innocently

Laughing heartily, they started once more on the trail leading to the coastal town called Infina. It was there that they'd check in with the Knight that was expecting them, and then, they'd head out to the coast to look for clues to the whereabouts of the 'boy in the hood'.

.

Later...

.

The sun was high in the sky when they felt something peculiar, and although it wasn't yet midday, they stopped to investigate.

The foothills had been left behind long ago, but that didn't mean the occasional highland Pokemon wouldn't wander across your path if you weren't paying attention. And many travelers are surprised when this happens, more often than not though, it's a harmless encounter with nature.

This time, that was not the case.

The wild Pokemon that chose to make themselves known, were an irate Ursaring, and an angry Abomasnow! Two Pokemon that were very far from their mountain domains, and quite unhappy because of this.

'Look out, Riley!' Lucario called as she dodged away from a nasty 'Blizzard' attack, 'These two mean business!'

"Watch out for yourself!" Riley answered when she was barely grazed by a deadly 'Slash' attack from the Ursaring, "Quickly, retaliate with 'Bone Rush'!"

Two against one is a nasty match up no matter what the circumstances are, and this fight was only proving how unfair it is, too. Lucario was doing her best, but it's not like she is a Legendary Pokemon... There's just no way to move quickly enough to stop one attack, and then dodge the other!

Cornered now, with Lucario feeling pretty beat up, Riley looked up at the enraged Pokemon and wondered why they were being so violent. Even being what they were, those two were normally more benign... Something had to have gotten them riled up, but _what_ was difficult to say until things settled down to where questions could be asked, and then answered.

Still, if Riley didn't make an effort to calm these Pokemon, then there'd be no chances to find out!

"Please stop this!" he called to the angry Pokemon, "This is completely unreasonable! You're better than this!"

But his shouts didn't seem to be working, even with showing off a kind Aura to help, they only seemed to get more wild and dangerous!

It seemed that making a final stand was the only option, though Riley disliked any idea of hurting these Pokemon, they left no other choice in the matter for him to follow.

So while Ursaring charged with claws upraised, and Abomasnow launched a fast volley of 'Razor Leaf', Lucario and Riley braced themselves for impact!

.

XXX

.

'The wild Pokemon of the area are something, aren't they Allan?'

Gallade looked over at his friend while they moved through the trees of northern Eterna woods. The day was winding toward noon, and they'd already seen some impressive wild forest species'.

"Just as long as we don't have to fight any of the bigger ones, anytime soon." Allan answered

Gallade found himself chuckling, 'Yeah, not anytime soon! It would be pretty inconvenient at this time now, wouldn't it?'

"You'd better believe it!"

While they walked, the sun danced in slim beams over the colorful leaves around the forest floor. Even now that it was fall in this forest, the trees were so dense that their steadily increasing barrenness, had nothing to do with continued shadiness on the path. Direct sunlight was rare below the treetops, no matter what time of year it was.

At this time, there were lots of Pokemon out collecting the various nuts and fruits, that rest now on the ground.

'They have it pretty simple, don't they?'

"I don't think so," Allan paused, and then continued, "It's not easy to compete for sustenance in the wilderness. Even page training with the Dark Knights is slightly easier, in that, they won't starve you to death until you do something they don't like. The forest doesn't have those kinds of preferences."

'I suppose that's true... But you could debate that the Dark Knights want you to suffer on purpose.'

"If you mean it like that, then yes, the forest life is easier," Allan conceded, "But they have to struggle daily to eat, or even fight to."

'Is this one of those reasons you look to, that tell you you'll make it through fine?' Gallade felt surprised, he hadn't thought of it like this, 'So you take in their happiness, and believe your life isn't so bad?'

"Something like that," sighed Allan

If Allan had a dime for every time he'd sighed, he'd be rich enough to just buy his freedom! For a while. The DK Masters were at their finest when they were busy tormenting someone, namely, Allan.

So it comes as no surprise to him, that the other squires and pages say he's treated the worst, even though he's higher ranked than any of them. It just figures, even if it _is_ odd to be singled out as often as he had been for punishment.

'But that's not the point I'm trying to make to myself!' Allan scolded himself, 'I'm supposed to be concentrating on how to beat them after I've arranged some allies to help!'

And while Allan was lost in his thoughts, Gallade was the first to notice a sudden change in the air. There was a tension now, that hadn't been present a few seconds ago.

'Master Allan...' he reached out and prodded Allan, 'There are Pokemon in pain, somewhere!'

"What?" he looked up

Now Allan could feel it too. There was rage in the air. An unnatural, blind rage! As it grew in intensity, they glanced into each others eyes once, and ran off toward the direction it pulled them.

They ran past a feeling of collective smugness on the way, but had no time to investigate; There was more pain in the air now from some other innocent beings!

'Wait Allan!' Gallade cried out and stopped him from running out over a cliff into a ravine, where the rage seemed to be building

"Thanks..." Allan looked over the edge, and gasped when saw two large Pokemon attacking a smaller one and it's trainer

Wasting no time he and Gallade jumped out and leapt from ledge to ledge to reach the bottom, while the smaller Pokemon fell faint, but was still ready to fight to the finish!

.

XXX

.

Ready for a final valiant effort against the Pokemon attacking them, Riley found himself looking up at the cliff, just in time to see a small pair of blurred shapes disappear over the shoulder of Abomasnow. 'What? An illusion?'

'Master Riley... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough!'

"It's not done yet!" Riley answered, hating the way Lucario was feeling guilty, _now_ of all times

"Close Combat!" a faintly familiar voice called

Looking up again, Riley saw a Gallade kick the Ursaring and punch the Abomasnow simultaneously, knocking both Pokemon against hard stone. Not waiting for another command, it moved now with its bladed arms to take out the Abomasnow before it could recover!

'Master Riley!'

Turning to Lucario, Riley saw the other figure taking on the Ursaring!

While the large bear flailed about, he moved himself closer to his quarry. Ursaring bellowed out loudly and unleashed a huge 'Slash', its smaller opponent however, dodged underneath its defenses and jumped at Ursaring's throat! The bear had no time to react, there was a bright flash and it fell unconscious, at the smaller ones feat.

Lucario looked over Riley's shoulder, and saw that the Abomasnow was just as out as its attack partner. As quickly as they came, the fight was over, but now their saviors were running away like they had lost, and were trying to escape to fight another day... 'Wait a minute!!!'

Riley was just as shocked, but in their current state, chasing after the 'boy in the hood' was unreasonable. They'd have to let him go... For now, at least.

"So," Riley began when Lucario looked at him with a scandalized expression, "Do you still want to give him that smack?"

For his effort, Riley got a smack of his own. But after a fight like they'd been through, it didn't end up hurting much at all.

"I'm sorry, my friend, sorry!" he chuckled, "It just surprised me to see how we'd ended up meeting him... Imagine! He saved us from a nasty end, when he said the weak should fall anyway."

'I don't care! He still deserves a smack for running away afterwards with out helping us up!'

"I think its fine... I don't believe he was running like a coward, he was just sticking to his instincts."

Somewhere in Riley's mind, he'd decided that the 'boy in the hood' was okay. True he'd still have to catch him later, but maybe a head start to give the boy time to get used to the fact that he'd 'saved the enemy', would be a good way to show his peaceful intentions.

"It's fine this way Lucario," he sighed and stood up, "No one who's truly evil would have helped us when they had a chance to watch us suffer."

'And maybe he plans to exploit your ability to forgive...'

She wanted to believe that Riley was right about the boy. But if he so much as sneezed, she'd take him out herself! Riley goes through a lot for the world, betrayal isn't one of the things Lucario wants added to his list of sufferings.

.

**XXXXXX**

**Me: Oh my, I cut it fine with the international date line! ... But I hope I kept to my promise to my readers. I totally screwed myself over by sleeping most of the day, and then I had a nightmare after going to sleep without typing one key that day! As for the nightmare, you don't wanna know... But that was some natural disaster, I can tell you!**

**Master Raze: I am the one doing the, 'review call', am I?**

**Me: (shudders) Y-yes! You're the one because you threatened everyone else if-!**

**Raze: I quite understand. Thank you for the consideration.**

**Me: ... You're living in your own world, aren't you?**

**Raze: My! How did you know I was going to make the world mine? But, no, never mind that! I have a previous task to attend to!**

**Let me see... Ah, yes... To Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, and Yereton... A most gracious thank you, for all these mildly encouraging reviews... (looks at Lady) They don't look that inspiring to me.**

**Me: Get over it! You're not the one writing the story!**

**Raze: Am I?**

**Me: Yeah... Please review while I give him his favorite dolly.**

**Raze: WHAT!? You had it the whole time!?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, I took my sweet time writing this one up! :( Really, I'm feeling a bit uncool about it. I just hope my loyal readers are just that, and that they aren't too fed up to forgive me for the unscheduled lateness.**

**Anyways, I'll tell you one thing: I have made it my sole assignment to always write (at least) 14 pages for you to enjoy. It's true! I'm stubborn like that, but it's probably because I refuse to cut corners about it. I treat it like real writers training, and go with it.**

**Riley: Are you going to get around to the disclaimer... Or will someone else have to do it?**

**Me: Yeah, about that... The first character I asked caught a nasty cold, so I asked someone else do it, but they haven't gotten here yet...**

**Sam: I'm here!!!**

**Me: Oh, she's just arrived. Never mind, then.**

**Sam: Hi, Riley! So, do I just do the disclaimer, and that's it?**

**Riley: Er, that's right! (What's she doing here!?)**

**Sam: OK! The disclaimer goes as follows! Lady does not own: Pokemon, any location you can find on the official Pokemaps, Character's that aren't her own originals, and finally, she does not own butter... Wait! Isn't it supposed to be toast!?**

**Me: Um, enjoy your reading! ^.^;**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Five:

Did that just happen?

.

Allan and Gallade were running, from what, was still a fresh shock of disbelief for the two.

Neither of them had expected to run into an Aura Knight so soon... Especially that particular Knight! Puffing and panting, Allan was having some difficulty taking it all in. 'It was amazing, though, I didn't think those two Pokemon were that powerful just because they were enraged... But I do know that they were stronger than me; Surprise was the only way to take them, otherwise I'd have lost too...'

'Those are valid points, Allan, but I think you made the right choice. Charging in there to stop those wild Pokemon before they could do something they'd regret, I mean.' Gallade signaled that they should slow down

"I _know_ we did the right thing..." as testy as Allan felt just then, there was something nagging at the back of his thoughts, "Gallade..."

'Yes, what is it?'

They had both stopped moving altogether to catch their breath, and Allan indicated they should move into the bushes and trees off the road. 'Damn! We were running on an easily followed track this whole time!'

'Oops...' Gallade agreed, having heard that thought

"But that's not why I wanted to talk," Allan shook his head and sat to calm himself, "I'm positive I felt a group of smugly satisfied people as we were running towards the Knight that was under attack."

'Now that you mention it...'

"I wonder now, if it was Team Galactic. If it was them, then that would explain why they were feeling satisfied during all that unrest. Even ordinary people should have felt the danger that pervaded the forest when those Pokemon went berserk!"

'You're right,' Gallade nodded, 'But what are you going to do about it? The fastest way back to them is past that Knight...'

Here, Gallade stopped and became concerned, 'Master Allan, that Knight was very beaten up when we ran away...'

"I don't think so!"

When Allan had caught on to what Gallade was saying, he immediately rejected the idea. It was one thing to think that the pleased group of people might be Team Galactic, but quite another to think that if they were, they'd go after a beaten Knight and his Lucario.

'But Allan, that would be just what they do next-'

"And I'm saying that because the Knight isn't dead, he'll be fine healing himself and his Lucario with the power of his Aura, without us! And don't say he might get caught in that case, because it's unlikely a more experienced Knight will fall prey to a small gang of jerks who were experimenting on wild Pokemon!"

'... Unlikely... But not impossible,' Gallade seemed even more distressed than ever, 'Are we going after the people who did that to the Ursaring and Abomasnow?'

"Wait, rewind a minute!" Allan said, suddenly thinking of something

'What, what's wrong?' Allan looked at Gallade with an accusing expression

"You've got that Knight's signature, haven't you?" Gallade didn't respond, and Allan continued, "It's because you evolve from the Ralts family, I'll bet... So, what, is he still in trouble or something?"

'I...' Gallade seemed to be looking for some explanation, but then answered as clearly as he could, 'Well, he might be.'

"So instead of, 'they're past the Knight', it's; 'he's possibly in danger with the people we needed to pass him by to investigate'..."

Allan rubbed his forehead, and let out a mix between a groan and a sigh.

If the Knight really _is_ in trouble, then Allan had overestimate him. But if the Knight was fine, going back there risked getting into _another_ fight to avoid being caught. And if they ended up in a fight, Team Galactic or not, those people were _criminals_ and would, possibly, exploit the situation.

As far as Allan could see, this didn't play out well for him in any sense. Going back, even for all the right reasons, would get him into a spot too tight to simply slip away from. There wasn't any point taking those risks when a fully qualified Knight could take perfect care of himself, by himself!

Coming to his final decision, Allan said, "We're moving forward without investigating those strange people... I will not be argued with."

Gallade blinked his surprise, but didn't say anything. It was pointless now, to try and change Allan's mind. But maybe after they both cooled off a bit, they'd be able to examine the situation more calmly, and maybe, Allan would try to make sure the Knight was fine after all.

Picking themselves up, they moved away through the trees, off of the thin dirt road that led to the fateful gorge. Although Gallade felt no less worried about the fate of the Knight, he quietly admitted to himself, 'It will be alright, and if something does happen, Allan won't just let it slide... He'll fight for the justice he was denied growing up.'

"What are you smiling about all of a sudden?"

'Nothing. I just think things will turn out fine, even if you don't get as worried as me about the Knight and his partner.'

.

XXX

.

"_It's fine this way Lucario," he sighed and stood up, "No one who's truly evil would have helped us, when they had a chance to watch us suffer."_

_'And maybe he plans to exploit your ability to forgive...'_

These words were still fresh in the minds of the two that exchanged them. But rather than bicker over the choices of a stranger, they'd prefer to ask the boy himself, in person. It would save needless arguing, and it didn't hurt to have the honest truth, though Lucario doubted they'd get it, even if they did ask him!

And yet, her senses couldn't lie to her. She'd sensed something she wouldn't have associated him with before, if he hadn't come running up suddenly to save them.

'I'll just have to believe that the boy's Aura wasn't playing tricks on me... It felt... As though he were truly concerned, not just for us, but for the two Pokemon as well...'

"Are you tired, Lucario?" Riley asked looking back at his friend

'No, Riley, I'm fine... I have a lock on the boy's Aura since we were in close enough contact.'

"Really!?" Riley was stunned by this news; Having a trace on the boy's individual Aura signature, would provide an easy way to locate him if he was less than a day away, "You're sure it's his?"

'Master Riley, I don't know if you realized this, but his Aura is heavily laced with his history and emotions... I couldn't mistake him for someone else even if I wanted to.'

After a pause Riley said, "I did sense that his will is a very confused, but strong, source for his mastery of the Aura within him..."

'I wouldn't pity him until he's safely locked up in a holding cell!' Lucario dismissed Riley's concern with a scoff, 'I mean, that he's no more trustworthy than he was on Iron island, until he comes to us himself and surrenders.'

"And did he indicate any pride in having destroyed that ship at Iron island?" Riley's tone had a warning edge to it, telling Lucario to drop the matter until it could be properly addressed

'I'm sorry, Riley.' was all Lucario said in response

Riley sighed and said, "It's fine. I just think we need both sides of the story in order to pass fair judgment."

He was right. Whenever Riley said things like this, he was at his wisest, and it has served him well in the past to ask both sides what their situation was, to make them easier to understand. And that dues would be payed out with balance.

"At any rate, I think we should be going on now. We won't catch up to him by just standing here."

"Yeah, except that being stationary would make you easier to capture!"

Looking up the craggy wall of the small cliff, Riley and Lucario saw several members of Team Galactic closing in on them, with their Pokeballs at the ready! As they moved now to get away, one of their attackers leapt away from the cliff calling out an Armaldo, and commanding it to use 'Rock Tomb', trapped them in a moving wall of stone!

"No!" cried Riley and Lucario simultaneously

Neither of them had the strength to fight off a pack of Team Galactic thugs, _and_ their Pokemon! It was now that Riley regretted his lack of recent training to keep him limber. He knew that he'd been doing one too many missions lately, but crime was at an all time high in Sinnoh, and the AKC couldn't afford to spare any willing, or able, Knights to fight it back down. He was needed.

"Oh, yes! We've got 'em!" shouted a grunt enthusiastically, "We are _so_ getting rewarded for catching him alive!"

"Yeah. Now Master Cyrus can 'question' him about who he's with." agreed another with a dark chuckle

These men were not making themselves very popular with Lucario, who, was doing her best now to fight back anyway. She would never surrender willingly to a bunch of cowardly bullies! But it was futile, and both Riley and Lucario had pushed themselves well past their natural limits. They were exhausted from the previous fight. It seemed now, that they were going to be caught and imprisoned... Was there any chance of being saved twice? The odds were too slim.

Lucario had fainted, and Riley dropped to one knee beside her. Picking her up and holding her to his chest, he silently promised to get them out of this, even if it meant risking his very life... He could not allow an enemy to learn of the Aura Knights, or the role they played in fouling up Team Galactic's recent destructive plans. Recalling her to the Pokeball, Riley stood... And surrendered.

.

XXX

.

'Master Allan, wake up,' Gallade nudged his friend and then said, 'It's the second day since that close shave with the Knight... And you need to eat something.'

Allan sat up, and glared at Gallade for disturbing him, "We had a deal that I would sleep until after dawn, to keep up my strength, because you insisted that it would be fine..."

'Yes... I'm sorry,' Gallade looked at Allan with a remorseful frown, then said, 'I found some mushrooms by a tree that still had lots of ripe nuts on it.'

Holding forth his spoils, Gallade continued, 'I also caught some trout, and found some peaches.'

"Jeez, what's the occasion?" Allan cried incredulously

'Nothing...' Gallade seemed to blush, 'I just thought an extra wide variety of food today would help with keeping up your health.'

"I heard that," Allan's tone turned hard, "You got these peaches at that other tree, didn't you?"

Gallade gasped at being caught so easily. It was true that he had just been thinking about what he was looking for, when he went back to the area where they had helped the Aura Knight and his partner.

'I... I just...' lost for words, the Pokemon went silent and waited

"Why?" Allan asked after a long pause

'Because, I felt something strange on the same day that we ran away from them.' Gallade looked at Allan straight on, and continued, 'I knew you would never agree to backtracking if it meant risking discovery a second time. So I waited 'til you were too tired to notice me leaving, to check for myself that things were alright...'

"Is that why you weren't nagging me to rest those first two nights since..."

A statement. And Allan seemed to be brooding about Gallade's actions, glancing over now and then, to size his Pokemon up for honesty.

"You weren't followed?"

'No,' Gallade answered

"You found traces of another struggle while you were back there?"

'Yes,' the Pokemon frowned now

"And you're certain now, that it was Team Galactic, and that they actually captured the Knight?"

'... Yes,' he looked Allan in the eyes now, showing his very real worry

Sighing, Allan stood up, "Then we will just have to find the losers who would dare attack a fellow Aura user."

'You mean it?' Gallade looked at Allan with hope that he was true to his words

"I never say anything but the truth," was the dark answer the Pokemon received

.

Later...

.

'This river is very refreshing,' Lapras smiled, and then said, 'But, Gallade, why didn't you get me to help with the trout? I would've liked to get to swim in water sooner...'

From within his Pokeball, Gallade replied, 'Yes, well, I had to leave you with Allan in case he needed protection from wild Pokemon, and I wasn't around to be the one.'

'I see,' Lapras seemed content with Gallade's answer

Earlier that morning, they had been looking for a trail to follow. Team Galactic had been very thorough, though, and the trail that they had decided on was faint, and probably a dead end. But, Dark Squire or not, Allan was a trainee of Aura, and would not surrender the search easily. Even if it meant choosing random Grunts that weren't aware of the situation, one way or another, Allan had to learn if the Knight had been taken to a common somewhere, that all prisoners of Team Galactic eventually arrived at. The probability of this wasn't too high, considering the intelligence of the man who leads the Galactic, but then, it probably wasn't all that unusual to catch him in a double, or even triple, bluff!

'Master Allan?' Lapras paused his swimming to look back at Allan, 'Gallade and I were just asking if you think we should go back for a bit...'

"Why?" Allan was puzzled by this

'Because there's nothing more along this route, and Gallade thinks we should backtrack a little to see if we missed something... I agree.'

"Alright. If we're not getting anywhere with this direction, it only makes sense to turn back and look for another route." nodded Allan

Truthfully, though, Allan was just starting to get a creeping sense of foreboding, that wouldn't be shaken off with thoughts of the task at hand. This feeling was something that follows you, even to the restroom, on Spire island. It was certainly familiar, like the feeling you get at the hidden base of the DK's.

Shaking his head, Allan looked forward and told himself to relax. Whatever was going on quite suddenly, wasn't going to affect him if he concentrated on what he needed to.

'Is something wrong, Master Allan?'

He looked down at the Pokeball that the voice had emanated from, and answered, "No, not yet, Gallade. But, I can't quite shake this-this sense of oncoming peril."

'I sense it, too...' Gallade's tone had a frown in it

'I might feel a little anxious myself, but...' Lapras didn't complete what it was going to say, but it's thoughts were easily read

"I won't surrender a fight that can be won, but I won't risk you two either," Allan paused to think then continued, "If this feeling means that one of the other Squires have come to 'check up' on me already, then I'm going to have to clear my thoughts a bit for the... Encounter."

'Of course...' the two Pokemon agreed

.

Later still...

.

"The sun is starting to go down..." Allan mused blankly

His meditations had helped him to smooth away any dissenting thoughts that would get him into trouble with the Squire who would come to evaluate his status. Depending on who was sent to occasionally stalk him, Allan may find himself on one end of a very sharp sword, and a bad temper that wasn't raised to believe in forgiveness. This, perhaps, is the most terrifying part of being monitored. 'I didn't exactly make a lot of progress on the way to my assigned goal...' he thought with an unhappy sigh, 'Naturally, that will be played against me, even if I couldn't have made too much distance so soon, anyway.'

Lapras had been called back a while ago, and now it was Gallade who walked beside Allan. And though the sense of threat hadn't yet faded, they had grown slightly used to it. Therefore, it was no surprise when Kale, Master Hail's squire, stepped out into their path with a nasty smirk on his face, and said, "Boo!"

"So it was you they sent..." Allan said

"Yeah, what of it?" Kale had a manic look in his eyes that could only mean he was interested in a fight

Allan sighed, "I would hope that you understand it's impossible, even for me, to have made much progress beyond landfall, and minor penetration."

Kale lost his smirk, and glared at Allan's impudence, "You think that's a excuse for giving me lip?"

"'_An_ excuse'. And no, I'm not giving you 'lip'," Allan shook his head, "Just a status report... Like you were told to receive, and relate, to the Highest Masters."

Kale let out a spew of colorful swear words, and brandished a Pokeball, "You, f***in' shitbag! You're just asking for it, you know!"

"Yeah, because you won't let me go without attempting to punish me for your own selfish reasons..."

Allan's eyes had a coldly blazing light, shining faintly in them now. He was starting to feel angry. Not a good way to go into a fight, which was something proven in many battles throughout history. Rage is useless to someone who truly wants to win for justices sake. Taking a deep breath, Allan relaxed, and focused his Aura for the inevitable fight that was going to break out any second now.

Glaring each other down, Kale gave an extra dirty look to Gallade.

'So he still has the grudge...' Gallade's thoughts whispered quietly to Allan

'He'd have to if he's put any real effort into training himself since,' Allan answered through thought in turn, 'I suppose we should try to expect anything, at least, based upon the simple fact that we haven't fought him for more than a year.'

"F***! You'd better quit that flimsy telepathy game and start talking out loud, or else!!"

Allan obliged, "Or else, what? Enough with the foul language, it's not very becoming."

Releasing another stream of cuss words that would've made Master Hail proud, Kale loosed his Pokemon from it's Pokeball, and commanded it to attack!

"Magnezone, use 'Sonic Boom'! Don't let that bastard get away!!"

"Gallade!" Allan cried, and Gallade, reading Allan's thoughts, moved to complete their strategic maneuver

"What the hell! There's more than one of them!" Kale was looking left and right at Gallade's doubles, that surrounded him and his Magnezone, "Wait... They're just copies!"

"Now, Gallade!"

Suddenly, all the doubles rushed at Magnezone, and then, unleashed a fast volley of 'Close Combat'! Kale swore even more as his Pokemon crashed very near to where he stood, but instead of staying down, the Magnezone rose back up into the air and crackled threateningly with electricity. The fight wasn't over yet!

"You... You'll pay for that!" spat a thoroughly P.O.'ed Kale, "Magnezone, go one more time, 'Metal Sound'!"

But Gallade was hidden in a fast moving crowd of copies! As it moved forward again, Kale called for a new attack, "Use 'Discharge'!"

Rising up a little higher than it had been hovering, Magnezone's electrical units glowed briefly and a shock of electricity filled the air!

.

XXX

.

Although it probably wasn't nighttime, Riley came to in a dark, concrete-walled room.

"Un! Those jerks didn't have to hit quite so hard... I chose to surrender!"

He groaned sorely as he said this, and sat up holding his right elbow. But realizing this shouldn't be his _first_ priority thought, he turned to examine his belt that held Lucario's Pokeball. And then, sighed in relief. They may have beaten the crap out of him, but they hadn't taken Lucario away from him yet.

'Does this mean you're finally awake?' a familiar haughty tone greeted him

"Lucario... Are you alright?" Riley asked letting her out to sit next to him

'I should be asking you that question,' she leaned a little closer and looked at his elbow, 'I don't believe this...! They really did a number on you, I think it's broken.'

"It probably is. But I'm less worried about my arm, than what may come next." Riley sighed, and settled back against the rough concrete, looking around, "It doesn't look like there're any windows in this cell."

'Or weak points,' was Lucario's dry response, 'I was awake hours before you. I spent that time trying to sense for some kind of escape route. The best bet is with the door, and I don't really like those odds with you in this state.'

"Heh, neither do I, but I don't think we'll accomplish much if we do nothing."

Lucario snorted, 'And what do you propose we do? In case you hadn't noticed, you're pretty beaten up, and I'll have a much harder time trying to protect you if we move to escape too soon.'

"I know, I know... I'm just a little frazzled right now, because I failed to protect you..."

Confusion crossed Lucario's face, 'And when did you promise that?'

"Admittedly?" Lucario nodded, "While you were unconscious. It was after you fainted trying to fight off those Galactic grunts."

'Then I guess it doesn't count as an official promise.' Lucario said rolling her eyes at him

Riley laughed at her antics. Lucario is truly the sweetest! When she feels the need to cheer him up, she really gets it done.

Reaching his good hand over, Riley placed it on her shoulder and said, "Thank you, my friend. I guess I was being a bit foolish."

'A bit?'

Riley laughed again, and shifted himself to face the door. Following his gaze, Lucario sensed the approaching grunt, and steeled herself for a close confrontation. But before anything more happened, Riley silently called he back to her Pokeball, and hid it away where it had been before.

'Why are you putting me away?' Lucario didn't like being in her Pokeball when Riley was in danger of being hurt again

'It's alright, Lucario, I won't wait for the first strike if I'm in danger of being hurt some more... I promise!' he silently thought to her

'You'd better...' she quietly answered

Then, the door opened, and standing silhouetted against the light that rushed in, stood Commander Mars!

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Okay, first off, I want to ask your opinions about my typing 'Aura' all the time... I mean to say; Should I lay off on all the capitals? That includes my capitalizing words like, 'Knight', 'Master', 'Squire', and any other word like that... The Pokemon attacks, however, are not in that category, because that is how they are supposed to look, officially.**

**Riley: (Yawns) Yeah, I'm sure they find this _so_ fascinating after all that sudden action you included in this chapter.**

**Me: Your opinion is redundant! I ask, because it's how I'll grow as a writer! And if you don't want me to have you killed off, instead of what I'm planning, I'd suggest keeping nasty comments like that to yourself!**

**Riley: (Totally lost for words!)**

**Master Shock: It's my turn to do the review call, is it.**

**Me: Was that a question, or a statement?**

**Shock: (Writes something in a black booklet)**

**Me: Okay! Yes! It's your turn! (Geez!)**

**Shock: Lady U. would like to thank the following for her most recent reviews... Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, Yereton, Silver-Love14, and Selhyia... There really aren't too many, are there.**

**Me: Yeah? Well I'm grateful. And as always, remember to review, so I can get all your opinions!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I made you all wait this long! I'm so ashamed... And the worst part about it is... This was mostly done back in December! I'm serious! Most of it was written down and saved away, _before_ New Years eve!**

**Riley: Bum.**

**Me: I heard that. (Nodding head in agreement) Anyway Riley, I've gots a present for you in the next room, if you want to know what it is?**

**Riley: ... Sure, although I doubt anything you'd have for me would be very nice...**

**Me: (You got that right!) Oh, come on. Don't be so mistrustful! Today, Friday fifth, is my B-day! Why can't I be nice to you?**

**Riley: Because you have a very twisted sense of 'nice'! But, if you insist...**

**Me: I do, insist! ('Cause I'm gonna give you to Sanada'srose, for remembering to say happy B-day to me a few days ago!) **

**Gallade: *Walks*in* But... Why me...?**

**Me: Oh, come on, Gallade. You have to do it! The fans would love to hear a telepathic disclaimer!**

**Gallade: Alright. Lady Umbreon does not own... Um, I don't know that word... Uh, just the stuff she said she did not own in previous disclaimers!**

**Me: Er, thanks, Gallade. Anyway, folks, I'll be honest. I am recovering from wisdom tooth removal, and holy crap-noodles! It is painful in the mornings! DX So I felt even less inclined, than usual, to post this. So, sorry this is so ridiculously late! And without further posturing, I give you, Chapter Six!**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Chapter Six:

Eterna City

.

"Elele-Trike!"

After the blinding flash of electricity shot off by Magnezone cleared, Kale stood frozen with angry shock. How was it possible? What were the odds of an Electrike in the area, _with_ the 'Lightning Rod' ability!?

Breathing a sigh of relief, Allan looked toward Gallade and winked. Nodding, the chivalrous Pokemon turned back to his opponent, and let loose with a 'Fire Punch'! The attack singed the enemy, and left a bad burn... Magnezone was in trouble if Kale didn't do something!

That _something,_ turned out to be more disgusting swear words. And it was plain after he'd scared the wild Electrike off, that he wasn't going to calm down and gather himself like he had been trained. Master Hail will not be pleased. Nor would the other DK Masters for that matter!

"I'm gonna rip you a new one when I'm done, and then I'm gonna kill you!" Kale screamed

"You won't get that far," Allan answered calmly, "You're finished with this fight!"

'Master Allan!' Gallade cried when he failed to approach the enemy

'Don't worry about that.' Allan focused on his surroundings, making certain that Kale wasn't about to cheat for his victory, 'Just concentrate on making the Magnezone faint! The sooner that happens, the sooner I can put Kale out of his misery, and then we'll get to move on!'

'Alright,' Gallade feinted, then charged, 'Just as long as you promise that we'll get some food after this. Syncing up during an Aura battle is really draining!'

'Then I guess we're out of practice!' Allan scolded unhappily, 'It shouldn't be that hard on us...'

'You're keeping too many secrets from me and Lapras for that to be true.' was Gallade's solemn answer, as it knocked the Magnezone out of the air once and for all

"Nooo!!" Kale yelled when his Pokemon fainted

Turning an angry glare on Allan and Gallade, he shouted, "I won't forget to report this, you bastard!" and ran away

'Should we really let him go, Allan?'

"We may as well," Allan shrugged, "There isn't a whole lot we can do to stop him from doing what he says he will. Besides, he might end up getting scolded for his actions instead... I don't exactly pity him, but it's true, considering..."

Gallade shivered and silently agreed. No way was it possible to avoid a punishment from the DK Masters, when you fail to follow simple instructions.

"I'll just have to believe that whoever they send next, they'll be smart enough to just ignore me and report my status, as commanded..."

But now that the excitement was over, Allan started to feel what Gallade meant about their syncing up for the fight, being very draining. Aside from foraging, there really wasn't much they could do about the side effects, if Allan wasn't going to share what he was keeping secret.

As they thought about this, a flock of Starly flew overhead, calling and swooping about. When the last of the stragglers had passed them, Allan and Gallade turned toward where they had come from.

"That's either the way to the edge of the forest, or they were just flying away from something else."

'I agree,' Gallade nodded, starting in that direction with his friend, 'It's probable that they live deeper in, and were heading to their nests for the night.'

"Yeah..." Allan looked at the sky that had purple shades of rust, streaking through the paler oranges and pinks, "It was much lighter when Kale attacked us. He may actually have done us a favor by delaying us a bit, until the Starly could arrive to show us the way."

Moving along, evening shadows closed in, and the trees of the forest surrounding them began to thin out.

'Strange. I thought it was supposed to be getting darker?' Gallade mused as he looked about them

"We must be getting closer to a major city if we can't see the stars very well." Allan replied

Sensing about, Gallade found a high concentration of the Auras of people, and Pokemon, 'You're right! There's a city slightly to the southeast of here.'

"Southeast? Then it must be Eterna city."

Pondering this, Allan reflected that if they wanted to find the Aura Knight, then Eterna city was as good a place as any to start. _If_ the rumors about Team Galactic having an important base there were to be believed... 'I'll just have to trust that Team Galactic is as flashy as ever, and will not pass up an opportunity to wreak havoc wherever they can.'

'I think we'll be able to grab something to eat when we get there too, as well as a good nights sleep,' Gallade smiled wearily, 'I don't want to fight while we're both feeling a little tired.'

"I can agree with that," rolling his eyes while they walked on, Allan continued, "Raiding a base belonging to the Galactic's wasn't something I planned to do so soon on this mission."

'I guess we are being sidetracked...' the Pokemon sighed

'Not if we consider that this direction isn't really all that, 'out of the way', for us.' Lapras chipped into the conversation

"No, I think you're right about that. One way or another, this was probably meant to happen."

'What do you mean?' both Pokemon were somewhat curious as to why Allan would say that

"Taking into account that we, that is, the Dark Knights don't know where the central base for Team Galactic is, we could discover that information by attacking a lesser base-of-operations."

'_If_ its really there...' Gallade sighed

"Yes, _if_," said Allan, " But there's no sense in not looking, at the very least."

'And if its not there?' Lapras asked

"Then we either move on, or look for Galactic activity in the area to give us some clues."

'Well, it makes sense at least.'

"Why wouldn't it, Gallade?"

'No, you're right. I'm just feeling a bit tired.' the Pokemon answered lightly

"I thought so, but it looks like we've passed the city limits already. We'll be able to eat and get some rest really soon, so hang in there. Okay?" Allan said, taking Gallade's hand

'Yes...' was his small, quiet reply

Gallade was a little mystified. The rare occasions when Allan would reach out and show some physical affection, had become even rarer still, lately. And rather than taking it in stride, Gallade would choose to fully enjoy these simple moments, that make him feel safe and happy. Aware that the feeling was being reciprocated.

Turning a corner around a small foothill, their eyes were met with the dazzling brightness of the city's lights. Approaching ever closer, they noticed a couple men in Team Galactic's uniform, hassling some people at the edge of the suburbs.

"Please! We're just travelers on our way to visit family!" the man of the group cried suddenly

"You can still visit them... Providing you pay the toll!" answered one of the Galactic grunts

"Yeah," agreed his partner, "We'll let you go in and out as you please... After you pay the toll!"

The grunts snickered, and continued to block the people trying to pass.

'I don't like the looks of those punks!' Gallade growled disapprovingly

"Neither do I..." Allan replied quietly, "Let's sneak closer and see what happens."

As they approached, the man spoke again, "Then... What sort of toll is it, that we've got to pay?"

The first grunt just snickered some more, and said, "One strong Pokemon per person. .."

His partner giggled rudely, "Or you can pay one million Poke per person!"

"Wha- One million Poke!?" the group exclaimed in shock

'That's just low...' Gallade glared in the direction of the two grunts

"Yeah. And even if those people have that kind of money on them, it's still unreasonable to ask for so much, just for a simple toll!" Allan agreed again

'We should do something!' Gallade said, turning to his friend

"You're right, we should. Or rather..." Allan faced Gallade, "Lapras and I should. You need to hang back since you're tired from that last fight."

'But we're on dry land! Lapras will be at a disadvantage!'

'And I'll overcome it!' Lapras responded, 'I want to show those bullies who's boss...'

Back with the small group of people, things were starting to get prickly.

"Oh, what's that Granny? You think you can take us on!?" one of the grunts suddenly taunted

"I'll fight you fairly. And if I win, you'll let us pass!" the old woman in the group replied, holding up a Pokeball

"Whoo, I'm so t-t-terrified..." the first grunt shivered, then shouted, "Not! You're about to visit a world of pain!" and he held up one of his Pokeballs

"It looks like we won't have to move until the result of this battle is concluded." Allan sighed

He settled in to watch, as the old woman called out a Meditite to battle against her opponent's Stunky. Not a very good match up. This fight could take a bit, depending on the power levels of the two Pokemon fighting, and the moves used.

.

XXXXXX

.

"Well, well... What have we here?" Comdr Mars said with a deadly sweet smile

"Long time, no see." Riley smiled warily back

"You know, I was just _hoping_ I'd run into you again," she said, then, "Funny, though... I thought you were tougher in a fight."

"Your subordinates caught me at a bad time," Riley answered, "I'm sure I would've been able to do better, if that's what you were hoping for."

Mars wasn't impressed, "Uh-huh, well, you didn't, and now you're in my loving care until we transport you to our boss for... Questioning." she finished with a smirk

'Every time they say the word 'questioning', it sounds as though they expect it to be some kind of torture...' Riley frowned as he thought this

"What's wrong? Oh, _do_ tell me what is bothering you, so I can make you even more miserable!" laughed Comdr Mars, as she saw him frowning

"Nothing much. I just though how much more tacky your uniform could be, if you added more unnecessary details."

"Excuse me!?" Mars exploded then, "Did you just call my uniform 'tacky'!? Don't make me laugh! As if some weakling _man_ like you, would know anything about fashion!"

The stress of emphasis Mars had put on the word 'man', was starting to get Riley irritated, "What does being a man have to with fashion advice?"

"Quite a lot, Mr. Dapper-Suit-and-Hat! What look were you aiming for with that getup anyway?"

'There's no way you'll be able to explain that it's a suit that can focus your powers, to increase your Aura affinity.' Lucario groaned from within her Pokeball

'I know, Lucario...' Riley silently replied

"What's this? Nothing to say? Good! The sooner you learn to keep your mouth shut, the better for me, who has to transport you!" Comdr Mars said with a disappointed huff

Disappointed? She _wanted_ a reason to lash out? Clearly this woman has some anger problems that won't be solved by letting her vent too frequently.

"I'll be checking up on you later!" so said, she turned and left, slamming the door after her

'She could use some discipline training with Master Lauren.' Lucario chuffed

Smiling a bit, Riley agreed and said, "I suppose so, though, even Master Lauren slips sometimes."

'You could say that again... Are you going to let me out now, or not?'

Chuckling at Lucario's exaggerated tone, he pulled out her Pokeball, and pushed the release switch.

Once free of her confinement, Lucario said, 'I hope you don't plan on doing that again, anytime soon.'

"I'll have to, if someone comes and opens the door to our holding cell." Riley said sternly

'Yeah, yeah...' she grumbled in response

Locked in this dark, and silent cell, there wasn't very much either of them could do to be productive. And in a way, it was ironic. Riley had promised Master Starr that everything would be alright, if he and Lucario were assigned this mission. Now though, it was looking like Starr's first instinct about the mission was correct. But, now that he was here, Riley felt no need to become regretful. It wasn't worth it, in his position, to contemplate that he'd failed. No, it was more like; If he intended to successfully escape, he'd have to keep his spirits high, and not look back on any mistakes until he was free enough to do so.

'What should we do for the time being, then?' Lucario asked, breaking in on his thoughts

"Rest. Concentrate on healing our wounds. And most importantly; Learn everything we can about our enemies, now that our chance to do so, couldn't be better." he replied softly

.

Later...

.

Whether it was day or night now, no longer seemed to matter. Time felt like it was moving very slowly at the moment, and being locked in darkness didn't exactly help their ability to gauge time. Doing nothing so far, except meditating and healing their injuries, was becoming very boring. Not that Riley could just stand up, break them out, and start doing some heavy training! Still, some action _would_ beat the constant monotony of doing little else... But getting checked up on by Comdr Mars, wasn't on the list of 'fun things to do'.

So when she opened the door suddenly, after Riley barely managed to hide Lucario and her Pokeball away, Riley almost forgot to arrange his expression into one of bored disinterest.

"Yes?" he asked politely

"My guards have told me something very interesting about you." she answered with a slight note of suspicion

"And what's so interesting about me that they had to report it?" Riley asked, again politely, but with a tone of lost interest

"They have said that they heard voices, more than one, in your cell," she paused, "Why is this?"

"Perhaps I practice ventriloquy." he shrugged

"That's hardly truthful, coming from someone who thinks they know anything about fashion!" Mars snapped

"And why is that so?" Riley asked, confused about why she'd still be angry about something that had been said hours ago

After about a minutes worth of silent fuming, Comdr Mars smiled and said, "Maybe it's time you had some manners beaten into you. Master Cyrus would be very displeased with me, if I handed over a prisoner who didn't know how to show the proper respect he deserves!"

'Riley! Let me out!' Lucario cried

'I'm sorry, Lucario, I can't do that...'

'Are you a glutton for punishment!?' she yelled unhappy at his response, 'What did we spend several hours doing before she showed up? That's right! Healing! Let me out, we can't let her do as she pleases!'

"What are you doing?" Mars said, feeling suddenly bored with the idea of attacking an unarmed opponent

"Wondering who this, 'Master Cyrus', is," Riley answered easily enough, "You being a Galactic Commander with your temper, is something of a mystery to me."

"It's a mystery to many people!" she snapped, "But, I don't particularly care what others think about my position within Team Galactic. What matters to me, is obtaining the thing my Master craves most... A new world order, with Master Cyrus at the head!"

"And why would you want this?" Riley attempted to pry further

"Enough questions!" Mars screeched suddenly, "I will make you regret crossing Commander Mars of Team Galactic!"

Raising a familiar Pokeball, Mars prepared to unleash her Purugly at Riley, when an unfamiliar person appeared and said, "Mars! Master Cyrus would prefer that he's lively enough to survive being questioned."

"Shut up, Jupiter!" Mars snapped, "I don't intend to kill him... I just plan to mete out the punishment he deserves!"

"And _what_ if he's in no condition afterwards to travel, let alone get questioned?" Jupiter asked with a penetrating stare

"I..." Mars fell silent

"That's what I thought," Jupiter said scathingly, "You never pause to consider the consequences of your choices, do you?"

"Well, he's far too rude to present as a captive for questioning!" Mars tried in her defense

"That's nothing that Master Cyrus hasn't twisted out of his victims before. Your attacking selfishly like this will only delay our boss's ability to affect _him_." she said pointing a thumb at Riley

"Fine! But I want him completely knocked out, by the time I have to move him to our home base!" Mars said, turning away from Riley at last, and leaving while continuing to argue with the mysterious Jupiter

Sighing, he pulled out Lucario's Pokeball, and released her.

"It seems we didn't have to fight after all." he said calmly

'No,' Lucario relented, 'But I doubt we'll be so lucky the _next_ time someone comes around to bother us!'

.

XXXXXX

.

In spite of the bad match up, the old woman had been able to defeat the first grunt with some effort. The next one proved to be too much however, when they launched a sneak attack after the first one lost!

"Hey! That's not fair, or legal!" cried the young woman, as her mother's Pokemon fainted

"Fair?" said the first grunt who'd lost

"Legal?" said the other, and they shared a look

"Who said anything about either!" they gleefully shouted simultaneously, and faced the people who were just trying to go visit close family

"Villains!" yelled the man, as he tried to defend the two women by charging at the grunts

"Now, now, sir!" said the first

"We can't have that!" said the other as he commanded his Pokemon to attack

At this point, Gallade turned beseechingly to Allan and said, 'Allan! They don't seem to have any more Pokemon they can use to defend themselves!'

"I know," he answered edgily, "I'm going to have to put aside the code of secrecy, and help them out against those nasty Galactics!"

'I'm ready to assist!' Lapras said, prepared to go as all out as necessary

"Hey, you cowards!"

Allan burst away from the tree, in who's branches he'd been hiding, watching as events played themselves to the point of no return. Throwing Lapras' Pokeball, the proud Pokemon landed with a very loud thud to the ground as the grunts and their victims stared at the newcomer in surprise.

"W-who're you!?" the grunt who'd beaten the old woman shouted, very shaken up, by the way his voice trembled

"Who I am is none of your business..." Allan kept his face well hidden under his hood as he said this, "But you blocking the road with phony toll stops is very much _my_ business, as, sooner or later, you'll step into _my_ path demanding the same!"

"Y-yeah?" the first grunt stuttered, "And w-what's wrong with that!?"

Pausing to take in the near surroundings, Allan said in a low, dangerous voice, "I don't expect a criminal to understand how his actions are wrong. I do expect, however, for him to know when to roll over when things are going _too_ well for his misdeeds!"

"Ha! You're going to beat me?" because Allan hadn't attacked yet, the grunt was starting to regain some of his confidence, and said as cockily as he could, "Don't make me laugh! I beat this lil' old lady like she was nothing!"

"... She is travel weary, and obviously not as young as she used to be. Your beating her was because of a vicious sneak attack. Now that you've done that, you have me to deal with."

Allan didn't reveal whether or not he was angry at the grunts, but it was plain now that he was a serious threat to their little toll road scam! Not taking anything for granted, Allan moved to stand close beside Lapras and put a hand on the Pokemon's neck.

"Lapras and I can''t lose to ego-bloated cowards, like yourselves... 'Ice Beam'!" Allan cried

Ice suddenly froze the Galactic grunts to the ground, and instead of managing to stay balanced, one of them fell over to his back. Rather uncomfortably, I might add, as his feet were still stuck to the earth beneath him. The grunt still standing, was doing his best to not fall forward and break his knees, by bending them the wrong way.

Cursing, he glared at Allan and said, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Fair?" Allan said before anyone else could speak, "As you said to these innocents, 'Who said anything about being fair'! ... If you don't like it, you can take it up with these people you harassed. I, on the other hand, must be going on."

Allan called Lapras back, and proceeded to walk into town, when the young woman reached out and said, "Wait! How can we ever repay you?"

"I don't need to be payed. I was just doing what would've been done eventually." he kept moving

The man stepped up to the grunt still standing, and pushed him so he'd also fall onto his back. As much as the fool protested, the man had done his knees a lifelong favor.

"Hang around. I'm sure the police can help you out of this!" the man laughed and walked away with his family after Allan, "Hey! Wait up, we're going to pay you back anyway!"

'Master Allan, it wouldn't hurt to see what they have in mind, would it?' Gallade asked gently

'I'm not particularly curious about it... And stop it with the 'Master' thing!' Allan projected telepathically in response

'I can't help it if that's what I call you naturally.' Gallade reproached, 'And I want to know what they mean by payment. Not out of any sort of greed, just that, it would be kinder to hear them out...'

Gallade felt that he wasn't making too much progress with convincing his friend that interacting with others could be informative... If one knows what to look for. Perhaps these people were more useful than they initially appeared. At this point, anything was possible. Because Allan had rushed in to help complete strangers that he could just as easily have ignored, and passed by into the city with no more thought on the matter, than that they were poor saps to run into opponents they couldn't beat.

For Allan, change was on the wind.

.

Later...

.

'I don't have a clue how you convinced me to do this...' Allan thought, disgruntled by Gallade's success

'Well, I think this would be good for you... It'll be hard to act normal if you don't have a better example than what you've seen growing up with the cruelty of the DK Masters.' the Pokemon reasoned

'Even if I can't refute that, I still think this is a bad way to deal with the problem!'

Allan had been having this telepathic conversation with Gallade for a while now. If the focus were something normal, like the fastest way to kill an angry Dragonite, then Allan could have closed it a long time ago. The subject however, was foreign enough that Allan had no way to counter Gallade's insistence they investigate.

"You're quite nervous, aren't you?" the old woman, Granny Glinda was her name, spoke kindly as she walked beside Allan

"No... I just haven't been to a stranger's actual home, in a long time..." Allan was speaking in a gruff sort of tone, not sure how to talk to someone who was _normal,_ like a friend... Or even family

"That's fine, dear, fine! No need to be shy," Granny Glinda said sweetly, "We'll have plenty of food to force on you, when we arrive, too!"

"Um, what?" this statement had left Allan unsure of what to say, so he could only frown helplessly as Glinda giggled at his cute antics

At least, they were cute to her, as well as her son, Harv, and daughter in-law, Inez. They laughed good-naturedly, and continued to lead the way to their relatives' home. They talked and laughed, and Allan wasn't sure how he could fit into a situation like this... It was confusing. They could make playful jabs at one another, and not get angry, or even nasty about it in return. It was so very different from the way the people on Spire island acted toward one another!

If asked how he felt about the situation, Allan would've said that he'd take the Dragonite! Somehow, and this was a truly new sensation, he felt like he couldn't willingly hurt the people who were being so kind to him. Now he wonders... What would his true family have been like?

"Well, we're here!" Harv said, breaking him out of his reverie

Looking up, Allan saw an ordinary looking two story house. For as much as he new of houses, and other contemporary buildings for that matter, this was going to be a new experience, among several others!

"Hey, its Grandma!" shouted a small child, who had burst from the home to see who'd arrived at the door

"Oh, Uncle Harv, Aunt Inez! You're a little late; We were getting worried something came up, and that you were in no position to contact us."

A teenage girl had appeared. She was now sternly telling her little sister to let their Grandmother pass into the house. Harv began explaining Allan's presence to the girl, who seemed shocked that part of her family had gone through such a nasty ordeal.

"Then all of you need to come in so you can catch some rest!" Harv's niece said emphathetically pushing them all into the house, "Oh, the nerve of those jerks! Picking on two women, and an unarmed man... They ought to be locked up!"

Granny had found her way to an easy chair, and was sitting, bouncing her little granddaughter on her knees, as she puffed a sigh of contented relief. The little girl, about four years old by the look of her, had caught Allan's eye and smiled. Jumping away from her Grandma, she ran up to stand in front of Allan.

"Are you a strong trainer Mr. Hero?" she asked suddenly, "My name's Emma! What's yours? I got a Pokemon, too! Wanna see her?"

All those questions, and that fearless forwardness shocked Allan. He'd never, in all his missions, in all his heartless quests of destruction, met anyone quite like this little girl... Emma, it seemed, had no idea who he was. Just that he helped her Grandmother, and must therefore be a 'good guy'.

'You're staring,' Gallade interjected into his thoughts, 'You could just answer a few of her questions, _Mr. Hero_!'

Frowning slightly at Gallade's jovial take on the situation, Allan said, "You can call me, 'Allan'. But I'm not a hero; I was just finishing what would've happened eventually."

"You're called Mr. Allen?" Emma concentrated like she was trying to remember something, "What do you mean, 'finishing'... What's that?"

"Emma! You talk too much!" said her older sister walking in

"I do not! I was just asking what he means!" Emma retorted sounding upset

"Oh, hush now, you two! You're embarrassing this young gentleman." said Glinda, ending it before it could begin

"But, Suzie started it!" Emma moved closer to Glinda, as if it might make her argument more reasonable

"I know that Suzie didn't have to say you talked too much, but you shouldn't ask someone you don't know very well too many questions either." Glinda said, looking her granddaughter in the eye

"Why not?" the little child persisted, Suzie sniffed disapprovingly at this, and Glinda's eyes twinkled

"Because its rude, and maybe they won't want to talk right then. People aren't all as bright and friendly as you, dear."

"Nope!" Emma agreed, then turned back to Allan, "Do you want to see my Pokemon, now?"

She held up a Pokeball, and smiled, like it was the one thing that would make her the happiest girl alive, if she could show off her Pokemon to Allan.

"Um, sure..." he shrugged

Still not sure how to act, Allan just agreed to cooperate with the happy little child. After all, it couldn't hurt!

'And you need to open up a bit more than that, Allan!' Gallade finished his thoughts

'Would you please stop! I'm trying to figure this out!' Allan was finding it hard to remain calm as though everything about this situation were normal, then he corrected himself, 'No... I'm the one here who isn't _normal_!'

"Is something wrong, Mr. Allen? Do you not want to see my Rhally?" Emma asked, a bit confused about why he was being so quiet

"I'm sure he'd love to see your Rhally, dear, he's just a little shy!" Inez said, strolling into the living room to sit down

Allan found that he was having a hard time, keeping his bright red embarrassment hidden! The rest of the family soon followed Inez into the room, they settled to talk and laugh, while Emma tried hard to be the center of attention.

There were Pokemon, too! A Glameow that curled itself on a window sill; Two Finneon, and a Remoraid, swam in a large fish tank; And a Carnivine dozed in a hanging planter. If there were others, they had to be even more cleverly hidden than the ones Allan had been able to spot, in this room alone. "Rhally", turned out to be a Ralts. And Emma whispered conspiratorially, that her big sister, Suzie, caught it for her when she said she wanted a Pokemon too!

Allan almost lost his breath, a lump had lodged itself in his throat. This made Allan _feel_ more than he'd ever let himself feel in a long time. Longer even, than before he'd been imprisoned for his insolence in justices favor. It wasn't wise to dwell on your emotions for any length of time when the DK Masters were looking over your shoulders for any, and all, signs of weakness. But here, in the warmth of a family's embrace, he found his resolve to stay immune to their kindness waning. 'Not good...' he thought in distress, 'If I have to sit through this much longer, I might not be ready to face another of the Squires sent to check on me for a while...'

"Mr. Allen? Are you awright?" Emma asked in concern, while Rhally looked around her, at him

"Um, no. I have to be going now..." Allan stood up and quickly moved to leave

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, lad! You haven't even shared a meal with us yet, and weren't you planning on accepting our gratitude for saving our relatives?" Harv's brother, Earl, reached to stop him

"I never said I was planning on it. And I don't think I should just stay, either..." Allan looked away from their confused expressions; He, himself, felt confused enough as it was, without taking in their own, "I'm sorry, but I'll be going now."

"But... Wait!"

Several of them had called out to him when he made it to the door, but none had tried to get in his way. Not even relentless little Emma, had tried to bar him.

Outside at last, the mid autumn air bit his cheeks, and he took off running toward anywhere that would take him away from the family that reminded him of his bitter fate with the Dark Knights.

'You shouldn't run away like this, Master Allan!' Gallade did not want to see Allan freaking out like this, but this was small in comparison to some of things they both had already endured 'Didn't you say you wanted to blend in better? With other people without feeling this awkward?'

"Awkward? I passed that stage when you somehow convinced me to do this!" alone now, in a park that had a mysterious statue, Allan let Gallade free of his Pokeball, and yelled with all he could muster at the hapless Pokemon, "I don't know what you think I was going gain by staying for dinner with that family, but if it had anything to do with the fact that I simply don't have a family of my own, then you can just forget our partnership!!!"

Both Gallade, and Lapras still in his own Pokeball, gasped in shock and hurt. But before either of them could respond, Allan continued, by throwing back his hood, revealing his pale face and black hair, "Did you think I could just adopt their way of life so easily!? After all the years of pain, and tortuous training to be little more than a killer, a monster to human and Pokemon alike!?"

'No... I did not think it would be easy...' Gallade half looked up from his kneeling position, to see if Allan was listening, then said, 'But I didn't believe that it would be so hard either... We, that is, all of us, Lapras, you and I, we are sort of like a family too... I thought that that was enough to make you feel safe, trying to be like a normal person.'

"You already know that isn't true..." Allan faced away, speaking slowly, still out of breath after his outburst, "I can't change... Not yet. Not while I still need to be the _me_ that I already know..."

What Allan said was true. But it didn't hide the fact that he was hurting now, from the inside out. And Gallade felt it in small, intense waves.

'But, Master Allan... You asked yourself if you still had family elsewhere...'

Though Allan had no idea where Gallade was going with the odd statement, he distinctly felt his heart beginning to beat faster. Like he'd known Gallade was keeping some dark secret from him all along.

'I was with you, even back then...' Gallade waited for Allan to nod his assent that this was true, then...

'I know that they didn't leave this world, but I didn't want to say so earlier, in case it put them at risk... Your family is most definitely alive, though I have no idea where in the world they are.'

Allan tried to speak, but had to stop and catch his breath several times before he could. Finally, barely above a weak whisper, he asked, "Why now...?"

'Because I couldn't explain why getting along with a family, like it was normal, was important...'

Both Pokemon, and human, stood stricken. The air about them was cold, and their hands were getting numb, but they didn't move. They stayed there, staring each other down for what felt like hours. Unable to move, for fear that this was all just a bad dream that they would wake up from at any second.

Wordlessly, Allan called Gallade back to his Pokeball, and proceeded to move away from the park that felt colder when a southbound wind swept through his hair and clothes, breaking the strange silence that had held them both at a stalemate.

Much thought was needed now, to decide what was right, and what was wrong with their priorities.

Allan's dark, hopeless life, felt thrown off its axis. Everything was stranger than it had been. And now, finally, how many more lies and dark secrets would he have to uncover, to see the whole truth of the half life he'd been living? What sick sort of game was fate playing with him!?

... What sort of people were his family?... "NO!!" Allan stubbornly refuted his curiosity, and paced onward to the Pokemon Center, "Like I originally planned..." he added quietly, to no one in particular

.

XXXXXX

.

Riley awoke in the cargo bay of a moving van. Looking closely at the walls told him that calling for help would be useless. It was padded against sounds escaping from within, and entering from without. Shifting so that he was sitting up, he grunted at the scratchy rope that tied his hands together, frowning at the discomfort.

Truthfully, it was his own fault he'd been tied up. If he hadn't made a last ditch effort to escape when the grunts came to get him for transport to the home base, he probably wouldn't be getting squeezed a smidgen too tightly by a scratchy, low quality rope. That, and his head wouldn't have a splitting ache from the beefy grunt who'd pounded on his head to stun him! The whole situation was a bit much, and if it weren't for his bad headache, Riley almost felt humored enough to laugh at his predicament.

'I don't see what's so funny!' Lucario grumbled from her spot, at his inner coat pocket

"You know what? Neither do I..." he answered, and then grimaced when it caused his head to throb

'I'd almost be angry with you, if you weren't even worse now than you were when you first came to in that cell... Riley, you're even more banged up, and your arm looks really bad!'

"Does it?" he asked, leaning back and letting her out to look more closely at his busted elbow

'It's poisoning your Aura... This pain is too much! And you aren't even feeling half of it anymore, because it has gone somewhat numb...' she reached for his arm, and then held back, unsure what would happen if she dared close distance

"It might be poisoning my Aura, but I think that's because it is doing all it can to support my body right now..."

'When you put it like that, I'm convinced that you made some terrible choices!' Lucario leapt up, red eyes bright with frustration, 'Why did you let us be captured? Even if you didn't have the strength to run, you should have tried! You should have let me help you to fight off those grunts, to allow us a chance to escape! Instead, we're here now, in some stupid human transportation machine, awaiting our imminent torture at the hands of their, so-called, _Master Cyrus_!' for the last two words, she put on a simpering tone that proved just how disgusted she was with the prospect

Her anger was comparable to many frightening things nature had to offer, not the least of which, was raging a storm at sea! But even in the face of this storm, Riley could only sigh and shake his head. Moving to a far corner of their current prison, Lucario sat with her back to him, and proceeded to meditate.

.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Me: Well, things are looking a might grim for our hero, Riley.**

**Riley: Who's your hero!? What's going on!? Why are we trapped in this cardboard box!?**

**Me: Um, some friends of mine that own this mega-conglomerate-thing decided to donate enough funds to trap Riley in a cardboard box. So never mind him. He's just being a little touchy right now.**

**Lucario: Let us out of here!!!**

**Riley: Lucario, no! Don't do--!**

**Box: Whoomph!**

**Me: Obviously it's a very special cardboard box, or they would've gotten out by now. Anyway, I should probably be honest with you... I didn't feel like posting this one. I thought it was really pretty good, at first, but then it's quality changed, and I didn't like it anymore. Oh well, because I'm not just going to dump over twenty pages of work, just to satisfy my own selfish reasoning. I should have posted this forever ago too, but I guess I'll just treat this like a bad B-day present to me. (I do deserve as much, too, for making y'all wait this long...)**

**Jupiter: All that aside, I think you summoned me for the review call?**

**Me: Yeah... (Nice hair! *Barfing*Sound*FX*)**

**Jupiter: Lady Umbreon thanks all of you for your continued patience, over that last couple of months that you have been waiting. This story update was for you, the fans, and the readers who don't comment. Lady Umbreon begs your continued patience over the next while that this story will take to update, and promises that any OC's not currently putting in an appearance will do so, if and when, Riley can get away from Master Cyrus. Once again, thank you for your continued reading and patience...**

**Me: ...**

**Jupiter: ...**

**Me: ... Well, that was... Nice. You could have put a little more feeling into it, but... Ahaha, I guess you did your best...? (Totally weird! Who can read an entire speech word for word, and not add their own feeling? Or even add lib? Somethin' ain't right with this chick!)**

**AKC Starr: Oh, well... You can always try someone else later.**

**Me: Yeah--Wait a minute! Where'd you come from!?**

**Starr: Let Riley out of the box, Lady.**

**Me: But... He was being mean to me!**

**Starr: I'm sure we can work this out with a little talking, so... Let him out.**

**Me: But... I threw the key into the Dark Abyss... Yeah... I'll gather my exploration team, and we'll go get it... Um, be good kids! And review when you get the chance! We writer's love those things to death! (Seriously! I hugged my last review until it was thinner than a thread, and longer than a mile!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: This is sooo overdue... No, I won't waste my time apologizing. That will just take up more space than necessary.**

**The only thing I can say, is that the seventeenth through the twenty first are accounted for by me meeting some family that I didn't know I had. Nor did I know if they were still alive, until we found each other.**

**But! All that aside, I hope you can enjoy what little I am able to provide you in this chapter. Also, I was feeling very distracted up until about yesterday, but I'm pretty sure I have recovered a small portion of my mojo by now. (At least... If I was able to finally get back into writing, that is...)**

**So, yeah... Read on!**

**Riley: Oh, finally! I was wondering when you'd quit yapping...**

**Me: I still have the super-reinforced card-board box... And I'm not afraid to use it, either!**

**Riley: You keep that thing away from me! *Runs*and*hides***

**Me: Good. That's gotten rid of him... for a while, at least. **

**And now... The disclaimer!**

**Cinders the Cydaquil: Cyn-cynda, qu~il! Qui-Cynda! Cynda, Quil, Cyndaquil-cyn...Da! Cyn da, Quil-quil, Cynd.**

**Me: Isn't he precious? I just love this little guy! He's my starter for SoulSilver. So be nice!**

**Anyway, enjoy your reading! ;)**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Seven:

Questionable Clarity

.

At the coastal town, Infina, a young woman sat outside her home while the nighttime haze rolled in off the western sea. Breathing in and exhaling slowly, she concentrated on the image of her Pidgeot, as it cut the starry sky over the heart of the southern forest. Though she could not actually see the proud bird Pokemon, she knew precisely where it was, and where it turned on the night's gentle breeze. To anyone who happened to pass her, she appeared as though she were staring into space.

It was now two days since the Knight from headquarters failed to show, and she was beginning to worry. Neither she, nor her Pokemon, would admit it, but they knew in their hearts that something had happened.

"Come back, Pidgeot..." she sighed suddenly, "It's no use. It's too dark to see anything anymore."

Wheeling on the next thermal, Pidgeot turned toward home, still scanning the ground for even the smallest hint that the Knight had been nearby, like they believed.

Passing over the northern Eterna gorge, the Pokemon noticed some recently disturbed rocks and sediment. Pidgeot swooped in for a closer look, and noticed signs of a fierce struggle; Deep, gouged out scratches covered one of the cliff sides, up to a narrow hollow where they suddenly stopped. The ground was partially torn up as well, and there were large rocks set in circles several yards away... This was the site of a powerful battle!

But at the surface, the result of what had happened wasn't clear. This was something to report! And immediately, at that!

Pidgeot took off again. This time, it returned home with a lot more speed and determination.

.

Later...

.

The sun had risen, and the members of the Grand Aura Knight's Council were all feeling exhausted, by debate and worry. To them, lack of sleep was small compared to the fact that one of their own was 'missing in action'.

"I was afraid of this," High Councilman Starr, said at last, "But there have been times, when a Knight of our Order chooses to make themselves scarce, for the sake of the mission at hand."

"Be that as it may, Starr, Riley is one of our top members. He would not vanish suddenly without reason. And he always reports in whenever he can, because he knows how much it puts our minds at ease!" Lady Sharinn had spoken up with a highly upset tone. Most of the other members nodded in silent agreement of this.

"And what would you have me do, good Lady? Send another Knight after him, when he could well need the camouflage he's taken, even from us?" Starr replied, looking about himself at the others

There was much uncomfortable shifting as his eyes wandered the room. Finally, Councilman Gregor, the most grizzled and battle scarred among all of them, stood up and said, "High Councilman... My old friend, I think we both know he didn't just vanish for the sake of the mission." he shook his head slowly, and seriously, "We _all_ know that isn't true... Riley is one of the most skilled Knights in our midst. He would have found a way to tell us if he was going undercover for a while..."

A heavy silence met these words. After Starr himself, Gregor was the most intuitive of the AKC, and would face hard facts with the blunt determination to do something about them.

Then, Starr smiled, "You could be right, my dear friend. And I may be acting too optimistic for the sake of the others, though, it's hardly as useful as your impression of the situation. What would you do in my position?"

Unabashed at being asked such an important question, Gregor answered, "The first thing to do is gather more intelligence about the situation. If Riley is safe, and in no immediate danger, then we will do nothing more until he returns." a few members nodded agreement to this, and listened to the next part of Gregor's plan, "If, however, Riley _is_ in danger, and can no more contact us than try to escape his predicament, then, with the knowledge we gathered about his captors, we organize a way of rescuing him."

Gregor's words were met with hearty approval, and it was some time before the Council members were calm enough to hear Starr's verdict. Raising a hand for silence, Starr spoke out calmly, "In all our years of rivalry, I never did learn to be as solid a rock of sense, as you my friend. Your plan is sound and true. The Lady Knight positioned near where we lost contact with Riley, will continue to investigate until we can send another Knight to take over, and, possibly, track the situation."

With the plan set, the AK Councilors adjourned for the day, and set off to their normal tasks of raising the Pages, training the Squires, and guiding their Knights. As well as tending to Pokemon, but, more often than not, a Pokemon belonging to an Aura Knight, can take care of itself!

.

XXX

.

The ceiling of the guest dorm in the Pokemon Center was low and homely. The window on the far wall of the room, let in soft moonlight that washed over Allan's pale face as he watched the night roll steadily on, and the soft snores of his neighbors were only interrupted by the occasional snuffle as they turned over in their dreams.

'You should be asleep, Allan...'

'I would love to, ' was the sarcastic response, 'But even though I've calmed down a lot since then, I can't seem to shut my eyes...'

'Try,' Gallade, from within his Pokeball, yawned tiredly and waited

'I am, at least, resting,' Allan sounded a little grumpy

But then, the previous events of the night were quite a lot to take in, all at once. That Allan had managed to calm himself to the point where he wasn't really thinking at all, was a feat in itself, and maybe things would start to make a little more sense with dawn's first light.

Allan sighed and closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. Even without coherent thinking, his mind was still racing, with an occasionally clear thought coming through. When they occurred, he frowned but didn't focus on them. It was better to just let them pass until he had the energy to really reflect on his circumstances. And then... 'The Knight...'

'What about him?' Gallade asked, still tired

'Everything that's happened since we arrived at the outskirts of this city, almost drove me to forget why we originally came here in the first place.'

'Oh...' the Pokemon seemed thoughtful, 'You're right, as usual, Master Allan.'

'... Stop it with the 'Master' thing, already!' Allan groaned a little, and turned onto his side to get more comfortable, 'And my remembering at the last second has nothing to do with being right... We're wasting time here.' Allan shifted his position again, and moved to rise

'Wha- Allan! You promised you would get some sleep!' Gallade cried reprovingly, fully awake at last

'I will. But this subject has broken my concentration on relaxing, and not thinking.' Allan dropped lithely from the upper bunk he'd been resting on, and, cat-like, moved quietly toward the guest dormitory's door.

'Not thinking... That seems about right...' Gallade sighed

Out in the hall of the Pokemon Center, Allan turned toward the nearest exit and listened for anyone who might still be awake. Ducking down into a doorway, he watched a Chansey pushing a small cart from one side of the hall to the other, into an adjoining entryway that led to the front of the building. 'Well, that's one direction I won't be going tonight,' he thought to himself.

'I wish you would reconsider and go back to bed.'

'I just need to walk around for a bit. It's not like I plan on leaving, to go off and find some Galactic goons.' Allan quipped in response to the Pokemon's distress

'I'd feel better if you would stay in the room and sleep!' Gallade insisted

"There isn't a whole lot I can do about that, Gallade. I need to move around a little, or I'll never settle down." Allan chose to whisper this time, to see if that would make his Pokemon worried enough that he'd leave him alone.

'Allan, please!' Gallade dithered, thoroughly upset by Allan's choice

Allan reverted to telepathy to calm his friend's panic, 'Just a walk... Would you feel better if I had you out to walk with me?'

'... I don't want to get caught by that nurse... She looks more than formidable, when it concerns refusal to sleep in bed properly.'

Allan almost laughed out loud! Catching himself in time, he stifled loud chuckles as he tried to think coherently, 'Yo-heehee- You were worried about-snort-h...-hahaha- _her?_ You were worried about her?'

'That isn't funny, Allan! What if she's really stern?' Gallade knew his excuse was pathetic, but he really couldn't think of anything better. Allan _had_ promised...

'Okay, okay... I'll go back. But only because you got me to laugh my stress out!'

Allan was still smiling as he wandered over to the bunk he'd been occupying, turning the sheet down, he looked at the window and sighed, 'But, still... That Knight is in trouble. He would have come after me by now... If he were in any position to.'

.

XXX

.

"Do you believe I can be forgiven yet?" Riley asked calmly, two hours later

'No!' Was the irate reply of the Pokemon sitting kitty-corner to him, across the cargo bay of the truck.

"We don't really have time to be antagonistic to each other. We need each other to survive in this situation..."

'... I know...' Lucario looked back, not revealing her feelings through an open expression, 'What I don't know, is why you're acting so 'macho' lately.'

"'Macho'?" Riley blinked. He'd been called many things in his career as an Aura Knight, but never 'macho'.

'Okay, maybe 'macho' isn't exactly right... But I know you haven't been relying on me, as your partner.' She looked him in the eyes, 'What is it about this mission, that holds you back from leaning on me as your support?'

Riley looked, and _really looked_, at his Pokemon partner. Worry. Frustration. Fatigue. They all showed clearly on her face as she waited for his answer...

"You know that I've been having strange dreams lately," He waited for her acknowledging nod and continued, "Every time I wake up from these dreams, I get the feeling that they're all somehow connected to the mission. Intimately."

'Whenever I 'sync in' to check how your dreams have been, I can sense that too. But what I don't get, is why it has to cloud your focus so.' She glared accusingly, and waited once more, for his answer

Riley thought to answer quickly, but just as he was about to speak, he reflexively called Lucario back to her Pokeball and stowed it away.

The truck had stopped, and that meant it could only be a matter of seconds 'til the door to his improvised transport prison, was pushed up to reveal an unpleasant fate. Yet, whole minutes, and then an hour passed, and there was still silence, or rather, stillness.

.

XXX

.

"Puu..." Sighed a small Budew, as it watched a favorite puddle shrinking away until the next rain fall came to revive it.

Looking up suddenly when it sensed something unusual, it hopped away into the forest to escape the odd vibes it was getting about the area near it's favorite puddle. Although the sensation wasn't one that indicated 'danger', it was still disturbing enough that the little Pokemon couldn't risk staying to discover the source of the oddness. It continued to hop deeper into it's forest home, without once looking back to where it had been.

"Puu..." it sighed sadly once again, as it knew secretly that it might be a very long time indeed, before it's favorite play spot reappeared.

.

XXX

.

Morning had broken over Eterna city. Daytime Pokemon rose from their dens, nests and hideaways, off once again to go about their daily lives as the undercurrent of the old city's residents. The nocturnal ones had long laid themselves to rest for the day ahead, as the Morning Glory's in several well tended gardens lifted their petals to greet a kiss from the sun.

The day had arrived.

A small family waited in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Although slightly anxious, they were patient, as they awaited the one they were expecting to walk out of the guest rooms of the building.

"Kururu!" Chirruped a small Ralts, as Allan walked out to the front desk to properly check himself out.

Allan, who hadn't been aware of the family's presence until right when they approached, forced himself to remain calm as he turned to them.

"Before you say anything, hear us out." Harv said swiftly, putting up a hand for emphasis

Inez put her hand on her husband's arm, and continued on their behalf, "Perhaps inviting you over yesterday, was too much too sudden... But we never meant to hurt you, or frighten you off."

"Yeah," Emma interrupted, "Mista Allen, if Emma's really really good, will Mista Allen come back?"

"Emma! That's too much!" Suzie admonished, coloring slightly

"What's 'too much'...?" Emma blinked and turned to Allan again, "Emma just wants Mista Allen to come and live with us!"

Although odd, Emma was speaking in the third person today... Allan had only seen this behavior once or twice, when teenage girls thought that it made them sound cute, which was hardly the result they'd get with someone as serious as him. But more than that, Emma had actually suggested something that made Allan feel almost numb with shock!

"Well? Doesn't Mista Allen want to live with Emma?" Allan suppressed a shiver

Earl stepped in, "Now hold on there, child of mine! That's not something that he can just do, not with the way he bolted yesterday!"

"But- Mista Allen, didn't say no!" Emma cried, looking up at Allan for affirmation.

"I'm sorry..." Allan found he could only look down, "Your dad's right. I can't just do something rash like that... For me, things aren't that simple."

He just couldn't take it in. Their faces showed neither suspicion, nor offense, or anger. Just varying degrees of concern, which were more than he could handle at the moment.

And it hit him, a dark memory that had been pushed back, far away where Allan could no longer sense it: _'What is the element that all Dark Knights must cut from their hearts?' Roserade ceased it's thorny vined thrashing, and waited for the signal to continue._

_'Family...' Was the quiet, raspy reply._

_'Ah, an interesting answer that, my Squire.' Raze signaled for just one more strike, to emphasize his point._

_Allan could barely lift his head to meet the man's eyes, looking for anything that might reveal the last words to be a lie, 'Squire? Your Squire? I haven't even been initiated yet. I haven't taken a test, or done something to prove myself... I'm being punished for asking what you people think, is a stupid question!' Roserade began lashing him furiously._

_When Raze's Roserade stopped; When Allan lost consciousness; And when he came to, to find himself being forced to look Master Raze in the eyes, Allan could never be sure. The memory had been suppressed for so long now, it seemed more like a bad nightmare._

Looking up now, at the confused expressions of concern that were all for his well being, it was all so surreal. 'Family is like this?'

'I believe so, Master Allan.'

'Then the least I could do, would be to turn them down politely...'

'Yes,' Gallade was nodding in his Pokeball, 'I know you can manage _that_, easily enough.'

Allan almost frowned openly at that, 'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'

Smiling Gallade answered, 'Nothing. Just talk to them before they think you're too tongue-tied, to do so!'

'Shut up!' Allan looked down at Emma, who was in tears over his answer. This surprised him, somewhat. He didn't really think a little girl could get so attached after only a few hours!

Kneeling down to her level, he carefully lifted her chin and looked at her calmly, "Emma, I can't because I have some very important... 'Hero work', I have to do. It may lead me very far away... But I think I would like to come back and visit sometime. Is that alright?"

She looked up at her dad and sister, then her aunt and uncle. Inez smiled readily, Harv was a little more hesitant. Earl winked at his older daughter and said, "I don't know, Emma... He may be married by the time he comes back to the Eterna city area."

Not missing a beat, Suzie added, "Or maybe he'll forget. Heroes have lots of fans and he might lose track of the time, or even forget, if he doesn't come back in a year or two."

"No he won't! Mista Allen's too smart to forget things like Grandma!" Emma cried unhappily

"Emma! Grandmother doesn't 'forget things', she just loses track of them!" Suzie huffed annoyed

"Girls, stop it right there, and let Allan get a word in edgewise." Inez said, gently breaking it up.

.

Later...

.

'Master Allan. What was it that made you get a grip on the situation, back there?' Gallade asked when they were outside, heading for the northern half of Eterna city, where a supposed, 'base of operations' for Team Galactic was located.

"I remembered something about my time apart from everyone else. When, as a page, I disappeared for a while, and then came back as Master Raze's personal Squire."

'How could _that_ be the thing that calms you!?' Cried a shocked Gallade, as he walked beside Allan, northward.

"I had asked a simple question. True, it was somewhat defiant, but it never warranted such a severe punishment, as I had received anyway." Allan paced faster, still speaking, "Mid-torture, I was still able to defy his will... Maybe my punishment was nearing it's end, by the timing of the situation. But the thing that really cooled me down, was what was being _said_ in the memory."

'Said?'

"Master Raze was drilling me on the values of a Dark Knight." Allan paused and snorted at the irony of these words, "He was asking me what element had to be cut from the heart of a Dark Knight. In my memory, I answered this; 'Family'. After that, he called me his Squire, and I denied that I had done anything to deserve it. I don't really remember anything important happening afterward."

'Maybe something in your answer called to his, _'good humor'_.'

"Maybe. And maybe he had been planning it all along. Who can tell, with that guy..."

'Not to mention that you were two years underage for the title, Squire.' Lapras smiled up from his Pokeball at Allan, 'And that, _Alvin_, has been jealous of you ever since!'

"Glad to see someone is amused by this, because I'm not." Allan stopped walking to check their surroundings

'Over there,' Gallade pointed to a gaudy looking roof, sticking way out above the other buildings in the area, 'That place just reeks of dark Auras and cruelty... Not as bad as some places, but that is definitely the impression it's inhabitants are leaving behind.'

"This is the only one in the whole city, right?" Allan asked, looking at Gallade seriously

'As far as my senses can tell, this is the only one in Eterna city. And there isn't another impression this bad, for miles.'

"And certainly not within the early reaches of Aura farsite's range." Allan finally agreed, moving into the shadow of a darkened ally, "But just be sure to keep your senses up, as we approach more closely to our target."

Gallade nodded quietly. After the hunt begins, any and every circumstance is business. No mistakes, and no detours. The mission at hand, is everything. These are virtues that have carried them through some of the toughest assignments they'd ever had to pull off. In place once again, they are all that Allan and Gallade know, now that the hunt is on!

.

XXX

.

The stillness was unnerving. Nothing seemed to change for hours. The truck just sat, quietly in it's place.

Finally deciding to break the silence, Riley said in an casual way, "You know, we haven't eaten in over two days."

'Really? With all the excitement that's been going on, I honestly hadn't noticed.'

Lucario was handling the situation more calmly than Riley had first thought. It provided a small gleam of relief to his gloomy conscience, although she might've just been trying to lighten the mood a bit.

'Should we order soup or a salad to start with, or just some fries?'

Riley chuckled, "I think I'd prefer a salad myself. Do you believe they have good lasagna or maybe some zesty enchiladas?"

'Oh, the lasagna for sure! Followed up by a thick, creamy chocolate shake.'

"That's not right, Lucario... You're makin' me hungry!"

'Sure thing. One extra fresh salad with plenty of ranch dressing, coming right up!'

"Are you punishing me for the 'enchiladas' comment?" Lucario rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Lucario."

'No. Just bored.' the Pokemon answered dryly

Suddenly, the truck gave a shuddering growl, as it rumbled back to life. They were moving again, but as to where, only time would tell.

.

Later...

.

The truck's engine was still grumbling when the swaying, that indicated motion, ceased.

'So they haven't turned the engine off, but we're not really going anywhere either...' Lucario, having healed most of her worst wounds completely, was using the power of her Aura to sense the truck's surroundings, 'Although it's a bit faint, sensing anything through this soundproofed box, I think that we're actually within a major city... But what I can't tell offhand, is if we're still west of Mt. Coronet.'

"With how long we've been in here, it's safe to say that we could be anywhere. But what I want to know, is if this city has any way we can contact headquarters. To let them know that we're still alive." Riley paused, and grunted quietly; The pain in his right elbow was starting to spread, and become unbearable, "_This,_ might pose a slight problem though."

Lucario winced in sympathy. Riley's Aura was normally bright-to-dark shades of blue, with a dark purple edge. Now, most of it was mottled with green, except where the break in his elbow showed as a dark, bloody-brown color, that poisoned everything else in his body. Although he wasn't showing it by much, it was obvious to the practiced Aura reader, that he was in very real pain. A high fever was also very likely, if not a fact about his condition.

"Lucario, come here for a second. I've got an idea that's just crazy enough to work."

.

Meanwhile...

.

"Alright you slouches! Get over here and stand up straight!" Comdr Mars screeched irritably

Traveling had not done her temper any good. Neither had the overheated engine, that stopped them in the middle of nowhere, waiting for it to cool down. The grunts she chose to vent her spleen on, were home base members, standing guard at the rear entrance to their main base of operations.

"Didn't you hear me!?" she bellowed at the hapless grunts, who were still standing by at their assigned posts, "I commanded you to come over here and stand at the ready! We've got a prisoner in this truck that's too tricky to be taken lightly!!!"

Not wanting to provoke her ire anymore than they had by obeying their first orders, several of them ran quickly to flank the rear of the truck, a couple of them tripping on their overlong buzz javelins.

Rolling her eyes, Mars moved to stand by the truck's rear door, and gave the signal to her top three subordinates to open it and grab their captive.

In the next instant, three things happened so fast, that many of the grunts who bore witness, still have trouble believing it really occured.

"Open the truck's hold... Now!" Mars commanded

"Go!" Riley shouted, as he unleashed a bright burst of Aura light

'I'll not fail you, Riley!' Lucario cried, as she burst out of the truck, flew clear over heads of most of the grunts standing by, and dashed swiftly into the shadows of evening.

"What just happened?" the grunt called 'Benny' asked, completely dumbfounded

"YOU IDIOTS!" Mars exploded, after making sure that Riley was incapable of escape, "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT POKEMON ESCAPE FROM RIGHT UNDER YOUR STUPID NOSES!!!"

Unfortunately, this caused just about every grunt present, to scatter into hiding. Panting with rage, she grabbed Riley up and said in a remarkably calm tone, "Welcome to our headquarters. Please, enjoy your stay."

If Riley hadn't been worried before, he was starting to get more than a little anxious now. 'My only hope, is to trust in Lucario!' he thought determinedly, 'If anyone can pull this off, it's her!'

.

Someplace else...

.

Lucario was feeling a little turned around in the back streets of the city, but she was pretty sure she knew where she was in relation to Riley, and the nearest ones who could help.

Casting her senses left and right, she carefully caught her breath as she bent down into a kneeling position, and gathered her thoughts.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Me: And that wraps up an overdue chappy, that I promised more than half a month ago. But! I don't plan on waiting too long to get you the next installment. I don't promise that I'll have it to you in a matter of hours, or even a couple pf days, but I will have it out soon. Count on that! I promised you all at least three chapters this month, and with a little encouragement, I'll see if I can pull that big whopper off!**

**Riley: You're biting off more than you can chew. Even if they were to inspire you by writing heartfelt reviews, new chapters to their stories, or make new fan fictions altogether, you still couldn't write three set of fourteen page chapters in April alone!**

**Me: I said, 'With encouragement'. That means they have to keep up with me, or I won't really feel like it. I am actually bothering to post something I think is too short, and _severely_ unfinished!**

**Riley: That's because you probably have a small case of OCD.**

**Me: You know, I really want to burst out laughing until I cry! Did you just call me obsessive compulsive? _You!?_**

**Riley: What?**

**Me: You just keep right on living in ignorance, buddy; It doesn't seem to be killing you.**

**Anyway all, I thank each and every one of you for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciate it! I won't type up the review call this time, but I most definitely will for the next chapter, and if you reviewed, your user I.D. will show up! Thanks again for reading!**

**Riley: (Just what the heck was she going on about!?)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay, I admit that most of the month of April went 'kaput' before I wrote and uploaded this new chapter. But when I finally got in the mood to write, I worked earnestly on this,started on the next chapter and planned another for the month of May... All in one night of lost sleep. I decided to rely on my secret technique... The 'no energy' frenzy attack! ;) (As well as a bowl of ice cream, a cupcake, several jelly beans... To name but a few of the things I ingested all in one night. XP )**

**Allan: Hey... Where's the Knight? Wasn't he supposed to be here now to be your co-host?**

**Me: Co-host? When we decide that!?**

**Allan: Never mind. I'll just take care of the disclaimer now...**

**Lady does not own: Pokémon, the Locations you can find on an Official Pokémap, the non-original characters that aren't her own, and... Yup. You guessed it. Lady does not own toast.**

**Me: Thanks, Allan. And now to all I present! Chapter Eight!**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Eight:

Amid These Strange Things

.

Lucario kneeled to gather her thoughts. She sensed that she had made a clean escape.

Her first thought, as she gazed out at the nighttime city, was for Riley. The life-friend she had to leave behind.

She rose from her kneeling position and walked easily onward. Passing a small gang of wild ally Shinx that were having a minor territory dispute, they paused long enough in their peaceful argument to glance in her direction.

An undersized Luxio stepped into Lucario's path and barked, "Lu-Luxio..." : 'Um, hi there...'

Lucario looked at the Luxio. This Pokémon didn't seem likely to move until Lucario heard what it had to say. 'At any rate, I'm in no condition to be fighting... Even a small threat like this Luxio becomes a problem when I'm this tired.'

"Lu~~xio." : 'You look like you've been through a lot.' That sure hit the nail on the head! Lucario sniffed impatiently.

"Lux! Lu-luxio, Lux!" : 'And hungry too! Here, I'll show you a good place to grab a bite to eat!'

Luxio turned and trotted off, followed closely by a small faction of Shinx. Leading the way toward the southwestern region of Veilstone city.

'How interesting,' Lucario thought, following willingly, 'I was heading this direction for different reasons, but this will do fine.'

"Lux!" : 'Good!' Luxio barked once and said no more for the rest of the run south, and then west.

They passed several thickly populated areas, one of them clanging and flashing gaudily, but still just as congested as any of the previous locals.

'It seems there are many humans who enjoy visiting that place.' Lucario chuffed

"Shi-Shinx! Shinx-Shi-Shinx." A small female who was yellow, rather than blue, piped up; 'Oh, yes! There are lots of humans who like that place.'

"Shinx, Shin-Shin, Shinx!" : 'Some people go there all year round!'

'I see...' Still pacing along with the small pride, Lucario noted the increase in plant-life and small homes.

They were leaving the main city now, and were seeing more and more small ranches and farms.

Soon, that broke up altogether to give way to wilderness. The large Aura that Lucario had been tracking, was still straight ahead, becoming closer with every step. As the small pride, plus one, roved ever closer, the large Aura became two. Both Auras flared and rejoined, boosting their individual strengths to five times their original power level!

Lucario smiled at the familiarity between Pokémon and Trainer. Although a little unrefined, their connection as partners, and fighters, was clear.

"A little more to the left, Lucario!" Cried a young female voice commandingly!

"Now! Use 'Aura Sphere'!" Shouted the voice again, as the pride rounded a small stand of trees and bushes.

The girl's partner turned defensively to face them, and growled a warning; 'Don't take a single step forward until I tell you!'

"Relax, Lucario. It's just Luxio's pride, coming over from the city to visit." The young Gym Leader, Maylene, smiled at the Shinx that crowded around her, "Actually, you guys look hungry! How about we all go back to the gym, and I'll find you all a snack?"

The second half of Maylene's speech was lost on Lucario as she locked gazes with the large male who stared right back.

'Why have you come here?' he asked.

'You should know very well 'why', Rex.' Lucario answered back.

The two Pokémon continued to stare at one another, until Maylene stepped into their silent glare-down, "Hey, you two! Are you coming back with us to get a snack, or what!?"

Both Lucario ascended the path to the gym in silence. Neither voicing any thoughts about their shared history.

"So... You're cousin Riley's, Lucario, right? I guess I'm going to have to call Rex by his proper nickname for a while." Maylene was looking back at the pair of surly Pokémon, "But, wow! It sure looks like you've been through a lot. Where's cousin Riley?"

'I take it she still has yet to learn how to hear our telepathy.' Lucario blinked.

'Unfortunately.' Rex grunted in response, 'Even with the training we do daily, she still hasn't managed to overcome this barrier she has with it.'

'Then I guess I won't be able to rely on her for help... Is there any way I can get into contact with Riley's parents through her?' Lucario sighed.

'You mean her Aunt Rhonda and Uncle Baily?' Rex turned to face Lucario with a look of surprise.

'What?' she asked, annoyed that he had gone back to starring at her.

'I don't know... The last time you met his parents, wasn't there this huge incident with _you_ at the center?' Rex pressed.

'That was an accident, and you played an important role in that 'incident', yourself!' Lucario could have blushed with fury at the injustice of Rex's insinuation.

Really! The nerve of that guy!

.

Later...

.

Ascending the stairs to the gym's interior, Maylene headed off to a side door that led into the kitchen, closely followed by Rex, Lucario and Luxio.

"What do you think of this, Rex?"

He looked at the Pokéfood Maylene was pointing out, and chuffed noncommittally.

"Geez! A lot of help you are!" Maylene grimaced, taking a few of the cans of Pokéfood down anyway, and dividing their contents into several bowls.

"Back to what I was saying earlier, though..." Maylene talked as she set the bowls out and handed one to Lucario, then looked up to face her, "Lucario, aren't you supposed to be with my cousin?"

The Pokémon sighed. Although Aura pantomimes aren't easy, Maylene was no fool. Surely she would understand quickly enough, if Lucario only maintained understanding and patience with the girl-trainer.

But a long night was ahead of them both, as Lucario began to attempt to explain all that had happened.

.

XXX

.

In the shadow of the Galactic headquarters in Eterna, Gallade raised a cautious hand and sensed about them as they crouched behind scrubby brambles, that passed for bushes, immediately next to the doors leading in to the building's inner workings.

'It seems that they aren't as stupid as we first thought, Master Allan.' The Pokémon smirked.

'I'm going to let that slide this time... But if you call me that again, I'll rely on Lapras to fight alongside me instead!' Allan frowned seriously, 'But you are correct about one thing. The security here is actually somewhat impressive. I didn't expect for them to be so tightly nit... We may have to break a window!'

Gallade quickly clapped both hands over his own mouth, to keep from laughing out loud!

It had been a while since Allan had joked about convenient entrances. And this one was pretty good, considering how long it had been!

'Geez, Gallade. Was it really that funny?' Allan had a perturbed look on his face, 'You will be able to calm down quickly... Right?'

'Hehe, yes, Allan. I'm fine. I think I have an idea, actually.' Gallade pointed to a Rattata and it's buddies digging around underneath the scrubby bushes, and then approached the wild Pokémon.

"Ra-rattata. Rattata!" : 'Hey! You guys have got to dig more to the left!' The Pokémon was chattering away at his friends, when a shadow fell over them.

'Excuse me,' Gallade said when all four of them turned, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Ratta!? Ratta-ta-ta!" : 'Who are you!? If you came for a fight, you'll get one!' Promptly, all four started to jump up at Gallade, and attacked!

Gallade wasn't prepared to deal with a sudden Rattata assault, but he deflected all their attempts to maim him, just the same as any other freak attack you'd receive on Spire Island.

'Hold on, there! I didn't come over here for a fight!' Gallade blocked a 'Hyper Fang' from the lead Rattata and continued by saying, 'We were hoping you'd be interested in helping us break into that ugly building over there!'

When the Rattata stopped attacking to look where Gallade was pointing, the leader said, "Rat-ta? Rattata, Rat-ta!" : 'That building? We want to tear it down, because the people who built it there took away our friends!'

'Your friends were taken away?' Gallade blinked surprised.

"Ratta-ta!" : 'That's right!' One of the leader's buddies cried suddenly, "Rattata, Ratta-Ratta~!" : 'Not only that, our friends used to live here before those bullies did!'

'That's terrible,' Gallade frowned sympathetically, 'But if that's how you feel, then maybe it isn't actually a good idea for me to seek your help... I wouldn't like it if you got hurt because you wanted revenge for your friends...'

"Rattata~!" : 'Even if you don't like it, we already know your plans!' The leader said, "Ra~tta, Rattata~!" : 'So if we want to help, you can't just say 'no', and that's that!'

Too late. Gallade realized his earlier mistake and conceded that this Rattata leader, was quite the devious little rat, indeed!

"It may not be such a bad idea to let them help anyway Gallade. They're willing enough, and if we find what we are looking for quickly, we'll come back and help them out if they get in trouble... What do you say to that?" Allan had decided that the Rattata could probably take care of themselves, if they were smart enough to say they'd do something, regardless of Gallade's wishes.

'... I'm not happy about this, but we need to infiltrate that building...' Gallade turned to look at the double doors, and said, 'When I give the signal, you all run inside and start creating chaos. Got it?'

"Ratta-ta!" : 'No problem!' They all chirped simultaniously.

.

Meanwhile...

.

"Man... This 'Door Watch' gig is more boring than Commander Jupiter's underwear!" One of the Galactic grunts complained irately.

"Dude, you've seriously seen the Commander in her underwear?" His partner asked in a curious mix of disgust and awe.

"No, you nitwit!" The first grunt smacked the second over the head, and turned away grumbling, "Teenagers... I swear! ... Getting more and more stupid every day..."

"Rrrattataaa!"

"Huh?" Both grunts looked down simultaneously to see four Rattata glaring up at them.

"The hell's up with these worthless rats?" The first grunt asked annoyed.

The second grunt poked one with his buzz stave, and snickered, "Hey, hehehe, you think they want a piece of us?"

"Idiot!" Growled the first as he kicked one of the Rattata away. A grave mistake. The Rattata hadn't been planning to attack if they thought those grunts would leave them alone long enough for their new friends to pass unnoticed. But that was not how it happened, and the Rattata, led by their pack leader, attacked with a fury!

"Yeearrggh!" The two grunts who were supposed to be watching the entryway, were now busy fending off the small, but ferocious, Pokémon!

'Quickly, Gallade! While there's still time!' Allan darted past the fray, and charged up some stairs. Looking always for a more secret route to the top floors, his Partner alongside him, the young Dark Squire made it to the second floor without incident. Indeed, without incident, and into shadowy silence.

'The ventilation system is too small to squeeze into for stealthy penetration,' Gallade noted with a small frown.

'Don't worry about that,' Allan indicated the halls ahead, 'I'm more concerned with _why_ we haven't run into anyone yet...'

It occurred to Gallade that the emptiness in the hallways was _very_ suspicious. Not to mention how many lights were off; It may as well have been a high tech cave!

'It is rather quiet,' The Pokémon whispered his telepathy for effect, 'I can sense now, that we may have missed quite a lot of people by at least a day or two... If their Aura's impression on the place is any hint.'

'Perhaps... But that doesn't mean this building has been deserted by them... Yet.'

The quiet hum of computer technology was undisturbed, as they proceeded to move more carefully to the next checkpoint. 'Something of value must remain in this tacky place, or why would they bother posting guards at the main entrances? Unless...'

Gallade leapt into position long before the Aura rounded the corner. Preparing to attack, both human, and Pokémon, tensed as it moved closer. And then...!

"Bun-Buneary..." The little fluff-ball of a Pokémon stepped into view with a sad, lost look on her face.

"A Buneary?" Allan whispered, stumped as to why such a Pokémon would be wandering around this dingy place.

"Bunneeee!" She cried at the sight them, turning to run away. Gallade moved quickly, and caught her by the paws before she could escape.

"Bun! Buneary, bun-Eary!" : 'Leggo! You let go of me right now, or I'll pound you!' She squeaked and struggled, trying to break free of Gallade's hold.

'Please hold still,' Gallade said gently, 'We mean you no harm, and I'm sure you didn't intend to attack us either.'

"Bun-neh?" She stopped struggling and looked at them again, "Bun, Buneary." : 'Okay, put me down please.'

Setting her down, Gallade continued by saying, 'You really took us by surprise, miss. Why were you wandering around a place like this anyway?'

"Buneary! Bun-Eary, bun-Bun..." : 'It's not like I have a choice! I was kidnapped by the bad people who live here, usually...'

"Kidnapped?" Allan looked carefully at her in the dim lighting, "You mean by the people who call themselves, 'Team Galactic'?"

"Buneary, Bun-bun!" : 'Yeah, those are the ones!' Shadowed as the halls were, the poor light did not hide Buneary's tears of frustration at being taken from her home, "Bun-bun!" : 'I want to go home!'

'Hush for now, little one, I'm sure we can help you to go home...' Gallade stroked her head and glanced at Allan apprehensively.

"We'll do it, but not right away," Allan looked Buneary in the eyes, "There's some info we've got to find before we leave this place, because we are trying to find someone else that Team Galactic took."

"Buneary, Bun..." : 'Wow, how awful...'

"Heh. If he hasn't already gotten away, he's most likely been giving them ripe headaches for trying to keep him locked up!" Allan smirked for effect, though he couldn't really be sure the Aura Knight was alive, let alone kicking them in the behinies. But it was a pleasant thought.

"'Neary, Bu-Buneary?" : '"Info", you mean like paper with human words 'n things all over it?' Buneary looked earnestly at her fate-provided rescuers.

'Yes, do you know where we can find it?' Feeling hopeful, Allan's partner took Buneary's paw, and said, 'Please, lead the way! We'll protect you if trouble pops up.'

"Bun!" : 'Okay!' Buneary hopped off to the end of the hall she had first arrived from, once there, she turned and beckoned for them to follow.

'I don't need any second bidding. I think Buneary knows what she's doing.' Gallade smiled happily.

"Neither do I. Let's move!" Allan hastened after the smaller Pokémon leading them. Turning corners, climbing stairs, sneaking past the odd guard, they finally made it to what seemed to be the top floor of the Eterna HQ for the criminal organization.

"Bun-Buneary!" : 'There, that's it!' Their little guide whispered, looking around the door frame into an improvised office.

On the cheap desk, made up of cinder blocks and plywood, sat an out-dated computer and printer, next to piles of papers and folders.

Checking around for any cameras to disable, Allan moved forward into the office, and over to the desk.

Keeping watch, with his senses wide open, Gallade sighed at the prospect of searching through the piles of useless paper, looking only for a report on recent captives. Human, or Pokémon.

"Buneary, bun-Bun?" : 'Hey, um, how long is this going to take?'

'It depends... If these Galactic goons had any sense of organization, this wouldn't have taken a minute,' Gallade was starting to get uncomfortable just sitting around and waiting. He added, 'But until we find what we came for, or something similar to give us some clues as to where to go next, we can't just quit and leave.'

"Buneary, 'neary Buneary!" : 'Oh wow, you guys are actually pretty cool!' Buneary seemed quite impressed, until she looked down and sighed, "Bun Buneary..." : 'But my Trainer...'

'What happened?' Gallade asked patiently, glad of something to take his mind off of the stress of just waiting.

"Buneary... Bun-bun Bun, 'neary Buneary." : 'It's just... He hasn't come to get me, not even once.'

'Oh,' Almost regretting that he'd asked, he said, 'I'm sorry to hear that... Are you worried if he's alright or not?'

"'Neary. Bun bun, Buneary." : 'I guess. But what I really wanted, was for him to at least try to save me sooner.' Buneary sighed again, and sat down to wait for Allan's return from the office.

Allan had heard the whole conversation, and wondered about how similar his own situation seemed. He picked up a folder and looked inside. 'Nothing of importance here,' he thought dismayed, setting it aside.

'Well, unlike Buneary, at least I had a friend to rely on... But still, it's wrong that there're people and Pokémon being taken from their homes and families.' A new folder, with more useless info about berries... 'Berries?' Allan rolled his eyes and kept looking.

'I wonder if anyone was badly hurt when I was taken by the Dark Knights...' He opened another, '%#$!?' Allan quickly shut the folder he glanced into and shuddered, cheeks aflame. 'That's not something I ever want to see again, anytime soon!' He thought this, while trying to get the image of two men making out, _out_ of his head. 'Who reads stuff like that anyway!?'

'When we get out of this, I definitely plan on personally returning Buneary to her Trainer.' Yet another folder. Allan almost didn't look inside, out of spite for the Team Galactic filing system. But when he did, "Bingo!" He whispered aloud.

'What did you find?' Gallade asked from his post at the door.

"A 'Recent Captivity Report', dated yesterday." Allan had a small smile on his face as he quickly scanned the page's contents, and continued to the next one underneath the first, "It says here, that there haven't been any prisoners in the last day or so, but that there had been one the day before yesterday... Yes! 'Mysterious male, once seen on Iron Island when Mars' small freight ship was sabotaged. Has been seen with a Lucario twice, including the incident mentioned above'... This is our Knight!"

'What else does it say about him. Anything on where they might have taken him?' Gallade looked over his shoulder at Allan briefly, and then turned back to keep watch until Allan had finished righting his mess.

"Better than that," Allan put the folder down and started piling things back to the way they were... Sort of.

Stepping out to start the trek back to the entrance, he continued so that Gallade would understand, "It says that the central HQ for Team Galactic activity... Is in Veilstone city, and that he's been taken there, by that _Commander_ Mars!"

'I get it.' The Pokémon nodded, 'We were headed to the central head quarters of Team Galactic anyway. This is almost like striking two Burmy with one stone!'

"Exactly. And now we're going to get there in the fastest way possible." Allan, once again, looked determined. Gallade felt a shiver down his back. Finally. Their objective interceded with their desire to help the Knight. And they would waste no time in doing so!

.

Later...

.

Outside of the Team Galactic Eterna base, Allan and Gallade were waving their goodbyes to the helpful little gang of Rattata.

'Take care of yourselves.' Gallade called one last time, and waved.

"Rat-ta!" : 'Sure thing!' They answered, feeling very proud of themselves for chasing those Galactic goons right out of their own HQ, and up a tree.

"Oh, it's Buneary! Buneary!!!" A young trainer came running up to the remaining trio of friends, and hugged his once lost partner, relieved to see she was alright.

"You... Did you two save my, Buneary?" He asked, looking from Allan to Gallade, with something close to awe, "I can't believe it. I thought she was lost for sure, when those bullies from Team Galactic, kidnapped her!"

Although he'd hesitated at first, Allan found himself answering the lad with ease, "I wouldn't worry too much about her; She had actually gotten out of her cage, and was wandering around when we found her. We didn't really want to leave her behind to get caught again, so we took her with us until we could find you."

"Really!? Wow... Maybe you're a tough kind of Buneary, after all!" He said, looking down at the Pokémon he was still hugging close.

"Bun-Buneary!" : 'Of course, I'm as tough as Buneary get!'

"I wonder... Is there anything I can do in return for you helping me, and Buneary?"

"Not if you can't tell me the fastest route to get to Veilstone city." Allan replied, feeling relaxed about letting this total stranger know about where he was headed.

"Veilstone city? Well... The fastest way would take you _through _Mt Coronet, one way or the other. But the easiest route passes just north of Solaceon town, if you cross directly through the rocky foothills to the north of Mt Coronet," The Trainer shrugged, "Either way, the trip's more than two days walk, from here to Veilstone."

"I see," Allan and Gallade exchanged looks, "Thanks for the info. Try not to lose your Buneary again, alright?"

Turning to leave, Dark Squire and partner both, knew that time was of the essence if they really wanted to save the Aura Knight.

'We'll have to hurry...' Allan thought unhappily.

'Just don't forget to get enough sleep, Master Allan. I really don't like it when you over work yourself.'

'Shut up!'

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Me: Okay, boys, sorry about the you-know-what earlier. I couldn't resist. Really! That Commander Jupiter is so stiff and emotionless, that she's just _got_ to be hiding a few kinks!**

**As for me, I'm not really bothered by that kind of thing much, but I promise that won't happen again anytime soon. So don't quit reading because of that. It wasn't even graphic!**

**Allan: Define 'graphic'... That was _more_ than I wanted to discover, you know! What if I'm scarred for life!?**

**Me: Don't worry. If it never happens again, I'm sure you'll be fine. -.-;**

**Allan: You'd better hope that it never happens again, or I'm leaving!**

**Me: What are you talking about? Without you, the story will never end. And you'll never discover who you _really_ are.**

**Anyway, fans, we've got an extra special guest this evening to do the 'Review call'. So now I'm reintroducing... Shigeru Ookido(Gary Oak)!**

**Shigeru: Why am I doing this? I'm not even in this story... Come to think of it, is this story even in the same universe!?**

**Me: Don't you worry now, you'll be just fine! (Hides inter dimensional teleporter that brought him here, under the sofa!)**

**Shigeru: (Not fooled for a minute!) If I cooperate and read this, will you send me back?**

**Me: Affirmative!**

**Shigeru: Fine... Let's see now... (Puts his best show skills on!) **

**Lady U, shouting out to all her readers who reviewed past, and present, chapters! To: yuki-neechan, Yereton, rolypolycat, Taylor Shayminluvr, Selhyia, Sanada'srose, and Silver-Love14! Thank you all for your reviews! Because whether you're giving criticism or encouragement, you're opinions are appreciated! Remember to review, and don't miss out on one of life's most important requirements... Sleep!**

**Me: Thanks a bunch! Oh, and don't blame me if your hair turns into an afro on the way back... These liddle gadgets aren't perfect yet!**

**Shigeru: What!?**

**Me: (Zaps him with the IDT!) Until next time people!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Wow! I actually got this one out a few days after completing the other one! O.O;**

**I guess I felt compelled to give you all something to chew on until I get the next one out there. You'll have to read the note at the end, about what it'll take to make it happen a little faster, because I don't feel like explaining it here.**

**Allan: What? Feeling lazy are we?**

**Me: I'm always lazy. Which is why I never do the 'Disclaimer' or the 'Review Call' at the end.**

**Allan: I thought it was weird how you always seem to have someone lined up for the jobs...**

**Me: No ship! Take it away, Suzie!**

**Suzie: Um, well... Lady would like to thank the creator's of Pokémon for a change. If it weren't for them, much the world's fantasy creatures would be plain and typical montsers. So, Lady says, 'Domo Arigato Gozaimasu', and hopes that they will continue to delight, and charm us, with their original ideas.**

**Me: On with the reading! :D**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Nine:

We won't Forget

.

"Bu-Budewwww!" A tiny Budew was running faster than it had ever run before, chased by a much larger, and immeasurably angry, Torterra.

"Grraaawwrrrr!!!" Torterra crashed through brush and bramble trying to get it's small target. All reason lost, the once gentle Pokémon charged on, unwary of any impeding branches that tore and scratched at it's body.

The pain from the scratches only increased it's wild behavior, and blinded it further to the damage it was causing all around. From Torterra's own body, many leaves had been shorn off in it's mindless rage. Other Pokémon were laid out behind, indiscriminately wounded or killed. The maddened Pokémon raged on. No longer aware of why, or what, it was doing.

Suddenly, Budew dropped over a ledge, but Torterra didn't stop going. The senselessness that enveloped Torterra completely, body and spirit, blocked any chance of it's instincts warning it off. The maddened Pokémon raged on.

In the distance, far behind the scenes of chaos, a band of green-wigged men and women laughed uproariously. No one knew, except they, what had befallen their tortured victim. The maddened Pokémon raged on.

The ledge was coming still closer, as Torterra continued to approach it at a mad run. There were only ten yards left. Panting and heaving, with a thick lather about it's mouth, it put on an extra burst of speed. Five yards. Unlike it's large pursuer, Budew had dropped to safety just beyond the edge of what was really a steep cliff. Three yards! Letting out a victorious roar, Torterra jumped... But there was nothing to land on!

"Gwaaarrrgghhhraaaa!" It screamed once, and was silent. Gone...

Budew looked down from the ledge it was perched on. Far to the earth below, lay the huge Torterra. Peaceful once more.

The little Pokémon, in spite of it's earlier fear, began to descend the cliff.

.

XXX

.

Having left Eterna city behind them around noon, Allan and company had traversed deep into the mountainous foothills that completely surround the fabled, Mt Coronet. Evening shadows were closing in now, and even the peaks of some of the medium sized hills were totally covered by dusk. Night was falling over the area fast, and they would have to set up camp soon, if Allan was going to get some proper rest for the next day's hike.

This much, Gallade chose to voice aloud through telepathy, 'M-... Allan... Shouldn't we be looking for a place to get some rest soon?'

"What do you mean, 'we'? You're already in your Pokéball," Although Allan didn't want to hear anything about quitting for the night, he suppressed a smile at the thought of Gallade actually stopping himself from saying 'Master', for a change.

'I mean that we should stop, gather some supplies from the local plant life, and set up camp.'

"You make this sound like a picnic!" Allan rolled his eyes, "Besides, I don't want to stop and rest, until I can feel Veilstone's presence without sensing long-distance for it."

'Allan...' Gallade felt as though they were making a backwards slide, with Allan's refusal to stop and find a good place to catch some rest.

Allan sighed and said, "We've wasted enough time as it is, Gallade. Don't you understand that we are almost three day's late?" He stopped to let Gallade out, and looked him in the eyes, "Even with the trip always being two day's minimum by foot, Team Galactic will already have him there, no matter what we say about it. For all we know, they took him there by helicopter! And then where would we be?"

'... You... Are you genuinely worried about the Knight?'

"Why do you ask that?" Allan felt perplexed

Gallade shook his head, and answered with eyes wide, 'The day you put someone before Lapras, myself, or even you... I never thought I'd see you worried about _anyone_ who would normally be an enemy...!'

Feeling a blush coming on, Allan scoffed as best he could, "Hah! Yeah right, Gallade! I'm not worried about him, he can take care of himself, for all I care... I just don't know if he can take torture, as well as me!"

'Torture? Do you really believe they would do that to him?' The Pokémon became fidgety and anxious.

"Um..." Not sure how to answer this question, Allan turned to look at the pristinely starry sky, "That... I don't know."

Moving on again, they walked in silence.

.

XXX

.

'So, what do you think of this?' Rex, the Lucario, powered a huge 'Aura Sphere' as he asked this of his unwilling audience.

'Size doesn't always mean it's strong, you know.' The other Lucario, a female, answered.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Rex asked again, annoyed this time.

'You heard me,' Lucario seemed satisfied, as she carefully hid her smirk, 'Just because it's big and shiny, doesn't mean it's strong, too!'

After this, their almost-civil conversation, dissolved into an 'Aura Sphere' contest to see who could make the strongest, _and_ biggest!

"Hey, you two! Don't fight! We've got guests." Maylene had come running when she heard the clash of sphere on sphere, with a shock wave that almost broke several windows, "Did you hear me!? Rex!"

Both Lucario felt abashed. Letting themselves get competitive at a time like this... How disgraceful!

'Here I am playing, when I may never see Master Riley again...' Lucario put a paw to her forehead to hide her shame.

'I'm sorry,' Rex said, feeling just as put out.

'That won't help. We _need_ to find a way to get him out of there,' Lucario's eyes were bright as she said this.

"Hey, Lucario... Didn't you want to see Riley's parents?"

Lucario looked up in surprise. Standing there, right behind Maylene, were the two people who could help fight the odds. But how Maylene had somehow understood, Lucario would never guess. Still...

"Hello, Lucario. I take it Riley's gotten himself into a big one this time." Rhonda said with a sad smile.

"Of course he has, honey. Why else would he send Lucario out with the SOS?" Baily, Riley's father, answered, leaning down to look Lucario in the eyes, "Tell me... What has befallen our son?"

Rather than speak, Lucario placed her paw on his forehead and transferred, by 'Aura Telepathy', everything of importance she could think of since the 'Iron Island' incident. Sharing what he learned by holding hands with his wife, Baily was both shocked and amazed, at the strange behavior of Riley and Lucario's target, among other things.

"Lucario, you should be proud of yourself. You got away and managed to get into contact with us, and now that we know all, we'll be alerting the council immediately about the direness of the situation." Baily ruffled Lucario's ears, and stepped aside with Rhonda to call the Aura Knights Council.

When they came back later, Maylene was the first to ask, "Hey, so... What happened to cousin Riley?"

'Ah, right. She's still out of the loop because she isn't nearly as aware as others in her family.' Rex shrugged, 'Not like telling her will make much of a difference, though.'

'Maybe. But have you ever known her to be satisfied, when she couldn't know something?' Lucario asked, pretty sure that Rex would be exasperated by this.

'Even if that's true, she isn't _in_ on the whole, 'Aura Knights', trade.' Rex rolled his eyes, and added, 'Besides, you know how she gets when people tell her that her current abilities, 'just aren't enough'...'

'For an ordinary person, her abilities are fine. Better even, than the usual average Joe.' Lucario chuffed.

"... And anyway, Maylene, what would we tell your father, if you got hurt?" Rhonda was saying, when Lucario and Rex turned back to the main conversation.

"At any rate, because we are family, we're not actually allowed to go and try to save him... It's out of our hands, but they're sending someone over who can make better decisions about the situation." Baily added, though he seemed a little put out himself.

A long silence followed, as they reflected on their predicament.

Then, Maylene asked, "And what're we supposed to do? Just sit around here, waiting for a call that might not come for days!?"

Rex put a paw on her shoulder, and shook his head.

"Then what, Rex!?" Maylene shrugged his paw off and glared at him. Rex glared back, and took a fighting stance.

"What? You want to fight now? At a time like this!?"

Maylene didn't have time say any more, as Rex threw the first punch followed up by a volley of fast jabs and kicks. Neither Rhonda, nor Baily, nor even Lucario tried to stop Rex from attacking Maylene.

Not pleased that her own partner was attacking her, Maylene quickly took the offensive in the fight, and began pushing Rex back. The fury of her fists, and the grace with which Rex deflected and dodged her attacks, soon made it seem like they were synchronized in an elegant dance.

Not relenting in her attack, Maylene panted out, "Okay, Rex. *pant*pant* I get it now."

'Do you really?' Rex wondered, as he turned the table on his Trainer's efforts.

'Come on now, Rex! You know she can't hear you... Or me, for that matter,' Lucario rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

'Even if she can't, I know she understands why I'm attacking her. She has just enough maturity as a warrior, to grasp this much,' Rex ducked a punch and brought his tail into Maylene's stomach, 'Beside that, she's supposed to be training for her next gym battle right now, and she's been putting it off...'

"Oof! Geez, Rex! Lay off on the tail sweeps!" Maylene gasped.

'Well, just as long as she gets her training in,' Lucario smiled slightly.

When the fight was over, both Rex and Maylene lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling while catching their breath. Baily and Rhonda chose to approach them then.

"Well. Have you resolved your problems?" Baily asked gently.

"Yeah... I think I know what Rex was trying to say to me now," Maylene had had her eyes shut, and now, she opened them to look up at her uncle, "I forgot that I have my responsibilities as a Gym Leader to think about too. You, and the people you contacted, are doing the best you can. Me getting upset over it isn't helping any, and I'm not a baby anymore either, so..."

"Don't worry. I didn't raise my son to be a helpless weakling." Rhonda winked, and Maylene giggled.

"No, I guess not!" The young Gym Leader agreed, "I've never actually beaten him in a battle yet, either. And he promised me we'd have another match sometime when I'm stronger."

"That's the niece we know and love!" Baily laughed.

"Uncle Baily, I'm your only niece."

"Exactly why we can spend more time adoring you." Baily smiled again, and with his wife Rhonda, bid Maylene a fond farewell, as they had to return to their flower shop at the Lake Valor Resort.

"Yeah, and I have to concentrate on my training... Lucario, what are you going to do?" Maylene asked, when there was just her and the two Lucario left.

Lucario, by way of a simple explanation, pointed to a west-facing window, indicating that she had something to do in that direction.

"So you're leaving, too... Well, I guess I'd better wish you luck." Maylene packed some easy open Pokéfood cans in a cloth napkin, and handed it to Lucario, "It's so you know you have to come back. To return the napkin... And then have a battle, of course!"

Lucario smiled, somewhat.

'Humans like her are quite strange sometimes.'

'Tell me about it,' Rex responded.

'Maybe I'll let you win next time,' Lucario snickered

'And maybe I'll marry you!' Rex snapped.

Lucario waved goodbye as she walked out of the gym toward the foothills of eastern Mt Coronet.

.

Later...

.

The afternoon passed in a lazy mid Autumn hum, with many small Pokémon dashing about, gathering the various nuts and fruits that had dropped to the forest floor where they were in easy reach. With some of the younger ones chasing each other around, in little games they invented to make their small misadventures more entertaining, Lucario rolled her eyes at their willy-nilly playfulness. This was Autumn at it's richest; Leaves in brightly colored hues of red and gold, berry plants and fruit tree's were full to the bursting, and all around was the excitement of the young ones, who had never seen their world in such a vibrant state of being, squealing and dashing about, flying into leaf piles, while their parents looked on in amusement.

A few Pokémon cast curious looks at Lucario, as she passed them by, but none challenged her passage through their part of the forest.

Continuing on, she found that there was much damage on distant trees and foliage, much higher up the hill. Wondering what could have caused such destruction, Lucario proceeded to climb higher, and see what it was that had happened.

.

XXX

.

Dawn broke over the horizon shortly after Allan and Gallade stopped to catch their breath.

"It looks like Buneary's Trainer was misinformed about the time it takes to travel from one place to another, in Sinnoh."

'Maybe, Allan, but you needn't have pushed yourself so hard, all this way.'

"Gallade, we might not be that far from Solaceon right now, but I can finally sense Veilstone city. It must be huge!" Allan gave a low, appreciative whistle.

'It would have to be, to give off such a concentration of Aura's that we could sense it... Even here.' Gallade sighed, and nodded his agreement.

"Then again, though, it could have just been a very lazy Hiker who made that earlier assessment about the time it takes to get to Veilstone, from Eterna." Allan rolled his eyes and straightened up, ready to keep going until sometime later in the day.

The Pokémon tensed, 'Allan... The sun has just risen. It's morning. Don't you think you should get some rest now?'

"You're right, Gallade, but I don't want to stop just yet. I'm getting the feeling we have to keep going... Like there's something we're missing, and we won't find it here..."

'You mean you're getting a premonition? Only proper Aura Knights have ever been recorded having premonition's about the future, or a sense that they had to keep going, and discover why they felt drawn further than their bodies were willing to travel.'

"Yeah, enough with the history lesson, Gallade... I just... Know." Allan turned away, not wanting to see his partner's disbelief.

'No, Allan. I do believe you,' Gallade insisted, trying to help his friend understand, 'But you're tired. And right now, I can sense a huge threat from down in Solaceon town. For some reason, there are many strong Aura's there. All at once!'

"'All at once'... Well, that's interesting, but... I don't have the time or energy to worry about them. I want to do what we both agreed to do, and keep going until we're sure the Knight is fine." Allan nodded, and added as an afterthought, "And maybe we'll find out why I feel drawn to the eastern foothills."

Gallade thought about it in silence, and then said, 'Fine. We'll continue. But only because you're tired, and couldn't run away from a new Aura Knight if they suddenly showed up from Solaceon town, to the south of here.'

"Yeah, when I get my energy back, remind me to smack you." Allan turned and began to walk east once more.

.

Later...

.

'What do you think it was that called to you out here?' Gallade asked after some time had passed, and they were well and truly back in the wilderness.

"I can't be sure... But something about this feeling is familiar." Allan answered, looking around and about himself, ahead the lay of the land seemed as normal as it ever was.

'... I sense a wrongness, Allan...' Gallade was looking at a distant cliff as he said this, 'This... I know I've felt it before.' Gallade stared determinedly in that direction.

After a moment of silence, Allan said, "There. I'm being drawn there."

'What?' Gallade looked at Allan like he was just saying that to mock him, but when Allan looked back at Gallade, he had a somber expression.

"I think something tragic has occurred here."

Following quietly, Gallade watched as Allan slowly approached the foot of the cliff.

"Bu-Budew!"

"What the-!?" Allan ducked suddenly when he heard the Pokémon's cry, and a shower of 'Bullet Seed', passed safely overhead.

'Master Allan! Are you alright?' Gallade rushed to Allan's side and looked out at the surrounding trees, 'Where did that come from?'

"I really hoped you'd kicked the habit, you know," Allan stated dryly, " And you don't have to worry; The one who did it, was only firing a warning shot, to let us know we were getting too close."

'Too close to what?' Gallade asked, mystified.

By way of answer, Allan pointed to a large, something, that lay alee of the stone cliff.

'Oh,' The Pokémon put a hand over his mouth, and sensed about for the smaller Pokémon that shot the 'Bullet Seed', 'We won't hurt you, or the other one. Please, come out now!' Gallade called.

Stepping out from behind a small bush, the tiny Budew looked up at Allan and his partner, then it cried, "Bu-Budew, Budew-dew-dew!" : 'Why are you here? Leave Torterra and me, alone!"

"Torterra... That large shape is a Torterra?" Allan looked again at the Pokémon that was sheltered at the bottom of the cliff. Although it didn't move, or acknowledge that it knew they were there, Allan could still sense life in it. Though how it survived what caused it to be so injured, he would never guess.

"Budew! Bud-bud-Budew!" : 'Stay away from Torterra! He didn't do anything wrong to deserve you humans torturing him!'

'Tortured by humans?' Gallade knelt and held a hand out to the small Pokémon, 'What do you mean, little friend?'

"Budew..." : 'I'm not sure...'

"Does he know anything about these _humans_. Like their appearance, anything they might've said, or something unique about their actions?"

Gallade asked the smaller Pokémon these things, then turned to Allan, 'He's not so sure about what they did, and didn't really learn what they might've been saying. All he knows, is that they looked a bit like 'Grass type' people, because of their green hair.'

"Grass type, huh? I think I have a pretty good idea about who's behind this one," Allan turned to the Budew, "You have to believe... We aren't here to hurt you, or Torterra. We want to help."

The Budew looked at Allan long, and hard. In the distance, a flock of Staravia were squabbling over a bush of berries, arguing with a pack of Scyther about who needed the ripest one's more. A Staraptor swooped out of nowhere, and swatted the lot of them away from the bushes to let some smaller Pokémon, including, Bonlsy, Mime jr. and Skitty, as well as a small flock of Starly, get at the berries. The bigger Pokémon sighed, and, realizing their mistake by Staraptor's example, decided not to argue again for a little while.

Still concentrating on Allan, Budew finally answered, "Bud-Budew." : 'Okay, I'll try.'

'It's alright! He's agreed to let us help Torterra.' Gallade smiled in relief; Allan probably wouldn't have let it go, if he hadn't been allowed to help. This was better for all four of them.

'Allan, do you really think we have the strength to help them? What if our Aura's are too weak from over traveling, and on no sleep, no less?'

"I know what you mean, but I guess I'm on a roll with helping out those who've got nothing to do with me, lately." Allan replied, moving to kneel by Torterra's still form.

It was true. Allan had been doing quite a lot of good deeds lately. Was this the sign that things were starting to turn around? Was Allan, maybe considering a break from the Dark Knights after all?

"You know as well as I do, that thought's like that will get us killed..." Allan said quietly, from where he was by Torterra's head.

'Yes, Allan,' Gallade sighed. Although things had been different lately, it was still true that they weren't out of the fire yet.

"Bu-dew, Bud-dew-dew?" : 'He fell from the cliff, so I don't know, is he really going to be alright?'

'If my friend, and partner, has anything to say about it, you can very well bet on it, Budew!' Gallade tried smiling for effect. It seemed to work, as the little grass type Pokémon perked up and offered to help, by finding some supplies that they might need.

.

A little later on...

.

"I'm starting to feel that lack of sleep," Allan took a moment to wipe his brow on his sleeve and continued, "I can't say for sure whether or not Torterra's come back to his senses, but at least he's opened his eyes, proving that he's still very much alive."

'If he didn't have the move 'Ingrain', he might not be able to support himself, at this point. But at least he's using it by instinct.'

"Yes, that makes our part easier. But it doesn't solve things like a broken back. We have to keep going, Gallade."

'Right, Allan.'

While they worked to heal the mighty Pokémon, many other wild Pokémon had gathered to watch, and lend their silent support. A few, like the local Kadabra, offered to help refresh their energy while they worked to heal Torterra. On and on, they pushed their Aura's to the limit, and on and on, the Kadabra would use their powers of recovery to restore them. Finally, it was dusk, and yet Torterra's body had yet to be fully healed.

Gallade, at Allan's insistence, was sleeping to recover his power more naturally. When it got to be late enough, Allan promised, they'd switch and he would sleep for a little while, until it was time for him to take over again. Although Torterra was recovering somewhat on his own now, if they stopped assisting, then all their efforts would be wasted, as Torterra's strength, and life, slowly slipped away.

Lapras felt sad that it was unable to help, but held the fervent hope, that Allan and Gallade would somehow succeed.

Budew watched silently. Wishing very hard, that Torterra would be the same gentle giant he had once been.

"No, I can't hold out for much longer... But Gallade still needs to rest." Allan felt his Aura power beginning to wane. As much as he hated to admit it, he conceded that Gallade had been right, the previous night. They really did need to sleep properly.

'It is true, that the strain you're putting on your bodies is too much to be believed. But we know you can do this. You've been pushed much harder, before.' A Kadabra said solemnly, carefully reviving Allan's power as best as she could.

"I'm not worried about the strain. I'm worried about shortening our lives, or at least, Gallade's life." Allan answered tiredly, but was still grateful for the help.

An hour after the sun set beyond the mountains, admitting defeat, Allan asked Budew to check if Gallade was recovered enough to take over.

'I'm here, Allan. Let me handle this until midnight; I believe that I can last, at the very least, that long.'

"Yes... I'll try to get some sleep. Don't hesitate to ask for my help again, though. We can't lose after all that effort!"

Moving to a soft pile of leaves, set up by the concerned Pokémon who'd been watching them, Allan let out a groan as he lay down and was instantly asleep.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Me: Well, I do believe this is some kind of record. I didn't deliver as early as I'd hoped, but this does tie in to what I was meaning to do.**

**Anyway, all, I have to ask you... In your reviews, could you answer me this: Should I introduce Cyrus in the next chapter, or just leave him unseen? That's right! It's the popular vote, from you, the readers! It'll be my tenth chappy, and I was wanting to do something special. Either way, I have it all planned out, but the sooner you review, the sooner I get started!**

**Allan: Yup. And let's just hope that I get to kick his butt, too!**

**Me: Su~re, Allan. I'll let you kick his butt. 9.9**

**Allan: What!? I can dream, can't I?**

**Me: Well, not that I expected any less after my bad performance, but I didn't actually get any reviews for my last chappy. That was a total lack of love from my favorite readers, but what can I do? You've all got lives, too, I'll bet. So while I can't do the Review call this time, let me remind you that any OC's submitted, have the potential to show up at any time during my fic. (Actually, depending on your answers, I may let another one or two out of the bag!)**

**So, when you have the time, review and tell me what _you_ think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Okay, so I took more than a month and a half... To produce a short, nine-page chapter.**

**While it's true that I've been concentrating on my education lately, its still no excuse (To _me_!) to have made you all wait this long. Really, this is pretty messed up. I will say in my favor, though, that I'm almost done with what I need to do, education-wise. After that, I plan on taking a break from it, (If I can get away with it!) to concentrate on my chapter writing.**

**Allan: Yeah... And you plan on achieving this, how? You know you suck at math, and it's the whole reason that you aren't done with it already!**

**Me: Oi, oi! It's not like I wanted to waste all this time on math... And most people who are good at Writing and Language Arts, have a hard time with Mathematics anyway... And there are cases of vice versa, so there!**

**Allan: Whatever... Who do you have working the disclaimer this time?**

**Me: Oh, uh... I spent all that time concentrating on various things that would help me out later on, and on this new chapter... And I haven't even lined anyone up for the job this time! DX**

**Allan: Then-**

**Me: YOU DO IT!**

**Allan: Um, Okay...? Lets see... Lady Umbreon does not own: Pokémon; Any locations that can be leisurely viewed on any Town Map; The officially licensed Characters of the Pokémon franchise; Or... What else is there?**

**Me: Ahem!**

**Allan: -.-; ... Or toast.**

**Me: Happy reading!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Ten:

Misunderstanding creates Chaos

.

"Ku-ru-da, Star-li!"

Swooping down through the early morning light in the direction of a heavily laden plum tree, the little Pokémon cried it's elation to the skies again, "Ku-ru-da, Star-li!"

Ignoring the little Starly's happy chirruping, Lucario pressed onward. Although she was less than happy herself, she continued westward, honing her senses to locate the one, or ones, who would be able to assist her. Moving toward what she sensed was the wounded part of the forest, she saw with her own eyes the broken boughs and plants that littered the early part of the chosen path of a crazed juggernaut.

Lucario, stopping a few miles from this point sometime in the middle of the night, sighed at the sharp contrasts this brightly hued morning presented. Further in, where the damage begins and the lively morning ends, there were, at odds, shadows and light. The whole scene seemed gray and dead. A true tragedy had taken place.

'There has been much pain and loss here...' She thought quietly. The apparent gloom of the situation, silenced even the most rashly energetic young ones who were merely passing through.

A Floatzel passed Lucario, and stopped to look mournfully at a fair sized mound of dirt and stone. With a closer look on her own part, Lucario realized that this was a grave for the fallen, 'How did this happen!' She exclaimed.

"Flo~... 'tsel-flo~..." : 'It was cruel... Our Protector was caught and made to destroy all in his path...'

"Floatsel-flo..." : 'And my own child...'

'I'm sorry,' Lucario took a step back, and knelt to honor the grave.

"Float-flo, Floatzel!" : 'There was nothing that could be done, the monsters from the east made this happen!'

'Monsters,' Though she had an idea who may well be responsible, Lucario, for the sake of compassion for the mourning mother, asked, 'Who do you mean?'

"Floatzel~!" : 'I mean those awful creatures that drove our Guardian to slay my young one!' The mother Floatzel was becoming more and more upset, but Lucario waited patiently.

"Float-Floatsel, Floatzel flo-flo!" : 'Those damnable monsters that act cruelly to any and all Pokémon they run across...!' Floatzel seemed to be in shock. Remembering the tragic death of her young one seemed to silence her ability to speak.

'Who are they?' Lucario asked again, when Floatzel didn't immediately name her enemies.

"Fu-lo... 'tzel!" : 'If I only knew... I don't!'

Lucario watched Floatzel as she dissolved into tears of sorrow. The sadness of the mother Pokémon affected her deeply.

'It's not worth much coming from me, but... I really am sorry this happened.'

Having said words that felt empty, even to her own ears, Lucario turned and pressed on.

On through the destruction that was caused by an innocent, tainted by the darkness of other's cruelty. Lucario wished that she could stay by the side of the mourning Floatzel; Chivalry is one of the most important teachings an Aura knight, and their partner, learn early on. But Duty was just as emphasized. The loss of the mother's child was saddening, and chivalry would have made Lucario stay, but her duty to Riley, someone who still lived, called for her valor.

'There will be time for mourning lost lives later,' Lucario walked on, through the ruins of a once peaceful forest, 'For now, I must keep going, until Riley is safe.'

Further along, Lucario spotted a sheer cliff. Examining the foliage in that direction from a distance, she noted that the path of the crazed guardian led straight through, clear over the edge.

'It couldn't be...' She stood still, and stared at the cliff. Then, she looked for any impressions left by passing, or near, Aura's.

.

XXX

.

Many psychic Kadabra had gathered in the night to assist both Allan and Gallade make the final push that would heal the felled Torterra's broken spine. Sometime after midnight, when Allan had rejoined Gallade's efforts, Torterra had grunted a whispered question; 'Why are you helping me?'

Realizing that the huge grass-type had come to his senses, Allan responded by stating plainly, that it was the right thing to do. Torterra didn't seem to agree, but put up no fight to interrupt their work.

Gallade smiled faintly, and said, 'It might seem impossible to you, but none of the other Pokémon believe you deserved what happened to you. Nor do they think you should die when you have been given the chance to survive.'

"Torta... terr-a..." : 'I do not understand. I have... killed... So many of the ones I once called my friends. What could life have left for me after such misfortune?'

"That's not for us to say, but I do know one thing. You can't let what happened to you, happen to anyone else." Allan answered. Allan had been reading Torterra's thoughts, and knew that if this magnificent Pokémon quit living because of something he'd had no power over, then he wouldn't be someone that all these other Pokémon cared about. If Torterra stopped fighting, then the only thing he'd be is selfish.

"Terra't-tor..." : 'Perhaps you're right...' Torterra shut his eyes and went to sleep.

.

Later...

.

Budew awoke at dawn, and briskly shook off the morning dew clinging to his body. He looked up at the hazy sky, tinted pink by the rising sun, it's clouds streaked with peach and lavender hues. The chill of winter was coming on fast now, in spite of it being more than a month away.

Shivering with something other than cold, Budew hopped over to the clearing at the base of the cliff's edge, to see if the two strangers who'd appeared suddenly yesterday morning, had succeeded.

The sight that greeted Budew, made him sit back and cry out, "Bah-bu-bu-bud~ew!" : 'I can't believe it!'

This caused a Staraptor to swoop down, give him a gentle peck on the head, and utter a warning, "S'arrap-or..." : 'If you wake any of them up, I'll peck your head harder.'

"B-budew..." : 'I-um, sorry...' But Budew was far from feeling sorry. In fact, the only emotion his small body could contain at the moment, was awe.

Surrounding the alee side of the cliff's grotto, were many local breeds of Pokémon who were all resting now, after a long and hard vigil. It was strangely peaceful. The shadow of misery that had cloaked these mountain woods, had been somewhat relieved, and the wild Pokémon, both old and young, no longer able to contain themselves, began to rejoice as the sun rose higher in the sky, painting it as vivid a blue as it had ever been in history.

Although it was autumn, the wild Cherrim cast their 'Petal Dance' to give the mountain the festive feel of spring. And as the wind carried the pink petals away toward the peak, more Pokémon cried their happiness at the site. There had been loss. Suffering. Pain, and death. But in spite of all that, by some miracle, intuition had led a strange human and his partner, Gallade, to rescue the fallen guardian. Many of those who'd suffered personally because of the incident, felt relief that the shadow that had been plaguing them was finally lifted. And many more Pokémon gave voice to their newfound joy.

"What's all the racket about?" Lifting his head from its resting place on Torterra's earthen hide, Allan blinked at the early morning light.

'Sorry, Allan. Just about every Pokémon in the area is happy to know that you, and Gallade, succeeded.'

"Lapras..." Allan picked up Lapras' Pokéball, and said, 'Sorry you couldn't come out to help us last night... If Torterra had landed near a pond, I could've at least let you out to watch over us."

'Think nothing of it. I'm just sorry that the two of you aren't able to keep sleeping.'

"... I can't sleep anymore, anyway... I've got get back on the trail!" Allan stood suddenly, but tilted perilously backward as his legs gave out from beneath him, "Dammit! Even if I barely got any rest, I should be able to at least stand up!"

"Grrrumph..." Allan, in falling over backward suddenly, had landed on the closest target.

"Oh... Sorry, Torterra. I didn't mean to land on you like that," Allan twisted around, and stroked the large Pokémon's head apologetically, "My knees gave out on me..."

"Bud-budew budew!"

"Hm?" Allan looked down at the little Pokémon that greeted him, and noticed that it had brought a couple of larger companions with it, "A Miltank, and Chansey?"

"Chan-Chansey!" Hopping with enthusiasm, she presented Allan with two nutrient-rich eggs from her pouch.

"Mioooo," Miltank held up two rough-hewn wooden bowls, filled with world-famous Moo-Moo Milk.

"Bud-budew!"

"These are friends of yours, I take it?" Allan asked, and budew nodded and hopped about happily, "You brought them here specifically to help me, and Gallade... I thank you..."

'I thank you, too.'

"Gallade! How long have you been awake?" Allan asked, when the Pokémon in question appeared at his side, to accept his portion of the food.

'Well, not for very long... The strain of the effort to revive Torterra was exhausting, but I feel too tired to get anymore actual rest from sleeping.' Gallade shrugged in response.

"Mioo-Milooo." : 'Don't worry. Our tag-team of 'milk and eggs' hasn't been beaten by exhaustion yet.'

'I believe it, too. A couple of such lovely lady Pokémon, feeding us after that hard work, is a real treat.'

"And when did you become such a smooth talker?" Allan asked, feeling somewhat amused that Gallade felt the need to compliment their beneficiaries, who fidgeted and blushed happily.

'I'm just trying to be polite... And isn't etiquette an important part of being an Aura Knight?' Gallade asked, looking up from his bowl of milk.

Allan was visibly paler, 'We are _not_ members of that order! Don't lie to someone like that... It's worse than bad manners!'

'... But... I was thinking that...' Gallade set his milk aside, and took a bite of egg.

'I have a pretty good idea what, _you were just thinking_, Gallade, and its not going to happen. Not in the next hundred years would I be able to just _jump ship_ without significant risk to, not only me, but you, my Pokémon partners!'

'But, Allan, we are willing to risk that. We've been ready to do so since the beginning of this mission!' Lapras chimed in.

'Stay out of this, Lapras. You both know, well and true, that rebellious thoughts like that get you killed when you're a member of the DK's...' Allan paused, and stared at the scenes of happiness around him, then he whispered, "And I'm losing touch with who I have to be..." In spite of the sun shining down on them through the thinning leaf canopy overhead, Allan was starting to feel that familiar coldness he associated with his predicament.

"Budew?" : 'Is something wrong?'

Allan absently reached out, and patted the little Pokémon on the head, but Budew seemed dissatisfied with this response, "Bud-Budew!" : 'I asked if something was wrong!'

"Huh?" Allan looked down at Budew, and watched as the little Pokémon started hopping about chirping its unhappiness. 'What a contrast...' Allan thought with a frown.

'Well, he _did_ ask what was wrong. All you did was pat his head. He's not a baby just because he's small and hasn't evolved yet.'

'Are you translating that Budew's speech?' Staring at Gallade with an unimpressed expression on his face, Allan said aloud, "Cool it, Budew. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Bud! Bud-budew... Budew?" : 'Its not fair that everyone treats me... Huh, really?' Budew looked at Allan with a puzzled tilt of his head, "Budeeew... Budew."

Gallade snickered lightly, 'He's not convinced.'

'I wouldn't be either, but that's because anyone with sufficient Aura awareness should be able to detect a bad lie. For a Pokémon on the other hand, why do they have to have such good perception themselves?'

'I am a member of the Ralts family, and I have always taken that part of my being for what it was, nothing more,' Gallade was fiddling with his now empty milk bowl, then looked away, 'If a Pokémon can sense deception, why is it a bad thing?'

'That isn't what I meant, and you know it!' Sighing, Allan decided it was time to move on, and prepared to call Gallade back to his Pokéball.

'YOU!'

"What?" Both Allan and Gallade looked up to see a small shadow charging down the side of the cliff, straight toward them!

.

XXX

.

Riley's imprisonment had been two days of strange painlessness. Nearing sundown of the second day, he sat back at a small table wondering why he hadn't been beaten, tortured, or even just questioned about his objectives with sabotaging the plans of his current "host". Further, they had even gone so far as to treat his injuries!

"They have to planning something dire, if they've got time to just sit around while I heal my wounds, and twiddle my thumbs..." He muttered thoughtfully, "More than likely, they're waiting for me to let my guard down."

Looking up at his only breach in privacy, he watched the security camera for a moment, then the door to his "room" opened and a higher ranking grunt stepped in, "What is it you need, 'sir'..."

"Nothing, thanks. I was just wondering why I have to have a security cam in here; Its not like I can just run away with having a broken arm, and all of your gang to slip past." Riley tried his best 'charmer' grin, then grimaced when the grunt continued to stare blankly.

"You need to be monitored 24/7, so that we can take care of your needs as they arise." So stating the obvious response, the grunt turned and left, shutting the door with its automatic lock clicking soundly after his person.

"I was hoping for a more conversational grunt..." Running his fingers through his hair, Riley sighed, "Gathering intelligence in this place is really slow... I wonder if they need prune juice."

Moving to look out of his tenth-floor level window, Riley watched the reds and golds of the sunset, as dusk sailed quietly in.

"Veilstone city does look pretty nice from this high up, but I think I'd much rather be down where everyone else is... Maybe I'll see Lucario from this height." Chuckling appreciatively at that last thought, Riley amused himself by picturing Lucario leading a veritable army of Aura Knights to the scene, charging right in with no regard for the danger of such an action.

"Yeah, she just might do that, too." Looking up, he started picking out the faint star patterns as they appeared, then, when it grew very late, he moved to the small bed he'd been given.

'I'd better be careful now. No telling when they'll start the "demoralization" attacks.' He thought as he settled in for the night, taking care not to lay on his broken elbow.

"I'll just have to wait and heal... Its a good thing I've been trained in the art of patience, or this would almost be torture in itself."

.

Meanwhile...

.

"What do you make of this stranger, Saturn?"

"Me, sir?" The third member of Team Galactic to be ranked Commander, blinked in momentary surprise, then said, "I cannot be sure of his origins, but its clear after two days observation, that he's got some sort of talent, or ability..."

"Is that all you've been able assess?" Although the speaker's voice was toneless, it seemed to drip with sarcastic disappointment.

"Sir?" Commander Saturn said, unsure what else there could be in any of those security videos that could reveal more about their captive guest.

"It is plain that you all have underestimated this man... He is smarter than any of you, and clearly more dangerous to our operations than even I initially believed."

While Saturn mulled these stinging words over, he glared at the live video feed of their captive, deep in sleep.

"Leave me." The man with the toneless voice commanded.

"As you wish, Master Cyrus." Saturn bowed out of the room.

Cyrus turned in his swivel chair to face away from the screen on his desk, "Fools... I shall have to begin the interrogations soon."

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Paltry... Completely paltry! Compared with my other chapters, this is pretty dang short... Except for the lateness, does anyone have any complaints about its length?**

**Allan: Get over that, already! You put something out, and if they don't like it, they don't have to read it!**

**Me: You're feeling cheery today... That time of the month again?**

**Allan: I will not dignify that with an answer...**

**Me: Anyway all, thanks for being patient with me, and please review. The 'Review Call' itself isn't actually going to be held today, simply because I didn't really receive that many reviews from my regulars, last chappy.**

**Setting that aside, I will say this: Thanks to all of you who added my story to your alerts lists. I really appreciate it, and will try not to disappoint you in later chapters. (I don't have a clue what it is exactly you like about my fan-fic, but hey, I'm not complaining!)**

**'Til then... Later all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Urg! I never got the feedback I was after, so I'll apologize in advance... Sorry, Yereton! I waited, and waited, but the story had to go on! (Starts to fall like a dramatized sinking ship!)**

**Allan: 'Dramatized' is right... Everybody knows you like to exaggerate things.**

**Me: Shhh! That was supposed to be a secret!**

**Anyway, you've all read the dislcaimer before, and it hasn't changed... Well, actually, it did. I don't own toast, but I do own my grilled-cheese sandwich and tomato soup! So there!**

**Allan: -_-; (Someone save me from this mad-woman!)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Eleven:

The Great would-be Escape, Part 1

.

In a secluded chamber within Spire island's more comfortably furbished halls, two of the highest Dark Knight Masters were discussing a topic of recent interest to them both.

"Tell me again, Crush... You're sure that your apprentice has a fix on the location of that wretch, Allan?" Lady Shock said irately, for the third time in so many minutes.

"... Do you doubt my Squire's extensive training?" Crush replied quietly.

"Hardly!" Shock snorted, annoyed that she didn't get her desired answer. Then she continued by muttering, "But that brat, Allan... He's very good at hiding himself when he doesn't want to be found..."

"If you doubt my answer, say so openly, Shock." Crush said with a warning growl, that even she would listen to, "My Squire located him days ago, thanks to that fool, Kale... It was a simple procedure, after we could finally extract the information we needed from within his ridiculous whining."

"Huh... Even if he had a score to settle, there was no excuse for disobeying the simplest of orders." Shock agreed, "But Allan's movements have been highly irregular lately. He's not approaching his destination with the same speed he usually utilizes."

"No, but he has moved ever closer to his goal since Eterna city... It's likely that he'll get to Veilstone long before, Evan, can catch up to him."

"You say that like you're actually impressed by him! Allan is a weak fool compared to many of the available stock of Page's that Master Raze could train! Even my own Squire, Tera, or your Evan, would be better choices than that, that-"

"That's enough, Shock!" Master Crush shouted, as he broke the table he was sitting at in half with one strike of his fist. Flexing his hand once to check that he had not injured it, he spoke softly once again, "This impassioned behavior of yours helped you to elevate to the level of third highest in our ranks... But you are also unstable. You will surely fall from grace if you keep on with words, and thoughts like that. If Master Raze wishes to use, Allan, then we are all nothing before his decision."

"...Yes, Crush... You are right." Turning away from the window she had been gazing out of, Shock stalked to the door of the chamber, and left without glancing back.

"In spite of all that, though, it was not worth breaking this table." Crush said, as he frowned down at the splintered wood at his feet.

.

XXX (Hey! Yereton! The wait is over!)

.

Much intelligence had been gathered in the week and a half that Riley had been missing. With the report from his parents that they had met Riley's Pokémon partner, Lucario, in Veilstone city, the members of the Aura Knights Council, while worried, were able to determine the next action that they needed to take to get Riley safely back. It was, interestingly enough, to call one of Riley's old rivals back from leave.

He sat now, in a chair that he had leaned back to put his feet up. If he had been standing, he would've revealed that he was over six feet tall. He seemed taller by his spiked up, short red hair. Dressed like a punk in faded jeans, a white T, and a leather jacket, he grumbled out irately, "So let me get this straight; You all called me back from my training journey to rescue that wuss, Riley?"

"Do, Gooduh!" A Golduck with a metal-spiked collar and wristbands, quacked in annoyed agreement with his master's statement.

"Oh, not feeling up to the task are we, Derian?" Councilman Gregor chuckled darkly.

Derian's gray eyes flashed a warning, and he cussed once before saying, "I didn't say anything like that, you old fart!"

"Go-Duh!" Golduck squawked indignantly, giving Gregor his own interpretation of, 'the finger'.

"I see you have not been teaching your Pokémon any good habits, lately." Lady Sharinn said with partially concealed disgust.

"#$*! Did you call me here to criticize me, or are you going to assign me a mission already!" Derian stood up to leave, but Councilman Gregor glared a warning to sit back down. Scoffing at Gregor's silent threat, Derian reseated himself, and leaned the chair back on its hind legs again.

Smiling benignly, in spite of the rowdy behavior of the young Knight, and his Partner, Starr sighed and said, "At least you're interested to know what sort of 'embarrassing situation', Riley has gotten himself into. This so reminds me of my youthful rivalry with Councilman Gregor."

"Enough sentiments, Master Starr, you're boring him." One of the younger councilors, Master Brights, said with a cheeky little grin.

Rolling her eyes, Lady Sharinn began the debriefing, "Well, if none of you are going to enlighten him, then I will. Derian. A week ago, your colleague, Riley, was last reported to have been in the general vicinity of the northern Eterna gorge. It was there that one of our other Knights discovered signs of a fierce struggle, however, we were not able to confirm Riley's status until just recently."

"Yes," Starr said, continuing the report, "It wasn't until Riley's own parents were able to confirm with Riley's Pokémon partner, Lucario, that he was in any kind of situation where assistance was required."

"And Lucario was last seen in Veilstone city." Gregor added darkly, "This gives us reason to believe that he may have been captured by Team Galactic, and is being held for 'questioning'."

"This has to do with me, how?" Derian said petulantly.

"Gol-doo!" Golduck nodded, and crossed his webbed claws.

"Look at it this way, Derian," Councilman Brights spoke again, "You're always in some kind of contest with Riley to see who's stronger, or who's better at something or other. As much as you probably don't want him owing you any favors, you're the only other Aura Knight we have in our ranks who comes close to being a match for this type of situation. You're the only one strong, or skilled enough, to handle this."

"I'll drink to that!" Councilman Lauren said with enthusiasm, causing Lady Sharinn to argue with him about vows of temperance.

"... Whatever..." Derian scowled deeply. 'Me?' he thought, 'The only one? They're playing at something, and I don't like it!'

"Du-duk!" his partner, after reading Derian's thoughts, agreed.

"-And anyway, you shouldn't _drink_." Sharinn finished, then turned to Derian, "Sorry, Derian. Councilor Lauren may have meant well, but that was still inappropriate. Setting that aside, though, why aren't you willing to work this assignment?"

"Why should I be? It's not like I really get anything out of it." he snorted.

"Derian... You are denying the duties of a fully ranked, and qualified Aura Knight," Councilman Gregor growled, "If you truly wish to remain a member of this order, you will obey the assigned missions from this council, without question."

Glaring at the floor, Derian thought, 'Once again...! That perfect little hotshot #&*$ me again! He should just rot, for all I care!'

"Derian!" Gregor was no fool: He could see the defiance in every expression of Derian's being. If Derian was not careful, he would definitely be cast out, and all the work that Derian had put into becoming an Aura Knight would be wasted. All for one small act of selfish pride...

.

Later...

.

"_Why should I have to help him!"_

"_Because you're an Aura Knight!"_

"_That's not good enough!"_

"_... Then you need to decide which is more important: Your pride... Or being an Aura Knight."_

Laying out in the woods south of Solaceon town, Derian turned over onto his side, and grumbled his frustration, "Stupid, senile old farts...!"

After he'd stormed out of the AKC's meeting room, Derian had been feeling increasingly angrier with each passing moment that those words chased each other around in his head. The afternoon was surprisingly hot for the fall season, and many bug Pokémon came out to investigate their habitat for food sources.

Golduck was swimming around in a nearby pond, skimming the bottom for edible morsels as he pleased, then resurfacing to play tricks on the Pokémon who came to the pond's edge for a drink.

"Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!" Golduck laughed impishly at his latest victim's unexpected soaking.

"Shut-up, Golduck!" Derian said sourly, turning away from the pond. Golduck stopped laughing, and looked over toward the spot where Derian lay, curiously.

Derian's bad mood had persisted for more than three hours, now, and even Golduck was starting to feel a little concerned. But, concern or no concern, Golduck was going to break Derian out of his gloomy state. And he was going to do it now!

"Go-Daaahhh!"

"Shi-#*%^$'-Dammit! What the hell was that for!" Derian had been blasted by a very strong, very cold, _very wet_, 'Water Gun' attack. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Dah-dah!" Golduck quacked impatiently before diving back underwater to evade Derian's wrath. Instead of anger, though, all the thoroughly-soaked Aura Knight felt was exhaustion.

Thinking about it, Derian realized that he'd spent all that time, and energy, going around in angry circles when he could have been directing that anger toward an obstacle course, or a simulated sparring match.

"Shit..." Having given himself a whopping headache, he chalked it off as another failure to listen to his old master's advice: 'If you can't control it, then use to your advantage!'

"I know! ... I know..." Derian looked over at the pond to see Golduck watching him from just beneath the surface of the water.

"Alright, c'mere, Golduck," Derian signaled to his partner, and Golduck surfaced carefully; not feeling completely trustful of what Derian might be planning next, but approaching him anyway.

Looking Golduck in the eye, Derian said, "So you thought I needed to cool off, huh?"

"Dah-duh." Golduck responded.

"Yeah?" Derian raised a thin eyebrow, "Well you're not so cool yourself!" With that, he swiftly pushed his friend back into pond, only to receive a face-full of water in return. Coughing and hacking, Derian launched himself at the Pokémon, and ended up waist deep in the pond holding a clump of lake-weed, instead of his intended target.

"I'm gonna get you, Golduck!" Derian shouted while turning around, looking at the water for signs of the Pokémon.

"Dah-dou!" Golduck quacked from behind, spraying a jet of 'Water Gun' at his Trainer's back. Derian ducked it, and attempted a half-way backwards jump at his friend, and missed miserably, as Golduck swiftly swam away to safety.

"Dammit! Fight me like a man-er-Thing!" Derian growled, looking around himself for any sign that would give Golduck's position away. Still behind him, but off to the left a bit, Golduck surfaced and shot off another 'Water Gun' attack, and missed by inches as Derian jumped at him again.

"Derian Wilth... Out to strangle that Golduck of yours again, are you?" A local Pokémon Breeder, named Sahra, called from astride her Ponyta.

"The hell's it to you!" The Aura Knight answered, not looking away from the water for even an instant.

"Huh... It seems like ya' aren't your usual angry-self about it this time. One could almost suspect 'playing' as your motive of the day."

"Shut-up!" Derian rolled his eyes, and almost payed for it with a blast of chilly water to the face again, "It's not 'playing', it's 'training'!"

"If you say so," Sahra shrugged, "Hey, maybe you'll be interested to know about something that happened the other day!"

"Hardly..." Derian muttered, but Golduck surfaced near Sahra with interest.

"Well, anyway, there was this big hoo-hah in the woods way up northeast of here. My daddy goes with his Tauros to check it out, and what does he see, but a bunch of silly-dressed people in green wigs, laughing about some private joke! I tell ya, if'n I was them, I'd clear out of there fast, because there was a big Pokémon what went crazy not too far from where they were standing!"

"Yeah, so?" Derian was not impressed by this story, nor was he going to give up his opportunity to grab Golduck before it dove underwater again. But as he moved closer to where Golduck sat near the grassy edge, the Pokémon perked up in surprise, and dove right in.

"Dammit! Are you done with that pointless narration!" Derian scowled.

Not fazed by Derian's dour attitude, Sahra just smiled and said,"Sure as the sun makes Sunflora bloom. I guess I'll be talking to ya later. Good luck with your 'Golduck-catching training'. Gi-yah, Ponyta!"

"Do-Daaahhh!" Golduck jumped out from behind, and with a big splash, caught Derian full in the face with a 'Water Gun'.

"Argh! You're dead when I catch you!" Derian spluttered angrily.

"Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!" Golduck laughed, and then dove down deep.

.

XXX

.

"Come on, Gallade..." Allan sighed, holding up his partner's Pokéball, "Let's go-"

'You!'

"What?" As Allan looked up, Gallade's first reaction to the site that unpleasantly greeted them, was to tackle Allan out of the way. Just in time to dodge the incoming 'Bone Rush' attack!

An explosion of dirt and rock flew up from the point on the earth where the enemy's attack made contact.

"Bah-Bud-dud-dew!" : 'Wh-who are you!' Budew yelped from under a bush, shocked that anyone would attack such nice heroes as Gallade, and his human partner. Especially after they had worked so hard to revive Torterra!

A swarm of small Pokémon, led by Budew, got in the way of Allan and Gallade's assailant. Each yelling something along the lines of: "No! You can't hurt our new friends like that!", or "I won't let you!"

Torterra stood, and glared at the bold attacker, "Ter-gahhhh...!" : 'You'll be hard pressed to get past me...'

'Why... Why are you all protecting them! Can't you see that they're the enemy!' Lucario let loose a powerful Aura shock wave that pushed nearly all of the smaller Pokémon back, and leapt over Torterra to charge at her enemies. Her attempts were short lived. Torterra caught her with his 'Vine Whip' long before she had cleared his earthen shell, and held her still while the other Pokémon recovered from the shock of the sudden attack.

'Nooo! You all are fools!' Lucario struggled fiercely against the vines that bound her, but could not escape their powerful coil.

"It makes as much sense to you, as it does to me, Partner of the Aura Knight..." Allan kept his hood lowered, to hide his face as he said this.

'So you admit it! How dare you speak to me like this...!' Lucario growled viciously, 'How dare you keep me tied, like the coward you are!'

'Be quiet, fool! You don't know anything about my Master! He is _no_, coward!' Gallade growled back, upset by the Lucario's words.

"Gallade, enough!" Allan pulled out Gallade's Pokéball, and quickly called him back. Momentarily surprised by this, Lucario just remembered to glare at Allan before he returned his hooded gaze to her.

'No, Master Allan! She'll attack! You need my protection!' Gallade protested from within, as he strove to break free of the ball.

"I don't need your protection, Gallade... I've got as much as I'll ever need, thanks to Budew and Torterra." Allan placed Gallade's Pokéball on its holder at his waist, and looked at Lucario, who was still glaring at him venomously.

"Geez... You could poison a Muk with a look like that." Allan shivered.

'Or maybe I'm just hoping you'll drop dead!' Lucario answered, still very much antagonistic toward her captors.

"... I don't know if you saw, but the trees in the part of the forest up on top of this cliff... All that damage was caused by the very Torterra holding you still." Allan pointed toward Torterra.

Still growling menacingly, Lucario ground out, 'Although I didn't know _he_ was the culprit, I do know that many Pokémon were killed because of him... Including young ones!' Torterra groaned sadly at this, causing Lucario to look around at him.

"Terrat-tor... Grrrerra..." : 'I would take back every lash, every broken twig, and every lost life, if giving up my own could change anything...'

Lucario calmed slightly at the sight of the saddened giant, 'But it doesn't change the fact that you are defending a bad person...'

"Yes, Lucario, I'm bad. We've all got that!" Allan sighed his exasperation, "But I couldn't fight you even if I hadn't stayed up all night trying to revive Torterra."

Lucario looked disbelieving, so Allan continued, "He had a broken back, and everything, after falling from that sheer cliff, and I had stayed up all the night before, heading this way. I didn't really know why, but its true... I just couldn't stop myself from coming."

'You say all that, but I'm still having a hard time getting past the fact that you're talking to me while I'm tied up!' Raising her nose to the air, Lucario refused to listen to anything more until she was freed from the 'Vine Whip'.

"Bah-Budew!" : 'Don't let her free!'

From within his Pokéball, Gallade quietly warned against releasing the fierce blue Pokémon, 'I'm all for Budew's take on the situation, Allan. She might still attack, even though she's calmed down somewhat.'

"Yeah, and I have to trust that she'll take what I've said seriously, when I _do_ release her." Allan reached toward the vines that held Lucario, and pulled them gently. Freeing her at last from their bonds.

'You... Are either very stupid, or very trustful that I listened to you, an evil Dark Knight, at all!' Lucario huffed, and began to pace back and forth in front of Allan. Contemplating the honesty of his words.

"I really don't want to push you, or anything, but even though I've had time to rest and re-energize, I'm still very tired... And, no, I'm not a 'Knight'... Just a novice." Allan rubbed his forehead, careful not to knock back his hood, and continued, "I've not only been traveling all of one night from Eterna city to here, but also stayed awake most of the time I had to help heal Torterra's broken back all of the next night... I really would like to either rest, or move on to Veilstone, like I've been planning."

Lucario stopped pacing suddenly, and moved swiftly into Allan's personal space, 'Why are you interested in going to Veilstone city, of all places!'

"That's not really any of your business-" Allan tried to evade.

'Oh, yes it is, punk!' Lucario stuck a paw against Allan's chest, and poked him smartly, 'If you think I'm just going to let you get up to your evil acts just because I don't have Riley here, think again!'

"'Riley'? That's the name of your Aura Knight master?" Allan raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, and we happen to be one of the top three teams!' Lucario sniffed, turning away to put on airs.

"If you're among the top three, this may be easier than even _my_ master thought..." Allan frowned, doing his best to hide his worry.

Lucario had taken offense to being called, 'EASY! Are you out of your mind!'

Feeling slightly miffed himself, Allan answered, "If you're the best the other Aura Knights can do, I worry for your future."

'... What?' Thrown for a minute, Lucario didn't even realize that Allan was already walking toward the edge of the clearing, 'Wait a minute!' she shouted, moving back into his path, 'Why are you so concerned whether or not we are strong enough? You're the enemy!'

"No, I'm my own enemy..." Allan looked away, "Step aside, please."

'Master Allan...' Feeling mystified, Gallade wondered what was going to be said next.

Not moving from her spot, Lucario looked at Allan squarely, and asked, 'Why do you _really_ want to go to Veilstone?'

.

XXX

.

For more than half an hour, Riley had been sitting at the table staring toward the security camera, wondering why the Galactic guards, who were usually more prompt, weren't showing.

'The last three guards from yesterday all gave me the same answer about why the cam is even in here... So why aren't they showing up now?' he thought in dismay, 'I'm going to have to be even more alert for their attacks on my mental state... I should also try to relax a bit. Even _this_ could be one of the choice tactics they are using to get my guard down.'

Still staring in the general direction of the security cam, he relaxed a bit by entering a meditative state, and tried to sense about outside of the Galactic building for any strong Aura's that might be heading his way.

Covering the frown on his lips by placing his chin on his folded hands, he kept his eyes trained on the camera, 'Still nothing... Nothing seems to be sticking out at all, yet.'

At last, the door to his room was opened, and a guard came in to say, "Is there anything you need, 'sir'?"

"Not really... Unless you want to brag a bit about this 'HQ' you've got me held hostage in." Riley said in an off-handish voice.

"If there is nothing you need, then don't bother signaling to us that you _do_ need something." the guard said curtly, before turning to leave, shutting the door with a snap.

"Huh!" Riley raised an eyebrow at the guard's snippy behavior, and turned his mental attention back to the outside world.

.

Meanwhile...

.

"Master Cyrus!" the same guard that was just at Riley's hold said this briskly on entering his bosses office.

"What do you want?" Commander Saturn responded irately.

"I'm here to report the status of the prisoner." the guard answered.

"Oh, really?" Saturn appeared quite peeved about something. Many rumors flew about to suggest that even he goes through 'That time of the month'... Thereby suggesting that Saturn is female, like the other two Commanders of Team Galactic. But no one has gotten up the courage to really ask this of Saturn, yet. Continuing his nasty monologue, Saturn said, "Well, if you forgot, Master Cyrus sees everything that goes on in this building. So your report is more than likely to be a useless waste of time!"

"Did I give you permission to tell this guard off?" Cyrus' toneless voice was oddly menacing as he said this.

An awkward silence ensued. Cyrus, head of Team Galactic, turned to the guard in question, and said, "What is it you came to report?"

"S-sir!" the guard came to attention, "The prisoner was being ignored, as you ordered, for at least forty-seven minutes. When I went in to check after the duration of your recommended time, he said that he'd like to hear me brag about this building... Our headquarters!"

"Did you leave him with one of my prescribed responses?" Cyrus asked quietly.

"Y-yes, sir!" the guard replied.

"Good," Cyrus said, turning away from the guard to look at the screens in his desk-top, "You may leave."

Bowing out backward, the guard left to get back to his station.

"And I suppose you didn't learn anything new from this particular report, Saturn?"

Saturn swallowed as quietly as he could, "No, Master Cyrus... Unless you mean that our guest is well enough to start asking questions about the layout of our HQ, then yes, I did glean that much..."

"Hmm?" Cyrus raised a brow, "That is all?"

Saturn swallowed hard again, "No... This means we can begin our own questioning soon... Maybe even today."

"Not today, Saturn. It is much too soon for that, yet." Cyrus waved a hand, indicating that he wanted to be left alone for the time being, and Saturn gratefully left the room, bowing himself out.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Fwah! What a long wait this was for you readers! I was continually arguing with myself about this new chappy's size, like: 'Should I just continue and make it longer, or should I cut it short and call the next one up after this "part two"? I could even just rename the chappy and simplify the whole thing!'**

**Well, I'm going with the 'part two' plan. (I've always wanted to try it!)  
Anyway, I decided that I'm going to personally thank everyone who's reviewing, or just watching, for following me patiently up 'til now. (I gotta say, even I have had to get over being irate with myself sometimes.)**

**Allan: That's the truth. Lady once got so mad at herself, she ate more than a pint of ice cream to make herself feel better!**

**Me: ... I don't over-eat when I'm upset. I just binged that one time because I really, _really_ wanted ice cream.**

**Allan: Riiight!**

**Me: Anyways. I, Lady Umbreon, would like to thank you all for: Favoriting, Reviewing, Adding my story to your alert lists... For _just reading_ my story, really. I don't always enjoy what I come out with 100%, but I do try to enjoy it anyway.**

**So, I thank the following: Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, Yereton, Selhyia, Lauren 'Blue' Shaminluvr, rolypolycat, legends in the sky, werebunny131, and Gweniveve Skyes. If there are any that I missed, I apologize. I was going through some of my older emails, filing them by type, when I got the idea to list all of you like this. If you haven't added this story to your alerts, or if you don't have an account that I know of, that would explain why you didn't quite get on the list of fame. But I'd love to add you! Don't be shy about it, any of you! I really enjoy reader feedback. It tells me if there are points I need to improve upon... And I love self-improvement!**

**Allan: Yeah... You all might wanna just walk away now. This speech isn't going to end anytime soon... Actually! While you're still here, maybe you could review telling her to get the show on the road, and start on the next chapter already!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: If an apology was equal to the wrong of not posting anything for a very long time, I'd give it. But, sadly, I really messed up, real life getting in my way or not, by not at least trying to put out a new one a month ago!**

**If this monster sized chapter doesn't cut it, I don't know what will!**

**My disclaimer is the same as always, so... Happy reading!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Twelve:

The Great would-be Escape, Part 2

.

The sun was still traveling on it's way to noon, when Lucario stood on Allan's path, and refused to budge until he explained himself.

Most of the wild Pokémon, relieved that the fighting from earlier had stopped, had already wandered off to attend to their daily seasonal activities, ever preparing for the coming winter. Their concerns for survival outweighing, at the moment, those they might still harbor for the safety of their new human friend.

'I'll say again, human...' Lucario glared softly, 'Why do you _really_ want to go to Veilstone?'

Blinking out of his quiet reverie, Allan looked up, and glared, "Because those are my orders. I don't have to have a reason for you..." Allan looked away, and sighed, "But if you're really so concerned, why don't you tag along for a bit. I don't think our destinations are that different."

'Wh-You! What are you suggesting... This is some kind of trick! You want me to go along so you can eliminate me!' Lucario growled, taking a step back and eying Allan menacingly.

"Buddew-bud!" : 'Nuh-uh! He's a hero! He wouldn't do something like that!' Leaning against Allan's leg, the little Budew looked unhappily up at Lucario, who looked away. Allan shivered uncomfortably at the little Pokémon's touch, and Lucario could not believe she saw that out of the corner of her eye!

'Are you _afraid_ of that little _Budew_?' Lucario could have raised an eyebrow for how disbelieving she sounded as she asked this.

"No..." Barely containing the stutter that wanted to slip past his lips, Allan squared his shoulders, and bent down to pick Budew up, "I'm not afraid of Budew. I just don't like it's final evolved form..."

"Dew?" The Budew blinked confusedly at Allan, but sat comfortably in his hands.

'That's not what your Aura is telling me...' Lucario seemed thoughtful as she watched them both, her red eyes softening slightly, and then finally, 'Alright! I'll follow you closely... If only because I have to keep an eye on you now that I have you!'

"Fine. I-That is... _We_ need to be going, now..." Allan put Budew down, and proceeded to walk to Veilstone City.

Sniffing once, Lucario said, 'Fine!' and followed with a haughty air.

"B-Bah! Budew Bah-budew!" : 'Wh-What? Wait! Where are you going?' The little Pokémon cried, hopping swiftly after their heels.

Turning, Allan looked down at Budew, and said, "I have somewhere to be. You need to stay here with your friends, and help Torterra protect the forest from bad people."

"Bah-Bah-Budew!" Shaking his head furiously, Budew looked up at Allan sadly.

"Stay." Allan said firmly. Standing, and walking past Lucario, he never made a move to look back at the teary eyed Pokémon he was leaving behind.

Lucario, still unsure what to make of the situation merely followed, though it made her sad to think that they were just turning their backs on the little Budew.

'Allan... May I be released from my Pokéball, now?'

"Sure, Gallade..." Allan freed Gallade, and the Chivalry Pokémon, now walking beside them, turned to Lucario.

'I feel I must apologize to you...' Gallade said.

'Why?' Lucario looked at him suspiciously.

'I doubted you with the safety of my friend and Master, Allan... I'm sorry.'

'No. It's alright.' Lucario put a paw up, and shook her head, 'I really wanted to clobber him, but I thought better of it when he released me from the 'Vine Whip' himself.'

Chuckling, Gallade said, 'Yes, he's hard to grasp sometimes, but he's also a lot nicer than you would think-'

"Gallade! We're not letting her come along so she can learn all our secrets!" Allan warned, with a telepathic threat about putting him back in his Pokéball.

'Anyway...' Gallade frowned sadly.

'What?' Lucario asked curiously.

Looking in Allan's direction, Gallade said quietly, 'Not even I really know what the plans are... He'll never let us know a secret he intends to keep. At least, not until the very last possible moment... Master Allan?'

"What, Gallade? Have you finally decided to listen, and stop calling me 'Master'?"

Lucario blinked surprise, and looked at Gallade questioningly.

'No... I wanted to ask...' Gallade trailed off, thinking about what he was trying to ask.

Allan stopped walking, turned to the two Pokémon, and said, "We'll be at a disadvantage anyway, if Gallade and I don't know when your, 'Riley' arrived at the Galactic Veilstone building."

Smiling in happy surprise, Gallade nearly made an attempt to hug Allan. Luckily, he could see Allan's distress at having revealed this detail of their plan to Lucario, and held back.

'It's true.' Gallade said to Lucario, 'That's part of why we're headed to Team Galactic's headquarters... Are you willing to answer us?'

'Knowing who you are, you mean?' Lucario still felt suspicious of their plans. But... 'How long were you aware that Master Riley and I were in trouble?'

Blushing a bit at the memory, Gallade said, 'Um, about the day after we saved you from those mountain Pokémon... We've been making our way ever since.'

'That long, huh?' Lucario, also embarrassed about having been rescued at the time, put a paw over her face as they walked on.

Shuffling uncomfortably one last time, Gallade relaxed and said, 'Yes. We even passed through the Eterna building to find out what happened to you guys.'

'The Eterna building...?' Lucario thought about this with an unsure expression on her face, and then looked up surprised, 'We _were_ held there! You tracked us that far?'

Allan had been keeping an uncomfortable silence, walking a little ahead of the chatting Pokémon, when he stopped suddenly and looked behind them.

'What is it, Allan?' Gallade asked, stopping as well.

'There are... Pokémon following us.' Lucario said bewilderedly.

And sure as she had said it, there came a soft rustling of bushes as Miltank, Chansey, Torterra, and several assorted smaller Pokémon appeared, looking relieved to have found them.

"Mii-loo, Miloo!" Miltank smiled, as Cherubi and Starly hopped up and down around her feet.

Torterra approached solemnly, "Terrrraah." : 'So good to have caught up to you before you left my part of the forest...'

'What is it, Torterra?' Gallade asked, a concerned look on his face.

"T'rrah, tor. To-grrrrah." : 'All is well. We merely wanted to see you off.'

'Oh, that's good, then.' Gallade nodded, pleased.

"That's right..." Allan said, stepping closer to put his hand on Torterra's head, "You came all this way, but I don't see that smaller-than-average Budew... Is he upset?"

Torterra seemed to shrug, and then said, "Rrr-ah... Tor. TERRA!" : 'I'm not sure where he's hiding... But safe journey. The powers of the Earth and Forest go with you!'

The other Pokémon joined in the cheer, and waved as they returned to the Autumnal depths of the forest.

"We should be going, too. It'll be noon soon. You know what that means, Gallade." Allan said, turning to continue forward.

Smiling, Gallade answered, 'Yes, Master Allan.'

'What?' Lucario looked confused, 'What do you mean, by that?'

'You'll see.' Gallade answered cryptically.

.

XXX

.

Much earlier in Riley's day, before that Galactic guard had been so snippy with him, he'd had time to start _partially_ sensing the layout of the building's interior, based on the movements of the people, or Pokémon, that paced throughout the halls.

Using an archaic Aura technique that even he didn't fully understand, called 'Sign Aura', he began to invisibly draw out the general floor plan of the main hallways that were the most used. Oddly, though, the people would vanish suddenly at specific locations. Riley marked those with a slightly different Aura color.

"I'll have to investigate this phenomenon later... But for now..." He whispered, as he worked carefully in the security camera's blind spot. By the time he felt as though he were mostly done with the map, he leaned back for a better look at the whole, and sighed, "Not the best looking set of lines and plans I've ever drawn, but it'll have to do." He said as he looked at the crookedly drawn lines, and squiggly marks that made up his map.

Standing up and stretching out his body to keep away the cramp that was threatening to develop, Riley moved over to his one window to the outside world. He gazed down at the panoramic plaza that made up most of the block in front of Team Galactic's headquarters. Below where he stood, Riley could see people, as well as numerous Pokémon, walking hither thither for their shopping, entertainment, or just for the sake of walking. It looked deceivingly peaceful, considering the location, as Riley watched someone young with a strong Aura walk up to someone older with a similar feel. Watching them while they talked, Riley could see from there what was going to happen next.

.

In the square below...

.

"Hey, old man! That's an interesting Raichu you've got there." Said a young, cocky looking trainer as he spun a Pokéball on the tip of his finger. Catching it before it fell, he he quirked a smirk, and waited for the older man to respond.

After sizing the youth up, the older man cracked a grin of his own, and said, "Yes. And you think you've got what it takes to stand toe to toe with my, Sheila?"

"Ra-chu." The she-Raichu quipped.

"'Sheila', is it?" The youth said, his smile widening, "Well why not, I've got plenty of fighting experience under this one's belt. Go, Machoke!"

"Mm-Maaaa-choke!" Cried the Pokémon that appeared with a flash, and it flexed it's muscles confidently.

Several by standers quickly cleared the way, amid much grumbling about random battling in a shopping plaza. Regardless, many of the local kids pushed their way to the front of the battler's audience to cheer for the Pokémon they thought was going to win.

Appearing to think for a moment, the older man spoke up and said, "You've inadvertently made a bad joke of your Pokémon's appearance there, boy."

"What's that mean?" The youth replied, unimpressed by this weak smack-talk. Deciding he was going to make the first move, the youth cried, "Machoke, lets make this one quick! Go in hard, and pound it with a 'Mega Punch'!"

"Cho-ma!" The Machoke responded, charging at the smaller Pokémon recklessly.

"Ra-chu, Rachuu." Sheila sniffed, and sidestepped the Machoke's wild attack.

"Sheila! Counter that with a 'Thunder Wave'!" The older man called, moving a little to his left to keep an eye the enemy Pokémon.

"'Thunder Wave'? What kind of attack is that!" The youth busted up laughing, thinking the older man was making a fool of himself by choosing such a weak attack that does little, if any, damage to its target, "Machoke, make him pay for _that_ bad joke with a 'Seismic Toss'!"

Stepping aside to dodge another of the Machoke's wild charges, Sheila twirled suddenly smacking her enemy's left leg with her statically charged tail, "Rai!"

"Maaa!" The powerfully muscled Pokémon cried, dropping to one knee, and holding it's zapped leg with both hands.

"Wha-Machoke! What are you doing! Get up! You can take way more than that!"

"Now, Sheila." The older man said.

"Ra-chu!" She responded expectantly.

Raising a hand to signal where to fire, the older man called out, "Use 'Shock Wave'!"

"Raichuuu!"

"Wha-No! Machoke! Get away!"

"I'm sorry to say sonny, but your Pokémon can't dodge a 'Shock Wave'... There are few that can."

"Nooo!" The young lad cried as his Pokémon was zapped by a bright blast of ball lighting.

Fried extra-crispy, the Machoke toppled and let out a faint groan, "Mmmaaaaa..."

"Aw, man!" Defeated, the boy called back his Pokémon, and said, "I guess I was being way too cocky because I'm on my way to challenge the gym leader here in Veilstone... Sorry if I said anything disrespectful."

"Haha! No offense taken. Know your way around to the Pokémon Center, yet?" The old man said, offering his hand for a sportsman's handshake.

Accepting the gesture, the youth said, "Yeah, pretty much. My name's Vincent, but everybody I know calls me, 'Vinny'."

"Wahaha! Well, Vincent, one good introduction deserves another! My name's Wattson, and I'm a gym leader from the Hoenn region."

"Gym leader? Of the Hoenn region? No wonder I couldn't beat you! You were that tough, and I just thought you were an ordinary old man!"

"Hahaha, yes. The world is a funny thing, isn't it?"

.

Upstairs, in the Galactic building...

.

"That was a short battle," Riley said with a small smile, glad to see that the two trainers were very sporting about the battle's outcome.

Having decided that it would be best to attempt to carefully extract info from the guards about what was going on in the way of secret plans, or recent missions to exotic locations in the Sinnoh region, Riley took a seat at the room's only table, and waited while watching the security camera.

.

XXX

.

'So _this_ is it?' Lucario asked, nonplussed.

'Yes!' Gallade answered cheerfully.

Still unsure how to react, Lucario just stood there, watching Allan and Gallade as they foraged for their lunch. Finally, she said; '... I don't know why, but I was expecting something more... Dramatic...'

'Really?' Gallade said, looking over at Lucario before bending down to examine a nut bush.

'Aren't you two gathering more than you need?' Lucario asked, when she noted that the pile of ripened fruits and nuts was growing larger than necessary.

"There are more than just Gallade and I to feed here..." Allan said, coming back with five fair-sized, freshly caught fish.

'You eat fish?' Lucario exclaimed, standing up from the flat rock she had settled on.

'We only eat them cooked, but Lapras likes them raw.' Gallade answered, bringing with him several edible wild herbs. 'For the ease of our digestion,' he added when he noticed her questioning look.

'Oh, I see...' she answered, settling back down.

Rolling a pebble around, Lucario paused when Allan released Lapras, but turned her attention back to the pebble when Lapras only nodded pleasantly in greeting.

Watching Lucario at this for another moment, Allan sighed and said; "Lucario."

'What?' she asked, looking at him blankly.

Allan began to feel even more awkward, so Gallade took over by saying; 'What Allan means to say is... We gathered food for you, too.'

'... Oh.' Lucario finally answered, but didn't immediately move from her spot on the rock.

'Here! You must try these peaches! They're sweet, and juicy... Delicious!' Lapras hummed soothingly as he proclaimed this to be true.

At last, Lucario moved to a patch of soft, yellowing grass beside Lapras, and accepted one of the wild peaches.

'I got this fair pile of acorns roasted by a generous Pachirisu. Lucario, you should try them as well, while they're still warm. They're really good!' Gallade offered the whole pile to allow her to choose her own.

The entire lunch break went on like this, with Lucario only accepting what was directly offered to her. But once the initial awkwardness was passed by, both Allan and Lucario began to relax a bit, eating with no more trouble than anyone would encounter during a meal.

When their stomaches were full, and most of the foraged food consumed, it was time to press onward. Allan called Lapras back to his Pokéball, and moved to the edge of their clearing. Looking out ahead, over their path, he couldn't shake the feeling that their small party was being watched.

"Gallade." Allan whispered, signaling that his partner should approach cautiously.

Understanding the drill, Gallade moved casually toward Allan, and linked hands with him.

'What do you two sense?' Lucario asked, recognizing the Aura focusing technique they were using.

Blinking as he looked around, Gallade answered; 'Not sure yet...'

"There!" Allan carefully pointed in the direction of the presence he'd felt closing in on them.

Ready for anything, all three of them turned toward the small Aura that approached them. The bushes began to rustle. Slowly at first, and then more violently, as whatever it was became tangled in the brambles.

"Bmm-boo!" Came a muffled cry, before the creature burst free from the entangling branches in an explosive fury of 'Bullet Seed'!

Narrowly dodging being hit by the fast flying seed attack, Allan and his Pokémon companions helped each other up from the ground.

Staring sternly at their stalking assailant, Gallade said; 'I don't know whether to commend you, or to scold you, for not listening to us by staying behind with your friends.'

Jumping up from his backside, Budew attempted to stand a little taller, and said; "Bu-Budew!" : 'Uh, right! Of course!'

'This is almost too cute believe... Who knew a Dark Knight could be so funny!' Lucario had a paw to her face, trying to hide her suppressed laughter. Failing, she turned away, and continued to quiver with mirth.

Keeping his voice level, in spite of the warmth on his cheeks, Allan replied; "There's nothing cute about being followed by a Pokémon that can't handle my lifestyle!"

'I beg to differ. He seems capable of doing a lot of damage if he wants to.' Lucario countered, cooling down at last.

'She's right, Allan,' Gallade agreed, 'Maybe we should-'

"Absolutely not!"

Putting his foot down, Allan knew they didn't have time to be arguing over something like this, because by Lucario's account, Riley had been imprisoned in Team Galactic's headquarters for two days... Plenty of time for preliminary psych outs that would weaken one's awareness.

"Baaaahhh! Deeewwww!" yelled the pint-sized plant-type, as it charged at Allan's legs meaningfully.

But, bouncing off harmlessly, it landed with an abrupt thud, and a confused look on it's tiny face.

"Budew?" Budew looked up at Allan with bright, sad eyes, and a befuddled expression.

Lucario, feeling bad for the little guy, slapped Allan on the shoulder sharply. When Allan eyed her inappreciatively, she growled out; 'What's wrong now? You let me come along, and I'm out to rub your nose in the dirt!'

"'Rub my nose in the dirt'? What sort threat is that?" Allan asked Lucario, ignoring Budew for the time being. If only to make his point clear.

'One that I'm inclined to act upon here, and now, if you don't consider this Budew's feelings!' She retorted angrily.

'N-now, now, we don't need to start fighting again after finding some kind-of tentative peace agreements-...' Gallade tried.

"'Stay out of it, Gallade!'" Both Allan and Lucario growled in sync, causing them to jolt in shock, then back off a couple steps.

Thoroughly pissed off, Allan snapped first; "You've got no right to talk to Gallade like that, you-you..."

'And what of yourself!' Lucario barked back, 'You've got no kindness in your soul! You're the very reason innocent people die, on a daily basis... And you _like_ it!'

Ducking for cover now, both Budew and Gallade had to back off as powerful Aura's, filled with rage and feeling's of injustice, began to collide, causing the very air between human and Pokémon to crackle with small, white sparks of heat!

"B-b-b-b-budewwww!" : 'W-what do we do?'

'Keep down little one. Stay behind me; I have to put up a shield to protect us!' Gallade said, turning sorrowfully back to the fight that had gotten out of hand.

"Rrrrgh! What the friggin' _hell_ would you know about me! You don't have any idea... What kind of hell I've been through!" Unable to take his pent up rage anymore, Allan threw a punch at Lucario, who's face showed a sudden break from anger to reveal shock that he would ever openly attack a Pokémon... Even one that had angered him so.

'Master Allan!' Gallade shouted from behind his barrier.

CRACK!

The flaring Aura's receded, and silence filled the clearing. Lucario had backed into a tree when her anger gave way to shock, and, to her shame, momentary fear.

Locked eye to eye, Allan and Lucario both panted from the exertion of releasing their Aura's so violently. Keeping his fist where it had bored into the bark of the tree behind Lucario, less than an inch from beside her head, Allan whispered between breaths; "That you could lose focus of your anger at the last moment like that... That you could naively expect me go easy on you, just because we found some common ground earlier... If you had been anyone from the hundreds of fools who pledge loyalty to the ruler of all the Dark Knights... You would not still be here..."

Allan turned away, taking his fist with him, as Lucario slid down the tree's trunk to sit at the base. Still feeling shell shocked, she flinched as a sudden realization came upon her that made her look up sharply; 'You're not one of them...'

Allan stopped, keeping his back to the Pokémon, "You're a fool of your own..." he turned to face her, "I have no choice but to _be_ one of them. That was decided for me years, and years ago."

'If you have no choice, then why did you spare me?' Lucario challenged, standing shakily up.

'What do you mean?' Gallade said, incredulous, 'Aren't you an Aura Knight's partner? Don't you know about the 'toll'?'

'A 'toll'?' Lucario looked over at Gallade perplexed, 'No... I do know that killing a Pokémon, or a human being even, will taint one's Aura with weakness... Is that what you're referring to?'

"Bah-budew!" : 'What's a 'aura'?' Stepping between the two Pokémon, Budew looked from one to the other, seeking an answer.

"Why is that Budew still around?" Allan asked calmly, from the far edge of the clearing.

"Ba-bud, Bud-budew!" : 'I'm not scared of that light... Or those small fires!' the little Pokémon chirped indignantly.

'Ma-... Allan,' Gallade cautiously began, 'It-no-... _He_ would not leave. Even after that terrible display of your temper!'

"Is that so," Allan replied, not really interested, "Then why haven't you shooed it away, yet?"

'Because _he_ is still determined, Allan.' Gallade moved to stand beside Allan, and put a hand over his heart as he looked at his friend unhappily. Beseechingly, Gallade knelt, hand held firmly in place as he did so, and said again, 'Allan. I know what you mean, that coming with us could mean... Well, certain discomforts. But this Budew... His mind was made up a while ago. Everything he learns about us, hasn't yet scared him off. Please... Consider him seriously.'

Standing back, tensed up, Lucario and Budew watched them carefully after Gallade had made his appeal to Allan. Thick silence, broken only by passing birds, pervaded the shady clearing. The day was waning into the afternoon, bringing with it a variety of changes, as it rolled on.

"I have no time to be thinking about this." Allan finally said, turning to head toward the east.

'What?' Lucario yelped, angry again, 'Why, after all that, would you just ignore your friend's simple request!'

'No, Lucario, it is not as simple as you might think,' Gallade said jumping up, and taking her paw. Looking her in the eyes, Gallade said, 'Allan didn't say, yes... But he did not say, no, either... For now, we have to let Budew prove himself further. Neither of us, for the sake of Budew's health, should help him. We have to let Budew handle himself on his own. At least until Allan makes his final decision.'

'That is not a very fair way to treat, Budew!' Lucario protested.

'No... But it's not fair to take it into a life-or-death war, either.' Gallade responded quietly.

"Bud... Budew, Bud-dud-dew?" : 'Then... What do I do to get him to take me along?'

Leaning down to the little Budew, Gallade patted his head, and said with a sad smile, 'If you are really serious about joining us, you'll just have to figure it out on your own... For now.'

.

Later...

.

Walking winding trails to eastern-most side of the Coronet Range took the remaining daylight from the skies, leaving a hazy twilit world in their wake. As the slopes evened out into more frequently traversed roads and footpaths, Allan looked up at the nearly starless sky, and shivered.

'I agree, Allan... It is unnerving to walk toward a city as the night closes in, but see next to nothing lighting the sky aside from the electrical neons, and spotlights that block out the stars...' Gallade said, shivering as well, but for different reasons.

'You two are strange...' Lucario muttered, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Looking back, she frowned slightly as she sensed about for a tiny Aura signature that would point out where Budew had gone... But it was no use. She and Gallade had lost track of him hours ago, and neither had been able to locate him since. Facing forward again, Lucario called out to them, 'Wait a minute, you two! I never got around to briefing you about the situation!'

'Don't worry, Lucario, we have an idea,' Gallade reassured her, 'Besides, we never take these missions of ours for granted... And if anyone can help get your Knight out of that viper's nest, it's Allan.'

'You're so sure?' Lucario said more to herself than the others.

'Positive.' Gallade smiled slightly to emphasize this.

"We're almost at the city now," Allan said, stopping and looking back at the other two, "Anyone who wants to quit this suicide mission is free to back out now... Otherwise, you had better be prepared to face to worst the scum of the world will throw at us!"

Both Pokémon were silent in response to these words. Then...

'I'm not about to quit and abandon my friend, and partner, Riley... They will have to walk over my dead body to harm another hair on his head, while I still have breath!' Lucario clenched her paws into fists, and glared toward the northeastern region of the city where, hidden by other tall buildings and sky-scrapers, the H.Q. of team Galactic waited.

'You know I will never part ways with you, Allan, until my life is spent battling in your defense. I will stand and fight until my Aura is all that remains of me, if need be!' Gallade stood proudly, showing none of the fatigue he and Allan had shared much earlier in the day.

"Then here's the outline of the plan I've formulated thus far," Allan began, and he bent down to start drawing a rough square in the dirt, putting a short, thicker line next to one of the square's edges.

Then he drew out a thinner rectangle adjoining the square on another side of the square, and said, "Taking the wild chance that security personnel by the main entrance will few to none, is beyond foolhardy," he tapped the ground by the thicker line, "What we want, is some kind of shortcut... A back door, if it pleases you. Something with less security, and more blind spots," Allan indicated the small rectangle, and drew a zig-zag pattern through its center, to symbolize the blind spots.

Looking up at his audience, Allan said, "Lucario, you're the only one who might've been close enough to notice something like this, the last time you were here."

Thinking about it for a moment, the Pokémon answered, 'If I did, everything was too desperate at the time for me to really take in where it might be... Assuming I saw anything at all.'

"I see..." Allan shrugged, "That's not really a problem. All it means for us, is that we'll just have to stake out the building from a distance, and see if we can't spot that weakness we're after. Sooner, rather than later."

'And what if we don't find it quickly enough? What if we're already too late?' Lucario asked, careful not to put too much voice to her worries, in case they made fun of her. They didn't. Instead...

Looking at Lucario grimly, Allan said, "One way or the other, I am going to confront the leader of Team Galactic tonight. Whether it's before, or after we save your friend, will be dictated by chance alone... I'm sorry if this dissatisfies you, but there's nothing else I came here for... And I don't take detours."

Glaring at Allan, Lucario held her paw out to him, and growled, 'I will hold you and your partners to your promise, human... You will help me get inside that building!'

Huffing a light snort, Allan smirked as he took Lucario's paw in his hand, and shook it. "And I'll hold you to yours," he added.

Thrown for moment, Lucario returned the smirk as she remembered her own words from earlier on the trail, after the argument had passed, but left an awkward feeling in its wake: _'Never mind, keeping an eye on you... Riley and I will be lucky to get away by ourselves, let alone with a few prisoners in tow.'_

Remembering what she had said, she nodded agreement to her previous decision, 'It's probably for the best that we let you go after we escape. It'll be hard enough without you acting as dead weight to slow us down.' Lucario reiterated.

Allan rolled his eyes, and stood up to look down at Veilstone City once more, before proceeding.

Sighing, Gallade said, 'The only thing I could possibly regret now, is lack of rest... But only for you, Allan.'

"I'll be fine," Allan responded softly.

.

Later still...

.

Within the main city's limits, Allan had called Gallade back to his Pokéball to give him a chance to rest for a bit, before anything too serious had to happen.

To Lucario, as before, the city seemed loud and bright, as though Veilstone's residents never went to sleep once night fell. Perhaps there were more tourists than anything else... And maybe that was why the city didn't seem to sleep. Snorting impatiently as several drunken men, hanging off of one another for balance, crossed her and Allan's path. She was more than happy with the idea of just bulldozing the morons over, and leaving it at that. On the other hand, good etiquette as a partner to an Aura Knight, dictated that she be polite, even though she really wanted to knock their heads together.

"Heeeeyyy, lookie there! Hic!" One of the drunks said, turning to look at Allan and Lucario, as they waited for him and his buddies to leave.

Also turning to look, and nearly falling over in the process, another man said, "What's a couple 'o cute-hic girlies like you doin' out at hic-this hour?" He grinned once, and fell over.

"Them's ain't girlies, hic-dumbass," said his friend, helping him up, "They're a couple o' hic-Pokémon. See how one's really blue? Tha's how you c'n tell!"

"I don't hic-like it when Pokémon pretend to be peoples..." the second guy spoke again, disappointed.

'When are they going to leave?' Lucario asked, not really caring what Allan's response would be, as long as they could leave the drunken idiots behind.

Answering telepathically, Allan said, 'They can stay here as long as they like, but I won't.' Allan had a disapproving glare on his face, as he moved to walk past the Giddy Gang. Turning back, he asked, 'Coming?'

'On my way,' Lucario answered, turning her nose at the sour smell of cheep beer, 'How can humans drink that stuff?'

'Beats me. The stuff they must've been guzzling smells like a cheep, but popular name-brand from Kanto... And don't ask why I know this. I'm getting a headache just from the fumes.'

"'Ey-hic! Where're they goin'?" the second guy asked, trying to focus on Allan and Lucario as they passed just out of reach.

"Who cares? Them's Pokémon. Lets get us some're beer!" the third guy answered again, to much agreement from his friends.

Coughing lightly, when they were around the bend, Allan said, "The only way they're going to be able to enter another bar, is if they can prove they have the money to afford it!"

Snorting to get the acrid scent out of her nose, Lucario replied, 'Providing they can even make it to one,' snorting again, she added, 'How _did_ you know what their chosen drink was? One of those hooligans was actually thinking coherently enough to remember what he was having before he and his buddies left that bar we passed!'

Turning his slowly warming face away from Lucario's direction, Allan muttered, "Long story short, I've had to blend into some pretty seedy crowds..."

'Oh,' Lucario said, stifling a smile at his awkward embarrassment. Clearly, that was a memory he wanted kept safely locked away in the closet of his mind. Far away from prying eyes.

Moving on to the city's uptown, and, thankfully, away from anymore drunk-headed encounters, Allan noted where the Pokémon Center was in relation to his current position. 'It will be important to remember where that is in case of an emergency...' he thought calmly, looking ahead after he had gotten his bearings.

Ten minutes later, Allan and Lucario both stood in the plaza that was situated right in front of Team Galactic's secret headquarters. Looking up at the mid-sized building told Allan only one significant thing: The building is wider, than it is tall.

'What's wrong?' Lucario asked, noting unhappily that Allan seemed grimmer than ever about the mission at hand.

'Nothing much... Just that... Anyone who doesn't know the layout of the building by heart... Is guaranteed to get lost in the mazes this place most certainly has," Allan frowned.

Sure Allan was just pulling her by the tail, Lucario said, 'Come on. It can't really be that big?'

"If your eyes can't tell you, then use your other senses," turning his frown on her, he added a touch of disappointment to his expression. Sighing, he added, "For now though, we need to find a more secure area to stake this place out."

.

Later again, but finally...!

.

'Allan,' Lucario said, returning to where he was secretly positioned, trying, through meditation, to map out the interior of the enemy fortress, 'I found an old dock house that connects to the Galactic's home base, somehow.'

"Are you sure?" Allan asked, not shifting from his meditative pose.

'Positive,' Lucario answered, glad to repeat the one-worder that Gallade had used on her earlier.

"Okay... I guess I'll figure out the weird blips I was getting from the inside, where it'll make a little more sense," shrugging his shoulders to loosen up, Allan stood on the branch of the cedar he had chosen as his perch, and hopped down. Landing lightly, he added, "But be on the lookout for any Grunts. If one spots us, we'll have to take him, or her, out before they can call for help... Or worse, set off some kind of alarm."

'You don't need to drill me on how to stealthy, Dark Knight. Riley and I are the best, from where other's of similar rank among our own stand... So you don't have to waste your time looking after me!' Lucario dashed off ahead of them to make sure the way was clear. Both she, and Allan, moved up to the wall of the older structure, and looked over at the security cams; those were set up to where they could always see the one, and only, obvious entrance to the old dock house.

On the other hand, right over where the two of them stood, there was a window. It was set high into the wall, and just big enough to allow them passage... If they could get up to it.

'So,' Allan spoke telepathically, 'Who gets to jump up there first?'

Rolling her eyes, Lucario answered, 'Hmph! A human, even a well trained one, would have extreme difficulty getting up there on his own. I'll go after I help you vault up there first... So I don't have to come back in case you don't make it after failing on your own a few times!'

'Fair enough. You won't expend as much energy as me, either way,' Allan agreed.

Kneeling with her back to the wall, Lucario awaited Allan's short rush, that would give him enough momentum to carry him up to the window quickly, and with little effort, once she launched him off her forepaws. Dashing in quickly, Allan lifted his left foot onto her waiting paws mid-dash, and jumped, with Lucario giving him the extra boost he needed to reach the waiting window.

Once there, Allan looked inside to be sure there was no one to stop them once he opened the window and slipped inside. Finding there was no one in the immediate area, save for himself and Lucario, he pushed on the rotten wooden frame, and it gave way quietly. Dropping in, he moved to the side, as Lucario landed lithely beside him.

'Good timing,' Allan thought with raised eyebrows.

'I said I'd be in quickly,' Lucario retorted.

Moving past a few make-shift walls made up of cardboard boxes, they found a slightly more solid one that even had a key card slot, and electronic shutters.

'Key cards? You'd think that the big-top villains would learn to use something a little more difficult to hack,' Allan winced, already reaching for the device.

'What do you mean? Those stupid things are anything but easy!' Lucario grumbled irately.

'Well, for some, I suppose... There's this one guy I know, not too bright, but apparently, he can read these things like a children's book. For him, it's just that simple.'

'Oh, yeah? And is he one of your Dark Knights?' Lucario rolled her eyes.

'Be grateful he isn't, or there'd be electronic chaos everywhere right about now.'

As Allan thought that last bit, the little red light on the key lock flashed to green, and the shutters rolled open. Carefully checking for any security cameras beyond the newly opened doorway, Allan was not disappointed when he dodged out of view. Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught sight of one swiveling around to get a view of the hallway's newest intruders. Pivoting back to it's former position, it remained stationary for a time, but didn't appear to be shutting off anytime soon.

'Is that motion sensitive? Lucario asked, feeling unsure what to do next.

'No, it probably just checks everyone that passes through here... It's keeping it's lens on the hall ahead as though watching something that's traveling that way. It may even be programmed to go off after a bit, to save power.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't think entering this place through better. I get the feeling, that the longer we stay right here, the worse our situation is becoming...' Lucario clenched her paw, and glared at the far wall.

'Apologizing is one thing, but I don't think you really should right now. I didn't even bother to sense ahead for that camera... But I'm not about to apologize until I've got no other choice but to surrender and die.'

'Isn't that, 'or' die?' Lucario blinked.

'No. 'And' die. Sounds silly, I know, but that's my only option if I'm going to fail a covert mission like this _that_ badly.' Allan took a peek at the camera, 'It's light is off now... I might have a chance to disable it if I can get close enough.'

'Why not destroy it? Because that would set off an alarm, or something?'

'Sort of,' Allan said, launching himself quickly into the hall, standing pressed against the wall with the camera, 'If I can get it stuck in a position that blinds it, we'll be able to just walk past it. But then we'll have to hurry... Someone's bound to be on their way to check why no one's come through here, by now.'

Reaching up to the camera, Allan moved it's power cord in the way of it's next pivot. Satisfied that the camera could no longer look down the hallway they needed to get through, Allan signaled the thumbs-up to Lucario, and proceeded down the hall. Nearly to the other side, both creeping along silently, they stopped.

'There's definitely someone coming,' Lucario said lightly.

'There's a door we can duck into further ahead,' Allan responded, 'After that, we should probably make sure our would-be squealer is indisposed... Temporarily, at least.'

'Right,' Lucario agreed.

Waiting just inside their fortuitous doorway, with senses on high alert, they detected movement out in the hall...

"'Check the old warehouse shutters'," muttered an unhappy Galactic Grunt, clearly mimicking his superior's instructions in a less than respectful tone, "'Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it's something!'; 'Go make sure it's just a malfunction, or it's gonna be your head that's got the malfunction!'... Huh! I tell you... Those guys think they know everything!"

Still cursing under his breath about being sent on harebrained schemes, he passed the open door without even glancing at it. A mistake he was going to regret dearly, in three, two, one...

"Unh!" Grabbed on a pressure point at the base of his throat, the Grunt crumpled like a dry twig under a Rhyhorn's rear.

"He's going to have an unpleasant headache when he comes to, later." Allan whispered with a smirk.

'Yes... But did you have to pick such a painful method?' Lucario grimaced.

"Only the best, for the worst sort of people," Allan answered in a quoting tone.

'And where did you hear that phrase?' Lucario asked dryly.

"That's an original, as far as I know," Allan shrugged, turning toward the rest of the hall, where it's forked ends took a left or a straight ahead.

"... Could be that we should make our turn-off, here," looking both ways, Allan added as he turned to Lucario, "Or we could keep going, at the risk that its just a dead end further along."

'Then we make our left turn here,' she answered simply.

"You understand that there's no turning back, from here on out. Any chance there is to duck out now, will be gone as soon as we proceed down this next path... Are you sure you have the resolve to go on without quiting?" Allan asked seriously.

'I would never have come, let alone with _you_, if I thought I was going to fail early on...' Lucario gave Allan a determined look, 'I made my choice back on the eastern range of Mt. Coronet's foothills. I'm going... To trust you... If only until I am reunited with Riley, then I will give you a head start to escape us, as promised.'

Not replying to Lucario's speech, Allan moved ahead down the new hall that deviated from the original. Significantly shorter than the first hall, it made a right-turn less than a minute after they had started down it's length. Coming into contact with no one, and not sensing any human threats in the immediate area, they pressed on to the right and down the new path that had presented itself.

Still not running into anyone, Lucario was starting to wonder why security in this stretch of hall, that was quite a bit closer to the main headquarters than the entrance, was virtually nonexistent.

'They need a greater show of force up front,' Allan, who had sensed what Lucario was thinking, answered telepathically.

'I just thought of this, but... What about the guy we nailed? Won't he have to report in soon?'

'A fairly good point, Lucario. But here's why he won't,' Allan sighed as he looked at the ceiling, 'The doofus didn't even have a headset. He's got no radio access to the heads of security here. I gave him a quick pat-down to be sure of this... We won't be noticed at all if we get to where we're going long before they get suspicious.'

'Oh, now I understand why we aren't going any quicker than we need to,' Lucario quirked her head, and kept walking.

'Ha-ha...' Allan frowned.

.

Inside the Main Building...

.

"When do we head out? Its not like that jerk's got anything to do with our main plans!"

"Be still, Mars! Master Cyrus will personally command us when it is time." Saturn snarked.

"Be still? You're the one who's pacing about like a husband awaiting his first child." Jupiter said flatly, causing Mars to snicker.

Turing almost as red as Mars' hair, Saturn sat huffily, and crossed his arms and legs. All three of them had been called to the conference room near their boss's office. Not sure what to expect, they waited, for the most part, patiently.

"Still... You two get what I'm talking about, right? That stupid 'Gentleman Dandy' is no more use to us than an old shoe fished out of a river!" Mars griped again.

"Perhaps..." Jupiter allowed, not wanting Mars to continue with the same portion of her railing rant.

"There's no 'perhaps', about it! If Master Cyrus believes he will be of some use to us, then who are we before that decision!" Saturn snapped, still sore about the father-to-be comment.

"It doesn't make sense!" Mars countered, "We caught him, sure, but that's only because he sabotaged one of our plans! We've got no reason to let him live. So let's just put him out of our misery already!"

"Are you completely disregarding the will of your leader? Mars, you are a fool among all fools!" Saturn condemned dramatically.

"Oh, stick it up your-!" Mars began, but was interrupted by the door to their conference room being opened.

"Welcome, Master Cyrus..." Jupiter said disinterestedly.

"... Again I am given pause to wonder why I let such an emotionally challenged bunch, such as yourselves, into positions of command in my army." Cyrus said calmly, revealing no ill will, or disapproval.

"Master Cyrus! You don't really believe that moronic prisoner of ours has any real use, do you?" Mars challenged, discontent with her lot in the decision.

"That remains to be seen," Cyrus answered tonelessly, "But I did not call you three here to discuss the fate of _my_ prisoner," taking note of the light stress Cyrus put on the word 'my', all three of his audience members wilted slightly, "I called you here to receive instructions for your next cooperative task."

"Is it time to put those super-bombs that you had us make to use?" Saturn queried, glad he wasn't completely ignorant on what this meeting could be about, causing Mars to glare at him.

Frowning slightly, Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic, said, "If you are so sure what your instructions are going to be, then I don't see a reason to waste any more of our time with this debriefing. I will leave these instruction folders with you."

With that, he placed three folders on the conference table, and proceeded to head back to his office to add some final touches to an experiment, or two.

Both Mars, _and_ Jupiter, were glaring at Saturn now, displeased by such a short meeting with their leader.

Picking up a folder, Saturn merely said, "I see no reason why you two have to look so bitter about all this. The sooner we carry out Master Cyrus' plans, the sooner we get rewarded... Interesting."

Looking over the contents of his chosen folder, Saturn looked up at the other two and said, "Well, help yourselves. These instructions, while simple, form the most complicated plan yet."

Turning away from the source of their irritation, Mars and Jupiter chose the remaining folders, and looked their plans over.

"... This _is_ interesting." Jupiter frowned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lake Verity... I wonder what sort of Pokémon, Master Cyrus could mean..." Mars said, digesting her own instructions for the mission at hand.

"We'll know soon enough..." Jupiter answered.

.

Back on the first floor...

.

'That was too close,' Lucario heaved a sigh as she leaned against a wall, relieved that both she and Allan had been able to take out the guards near the entrance where they finally got into the Galactic's headquarters.

'We need to move quickly, now!' Allan reminded her urgently, turning to sense for the best possible way to approach the upper levels, where Riley was most likely being kept.

'I'm just glad no one important got hurt,' Gallade commented unhappily. He'd been unable to get in on the action because it happened too quickly for him to be necessary. Still...

"G-8, and G-10! What's the status of the disturbance?" One of the walkie-talkie's on the guard's belts said with a beep.

"G-8! G-10! Answer!" It beeped again.

'Let's move,' Lucario said, running ahead before the walkie-talkie could say anything else.

Coming to an inexplicable dead end, neither Allan, nor Lucario, had any idea what to do next... Until!

"Man! Why do I have to-!" A Galactic Grunt had suddenly appeared standing on a darker floor tile, right before their shocked eyes!

"Of course!" Allan said, rushing the poor sap before he could call for help, "Teleporter tiles! That explains a lot about this building's weird internal structure... I thought something was off!"

'Congratulations...' Lucario said sarcastically, 'Now what? We don't have any idea where this leads. Or if we'll even be safe on the other side of this teleporter's set!'

"True," Allan agreed, "But we won't be any safer here, than there. I say we keep going."

'Also true...' Lucario begrudged.

Moving onto the tile Allan, then Lucario, vanished from the first floor of the building. Looking around their whereabouts on the other side, they discovered that they had traveled up to the third floor of the building... Or so said the sign on the wall next to the point they emerged.

'I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, but I don't think they're smart enough to get by without these markers that let them know where they are.' Lucario inclined her head with a grunt at the sign.

Nodding, Allan moved down the hall, looking for any new teleporter tiles, or doors, that could lead to their destinations.

'The size of this place, coupled with these warp tiles strewn throughout, makes this building a natural maze. The complete map of which probably belongs only to the boss of Team Galactic.' Allan thought solemnly.

'Be that as it may, I don't give a darn, as long as I can wring that "Commander" Mars' neck!' Lucario snorted.

'Always assuming we even run into her.' Allan rolled his eyes, but kept his focus sharp.

Twenty minutes later, after a few heart-pounding moments when they came close to being discovered by a random security Grunt, Lucario's ears pricked up.

'I sense him...' she whispered, uncertain if what she felt was true.

'These punks don't know the first thing about faking Aura's, Lucario. You definitely felt him,' Allan replied, looking ahead for a way to reach the location Lucario had sensed.

'But what if you're wrong, and they can duplicate Riley's Aura artificially?' Lucario said suddenly, putting her paw on Allan's shoulder to stop him from moving toward the warp tile that would take him to the fourth floor, 'Their boss... He's a genius. Evil, sure, but one that's uninhibited by fear of what destroying human spirit would do.'

Allan glanced back at her worried expression, and placed his palm on her forehead.

'What are you... You're following my senses to where I thought Riley's Aura was?' Lucario blinked, but waited for him to finish.

'It's faint, but hardly artificial,' Allan looked her in the eyes before moving, once again, toward another warp tile, 'And if this boss of Team Galactic is so interested in destroying human spirit, why would he be inclined to duplicate it?'

Allan moved onto the tile, and teleported away to the fourth floor. Left in alone in the empty hall, Lucario answered, 'I don't know,' and stepped onto the tile herself.

Upon reaching the other side of the matched set of teleporter tile's, Lucario yelped in shock.

"Gallade! Deflect it and move in for 'Close Combat'!" Allan cried, moving himself to dodge a fast-flying fire ball.

Lucario, stepping up beside him, asked, 'What happened?'

"No idea," Allan replied, then added, "Keep your defenses up! 'Double Team' it!"

'I'm trying!' Gallade answered, enduring a Zubat's 'Screech' before sidestepping another fire ball spewed by a nasty tempered Houndour. Neither Pokémon had a Grunt in command of it. They were just attacking, as though that is what they were put there to do.

'Need help?' Lucario asked, facing Allan with a worried look on her face.

"Please," Allan shifted aside, to let her pass.

All of a sudden, two new Pokémon appeared, and started attacking Lucario before she had time to help Gallade knock out the first two!

It was a trap. The appearance of these new Pokémon only confirmed that they were officially in deep shit.

Once Gallade knocked the Zubat out, a Golbat and a Meditite came to replace it. Lucario called up a 'Bone Rush' to try to blast her way through to Gallade's side. But every time they knocked one target out, two more would appear to replace their fallen comrades. Several Pokémon were now filling the hall. Allan, Gallade, and Lucario were beginning to feel overwhelmed.

'They can't have an unlimited supply of these 'watch dogs',' Lucario panted, beginning to tire of the fight.

'No. But do we even have the strength to beat all of the ones they have?' Gallade responded, equally tired of the constant fighting.

"That's it!" Allan said.

Glancing for an instant in his direction, then looking over the small sea of Pokémon, the two tired allies noticed that Allan had spied the triggering mechanism for the trap.

Jumping with a flip over the seething mass of enraged Pokémon, Allan reached out as he righted himself, and pulled the switch downward as he landed. Instantly, all the Pokémon that had been flooding the hall were teleported away to wherever they had come from, giving Allan and his companions only an instant to get away from that spot.

Running now, having set off the alarms for the entire building, the three intruders rushed to find the place where Riley was being held. Turning here, dashing through a doorway there, they ran. Felling the odd Grunt, or two, that crossed their path, Lucario began to wonder if this whole thing had been a planned trap... Set exclusively for their arrival!

At last, they halted by a door with an expensive type of lock on it. For a brief moment, Lucario felt the relief that she usually got when she was reunited with her friend, and partner. But then...

"Lucario? Is that you out there?" came a muffled voice from the other side.

'Riley... I'm here,' she answered, worried that any minute, now, they were going to be caught, and the escape part of the mission would fail.

"I've got the lock," Allan said, stepping back to call Gallade into his Pokéball, as said lock gave an obliging click to indicate that it was undone.

The door opened suddenly, and someone inside the room said, "Awfully young for a rescuer, aren't you, boy?"

There, before Allan and Lucario's shocked faces, stood two Grunts on either side of Riley with a pair of deadly looking guns aimed at their captive's head, and an old man with a smug little smile on his lips.

The old man had been the one to ask the earlier question, and he spoke again, " Naturally, you understand that this is a lose-lose situation for you, boy... What is your name, by the way?" he added with a slight frown.

"Shit..." Allan whispered, peeved that he had been caught so easily in a dangerous hostage situation.

"What's that? Speak up, boy!" the old man commanded imperiously.

"Commander Charon," one of the armed Grunts began, "I think we can deal with that later."

'Commander? I thought there were only three!' Lucario gave an affronted look to the group that surrounded Riley.

'I'll be fine,' Riley answered in telepathy to them both, 'Quick, make a run for it to distract them while I try to break free of their hold!'

"No sudden moves!" Charon bellowed, somehow guessing what was about to happen, unfortunately, this also provided the distraction that Riley needed to incapacitate one of the Grunts, and to steal the weapon of the other.

"Don't move," Riley said in a steely tone, facing Charon with a deadly serious expression on his face. Allan felt a shiver up his spine as he watched this, and almost jolted when he remembered his earlier reasons for entering the Galactic headquarters in the first place.

"Heeheeheehee!" Charon smirked openly, "I have no reason to keep you, if you plan on escaping. I will say, though, that if you want revenge, neither Mars, nor the other Commanders, or even Cyrus, are here anymore. Its too late to stop the plan that we've put into motion. And taking me hostage is quite useless, as they don't even really care whether or not I'm around to help assist their plans along."

"Fine." Riley said, stepping out of the room, shutting the door after he was outside with Lucario and Allan. Interestingly, the lock automatically clicked back into place once the door was shut.

"I see you've made an unusual friend, Lucario..." looking at Allan curiously, Riley shook his head and added, "But we'll deal with that later. You just better promise to remove that hood once we're safely away, kid. I like to know what the face of someone I'm talking to looks like."

'As if,' Allan thought defiantly.

Feeling disappointed, Allan decided that there was no use griping over the fact that the leader of Team Galactic was out at the moment. It was best, now, to make himself scarce until he could find another opportunity to get at Team Galactic's boss.

Lucario broke into Allan's thoughts, 'Going back would be a suicide mission. But I don't foresee any way to move forward, and still be able to escape this place.'

Choosing not to respond, Allan just moved to a warp panel that would take him up to a higher level.

'Allan! Are you ignoring me? After we helped each other get this far!' Lucario could hardly believe her eyes, as Allan just stepped onto the panel, and away from their current location.

"His name is, 'Allan'?" despite all that had happened, Riley was still able to make his blissfully ignorant look of bemusement, "Funny... I thought Dark Knight's chose names that reflect their evil-toughness."

Lucario rolled her eyes.

Following Allan up to the next floor, Riley and Lucario exchanged news via telepathy. Riley was surprised to learn what had been happening to Lucario during their separation... And even more shocked when he learned about the wild Torterra.

"He did that...?" Riley asked slowly, to be sure that Lucario was telling him the truth.

'As hard as it was for me to believe, the Torterra told me this himself,' Lucario looked earnestly at Riley, 'This truth was in the eyes of all the Pokémon that witnessed it.'

"I see..." Riley trailed off, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

Stopping at an intersection, Allan noted suspiciously that the alarms had been shut off since they got away from Charon and his armed assistants. A prickling feeling that something was very wrong, buzzed in the back of his mind as he moved forward a few steps to better see down one of the hallways.

"Lucario told me your name is, Allan... Is it alright if I address you as such?" Riley asked, as though unaware of the feeling of foreboding the area gave them.

Sighing in contempt, Allan said, "Whatever..."

"I'm sorry if you're feeling put out. I know you didn't really have plans to rescue me. They just weren't so inconvenient as to take you off course... Until, that is, the guy you were after wasn't even around. So, really... I'm sorry." Riley considered putting his hand on Allan's shoulder for emphasis, but decided against being overly familiar with him until they were safely away.

"You're right. I didn't plan on helping you out," Allan said, annoyed by Riley's apparent ditziness, "But, as it happens, this is no time for you to be apologizing. If you want to prove that you really are sorry, then you'll stay out of my way when we get out of here."

Finally choosing where he wanted to go next, Allan walked forward. Plonk! Almost falling back onto his rear, Allan put his hand out to touch the invisible barrier that blocked his path.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked, concerned that Allan had hurt himself.

"Idiot! Why did you step away from your part of the hallway?" Allan snapped, rushing back to confirm his suspicions that another invisible wall, had indeed, blocked their path back the way they had come.

Moving to the entrance of the other hall, Riley pushed on another invisible barrier that blocked their way. He said, "We're completely boxed in!"

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen next? I hope the sheer size of this chapter makes up for my inadequate posting rate. I'll have another done in a few hours. I plan on giving up my night of sleep to get you another, perhaps shorter, chapter after this to allow you a chance to see what will happen to our wayward heroes, as they learn the cause of, and way to handle, their sudden situation.**

**Aura: Psy-yi-yi! Duck?**

**Me: It'll be fine, Aura-baby. I'll get back to training you up to your evolved form later, okay?**

**Aura: Psy-psy!**

**Me: She's my cute little sweetheart, that I bred myself as an experiment in my Platinum version. So far, I'm having a bit of success. If I finally achieve what I'm after, I'll let you all know what the experiment was about, shall I? If not, sorry in advance for wasting your time.**

**As for the review call, I didn't get very many the last time I posted a chapter, so... I'll leave it at this, for now. Besides, I have to get started on my promised extra chapter! Laters!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Here it is, here it is. As promised! I'm going to bed, now... Goodnight...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Thirteen:

The Cost of Freedom

.

"We're completely boxed in!" Riley exclaimed in shock.

"Don't panic until we know why, Aura Knight," Allan had an exasperated tone, as he said this.

'You- Don't you speak to Riley like that!' Lucario growled threateningly.

"Or what? You'll break the barriers, and get us out? Stop wasting energy that could be directed into finding the power source for these forcefields," Allan sighed, unimpressed.

'Master Allan, I think I may have found a way!' from within his Pokéball, where he had been resting, Gallade said, 'Let me out so I can be sure.'

Releasing Gallade, Allan said in a warning tone, "You'd better be sure, Gallade. We don't have enough time to allow for a second chance if you're wrong."

'Right,' the Pokémon answered soothingly, 'But now that I'm able to give these barriers a closer look, I know that they aren't being generated by a man-made machines...' Gallade looked at them all with conviction, 'These were put here by Pokémon!'

"Pokémon? But I never even saw them," Riley said doubtfully.

'Oh, they're there, Riley,' Lucario said, after trying to sense what Gallade was detecting.

Stepping out of the shadows, no less than seven Mr. Mime appeared, surrounding each of the barriers, and giving their prisoners menacing looks.

"This could be bad..." frowned an unhappy Riley.

"Only if you don't seize this opportunity," Allan replied, moving back to the forcefield that he'd wanted to bypass earlier, and said, "If you Mr. Mime want to avoid critical pain, you'll let us pass on our way. If not, you're all going to be in a world of hurt. And don't pretend you can't understand what I'm insinuating... You psychic type Pokémon are too smart to miss the truth of my threats!"

Shifting uncomfortably, the Mr. Mime seemed to deliberate for a minute, before they finally lowered their barriers.

"A good choice," Allan sniffed impatiently, before moving on toward the next warp tile, Gallade and the others in tow.

"You made them release us with almost no effort!" Riley stated wonderingly.

Ignoring Riley's wonder, Allan muttered, "Because I meant it."

The next floor they arrived on was decorated very differently than the previous ones, and Allan thought about what this could mean for their mismatched party. Arriving at a very neat, and sterile office, that seemed to be what an eccentric CEO would keep, Allan looked over at the glass paneled desk that had flickering monitors in it. Moving further into the room, he noted all the computers that were humming quietly around the walls, and the stillness of the room's atmosphere that seemed to frown at their intrusion into this sacred place of dutiful research and study.

Hair rising at the back of her nape, Lucario growled, 'Lets get out of here... I don't like this place!'

"It'll be fine," Allan said to no one in particular, " Every major boss of some evil organization, or another, will have some kind of personal escape route by which they can bow out before things get too sour for their taste."

Searching the room with this in mind, they wandered further back beyond the main part of the office. Finally, they located exactly what they had been after; A warp tile that would lead them to the ground floor with little hassle.

"All aboard," Riley said with a relieved smile.

Moving onto the tile one after the other, all of them reappeared in a small storage area on the ground floor, with a door to the outside letting that faint, predawn light into the room with it's small window.

'That's right,' Lucario sighed, 'It was nearly one in the morning when we broke into Team Galactic's headquarters...'

'I don't know about you, but I really want to head over to the Pokémon Center for a good rest,' yawned Gallade, as he stepped over to the door.

"If you're that tired, then you should just get back into your Pokéball," Allan held it up to prove his point.

'No, I think I have enough energy to step out of this horrible place for myself before I take a rest!' Gallade, suddenly feeling less exhausted, charged ahead of the rest of them to the outside world.

Chuckling, Riley said, "You, and your partner, are a good match, Allan."

"Whatever," Allan said before following Gallade outside.

.

Outside...

.

"I thought you'd never arrive," said a creepily familiar voice as they all stepped out of the building.

"Charon!" Riley exclaimed, shocked to meet this Galactic Commander again so soon.

"Oh, come now! You didn't really believe that I would just let you all walk out of here without at least trying to stop you one more time," old Charon cackled unpleasantly.

'What do you say, Aura Knight? Have the strength for one last push?' Allan asked telepathically.

'You know it,' Riley smiled, answering in the same fashion.

"Gallade, come here," Allan said softly.

Obeying, the Pokémon allowed himself to be called back to his Pokéball. Raising an eyebrow at this, Charon said, "You are either very sure of yourself, or very foolish, for calling back your Pokémon like that, boy."

"I rather like to think of that as being diplomatic," Allan replied, his expression void of humor.

"And what is there to be 'diplomatic', about?" Charon asked with a slight frown.

"The situation is like this," Allan said stepping forward, "You and your minions have a chance to let us go without receiving heavy casualties. If you don't take this chance, I won't hesitate to put you all in the hospital with life-threatening injuries."

Taking a moment to digest this information, Charon broke into a grin, "You are tired, and weak. We are rested, and strong. The likelihood that you can actually pull off all that you claim is very slim indeed... Men, attack!"

"Crap," Riley said briefly, before turning with Lucario to handle the Grunts that came at them.

Allan, had no such misgivings. Casting a Pokéball, Allan called out, "Lapras! Use 'Ice Beam'!"

'Right away!' the water Pokémon readily responded upon being released, blasting several Grunts at a go.

"Damn!" Charon muttered, not having made room in his plans for the possibility that one of his targets could have more than one Pokémon at their disposal.

"Bah-Dewww!"

That was the last thing Charon heard, or knew, until much later in the day when he woke up in a bed in the Galactic H.Q. with a splitting headache.

The fight was fierce, Allan and Riley both knew that they were severely outnumbered. But what could they do? If they wanted to get away, they had to beat these uncomfortable odds. Even if it meant total exhaustion later on, when they were finally away.

"I'm not feeling too hot right now... Kind of makes me wish I had a secondary partner to rely on to give Lucario a break." Riley called to Allan.

'I don't need a break!' Lucario snapped, feeling feisty.

"Bah-dew!"

As this small cry rang out on the improvised battlefield, one of the Grunts shouted hysterically, 'Commander Charon has been shot down!"

Too confused now, to focus on trying to catch their targets, the remaining Grunts that were left standing immediately fled the scene, leaving their injured and unconscious behind.

"Some _team_..." Allan muttered, relieved that the fight was finally over.

"Bud-Budew! Bud-Budew!" : 'I did it! I did it!' cried the little Pokémon as it appeared suddenly by Allan's side, hopping up and down with elation.

'Indeed, you did, little one,' Lapras concurred happily.

'Budew,' Lucario moved over to them and said, 'Where were you? We lost track of you whole hours ago!'

"Bahdew..." : 'I was sleepy...'

Blinking in surprise, Lucario started to shake quietly.

"Lucario? What's wrong? Are you ill?" Riley asked worriedly when he saw his partner's behavior.

Finally, Lucario burst out with a barking laugh, and continued with her mirth by picking Budew up, and saying, 'You were sleepy? I've never heard anything so funny in a good long while!'

"Bu-budewww..." : 'It's not funny. It's true...'

'Let's all just head to the Pokémon Center now, for a good rest.' Lapras said benignly, relieved that they were finally able to move on, and away from Team Galactic's headquarters.

Sighing, Allan said, "Good idea..."

.

Later...

.

When they had arrived at the Pokémon Center, Riley insisted that he needed to make a quick phone call, but that he would be back to check-in with Allan and his Pokémon after he was done. Not really taking this to heart, Allan just waited by the front desk, ignoring the curious looks of trainers that thought he seemed out of place.

Budew was cuddled up to Allan's leg, as they waited for Riley and Lucario to return. Nearly dozing off where he stood, Allan shook himself to stay awake.

"Whoo-hoo! You look like you're about to keel over!" some random trainer said, walking up to him. Clearly, this guy was a morning person... And the last human being on earth that Allan wanted to deal with.

"Seriously, guy, what were you getting up to, to end up looking like that?" the trainer spoke again, not deterred by Allan's cold ignorance of his attempts at conversation.

"Hey, that's okay. I was just wondering is all..." the trainer said, finally losing heart that he was going to get anywhere talking to Allan.

Leaving Allan alone, at last, the trainer headed off to do whatever else caught his fancy.

"Sorry I took so long. That one phone call turned into three." Riley said tiredly, moving over to where the nurse stood to receive Lucario, and her Pokéball. Allan followed suit, handing Gallade, and Lapras, over to the nurse as well.

"Here's the key to your room, rest well," the nurse said when Riley had partially explained their situation.

Making their way to the room they were assigned, Allan quietly thought about ways he could rest up completely without leaving himself vulnerable to the Aura Knight's mercy. Coming up with zilch, he sighed impatiently with himself, and followed Riley into the room after he unlocked it and had gone in.

"I'll take this bunk," Riley said, indicating the bed on one side of the room, and seating himself, "You don't need to worry about me trying to catch you off guard, or anything. I believe that if I leave you alone, I'd be doing you a necessary favor... At least, by the story that Lucario told me about a certain Torterra."

Not caring what Riley was going on about in the slightest, Allan stepped over to the other bed across from the one Riley chose, and flopped onto it in exhaustion. Instantly asleep, Allan no longer cared if he did get caught. He was dead anyway, for failing his one mission assigned to redeem himself for his first mistake... When he _failed_, apparently, to kill Riley on the spot, after running into him on Iron Island.

These troubling thoughts before sleep, led to troubling nightmares as he slept, attempting to get some much needed rest.

.

XXX

.

In the meditation garden at the Aura Knight's headquarters, Master Starr sighed in happy relief on hearing of Riley's escape from imprisonment.

"But he will provide a full report when he returns? He did at least promise that, right?" Starr asked softly.

"Of course, Master, doesn't he always?" the young Aura Knight who'd given Starr the message, said lightly.

Chuckling, Starr said, "Of course. You're dismissed, Jeffery."

Bowing once, Jeffery, the young Knight, left Starr to his meditations.

.

XXX

.

"Cousin Riley's alright?" Maylene, Gym Leader of Veilstone city, said incredulously.

"That's what he said over the phone," a burly Black Belt said from his corner opposite his sparring opponent.

"Alright!" Maylene shouted, jumping up to punch the air in celebration.

Over near the room's doorway, Rex the Lucario smirked privately to himself.

.

XXX

.

On the Infina shoreline, a Lady Knight said, "Good grief, Riley... Way to scare the pants off everyone!"

"Pijo..." her Pidgeot agreed with a nod.

.

XXX

.

"What! That dumbass actually got himself out of that situation! Why the the hell did you all even call me back from my leave!" shouted an irate Derian Wilth.

"Do-gol-dah!" Derian's Golduck squawked, giving the council the his interpretation of the finger once again.

"Derian! Would you _please_ do something about your partner's manners," Council Lady Sharinn sighed, in exasperation.

.

XXX

.

In a flower shop on the Valor lake front, a middle aged couple wept tears of relief that their son was alright, and that he would come to visit them as soon as he got the go ahead from the Aura Knight's Council.

.

XX Later in the day XX

.

It was past midday when Allan finally woke up. Sitting up in surprise, he noticed that he'd been moved under the bed covers. Quickly checking his hood, he found that it was still, somehow, in place.

'There's no way he didn't at least peek to see what I look like...' Allan thought, miffed that he hadn't taken the time to get Riley's promise that he'd respect Allan's privacy about keeping his identity a secret.

Sighing at these useless thoughts, Allan turned to more pressing matters, 'How am I going to get my partners, and get out of here?'

"Good afternoon," Riley said, walking into the room carrying a tray food, "I thought since you were still asleep, that I should move you under the covers... I hope you don't mind. I also brought us both lunch."

Keeping silent for a moment, Allan wasn't sure how to present his issues without sounding too ungrateful.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked, wondering if he'd done something he shouldn't.

"Not unless you moved my hood without my permission," Allan said honestly.

"Oh, that..." Riley said, looking away, "Don't worry, I didn't actually look at your face, if that's what you're wondering."

"Really," Allan's tone suggested he didn't believe Riley for a minute.

"If you don't believe what I say, then look for the truth in my Aura. I'm not lying to you, Allan."

Looking at Riley. Really looking at him, Allan saw that he was definitely telling the truth. Relaxing finally, Allan said, "Fine. I'll believe what you say... For now."

"That's good," Riley let out a sigh of relief, "Do you like chicken sandwiches?"

"Only if they are not made with Combusken meat," Allan replied.

"Yuck! Do people even eat that anymore?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Do you really want to know?" Allan said darkly, taking a sandwich and biting into it.

Deciding to leave the rather unappetizing conversation behind, Riley chose to just eat his own sandwich.

After their lunch was finished, Allan said he wanted to wash up, and left the room. Which wasn't far from the truth, it was just that... Allan knew he could wait until he was safely away from the Pokémon Center to bathe himself.

Riley let him leave the room without really thinking about it. When it took Allan more than an hour to get back, he started to wonder if he'd been a little too trusting himself. Leaving the room to head to the front desk, Riley asked the nurse on duty if Allan had already checked himself, and his Pokémon, out of the Pokémon Center.

"Well..." she said, thinking about it for a moment, "Yes, actually. He did. Was there any particular reason why he had to wait up for you?"

Riley blinked, but then smiled in amusement, "No, not really. I just wish that he _had_ waited up for me."

"I see," the nurse said, again thoughtful, "Should I pass a message along to him if he comes back?"

"No thanks," Riley said with an easy manner, "I know the routine, by now. If I want to keep up with him, I'll just have to find him."

.

XXX

.

On a relatively secret road that passes west of lake Valor's shores headed to Pastoria city, Allan was walking with Budew trailing determinedly behind him.

Allan still hadn't decided whether or not to let the little grass type join his team of companions... It wasn't an easy choice, for many reasons. The foremost being how small and young the Budew was. On the other hand, it _was_ remarkably strong, for a little guy... But then there was the matter of Budew's potential chance of evolving all the way to it's final stage...

"Bah-Budew!"

'Allan, I think you should slow down a bit, for Budew's sake,' Gallade said from within his Pokéball.

"And I think you should put a sock in it," Allan grumbled, slowing his pace slightly.

'Really, though, Allan... Why is it such a bad idea to let him tag along? You don't even have to make him participate in any of our more dangerous battles, if you don't wish to.'

"Because, Gallade, we don't have time to baby-sit a Budew." Allan answered, becoming annoyed.

Budew was growing impatient himself. He wondered when his human hero would finally do that thing that all trainers do to make a Pokémon join them.

"Budew..." he said sadly, when Allan continued to ignore him.

Stopping finally, Allan turned to Budew and said, "Even if you died prematurely, would you still consider joining me an honor?"

Surprised that Allan was finally giving him attention, Budew nodded readily, and gave Allan a happy smile.

Raising an empty Pokéball that he had bought before he left Veilstone city, Allan said, "Fine then. I won't make you wait anymore!" and flung the ball at Budew's head.

Bouncing off Budew's head with a smart tap, the Pokéball seemed to float in midair for a moment, as beams of red light shot out, pulling Budew into the ball's embrace.

Clicking once to indicate the deed was done, Allan reached for the small capsule that now contained his new partner.

Sighing, Allan said, "You won't likely see a lot of action until I know what you are capable of, but welcome to the family."

'Master Allan...' Gallade whispered, mystified.

"Geez, Gallade! I thought you had finally kicked the habit!" Allan said in a sour tone.

'Sorry,' the Pokémon said, in a voice that carried a shrug, 'I can't help it sometimes. And right then... Well, I just felt really happy for you.'

"So you're done giving me a hard time about my leaving Riley, and his partner, behind without telling them that I was leaving?"

'Well... Maybe not for that.' Gallade said evenly.

Rolling his eyes at this, Allan started walking to Pastoria city again.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: I actually lived up to my promise about getting no sleep... And now I feel exhausted! I hope you all at least appreciate the consideration I put into this effort. I did it for my reader's sake's! And that means you!**

**Riley: I don't know why I'm bothering to come back as your costar for this portion of the storytelling...**

**Me: Well... I didn't exactly get any complaints about you going missing like that, if that's what you're wondering.**

**Riley: WHAT? But I'm reasonable compared to a crazy person like you!**

**Me: Sorry, but that's how it is, Riley.**

**Anyway, I'm tired. So I'll hold off on the review call until I post the next chappy... That doesn't mean, though, that I don't recognize all the recent fans I've gained. I'm really happy about that! ^.^**

**But I'm looking out my window, and seeing that it's already daylight outside... Yeesh! You'd think I could type twelve pages a little faster than that, even if I did post chapter twelve after midnight! o.0**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Happy Birthday, to me! Oh, hi there. I see you've noticed the new chappy. I posted it in celebration of my birthday, which is today, the fifth.**

**Riley: What are you doing? And why do I have to were this silly hat?**

**Me: Don't knock it 'til you've gained an understanding of what its for, buddy boy.**

**Setting that aside, I've lined up someone rather close to my heart to give the disclaimer today. So please give a warm welcome to, Gi the Raikou!**

**Gi: Rooooaaaaarrrrrr!**

**Me: I couldn't have put it more succinctly myself! Enjoy your reading, everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Fourteen:

The Chase Continues

.

"Off on your merry way so soon, Allan?" said a mysterious female voice, as Allan turned back to the disused trail leading to Pastoria city.

"That voice..." Allan stopped, and began to quickly search the area with his eyes.

Sadistic laughter rang out among the trees surrounding the trail. Allan turned to face the laughter's source, then had to turn around again completely, as the sound of rushing footfalls dashed across the trail behind him.

Exhaling slowly, Allan shut his eyes and stood still. He knew that trying to find the girl who was tormenting him would only whet her appetite to harass him further. The laughter continued, but in a more calm fashion, as Allan held his ground.

When the laughter stopped entirely, Allan almost flinched as the girl stood right behind him and whispered in his ear, "You have been a very bad Squire, Allan."

Taking another small, relaxing breath, Allan said, "And you think hiding in the shadows, instead of punishing me openly, is the best way to handle it, Squire Tera?"

"So good of you to remember my name," Tera, Master Shock's protégé, backed off and said sourly, "But I won't be disobeying my Master's simple instructions about not fighting you. What have you been doing? Have you made contact with the leader of Team Galactic?"

Her imperious tone suggested that she thought herself better than the task she'd been allotted. Retrieving information was _not_ the way she should be used... Or so _she_ thought. At least she was finally getting right to the point.

Still wondering if the answer he was about to give was too risky, Allan said nonchalantly, "No, I have not... But I think I can do something even better."

On hearing this, Tera looked at him suspiciously, trying to find something in his Aura that would reveal any lies he might be telling. When she decided that she would not find anything, she waited for him to continue.

Taking his cue, Allan elaborated further, "I believe that I'll actually be able to gain access to the secret base of the Aura Knights... Assuming the one I'm dealing with is gullible enough to let me."

"And you think that Master Raze, ruler of all Spire Island, and eventually the world, is going to appreciate having his first instructions defied?" Allan opened his eyes, and turned to face Tera. She was white with suppressed anger, but said in a calm, almost reasonable tone, "I doubt your new plan will be received well, but I'll relay your message just the same."

She turned, made ready to leave, then said, "I'm warning you _now_, though... If you _dare_cross us, Master Raze's displeasure will be the least of your problems!"

With that, she vanished back among the red and gold shrouded trees. A chill wind from the north ruffled Allan's cloak, making him shiver lightly. 'Only so many more days until the first snows before winter arrive...' he thought, as he watched a cloud moving sluggishly across the pale blue sky.

Looking southward again, Allan stepped out on his way down the trail. The wind, still blowing through the trees, making each brightly colored leaf break off for an elegant dance to the ground below, was picking up speed at an alarming rate.

Checking the sky again, Allan saw that heavy dark clouds were floating in from the north. A storm was coming.

"That might complicate things..." he frowned, and debated going back to Veilstone, as it was only half an hour away by foot, vs keeping on the trail southbound for an hour, or more, and being overtaken by the storm.

Rushing through the barren boughs with a loud whoosh, the wind threw Allan's hood back, and almost knocked him off his feet.

"Crap," Allan narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, pulling the hood back into place, "That's the last kind of problem I want, going back to check if the Knight's realized I've started south."

'Well, maybe it isn't such a bad thing if he sees your face...' Gallade interjected into Allan's thoughts, 'It's not like his partner, Lucario, didn't already get a good look at you... Come to that, he may already know, if she showed him using telepathy!'

Stopping in his tracks, Allan considered this, then said, "I didn't think of that, but I know he's still in the dark about what I really look like."

'What makes you say that?' Lapras asked, joining in the conversation.

"Because," Allan looked at the ground, watching the leaves roll southward on the strong winds, "I asked him about it earlier, and he told me truthfully that he didn't know."

'Oh,' Gallade was silent for a moment, then, 'I guess you just need some time to get used to him then.'

'Oh, yes,' Lapras agreed, 'Not to mention... Did you notice it, Gallade?'

"Notice what?" Allan asked, suspicious of what the two Pokémon could be discussing.

'Ahm, well...' Gallade, still in his Pokéball, fidgeted uncomfortably.

Seeing that Gallade was reluctant to answer, Lapras decided to break the ice, 'Allan, did you notice that Lucario's partner, Riley, has the same blueish-black hair as you?'

"So? Half the trainees on Spire Island have black hair," nonplussed, Allan started to walk back up the trail. He added, "And that's not to mention how many _other_ people around the world, that have the _same_ hair color."

'Well, granted, but that's not the only feature I thought was similar,' said Gallade, feeling more confident now that he knew Allan wasn't being too touchy about the subject.

"Should I just leave your Pokéballs, along with you both, in the forest?" getting irritated by the combination of strong wind, and having his small similarities compared to an air-headed Aura Knight, left Allan feeling less than conversational.

'Why are they so interested in suggesting that we look alike? Not only do I _not_ look like him, I'm way smarter. Or at least street wise...' Allan thought about these things, not really paying attention to the path ahead.

He almost walked past someone who was waiting for him, when they caught his attention by coughing, "Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Allan looked up, and saw someone he recognized, "You're that annoying trainer from before..."

"Yeah. Name's 'Vincent'," he said casually, looking Allan up and down with a smirk, "I don't suppose you battle. You look a little scrawny under that blanket to be much of a trainer."

Deciding this guy from the Pokémon Center _still_ wasn't worth his time, Allan said, "Maybe because I'm not a 'trainer'... Even still, its _you_ who wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Not a trainer?" Vincent shook his head, and followed when Allan started walking again, "I saw you catch that Budew earlier, though it wasn't much of a challenge... Maybe that thing was just desperate to find someone to take it in, though if you ask me, I think it should've chosen someone who's actually strong enough to rub off on it."

"Like you for instance?" Allan said in a voice that concealed his sarcasm.

"Yeah, like me! Except that I wouldn't pick up a lost cause like... Wait, are you messing with me?"

Turning, and getting right in Vincent's face, Allan said, "Good boy. Now stop following me, and go do whatever it is you useless trainers do all day."

Allan put his foot out to start walking again, and Vincent stepped on it getting in Allan's way, "Not until you either apologize for the way you've been treating me, or accept my challenge to battle!"

Although Vincent was stubborn, he really had no idea who he was messing with.

'I could drop him like a bad acorn, if I wanted to...' Allan thought defiantly, as he glared at his annoying shadow, 'Doesn't he get that I could kill him as soon as look at him?'

'Even if he doesn't, it isn't right to just treat him like that leaf under your boot, Allan.' Gallade answered, attempting to sooth Allan's rising irritation.

'Huh, you're so certain...' Allan pulled his foot out from under Vincent's, and tried to get past him... No such luck.

"I'm not letting you go until you do one, or the other, guy," Vincent said flatly.

"And I've got no reason to listen to your pointless complaining," looking one way, Allan feinted, and got past Vincent with minimal effort.

Blinking in surprise, Vincent turned and rushed to block Allan's path again, "That wasn't fair! You should at least apologize for being a jerk!"

Allan let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "You're insufferable. Go bother someone else, for a change."

"No," after Vincent said this, the two youths glared at one another, just waiting to see who would blink first.

.

XXX

.

'You let him get away?' Lucario barked in frustrated disbelief.

"Sorry, Lucario. I didn't think he'd try to pull a fast one just then, because I was trying to earn his trust by giving him some space." Riley shrugged, reasoning with himself that it probably would have happened one way or the other.

Silent for moment, Lucario looked southward again, to be sure that the Aura Farsite was not mistaken that that was where Allan and his team had gone. When she spoke again, it was in a more calm, and collected tone, 'I did involuntarily promise that we would give him a head start if he actually helped to free you... I guess I didn't really believe that he would take advantage of this before we were even aware of it.'

"Its alright, Lucario," Riley nodded, glad to see his partner wasn't really all that angry with him. Looking south, Riley said, "He's not that far off, and we might just catch up to him if he's headed for any type of shelter to avoid the storm that's coming on."

Appearing thoughtful over a particularly serious subject, Lucario said, '... Are Dark Knights even afraid of bad weather?'

Riley busted up laughing. Lucario, taking offense to his merriment slapped his shoulder with her paw, and growled, 'That wasn't a joke! I was being serious... Dark Knights do unnatural things with their Aura powers... And worse, they can use these twisted abilities to subjugate the meek and innocent like its nothing!'

"But what does that have to do with the weather?" Riley asked, coming back down to earth.

'I forgot how infuriating you could be when you think you know more about something than I do,' Lucario narrowed her eyes, and stumped down the trail that would lead to their target.

Using his Farsite abilities again, Riley noticed that Allan was not walking alone this time, nor was he with one of his partners... In fact, he wasn't even headed south anymore!

"What changed?" asked Riley, to no one in particular.

'The sooner we get there, the sooner I get to pound him into unconsciousness,' Lucario called back, 'And the sooner I do, the sooner you get to carry him tied up over your shoulder, back to base!'

Smiling with bemusement at the thought, Riley just followed Lucario southward.

As they walked, the wind, which was already blowing very hard, picked up even more speed, making the path unusually difficult to traverse. Leaves went swirling in swiftly looping patterns, before smacking against the trunk of a tree, or shredding themselves on sharp brambles, then continuing on their way when the wind pried them off to cast them further south.

"This might be dangerous," Riley called, attempting to get Lucario to walk closer to him in case he needed to get her back inside the safety of her Pokéball.

'I know what you mean,' Lucario snorted when a leaf blew onto her nose with a sharp slap, 'My instincts are telling me to hightail it to the nearest sheltered location before this gets any worse!'

Uncharacteristically, Riley swore. With a worried look, he said, "Allan is still out there..."

'Yes, I got that, Riley. But this storm is turning into a late monsoon... Its going to get much worse!'

"Then come here," Riley held up her Pokéball, and called her back to it.

Lucario went reluctantly. She'd much rather stay outside to make sure nothing serious happened to her partner, but the sudden change in the weather, which had been predicted to be nice and sunny, was making her nervous.

Riley reached out with Aura Farsite once more, to see how far away Allan was from where he was standing.

.

XXX

.

Neither Allan, nor Vincent, would have moved from the spot where they stood and glared at each other, had it not been for the tree that dropped a huge bough on them.

Allan was quick enough to get away from the danger, but Vincent wasn't so lucky. Just barely dodging aside, Allan looked back to be sure he hadn't been the only one to avoid the branch.

Swearing as he approached his one-time adversary, Allan said, "Are you still conscious?"

"Unh..." Vincent groaned and opened his eyes. His left leg was trapped under the branch, with his foot pointing in a sickening direction. Speaking coherently, Vincent winced, "I think its sprained."

"I think its broken," Allan stated, frowning at the end of this dry remark. Moving to pull the branch up, Allan added, "Don't you dare move that leg until I get a closer look at it."

"What are you talking abou-Owww!" Vincent flinched when Allan lifted the tree limb off his leg. Gripping his left thigh in both hands, Vincent tilted his head back, and cried, "Ow, that friggin' hurts!"

"Hold still, dumbass!" Allan smacked Vincent's hands away, and carefully took a closer look at the damaged ankle, "It hit you pretty hard..."

"You think I care about that? Do whatever it is you're going to do!" his face paling, Vincent lay back panting in discomfort.

'Master Allan, we have to do something! The storm is getting worse, and we can't just leave him here, even if he did tick you off!' Gallade strained to be freed from his Pokéball.

'Every time I think you've finally kicked the habit...' Allan thought, annoyed.

'Allan, please!' Gallade responded, sounding panicked.

"Why are you just sitting there?"

Looking over at Vincent, Allan frowned his displeasure, and said, "I could just leave you out here to fend for yourself, you know."

Vincent's jaw dropped. Continuing, Allan added, "I don't have any obligation to you. Besides, you were all for pissing me off, not too long ago."

"That was then!"

The wind was positively howling now. Anything that could be easily lifted and carried off, was rushing along with the wind as a deadly projectile, leaving tiny cuts or bumps in whatever they smashed into.

Deciding that now was not the time to be vindictive, Allan broke sections of the large branch off, and braced them on either side of Vincent's broken ankle. Ripping off strips of cloth from the hem of his cloak, Allan tied the braces into place, then pulled Vincent into a sitting position.

"Do you think if I let you lean on me, that you'll be able to make it back to Veilstone?" Allan asked.

"Unh, I don't know," gritting his teeth, Vincent reached for Allan's shoulder, then panted out, "But I'd rather not stay out here in this storm!"

"Then hang on. We're not going to make it anywhere if we move slowly," pulling his charge up onto his right shoulder, Allan stood up and took a step forward.

"Yeow! Couldn't you be more gentle?"

With Vincent complaining after only one step, the idea of dropping him and running sounded highly tempting to Allan. Shrugging it off, he hiked Vincent a little higher on his shoulder, and kept going.

After a few more steps, and much wincing and whining, Vincent cried out, "For the love of Aura, make it stop!"

Allan dropped him like a hot potato.

"Who are you?" backing off a few steps, Allan inwardly berated himself for not recognizing Vincent's true nature sooner.

"I, that... Who are _you_?" Vincent stared at Allan mystified, clearly missing something.

"Allan! Look out for that branch!"

"Crap..." Allan looked up in time to see it coming, and just barely evaded it as it fell. Picking himself up off the ground, still berating himself for being too lax, he glanced up the path, and saw Riley running toward him with worried look on his face.

"Allan," stopping in front of Allan, Riley leaned down with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Then, looking up, he said, "That was too close!"

The wind whistled loudly through the trees, and then seemed to still itself. A momentary calm before the storm picked up again, bringing with it rain, hail, and lightning, which could be heard drawing closer from a distance.

The wild Pokémon of the area had long since hidden themselves away, afraid of the dangers this bad storm brought forth. Gallade, too, felt that precious time was being wasted... That if they didn't find shelter soon, they would be a lot worse off than a few large boughs dropped on their heads!

"It was already a chilly afternoon, without all this wind-chill causing the trees to snap off their branches!" Riley said, moving over to check Vincent's leg, "That doesn't look too good..."

"It hurts, too..." Vincent replied, staring at Riley with wide eyes, "Aren't you, Riley? The 'Sapphire Knight'?"

Looking up at Vincent's face, Riley grimaced, "Please. Just, 'Riley', is fine. I don't go by anything else, really..."

"So you two know each other?" Allan interrupted, before much else could be said.

"Um, no... He has me at a disadvantage," Riley answered lightly.

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't know who I am..." Vincent seemed incredulous. Taking a breath, he added, "My name is, Vincent. I'm a Squire on leave to gain some battling experience from all over Sinnoh... My Master assigned this journey as a mission."

A look of sudden comprehension dawned on Vincent's face at the end of this monologue, but before he could say anything, Allan quipped, "Introductions over. Let's move out!"

Allan and Riley supported Vincent on either side, while walking back along the path toward Veilstone city.

Not satisfied to remain quiet while he was being hauled like the catch-of-the-day, Vincent said, "You're called, 'Allan', right? Well, I think I know why you dropped me earlier, but I still don't quite get it..."

"Isn't that nice..." Allan muttered sarcastically.

The rain had begun. Instead of being wild and crazy, like they had been expecting, it seemed to be coming down in relatively quiet buckets, with only a pip or two of hail. The lightning appeared to be moving away, and the wind, although it was back, wasn't quite as strong as it had been.

"Seems to have blown itself out a bit..." Riley commented.

"Yeah, a bit." Vincent replied.

"Though I wouldn't call it gone, yet," Riley added, looking over at Allan.

Glaring in response, Allan turned his head away, and concentrated on the trail.

Looking forward himself, Riley saw a fork up ahead that he recognized.

"Hey, let's turn up here, in know where this path leads."

Riley nudged them over to the left fork, and Allan, finally breaking his silence, said, "The best place for this moron is a hospital! We should be heading for one in the main part of Veilstone city."

"Where we're going, Vincent will be looked after just fine," Riley answered with a smile.

"Excuse me! What makes me a 'moron'?" Vincent interrupted testily.

"The fact that you failed to dodge an incoming threat to your safety, dumbass," Allan retorted.

"Would you stop calling me names! I introduced myself, unlike you, and you've been nothing but snippy and mean to me ever since we met!" Vincent pulled himself away from Allan's side to lean on Riley, and glared at him, "I don't know why you think you can just treat people like that... But you can't! You should apologize!"

"Allan," looking at Allan with a serious expression, Riley said, "He's right. The way you've been treating him is wrong. Please, just swallow your pride and apologize to, Vincent."

"Pride is the last thing I have, Aura Knight," Allan glared at Riley, and turned his back on them, 'I don't have to take this... Even if it _is _true that I haven't called doofus over there by his proper name, I still don't see how any of this is my fault.'

'Master Allan...' although Allan couldn't see Gallade's face, he knew the Pokémon wore a sad expression, 'I recognize that he didn't have to get in your way, thus getting himself injured when neither of you would back down earlier, but you have been nothing but _mean _to him... At the very least, for everyone's sake, please apologize... Just this once?'

"Is he not an Aura Knight? Or at least a Squire, like me?" Vincent asked Riley, a confused crinkle on his brow.

"No, I'm not," Allan turned back to face them, "I'm not about to say anything more, regarding that, but I will... Apologize..." Allan stared at the muddy ground, heat rising on his cheeks.

"What was that last bit? I didn't quite hear it," Vincent had a straight face as he said this, "You were mumbling."

Closing his eyes, wondering if his face could get any hotter, Allan said once again, "I'm sorry!"

'I wish you'd let me out of my Pokéball so I could dissuade them from trying to make you say it again, with more 'feeling', or whatever,' Gallade groaned.

"That didn't sound like a 'sorry', to me," Vincent frowned.

"It's fine," Riley cut in, seeing that this was as good as it was going to get for now, "Allan, could you come back and help me with him? We're almost there, and we'll be able to rest after we settle Vincent somewhere comfortable."

Not entirely sure what to believe, Allan moved closer to allow them to become a three-legged race team again. Keeping to the trail, the odd trio saw that it was starting to get dark out. Riley suggested moving just a bit faster than they were, to reach their destination before night fell over them.

Suddenly, a fair sized shadow leapt out in front of them, with a menacing growl.

"What's that?" Vincent freaked.

"Hello, Rex," Riley said nonchalantly.

Growling ceased, Rex the Lucario stepped closer, so that they could see him better.

'I thought that you were going to be headed over to Solaceon by now, Riley,' Rex said, looking them all over, 'Who are they?'

"One is my charge, the other is a Squire who's badly injured himself," Riley answered, nodding in Allan and Vincent's general direction.

"Huh? You mean this guy is your Squire?" Vincent asked, dumbfounded.

"Not remotely," Riley laughed nervously, "I don't think Allan would like to be compared to any Squire I might train someday..."

"'Not remotely', is right," Allan agreed, "Nor do I plan on just going wherever you want quietly, Aura Knight."

"My name is, 'Riley', you know..." raising his eyebrow, Riley decided that Allan was the type that takes forever to trust anyone.

'If you're all done talking, I'll lead you to the gym's dorm,' Rex said, turning to lead the way.

"Alright, Rex. We're ready when you are," Riley smiled with a nod.

Walking onward, it took them another five minutes to get to the gym, where they were greeted enthusiastically by Maylene, the gym's leader.

"Riley! I can hardly believe that its really you!" she said, charging down the steps, and catching him in a hug around the waist, "Everyone was worried sick!"

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Riley scratched his head, a bemused look on his face, "I won't be getting into that kind of trouble again for a little while."

"You better not!" Maylene retorted smartly.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well, that wraps up chappy fourteen. But don't think I'm done just yet, I'll see if I can't get another one out there sometime next week, or a bit later... Whichever comes first.**

**Riley: It's kind of obvious which would come first, Lady...**

**Me: Did I say that? I don't recall...**

**Riley: -.- Okay... Did you finally gather up all your favoriteers, and reviewers?**

**Me: To put on the ever-growing list? Hold on, I got someone really interesting to do the Review call this time... (Walks down some stairs, over to another desk, and gathers up some papers.)**

**Okies! Now put your hands together for... Dr. Diggins of Fossil Fighters!**

**Dr. Diggins: Um, hello there, but this is an interesting world you have... Very messy.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Could you read this? And, yes, I mean into the microphone so everyone can here you...**

**Dr. Diggins: Alright then... Lady U. would like say a special thanks to the following: Sanada'srose, Yereton, yuki-neechan, Selhyia, Silver-Love14, Lauren 'Blue' Shaminluvr, rolypolycat, legends in the sky, werebunny131, Gweniveve Skyes, Heavenly Angel of Light, amichalap, Iaf Aros, Nightshade07, shinx2326, Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion, xKROWEx, Y3d594F8d594897w... What a name!**

**Me: Ahem! You are not done yet!**

**Dr. Diggins: Er, right! Moving on: Hikaru-pichu, and Hareru1995... Huh! That wasn't necessarily alphabetical order...**

**Me: Irrelevant, but thanks anyway, Dr. Diggins! I'll send you back to your world, now... (Everyone back there must be panicking! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take someone so important away for something like this...)**

**Well, anyway, I will now sign off. Thanks again for reading! And on one final note: yuki-neechan! If you're reading this, you should know that I'm going to have your OC in the next chappy. She's going to play an interesting role in... Wait a minute! I can't just give my plans for the story away! %&%#%%$#%^*$##$!**

**Riley: Uh, while Lady recovers from near-meltdown, let me just say this... Please review! (Dang, it has been a while...!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: No excuses. This is very long, and detailed. No internet for a little over a week also plays a role in delaying this, but that's irrelevant.**

**I personally disclaim ownership of Pokémon this time, because I don't want to waste any of your, the readers', time.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest (and late!) chappy installment... ^-^; I'll have the next one out real soon!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Fifteen:

Open Ended

.

"Are you going to let us into the building, or not?" an exasperated Riley asked, after Maylene made him promise repeatedly that he would never do anything to get himself kidnapped again.

"Well... Okay. But only because its starting to get stormy again!" Maylene said, rushing into the the entrance of the dorm first, closely followed by her Lucario, Rex.

"She might actually be really in awe of you, Sapphire Knight," Vincent chimed suddenly.

"I'm not- Look, you can call me by my name. I already said this once..." after getting Vincent inside, and making sure Allan had followed, Riley looked straight at Vincent, "Call me, 'Riley'. I don't hold with all those silly nick-names people keep trying to pin on me. I'm really not that great, or special."

"Your reputation begs to differ," Vincent winked at Allan, "I hear you single handedly stopped an avalanche from overtaking a small town. Not to mention that you averted a would-be war between Hoenn, and a lesser country. And let's not forget that you're one of the top three Aura users in the world!"

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Maylene, who'd asked them briefly to wait by the entrance until she brought some towels back to help dry them off, appeared suddenly in a doorway, looking from one guest to the other.

"Er, that's all talk," Riley turned to his young cousin, "Thank you, Maylene. Could we go over to the dorm's bath house to wash up?"

"Sure, but all my gym assistants, and apprentices are there right about now..." Maylene glanced quizzically at Riley's companions, "Neither of them look like they could hold their own if a couple of the guys wanted to get rowdy. And that's not strictly because one of them has a broken leg."

Allan felt a flash of annoyance that a little girl, gym leader sure, but still younger than he, would have the gall to say that after one look at him.

'I should be leaving a more... Well, 'intimidating' impression on her,' Allan thought, turning away from the conversation.

'Intimidating?' Gallade repeated questioningly, 'Not that I don't think you could be frightful if you really wanted to be, Allan, but... You've been thinking and doing a lot of good things lately. You couldn't even scare Budew when you lost your temper with Lucario.'

'I don't give a hoot about that. I just want _her_ to know, or at least respect, that I'm deadlier than any of her black-belt level associates!'

"Are you having an interesting conversation with one of your Pokémon?"

Allan twitched, surprised that someone had been watching him. When he turned to see who had asked, Allan almost grimaced to find that it was Vincent. Allan kept his face blank, though it was still, thankfully, hidden from sight by his hood.

"Or were you just thinking about something?" Vincent seemed genuinely curious, all enmity from earlier forgotten, "Hey, we can go wash up before I get my leg checked out. You wanna help me to get over there? Allan?"

Restraining any overly spiteful words that might've come out of his mouth, Allan instead chose to say, "No thanks. You'll have to find someone else... I don't want to be anywhere near you, or anyone right now."

"Wha?" Vincent gaped.

"Allan!" Riley tried to reach for his shoulder to make him stand still.

Allan dodged this easily, because Vincent was still sitting between the two of them. Making a break for it, Allan leapt back out into the rain, and disappeared among the shrubbery around the dorm's front entrance.

"Allan, come back here!" Riley called, standing just outside the door, "Please. I won't be angry with you over this, just don't make me follow you out into the rain... Because if I have to, I will use my tracking skills to find you."

'I don't want to be found,' Allan thought quietly, 'I just want to be alone right now.'

'Allan, what makes me so different from Vincent?' Gallade asked.

'Why are you asking me something weird like that? You know what makes you different!'

'But he was just trying to be friendly. I have always been friendly with you,' Gallade reached out to Allan with his emotions, 'These interactions he's been having with you are normal. It's true you two didn't get on at first, but now its different. He...'

' 'He', what?' growing disinterested in this exchange, Allan stared through the gaps between the shrub's twistedly weaving branches. He saw the rain pattering in the mud with large splats, and plops.

'He wants to befriend you, Allan.'

Closing his eyes, Allan chose not to respond.

'Don't shut this out, Allan! You aren't expected to become someone else overnight, or anything unreasonable like that, but you have to let these changes happen... You can never know what a more normal life is like if you don't trust this Aura Knight to help you.'

.

Meanwhile...

.

"Is he nearby?" Vincent asked, from his place on the floor.

"Yes. He didn't go very far at all..." Riley answered, still facing outside.

"I'm not very proficient, yet, at detecting these sorts of things, but... It seems like he's in a lot of emotional turmoil right now," sounding unsure, Vincent trailed off thoughtfully, then he looked up at Riley's back, "Why is he so important anyway? I mean, why is it so important that you keep an eye on him?"

"Sorry. That's confidential until the Council sees fit to inform everyone else... They don't want anyone jumping to any unfair, or negative conclusions."

"Oh, I see," Vincent shrugged, deciding to let it go, "Then he's got something to do with the mission you're on..."

Turning to look at Vincent once before moving beyond the door to seek Allan out, Riley said, "Essentially."

Outside, with an umbrella this time, Riley moved over to the hedge-like bushes that flanked the western side of the building. Walking along them, he sought out Allan's Aura, making carefully sure that he wasn't going to pass by him at any moment. He crouched down next to a particularly scraggly looking bush, and pushed some of the shrubbery aside.

Allan had hidden himself in a surprisingly dry spot, all things about the weather considered, but it was the way Allan was sitting that bothered Riley most. Although Allan had seemed like a proud individual, with every sarcastic word or action he'd taken, right now, he just looked sad and lonely. Keeping his knees drawn up to his chest, Allan seemed to want to hide from the world, covering his head with his hands.

"Allan," Riley said gently, not wanting to scare him off before he could learn what had gone wrong.

"I just want to be alone right now... I'm not running away, Aura Knight." Allan hadn't moved, or looked up.

"I can see that," Riley leaned a bit closer, reaching for Allan's shoulder, "But wouldn't it be better to reflect on anything that's bothering you inside, where it will be drier, and much warmer?"

Seeming to sigh, Allan said, "Its none of your business, but I'm used to these harsh conditions."

Riley was glad for the clue, but still didn't think he should just leave Allan out in the rain. He tried again, "Maybe that's so, but you don't have to stay out here," Riley laid his hand gently on Allan's shoulder, "You don't even have to share a room with me, or Vincent, or anyone, if it would help you to relax somewhat. This gym's dorm is big enough for that."

"Even if you mean well, I don't like feeling confined," Allan answered, finally raising his head to look at Riley.

"I have no intention of trapping you against your will," speaking almost sternly, Riley said, "I won't make you go anywhere you don't want to go. But I may have to, if you can't find it in yourself to trust me."

Allan looked down again. He said, "You know, I never actually got around to washing up after I got away from you at the Pokémon Center."

Surprised by this sudden gleam of humor, Riley chuckled and said, "You know what? I didn't figure you did."

"That bath house you mentioned, though... Isn't there someplace I could go that's more private?" Allan's Aura showed true; he was not going to run, and he was genuinely worried about his privacy.

"Well, I don't know," Riley stood up, and straightened his hat, "I do know that there are a couple smaller bathing areas in the bath house. But the most secluded ones are for family, and relatives of the gym leader, only."

Noticing Allan's concealed disappointment, Riley added, "But I'm sure Maylene would make an exception in your case, if you at least ask her for yourself."

Riley sighed when he saw that Allan still wasn't happy with the arrangements, but at this point, there was very little he could do to make it better for everyone. Deciding this wasn't something he should dwell on, Riley held the umbrella between the two of them, and walked back to the dorm alongside Allan.

Inside the dorm's entrance, Riley saw that Vincent had been moved elsewhere. In a way, he was grateful, because it meant he wouldn't have to mediate any disagreements Allan might have with the spunky young Squire.

Deciding to let Allan take his time at the entrance, Riley moved further into the hall leading to some of the living areas, and entertainment rooms.

Allan took a closer look at his surroundings. The wooden floor, beyond a small four-by-six foot square of stone tile-work, was raised a few inches above the entrance by the door. A tall shelf full of cubbyholes took up the right-hand wall. Many pairs of shoes were being stored in these 'cubbies', and a basket that held several pairs of guest slippers, wrapped in clear plastic so that they didn't get dusty, was set on the ground in front of the shelf.

'Well, there isn't a big sign saying so, or anything, but it would seem that the polite thing to do here, would be to remove your shoes before you go any farther, Allan,' Gallade said lightly.

'I know,' Allan seated himself on the slight ledge that made up the floor beyond the front door, and proceeded to remove his boots, 'I wasn't _not_ paying attention. I did see Riley remove his shoes here... I also heard him when he said Maylene put the basket out especially for our use. Vincent, and me, that is.'

'Hey... You said Vincent's name...' Gallade was mystified, 'You even said Maylene's name, and she was part of what put you in a bad mood a bit ago!'

'Get over it, or I'm not letting you out of your Pokéball to walk with me.'

'Alright, I'm sorry, Allan. I just think that that's good. That you might be able to truly relax a bit while we're here for the time being.'

Holding up Gallade's Pokéball, Allan freed the chivalry Pokémon from it's binding embrace. Gallade stretched, and loosened himself up, while Allan finished putting away his traveling boots. Looking up when he sensed he was being watched, Gallade's eyes met Rex's, and the two Pokémon sized each other up.

'Your Aura says you're tough,' Rex said, leaning against a door frame.

'As does yours,' Gallade answered in turn.

"You two can sniff each other's butts later," Allan said, walking past Rex breezily.

Looking embarrassed, Gallade followed Allan in a perturbed state of mind.

'Wh-what was that?' Gallade finally asked, when he and Allan had put some distance between the front door and themselves.

"If you want to spar with that Lucario, then you'll have to do it later. Right now, we need to focus on trying to get a private area for me to clean up at."

'Alright, Allan,' the Pokémon finally nodded, 'I know you're not a neat-freak, but I feel the same way. Not having a bath for nearly a week is making me feel itchy!'

"And then some," Allan replied, nodding as well.

Noticing that Riley and Maylene were waiting for them in a room just off the hall, Allan turned there, and went in, Gallade trailing closely behind.

"So you decided to show up," Maylene said, grinning ear to ear when she caught sight of Gallade, "He's a fighting type! The same as my gym's specialty!"

Gallade put a hand over his heart, and bowed forward respectfully.

"I told Maylene a little bit of what I know of your circumstances, but I'm afraid that it wasn't much," Riley said apologetically.

"I don't really expect you to know much of anything, anyway," Allan sighed.

"So is there any particular reason you need someplace private to clean up?" Maylene asked, getting straight to the point.

"None that I can explain openly," Allan answered in a guarded tone.

"Could you take off your hood? One, you're indoors. Two, I like to know the face of someone I'm talking to... Especially if they're asking me a favor!" Maylene folded her arms, and frowned unhappily.

"Um, sorry, Maylene. That's my fault," Riley spoke up, "I should've explained that he's not very trusting, and that you'll have to forgive him this... Quirk. Not even I know what his face looks like."

"And why not? He's traveling with you now, isn't he?" Maylene turned her frown on Riley, and continued by saying, "I have a right to know the face of anyone I accept into my home."

"Then I relinquish my familial rights to privacy, to him," Riley actually sounded a little flustered as he said this. Calming himself, he added, "Listen, Maylene. We've both had a rough week. Just give us a break, no questions asked. I promise I'll make it up to you, but for now, he needs to be allowed his secrets."

"Well..." Maylene looked from one to the other doubtfully. Finally, "I guess I can let it slide... But only if Rex and I get to battle you and Lucario. I'd like to battle that Gallade, too, but I know you'll have to leave here as soon as you're all rested and ready for more traveling tomorrow."

'Battle a gym leader, and her partner?' Gallade glanced at Allan questioningly, 'But why does it seem like the Aura Knight is trying really hard to keep you happy?'

'Who knows...' Allan half-shrugged, 'I already promised I wasn't going to run away, and it fits into my plans that he's trying to lead me somewhere... Wherever _that_ is.'

Riley signaled for Allan to follow him into the hall, then stepped past him and Gallade taking a right in the hall.

"You must have a really powerful mind," Riley said quietly, as he led Allan a little further into the dorm's living quarters, "My master used to say that it takes a lot of skill, and self discipline, to maintain a continuous telepathic conversation with one's partner... It was just one of those skills that is difficult for many, but that a select few can accomplish easily. I guess it didn't come so easily to him, as it did me."

Allan chose not to respond, even though he and Riley were nearly side by side. Riley turned his head to glance at Allan, and Allan turned himself away.

Sighing, Riley spoke again to keep up his end of the conversation, "What I can't figure out, though, is why you frequently do this around me, when I could easily poke in to eavesdrop. I'm one of the few that can maintain long conversations, myself."

Still not responding, Allan thought to himself, 'You do that, and we will both know. You do that, and I _will_ run away. Respect my privacy, and I might just stick around long enough to gloat at your weaknesses.'

'Allan, that's not very nice,' Gallade complained.

Ignoring this remark, Allan chose to remain silent in both means.

Stopping at an open doorway that had a loosely hanging curtain that came down almost half way with the words, 'Bath', and 'House' on their segments, Riley said, "Allan, we'll have to pass through this section of the bath house to reach the private rooms at the back," he turned to look at Allan, "You won't be bothered by the other members of this dorm, I hope. But many of them are... Garrulous, I guess you could say. So try not to, ah, lose your patience with them if they talk to you..."

Trailing off, Riley seemed to shift his feet awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, then straightened up, "Yeah, I just wanted to give you fair warning in advance. Let's go."

Before passing through the curtain, Allan had noted that there was more than the sound of running water going on here. Many voices in active conversation were either chattering away, or breaking off to have a laugh at a remark one of their friends had made. As Riley had stated; many of the men in this dorm were very "garrulous".

Stepping into the steamy atmosphere, Allan followed Riley carefully, keeping an eye out for sudden puddles that could make him slip up, or some other hazard to that effect. A few of the men in the room quieted down to turn and look at the intruders. None of them seemed overly bothered by the intrusion, though _all_ of them were wearing little more than a small towel wrapped around the waist.

Feeling just the least bit awkward, Allan thought, 'Okay, we're all male here, but that _doesn't_ change the fact that this type of communal behavior is weird.'

'Maybe that's just how people outside of Spire Island live,' Gallade reasoned.

'You won't catch me acting like that, normal or not!' Allan restrained a shudder.

Gallade rolled his eyes, 'Humans shouldn't be so concerned about what they look like. You all look pretty much the same to me. But there are differences. These differences are what make humans interesting... To me, at least.'

'Well you can keep your opinions on that matter to yourself,' Allan sidestepped a bar of soap, and kept walking after Riley, 'Being in a room with a bunch of naked guys is the last thing on my, 'fun things to do' list.'

"Hey, kid! You look a little funny walking around with a hood up. You know we're inside, away from the rain, right?" one of the larger men called out.

A couple of his buddies chuckled at this, but one of them said, "Ah, leave it. If he wants to be 'Little Red Riding Hood' while he's here, he can be my guest."

"His hood ain't even red, though," another one chimed in, "'Course, we could just take his an' dye it, if we want it to be."

After another round of laughs at Allan's expense, they turned back to their original topic of discussion, involving one the guy's failed lock holds during a sparring match.

Beyond another curtained door, Riley stopped and said, "Are you alright? They didn't say anything to upset you badly, did they?"

Frowning at Riley's ridiculous concern, Allan said quietly, "Hardly. That's nothing compared to what I get back home."

"You sure?" Riley pressed.

"You can back off, Mother Hen," Allan took a step back himself, "I'm fine, and I won't be running away again... Not very far, at least."

"Oh..." Riley's cheeks turned pink, "Sorry. I've been told I'm a worry wart, but..." he laughed nervously, "I guess it's a relief to know you don't plan on going anywhere by yourself."

"You're weird," Allan frowned.

"What can I say? I'm a caring person, and..." Riley fiddled with his coat hem, "I guess I really don't like seeing you unhappy."

Realizing what he'd said, Riley's face redefined the color 'red', and he stammered out, "Ah, um, that is... Uh, well, you just... Um... Yeah! You seem like you're really lonely!" he said, when he finally remembered what he was trying to say.

"I restate myself: You're weird."

Allan passed Riley, and examined one of the three curtained doorways. Just inside the room, there was an open shower station. Further past that, there was a low shelf set next to a sunken bath tub. On the other side of the tub was a large, full wall size, window that faced the garden outside.

Wondering if there was a proper door on anything in this bath house, Allan turned to Riley, and asked, "Are there at least privacy screens, to keep out prying eyes?"

Blinking, Riley answered, "Yes, there are. In fact, if you'll look, there are at least two per bathroom in the closets on the right."

Stepping inside the room Allan had been examining, Riley opened the closet and said, "Ah-ha! Here they are," he pulled one out to show Allan, "These fold up to prevent taking up too much space. Just put 'em away after you're done, and Maylene won't have a problem with you using them."

"There's one other thing..." Allan shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

'I think Allan will need to borrow some clothes until his are washed," Gallade supplied, when Allan took too long to answer in his own words.

"Oh," Riley nodded thoughtfully, "I can go get you a guest kimono, if you wouldn't mind something like that."

'Kimono?' Gallade cocked his head to one side, 'What's that? Some kind of... Clothes?'

"It's a _robe_," Allan muttered under his breath, having known what that was since his expedition in Kanto.

'Oh, that thing...' Gallade fidgeted with his hands, remembering why Allan disliked that particular garment, 'Sorry, Allan. I forgot.'

"Forgot what?" Riley asked, looking between the two of them.

Squeezing a fist out of site, Allan said monotonously, "Never mind. Its fine. You can go get that... Please..."

Popping out of her Pokéball right then, Lucario asked, 'What's wrong with a kimono? You have an embarrassing experience while wearing one?'

Allan turned frustratedly away, and Gallade said, 'Surmise to say it was much worse...'

Striding into his chosen room, Allan had a seat on a bench, and waited for Riley to go get the kimono. Gallade had followed, and was now fidgeting even more uncomfortably than before.

"What?" Allan growled at the Pokémon.

'Um, no,' Gallade was rubbing his forehead as he said, 'That is... I guess I completely forgot about that incident, and everything related to it.'

"Yeah? Well you can forget it again. It will never _happen_ again, so there's no need to worry about it!" Allan turned away from his partner, and watched the rain falling outside.

'Are you sure you're going to be comfortable wearing one, though?' Gallade persisted.

"Look, that was a year ago. And unlike my problems with lit candles, at least I'm old enough to make sense of that... Situation." Allan looked down at his feet, and heaved a sigh.

'Right...' Gallade looked at the doorway sadly.

"Allan, I've brought the kimono. Do you need anything else?" Riley said as he walked into the bathroom to lay the garment on the bench next to Allan.

"No, not that I could think of..." Allan said, looking around to be sure.

'Um, do you have ointments for treating cuts and bruises?' Gallade asked, facing Riley.

"Why would you need something like that?" Riley asked curiously.

"You couldn't possibly be injured by anything," Allan said, standing up to examine Gallade.

'No, not for me...' Gallade answered, looking Allan in the eye meaningfully.

"You're hurt?" Riley said in shocked surprise, taking a step closer to Allan.

"That's for me to know, and you to never learn," Allan evaded.

"That's not okay, Allan!" Riley said sternly, "You need to tell me why Gallade wants those healing ointments!"

'Guess telling him about me not running away anytime soon was a mistake,' Allan thought regretfully.

"Allan," Riley softened his tone, "Please tell me. Are you hurt?"

'He'd probably flip out if I told him that the only reason I _am_ hurt, is because I didn't kill him on Iron Island,' taking a step back, Allan moved behind Gallade, and said, "It's none of your business, Aura Knight."

"My name is, 'Riley'," seeming frustrated now, Riley put his right hand on his forehead, and rubbed it, "And it _is_ my business... If not now, it will be soon. I want an answer, and even if you don't give it to me today, you will tell me eventually."

"If you aren't going to help Gallade by carrying out his simple request, then leave. I've got no more need of you."

"That-!" Riley began in an attempt to put his foot down, but Allan cut him off.

"I am not arguing with you, Knight! Leave me be!" Allan yelled, turning away.

Standing as though he were seriously considering objecting to Allan's behavior again, Riley inhaled deeply, then released that breath, along with all his frustrated anger. He left, with Lucario following along obediently.

"Because it is not your business if I failed to do the worst possible thing when we first met," Allan whispered, to be sure that any eavesdropper listening would be thrown just long enough to give himself away.

'M-, no,' Gallade paused before trying again, 'Allan. I want to understand something.'

"What?" Allan did not feel like being interrogated, but figured he had enough remaining energy, and patience, to handle another couple of questions before he lost himself in a long, hot bath.

'I don't understand why we couldn't at least tell Riley what your injuries were. Why was it so important that he not find out? I could sense that much in your evasive answers...' Gallade moved toward the closet to grab out some of the privacy screens.

"If he knew what they were, he would not be satisfied until he learned what caused them. You understand that these 'cuts and bruises' aren't normal injuries, by anyone's standards?" Allan stood up, and moved over to the shower first, to make certain the water was warm before he began undressing himself.

'Perhaps,' placing the one of the screens near the bathroom door, Gallade straightened up, and turned to Allan, 'But it didn't seem fair to cut him out after all the help he was trying to give you... We could be little more than his prisoners right now, but he's treating you, us, like equals.'

"Even still, I have to be vigilant. I know you don't fully grasp why that may be, but I promise you, Gallade, that I will tell you why in time," shaking the water on his left hand off, Allan turned to the Pokémon, "Can I trust you to at least keep my secrets? Until I explain everything?"

'Yes, Allan... And I will guard this room while you take care of business,' sighing, Gallade turned to his task, allowing his sensitivity to the Aura's of all living things to consume him in meditation.

No one was near. Allan was safe. The Pokémon sighed once more as he settled into a more comfortable seated position, floating three feet from the bathroom floor.

.

Nearly an hour later...

.

Riley stood, pacing outside Allan's chosen bathing area, wearing a bathrobe of his own. Lucario was still grooming her tail, glad of the bath she had been able to take. Maylene had been by to say that she was sorry for giving Riley, and his charge, a hard time before, and said she would understand if he didn't want to battle because time was against him.

"No, Maylene, I really would appreciate being able to postpone the match," he'd said.

"I see," she responded sadly, "Well, just don't forget to drop by when you're in the area again..."

So saying, she left Riley to await Allan's return from the land of cleanliness. Stopping for moment to think, Riley looked at the bathroom doorway in time to see the screen being pulled back and folded. Allan was folding up the screens, while Gallade held the closet door. Both looked relieved to have taken baths. Or at least, Gallade did. Allan was wearing his cloak and hood again. But from the bundle that now sat on the bathroom bench, Riley saw that Allan had accepted wearing the kimono until his clothes were washed.

"Do you both feel somewhat better?" Riley asked after they finished putting the screens away.

"Enough so, that I won't have to bother you about it again for a month," Allan said, sounding as though he was in a much better mood. It didn't seem like a sarcastic remark, anyway.

'Then I guess we'll have to show you where the mess is, right 'sirs'?' Lucario said, batting her eyes with complete, and total sarcasm.

"Even if I were hungry right now, I would much rather find out what happened to that clumsy oaf," Allan answered.

"You mean, Vincent? You actually care what happens to him from here onward?" said a bemused Riley.

"Not really. But it should be good for a laugh," Allan moved past Riley, and made for the main hallway on the other side of the bathhouse.

Flabbergasted by Allan's response, Riley put both of his hands to his head to rub his temples. 'What's it going to take to make him more civil?' he thought woefully, as he followed Allan out.

'I don't know, a beating, maybe?' Lucario suggested vindictively, unhappy that Riley was saying very little in the way of verbal self defense against Allan's constant assault.

She was finding it difficult to believe that Allan would try to hide so much, even after all that had happened on the way to Veilstone city. On the other hand, how much did she really know about him...? 'Just that he's _maybe_ on our side...' she answered herself, solemnly.

"What?" Riley said, breaking in on her thoughts.

'Nothing, Riley. I'm just thinking about ways to punish him once I have the chance,' the Pokémon answered easily, 'Besides, you can't be happy with what's been going on, since he's been around.'

"Well, no. You're right that I'm not the least bit happy with the way he's been treating me, and the others he has to interact with..." Riley drew a breath, "But that doesn't mean I think he should be punished for it yet. It's possible that..."

'Possible that, what?' Lucario asked.

Sighing, Riley said, "I don't know. It's just possible that he doesn't know any other way to act around people. Given his possible... Background."

'That's assuming too much, Riley... We might have the authority to ask, but only the AKC is likely to get an answer out of him, during any sort of interrogation.'

"Are 'you two' enjoying your conversation?" Allan interrupted, when they arrived at the main hall.

"Sorry. What were you asking?" when he didn't understand what Allan had said, Riley looked at him in confusion.

"Look," Allan said, gathering his thoughts, "We've both had a long day. As important as it is to have a proper meal no less than three times during, I really don't feel like eating anything right now..."

"But I thought you said you were feeling better after the bath," Riley's confusion continued.

Allan looked at Riley carefully, sizing him up before he answered. After a long silence, Allan said, "What sort of training do Aura Knights go through, to be able to withstand the constant berating I've given you... I'm sorry for the way I was treating you earlier, but I need to make something clear. I'm not going to be your friend, ally, or even your informant for things you do not understand," Allan, still hiding his face, seemed to be looking at Riley's eyes. A very risky thing for anyone to do when facing down an Aura Knight, as it makes their task of looking into your very soul a simple matter. Allan kept talking, "What you choose to do with me from here on out will be up to you, but I don't plan on surrendering without a fight toward the end of our little journey together... Wherever you plan on taking me. So don't expect me to hold back: Taking your life is going to be my one goal when the fight begins."

At the end of this speech, Riley felt a familiar tingle at the back of his head, that alerted him to the truth of Allan's deadly words. Whatever else Allan might be feeling, the threat he'd made, here and now, was real. Riley felt at a loss for what to say. Lucario seemed to be bristling in an angry rage over Allan's warning. Riley could feel her anger prickling against his skin, where she stood next to him. In spite of this, Riley felt he should say something positive. Something nice, to relieve the tension that was now suffocating their part of the hallway.

"But are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Riley asked.

Allan twitched, as though truly taken aback by Riley's resolve to be kind to him, despite the harsh things he'd said. Looking away finally, Allan said, "No. I just want to sleep..."

"Okay," Riley replied, with a small smile, "You said you only want to take my life toward the end of the journey, so I know it will be fine if we share a room. Besides, I'll let you know when we're almost there, so you can take your best crack at me."

"Whether you tell me or not, I'll know... But for now, point me to the nearest bed." Allan conceded to his need to sleep, and followed Riley without making another wayward sound.

Both Pokémon companions had been silent for a long time. Although Lucario, and Gallade, had become fast friends, it was clear that they were going to do battle with the same resolve as their human partners. For now, they could wonder sadly at the circumstances that had brought the situation to this. But come the moment that the life or death fight begins, all feelings of sadness, or kinship, would have to be left behind. Their sworn duty to their human partners would deny any other course of action as a disgrace.

Looking up at the door Riley, Allan, and Lucario had passed through, Gallade saw that they were in a more private area of the dorms. Inside, there was only one king-sized bed. Large enough to keep Allan and Riley at more than arm's length, but still...

'Allan, these arrangements are...'

'I know, Gallade. Awkward at best... But I'll get over it.' Allan responded in telepathy, then said aloud, "Knight... Could I ask that you feed my partners?"

"How many do you have?" Riley asked, after assuring with his eyes that the bed was definitely large enough to keep them apart.

"Just Gallade, and Lapras." Allan replied automatically, but then, "No, there's one more..."

"One more? What is it?" Riley prodded, not happy that this last partner could end up being a very nasty Pokémon, indeed, if Allan didn't at least forewarn how to handle it.

"He's a new edition. I may as well introduce you, so that there's no confusion when you take him for feeding," Allan said, pulling out a Pokéball.

"Baaaaah! Bahdew!" the little Pokémon said fiercely, thinking he'd been summoned for a battle, and that he had to be tough sounding to impress everyone.

Stupefied for a moment, Riley put a hand in front of his mouth as he tried to suppress himself from laughing out loud. 'A Budew?' he thought, 'That's kinda cute, but hilarious at the same time!'

"Bah-budew?" it said, peering up at Riley with an affronted look on it's face.

"You're going with him to get some food. I need to sleep," Allan said, waving a hand disinterestedly, flopping onto the bed face down. Burying his face in his chosen pillow.

"Bahdew!" clearly shocked by the turn of events, Budew hopped up and down frantically, trying to get Allan's attention.

'So you let him join your team after all...' Lucario sounded both impressed, and mystified.

"What? Lucario, what does that mean?" Riley asked, still out of the loop on certain matters.

'Um, Allan wants to sleep just now, and he gets little enough as it is, so...' Gallade trailed off awkwardly.

"Alright, dammit!" Allan burst out suddenly, making all in the room freeze in surprise, "I'm still not hungry," he added in a more reasonable tone, "But the Budew only joined me because it wouldn't leave me alone... It also helped in the fight against that Team Galactic guy. More important than any of that, though, is the fact that it made a solid life decision. If it had not, I would've found a way to abandon it somewhere safe."

"So the Budew is with you now, because it proved it could handle your lifestyle? Whatever that is..." Riley glanced at the Budew with a serious expression, "Before you sleep, Allan, could you at least tell me how you managed to befriend a rare, differently colored Budew?"

"Differently colored?" Allan said, sitting up to glare at Riley impatiently.

"Yes, it has different coloration traits than any other Budew I have seen out there across Sinnoh," Riley answered sincerely.

"Could we stop talking, and let me sleep already?" Allan asked, after thinking for a minute about what Riley said.

Riley sighed, "Alright, fine."

.

At dinner...

.

'...So that's the gist of what I learned out there on the hills between Solaceon, and Veilstone city,' Lucario said, finishing off her Pokéchow.

"And that's why Budew is with Allan now?" Riley asked, glancing at Gallade.

'Basically,' the Pokémon supplied in answer, 'Though Allan didn't actually allow Budew to join until after we escaped from the Pokémon Center.'

"Ah..." Riley said, looking down at his plate of half eaten food, "If that's what went down on those foothills, Allan should be feeling hungrier than a freshly woken Snorlax... How can he stand it? He's just a kid..."

'Teenager, for your information. And starving on the brink of death is normal for-Ahm-no! That's none of-...' Gallade swiftly turned away, ashamed that he'd started acting friendly with them out of turn.

"I'm bringing him some food," Riley stood up with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Whether he eats it, or not, is up to him. But still..."

'I'm with you, Riley,' Lucario said, standing up as well.

"Bud-badew?" Budew, who'd been eating his own food gladly up to that point, also stood up, but with a confused expression on his tiny face.

'They may be right, Gallade. We can't help Allan any more than he'll let us... But we can still try when its really important,' Lapras chimed in, approving the force-feeding plan Riley and Lucario were thinking up.

'Allan will not be happy...' Gallade stared down at the table, 'He's probably trying to recharge himself after all that effort,' he turned his eyes to Riley, 'I... Allan needs his sleep first. Please let him.'

"Don't worry. I just want him to eat immediately after he wakes up," Riley nodded to reassure his audience of Pokémon. Then thought how strange this would seem to an ordinary person.

'You never thought talking to _me_ was strange!' Lucario protested unhappily.

"No, that's just..." Riley smiled sheepishly, "I never expected to have the loyalties of a part-time enemy's Pokémon. Just talking to you all at large is... Well, wonderful, in a sense."

'Loyalty? No...' Lapras shook his head slowly, 'You only have our approval to help our friend, and master. Nothing more. Although you do have my thanks for taking care of us for his sake.'

"Badew! Budew!" hopping up and down to emphasize his enthusiasm, Budew rammed his head into Riley's chest, winding him, and causing Gallade to catch the smaller Pokémon while making embarrassed apologies.

Smiling, the little Pokémon continued to coo his happiness, even as Gallade told him off for tackling Riley in the chest.

.

Later...

.

Arriving at the room shortly after 10 pm, Riley set the tray bearing the food aside on the bedside table. Careful not to look too closely at his charge, Riley noticed that Allan's hood had fallen back again.

'Again... Is fate trying to make me break my promise to him? I cannot violate his privacy so easily...' reaching over to the hood's hem, Riley slowly pulled it back into place. Doing his utmost to make certain Allan did not wake up right then.

Allan shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side, and Riley's heart jumped into his throat. Backing off, he took a slow, steadying breath, then moved around to his side of the bed. Standing with his back to it, Riley wondered, '_Why_ am I acting so nervous? This is ridiculous...' he glanced back at Allan, who was still very much dead to the world, 'Its not like anything big is going to happen, and not like he'll kill me in my sleep...' Riley shook his head to rid himself of the thought, 'He promised he would only make that attempt at the last moment of our journey to the AKHQ...'

Deciding that these wild notions, and paranoid thoughts, were useless, Riley slipped into the bed with his back to Allan. Yawning, Riley's last thought before sleep overcame him was, 'Well, nothing bad happened yet, so this might actually be okay... For now...'

.

The next morning...

.

_'We're sorry to say, Riley, that no amount of investigation is helping anything...'_

_No..._

_'You're going to have to face the reality that your baby brother is... Gone...'_

_Never! We can't quit... One more day... One more clue! That's all we need, please! Just don't let him go like that... We can still find him..._

Feeling himself breaking out in a cold sweat, Riley tossed and turned, trying vainly to catch hold of his baby brother's image. Wishing anything that he could save him from the fire that destroyed his parent's flower shop.

Suddenly, Riley felt himself punched in the shoulder, and realized he was having a nightmare, just in time to focus on what Allan was saying, "You dumbass! You weigh a ton! Get off of me!"

"Crap! Sorry, Allan! I, um," Riley only made a halfway attempt to move himself off of Allan, but was out of it enough to not notice that he was still pretty much squishing his charge.

"Just get off, or I'll make you get off, Aura Knight!" Allan struggled to be free of the bed, and added while he was at it, "Do you get your kicks laying on top of younger men, or are you just weird?"

Finally waking up fully, Riley swiftly moved himself to his own side of the bed, then apologized again, feeling completely stupid, "Sorry, Allan... I was just trying to figure something out..."

"That's nice. But could you do me a favor, and sit on an actual meditation rock next time?" Allan's voice was very strained with suppressed frustration as he said this.

"Sorry," Riley said again, looking down at his folded hands, "I know I should've moved immediately, but... I had to hold on to a nightmare I was having. Had to try to decipher it quickly, if I could..."

"And that nightmare is something you want to remember, _why_?" Allan asked, his tone filled with annoyed disbelief, as he slid off the bed to get away from Riley's reach, in case he was just playing his true intentions down to lower Allan's guard.

"Really, Allan. I mean it," Riley hopped out of the bed quickly to make his point, "I'm sorry for sitting on you longer than I should have... Its not likely to happen again anytime soon, either."

"I should hope not," glancing over to the bedside table, Allan noticed the tray that held the food Riley had brought in last night, "What's this?"

"Ahm, I guess its your breakfast?" Riley didn't sound too sure, despite the fact that he'd placed the tray himself, just last night.

Popping out of her Pokéball right at that instant, Lucario practically bellowed in a singsong voice, 'Good morning, good morning, good mooooorniiiiinnggg!'

After a long drawn out silence, Allan said slowly, "Has your partner gone mad?"

"She does that every once in a while..." Riley answered under his breath.

'Please,' Lucario rolled her eyes, 'I sensed how affectionate you two were being earlier. You can't pull one over on me!'

"'Affectionate'? You call his attempt at smothering me, 'affectionate'?" Allan could only shake his head as he turned away from the two who were supposed to be his captors. 'There is no way they'll be able to defeat me when it comes time for me to make a last stand...'

.

Much later...

.

Even on the way to Solaceon town, Allan, with Gallade and Budew trekking at his side, did not feel like saying much. The day just did _not_ start off the way Allan would have preferred it, what with nearly being crushed by an air-headed Aura Knight, topped off by a presumptuous Pokémon partner's opinion.

"... Either way, Lucario, we weren't doing anything that-that weird," Riley was trying to explain that he'd somehow rolled on top of Allan by mistake... An excuse Lucario didn't seem to be buying into.

'From where I was sitting, it looked like you two were finally warming up to one another,' Lucario lithely jumped ahead, and faced them walking backwards on the trail, 'What is so wrong with you two cuddling up to each other? We Pokémon do that sort of thing all the time, you know.'

"Yeah? Well human beings don't..." Riley said, blushing in spite of the unimpressed stare he was giving Lucario.

"Budew! Bud bud, budew!" : 'Whatever you're talking about... I'm gonna be the first to battle anything that comes to attack my hero-friend!'

'I'm sure you will,' Gallade smiled.

'You know, Allan doesn't look too fierce with that little pipsqueak following him around... Not that he looked particularly tough to begin with!' Lucario snickered, walking beside Riley again.

Taking a left fork he knew would lead them through some ancient ruins, Allan leapt swiftly up to higher ground, leaving the rest of the group momentarily behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Riley called, quickly closing the small gap that had formed between his, and Allan's groups, "This trail is too treacherous for an average hike. We should take the normal route further north!"

"I'm not interested in taking my time, Aura Knight. I've wasted enough time as it is, saving your butt. If you want to travel with me, you're going to have to get used to every back trail I can find!" Allan called back, leaping up another ledge.

Playing 'catch up' again, Riley followed as quickly as he could wondering, 'If he's as worn down as Lucario and Gallade suggest, then we should be trying to go somewhere easier, for his health's sake!'

'I hear you, Riley. But it looks like we get an easy-win fight this time,' Lucario said, having read Riley's mind.

Further up ahead, Allan turned a bend around the hill they were scaling, and was temporarily out of sight until...

"Dammit!"

"Allan!" rushing now, Riley turned the corner on the slope, "What the?"

Before them both, a huge mudslide was blocking the trail. Allan punched the pile angrily, "This must have happened during yesterday's storm!"

"Must have..." Riley agreed, eying the situation critically, "Should we consider another route? We made a lot of progress following this trail at your pace, but its not too late to turn back and travel on the northern route."

"Its not too late for you to shut up about that open, well traveled, _easy_ road, either," Allan growled testily.

'Oooh, we're _so_ scared!' Lucario faked a terrorized look, and then said on a more serious note, 'Do you see any other way? Riley may be right about this... There were no forks leading up to this point, other than the one that takes us back to that, 'easy road', you're trying dearly to avoid.'

"Why do you want to stay off the main roads, come to think of it?" Riley asked quizzically.

"How about I answer when you best me in mortal combat," Allan folded his arms impatiently, "That is only going to take place when we are near the secret headquarters of you Aura Knights, wherever that is, and only when we're in a place of secrecy."

'Thats a lot of 'secrets',' Lucario smirked.

"Why are you so sure that we must fight about this?" Riley said, starting to get a little upset, "Why are you so determined that you should either kill me, or get seriously beaten up in the attempt?"

Checking his surroundings, Allan, keeping his senses alert, motioned for Riley to step closer. Unsure about Allan's sudden careful behavior, Riley moved cautiously closer.

When Riley was close enough to brush shoulders with him, Allan whispered flatly, "Not that its any of your business, but I want it to look believable."

Riley snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to suppress a fit of laughter that wanted to burst free. From Allan's tone, to his secretive behaviorisms, the whole situation suddenly seemed humorous. Coming back to himself, while fighting off some remaining giggles, Riley whispered, "Believable? That's a bit much, Allan."

Allan seemed to roll his eyes, then moved over to the mound of fallen earth, looking for a way to bypass the heap of dirt, and plant matter.

"Allan," Riley reached his hand out, then thought better of trying to touch Allan on the shoulder, "What do you want me to think of you? Nothing you've said, or done so far, has made much sense... I don't understand much of anything, anymore."

"Its none of your business," Allan glanced back over his shoulder as he said this, but in a much nicer tone than he'd been using on Riley.

Finding what he'd been after, Allan stepped up onto the pile of dirt and debris. Although shaky at first, he found solid purchase on the loose scree, and made his way up to the top of the pile without once slipping up. Gallade picked up Budew, and got to the top in less time. Lucario looked back at Riley with an exasperated attitude, then moved to follow the others who were already on the other side. Deciding that it was too late to turn back now, Riley went over the mudslide last, carefully sliding down the other side to join up with the group that had made it to solid ground.

'Welcome back,' Lucario said flippantly, 'When are you going to draw the line with this jerk?'

"Don't think I won't make my point, Lucario. Its just a matter of time," Riley answered calmly.

'So these are a part of the Solaceon ruins?' Gallade asked, staring at the gorge that appeared to have been partially excavated.

"Yes, this place certainly looks like it," glancing ahead, Riley saw that Allan was already making his way forward, as though guided by an invisible force, 'Does he sense the concentration of powerful Auras?'

'I wouldn't be the least bit surprised,' Lucario answered in a shrugging tone, 'I could feel them before we made it to that mudslide we somehow crossed.'

"But he shouldn't be so aware," Riley jogged to catch Allan up for the third time that day, "His Aura should still be feeling hugely depleted."

"Your constant underestimation is starting to piss me off!" Allan said, turning sharply to face Riley, "You have no idea of the things I have to be able to survive, so shut up about what you don't understand!"

Allan's sudden stop almost had Riley tripping up. Again, Riley was led to wonder why he should be surprised by anything Allan was capable of, after all, Allan had proven time and again that he was quite a bit more Aura proficient than most kids his age. But then again, it was also unreasonable to push one's Aura this hard, simply because it was what one was used to.

Voicing his opinion, Riley said, "I think we should both take a meditation break. I need to come to terms with some things, and you need to gather enough energy to resist your cranky nature," he wrinkled his nose humorously, "Its not very becoming."

Allan didn't waste a beat, "You can stay behind if you wish, but I'm going."

Sighing, Riley dropped his notion that he could convince Allan anything, and trailed along behind their traveling party.

Nearly an hour later, the sun was sailing to it's afternoon position, allowing their trail around the southern side of the small canyon to cool somewhat. Budew seemed a little put out that the sun was going away just when things were starting to feel really fun. By 'fun' he means 'edgy'. 'Edgy' as in, the cliff side trail they were on was narrowing out to the point where they had to pass certain points one after the other more slowly.

"At least there isn't some sheer drop to worry about, but the trail is still much easier up here, despite the sudden increase in difficulty," Riley muttered gruffly, careful to avoid any loose stones that might give way near the ledge.

'No sheer drop? The floor of the gorge below looks like its at least twenty five yards down!' Lucario snipped unhappily, 'If that doesn't look like a sheer drop to you, then you better get some glasses that improve your farsightedness, because that's a lot further down than it seems!'

"You two can argue over here, where there's a lot more ledge to stand on," Allan called back, making Lucario grunt her relief.

'Finally! I was starting to think that we were never going to make it to more solid footing!' leaping onto the wider portion of the ledge with a flourish, Lucario raised her paws to the sky, and cried out, 'Thank Arceus for the mercy of the ground beneath our feet!'

'You must not like heights,' Gallade blinked, letting Budew hop out of his arms.

"She's the bravest of her kind," Riley said, bringing up the rear, "But Lucario can become distressed in uncomfortable places."

'Like you should talk, Mr. ocean-lover,' Lucario griped, clearly unhappy that she was the only one being cross examined for her pet peeves, 'The last time we were on board a ship smaller than a yacht, you nearly fainted because you can't stand being on deep water!'

"That's not-" Riley began to counter, when a loud rumbling cut him off.

"Dodge!" Allan shouted, moving quickly ahead on their path.

The rest of the gang made it just in time to avoid a fair sized avalanche as well. The fierce tremors, and loud crunching of falling boulders, was caused by a powerful explosion from the valley below. But they weren't out of the danger zone yet, another explosion rocked the earth beneath their feet, heralding another avalanche of dust and stone from right over their heads!

"We must be on an excavation site that's being cleared!" Riley yelled over the sound of falling rocks, and debris.

"Figured that out yourself, did you?" Allan shouted back sarcastically, not stopping to check if everyone was still with the group.

When the booming of the newly excavated area was finally behind them, and they escaped into an abandoned site, Allan turned back to the others to count heads.

"Well, that's all of us," he heaved a sigh, and sat on flat boulder that was protruding from the wall of the cavern.

'At least we're safe here,' Gallade agreed, setting Budew on the ground once more.

Riley looked back at the sluggishly rising dust clouds from the spot they had been, not five minutes ago, "If we had arrived a moment later... But there's something odd about that situation."

'What do you mean?' Lucario asked, straightening up after she'd caught her breath.

"The ground is still fairly damp from yesterday's storm. Any professional expert from a dig site would probably agree that that's not the best time to go tearing up the earth for ancient artifacts," Riley turned back to the rest of them, "But I'm not exactly someone who would know about this sort of thing... It just strikes me as unusual."

"Yeah, yeah..." Allan waved a hand disinterestedly.

'So how do we get back? We've been blown off course, Riley... Almost literally!' Lucario sneezed to get some dust out of her nose, 'The prospects aren't looking too good.'

Gallade moved further into the cave, and the blue horn on his head started to glow dimly. Glancing back over his shoulder when the glowing stopped, Gallade said, 'Why not just walk through here to the other side?'

"There's a way through?" Riley asked, not too sure he wanted to just start walking deeper into some ruin he didn't know after narrowly escaping danger once.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Allan replied irately.

Riley sighed, "Not really. Our luck might not be so good in this place, though, after avoiding major injury once already today."

"Chalk it up to bad karma, Knight. We're not done with this place, by any means," so saying, Allan stood up to walk deeper into the unknown.

.

XXX

.

In the base of the Aura Knights within Solaceon, light footfalls tread softly toward one of the base's oldest features; the Library. It contained many records and archives pertaining to the history of the Aura Knights, and their past exploits. From mission reports, to the retelling of the Knight's stories, by and for themselves, when it came time that they felt they had to write their own personal memoirs. One such article was being conceived even now, as the old Knight in question walked with his stiff gait, and pleasantly rheumy little smile, toward his favorite spot to work on this project.

As he seated himself in a comfortable armchair, he bemusedly looked around at the tall selves bearing books, old scrolls, even outmoded video tapes. Sighing, he watched the dust motes dancing in sunlight pouring in from one of the high windows of the Library. 'How time has changed the things that were once viewed as the cutting edge,' he chuckled to himself.

"If you were reading a comedy, I might not feel worried by that curious behavior you're exhibiting," a particularly moody Knight said, glancing over his book at the older man's antics.

"Never you mind, then, the musings of a man who has seen much, with still more to come long after I have gone," Master Starr replied, still feeling quite amused by his predicament.

"Oh, come now, Master. You're not that old!" the Knight protested unhappily.

"Oh, but indeed I am," Starr shook his head slowly, "I fear my age might finally be catching up to me, these days..."

Unsure how to respond, the Knight merely wore a put out frown, and turned back to his reading. The sunlight flared suddenly, out of the corner of Starr's gaze, and he looked toward the glare that glinted strongly in an inviting manner. Realizing that the light was playing off the protective casing of an old scroll, he arose to examine it's contents, and learn why it seemed so important that it had to shine in his eyes. Carefully placing the scroll's case aside on a table, he opened scroll itself ever more carefully.

"How interesting..." Starr mused, "It is no wonder the sun was telling me to pick this particular scroll up."

Over at another table, the Knight who was reading blinked in a befuddled effort to remain focused on his book.

.

XXX

.

Thunder clapped it's angry roar overhead, as rain pelted itself upon the sharp peaks of Spire Island. Rising in the wind, almost unheard, were the pained cries of children and infants. It was a fine day to break-in the new batch of would-bes, and future slaves... Or, so thought Raze, Master of all this dreadful kingdom built upon the blood and corpses of the weak and tormented. Raze's Roserade was lashing out at the children with it's thorny vines, scoring deep cuts, and nasty bruises. With nowhere to run, they could only attempt to shield themselves by curling up to avoid being struck in the stomach, or on the face. But to no avail. As soon as Roserade's whip hit their sore wounds, they would arch back, crying, begging, and pleading for the mercy that was not forthcoming. Delighted by their pain, Raze lounged on a high throne, eating sweet dates as he watched his choice entertainment being played out.

Hurried footfalls announced Master Shock's presence as she entered the chamber looking frazzled, and severely in need of an aspirin.

"High Master..." she said with her head bowed, kneeling low at Raze's feet.

Not one for displays of sudden irritation at one of his favorite underlings, Master Raze only showed mild disinterest as he popped another of the dates into his mouth. Chewing it thoroughly, he swallowed, and said, "I suppose that you have some news of your apprentice's location... Has she learned anything about my own?" Raze signaled for Roserade to stop, allowing Shock to speak, and be heard, normally.

"Yes, sire. Tera has," Shock answered immediately, still eying the floor, adding promptly, "It seems Allan's decided to go slightly off plan, and ignore Team Galactic entirely, for a new plan that involves sneaking into the hidden base of the Aura Knight's itself."

"Indeed..." Raze appeared to be mulling this over.

Not sure how he was going to react, Shock waited patiently.

"Humph! Let that wretched Squire of mine do as he wishes," Master Raze had an unpleasant smirk on his lips as he said this, "Have Crush send Evan in a week's time, I know that my apprentice will have learned much in that span, to enhance our plans."

"As you wish, my lord," Shock replied, standing to leave.

As she left the chamber behind, she heard, to her amusement, Raze asking one of the victim's if he'd like one of his dates. The poor child did not answer, for fear of saying the wrong thing. Ultimately, that child ended up dead, for the impudence that he'd shown by not accepting Raze's so-called hospitality. The other's suffered similar fates of punishment, but would live to see another miserable day on Spire Island. In symphony to the wailing winds, crashing thunder, and spattering rain, the pained cries of innocent children rang out long into the night.

.

XXX

.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Unless you find it odd that me using my Aura to see where I'm going is failing to work!" Riley groaned, bending down to check the foot he stubbed on a large rock.

"Huh!" Allan scoffed, "What Aura Knight hasn't heard of Shadow Stone! You can't seriously be ignorant about what this place is made of?"

'But, Allan, it's not so common just because we've seen it many times,' Gallade intervened quickly, not in the mood to mediate a new fight between his two human companions.

"I'd agree with Gallade, there. I've never heard of it before now," Riley looked up from examining his foot to ask, "So... Is this 'shadow stone' just really difficult to see with one's 'Aura Sight'?"

"Yes, and no..." Allan answered unhelpfully.

'What does that mean? Can't you be more specific!' Lucario griped, annoyed that she was also 'in the dark' about this place.

"Look, you two, we don't have time to relieve you of your ignorance! Gallade, light this place up... These pansies don't have what it takes to see through Shadow Stone, yet!" turning away in mild disgust, Allan strode forward into the darkness while Gallade did as he was bidden.

'Why that-! Riley, we need to teach that punk a lesson! Now!' Lucario was really mad now. Annoyed, one, for being unable to see on her own. Two, for Allan's insinuation that he _could_ see through this strange, impenetrable darkness.

But with Gallade's light shining, Riley and Lucario were finally able to see the way. Keeping his distance to avoid spoiling Allan's scouting of the path ahead, Gallade said softly, 'It is not a sign of weakness to be unable to see past the Shadow Stone... It takes weeks, if not years, to see beyond it's dark illusions. Allan's not perfect, but he's attained a powerful level of awareness that even great master's find difficult to achieve.'

"Really?" Riley asked, bewildered by these thoughts.

'Wow, he's so amazing! ... Or that's what you'd expect me to say, right?' Lucario commented sarcastically.

'No... I just want you to understand that... Well, he didn't really believe that your Aura Knight's Council would leave it's followers unaware of some things. Important things, that could mean the difference between success, or failure,' Gallade picked up a Shadow Stone pebble, and showed what happened when he held it on his palm.

"I can see your Aura everywhere on your hand, but the place where that small rock is sitting...!" Riley looked around at the cave walls with new appreciation, "Then, it covers the Aura of not just anyone holding them, but of all things that have Aura's to be seen!"

'Yes, but...' Gallade shook his head, dropping the stone, and leading onward.

"'But', what?" Riley raised an eyebrow, keeping pace with the Pokémon.

'It wasn't important. We might want to stay on Allan's tail, that way I don't lose sight of him,' Gallade answered simply.

Nearly two hours passed them by, traversing the depths of the cave that seemed to stretch for miles into unchanging darkness, when outside light suddenly met their eyes at the end of the cavern's trail. Racing now to reach the red and gold sunset that met their searching gazes, Riley was unable to contain a whoop of elation, glad to be free at last from the confining 'Shadow Stone' tunnel! Joining the call, Lucario barked out happily, and Budew, who'd been astride Gallade's shoulders, squealed his joy. Though they were the last of the day's sun rays, the sight of them was a glory to behold! On a grassy, golden hillside now, the intrepid companions looked out over the land below, seeing their destination at last... Solaceon Town.

Glancing at the three Pokémon, Riley smiled, ready to be off again. He turned to face Allan, and barely evaded being punched in the jaw!

"Wh-what are you doing?" Riley shouted.

"Don't play ignorant, Aura Knight! You know what this is about," Allan didn't give any more warning than that, as he charged in with a series of nasty kicks that Riley barely managed to block, let alone evade.

"You're wrong! I don't understand!" Riley, in an attempt to restrain Allan's furious attack, grabbed hold of him by the ankle, "We don't have to do this, Allan..."

Allan jerked his leg, trying to pull free, "Quit making excuses! I can't stand your stupid face," Allan lifted his other foot, and kick out at Riley's head, "Every time you show your freaking ignorance, I want to punch that stupid, blank-look off your face!"

Riley lifted his other arm to ward off Allan's fresh effort to cave his brain-box in. Catching Allan's other leg firmly, he was glad that he stood almost two feet taller than his opponent. Holding him upside down, Riley voiced a new protest, "This isn't right. I don't not want to fight you because I think I can win. Really, I would rather talk to you... Get to learn who the kid under the hood really is."

And then, Gallade struck Riley _hard_ on the shoulder. Releasing Allan unintentionally, Riley barely had time to scramble out of the way before Allan, and his partner, Gallade, launched a tag attack. Both human, and Pokémon raised their right-hand fists rushing at Riley with fierce battle cries!

Out of the line of fire in time, Riley ducked as the backlash of colliding Aura's blew the surrounding grass all directions away from the epicenter with explosive force.

'Riley, they're serious! We can't afford to hold back,' Lucario cried indignantly, rushing to sync with him for the fight ahead.

On the sidelines, Budew fussed sadly, confused by what was going on. Hopping in place near a boulder he could leap behind if things got dangerous, Budew cried, "Budududud-deeeeewwww!"

Clashing in a fearsome display of skill, and might, Lucario locked paws with Gallade, and growled out, "You're the last one I'd expect to betray Riley so easily! How could you? Where's your honor as a Pokémon!'

'This no longer has anything to do with honor, Lucario... You can't hope to save me, or Allan, if you do not best us in combat!' shouting savagely, Gallade pushed back, and threw Lucario apart from himself.

Riley, though still very much consumed by his concentration on the battle at hand, in the heat of the moment came to realize something, 'Save them? How are they... Prisoner? Unless...'

As Allan punched at Riley's face, Riley deflected his fist by swiftly thrusting both of his hands at Allan's chest, pushing him hard enough to cause him to overbalance. Allan did not resist falling back, and was prepared to roll away to regroup for the next assault, but Riley pounced on him, pinning Allan's wrists behind his head.

"Coward! Get off!"

"No. I'll stay on top of you all night if I have to, but you will not defeat me, and I will not let you suffer what horrors you have up to now, ever again," though he put on a calm facade, Riley felt really uncomfortable sitting on top of Allan, while Lucario warned off Gallade from protecting his captive partner.

"You don't know anything. You won't know anything either!" Allan was not happy, nor did he feel inclined to give Riley any kind of information for defeating him like this. So while Allan struggled to be free, he grunted out, "If you have any sort of kindness in your soul, you'll get off, and fight me for real!"

"I can't do that," Riley shook his head, careful not to let his guard down, "I could never bring myself to harm you."

Allan stopped squirming to catch his breath, "Don't dishonor me like this. Either fight, or finish me off... You don't have to kill me, but that is _my_ goal if I get free before this is over!"

"Over? As in resolved?" Riley asked, perplexed.

Using all of his weight in that instant of doubt, Allan braced for one great push to roll himself over, thus freeing himself from Riley's hold. Riley toppled almost too easily, as Gallade burst past a surprised Lucario, to make certain Allan was freed at last.

Locked in a stare down, both human, and partner adversaries assessed the other. Searching for even the smallest sign of weakness.

After a long standoff, both parties rushed each other. In the next instant, there was a huge flash of Aura's lighting up the darkened hillside, and in the blackness that followed, only two of the combatants were still standing.

Panting from the strain of battle, Riley bent to check that Allan was still breathing. After putting this troubling thought to rest, he sat down next to where Allan lay, and placed his hand gently on Allan's shoulder.

Lucario had already flopped herself down to catch some rest. She looked up at the stars that had come out during the fight, and chuffed, 'Too bad we missed watching the remainder of the sunset. It looked really nice this time...'

"Yeah..." feeling a lump in his throat, Riley coughed, then said, "Why did it have to come to this?"

Turning her crimson eyes on him, Lucario answered, 'We have our ideas, but the best possible answer will come from Allan himself. When he wakes up, we should ask him then.'

A little less depressed, Riley took a breath and said, "Yeah, you're right. Until then, we should see about getting him, and his partners to town."

'Well... Its not like Gallade would have any problems if we revived him first,' Lucario sat up to place her paws on either side of Gallade's head. Concentrating on his life force, she gently nudged him into wakefulness.

Blinking up at the stars, Gallade remained where he was, in a dazed sort of stupor. Lucario gave his Aura one more small boost, and he blinked again, much more alert.

'What?' Gallade looked around, absorbing what was going on, '... I take it we lost...' he finally said, when he glanced Allan's direction.

'That's the understatement of the century!' Lucario quipped, rolling her eyes.

Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Gallade frowned, 'Okay, I can admit it. We lost. But please don't rub it in. Allan's got some sort of plan, and he might be more inclined to share if we go easy on him for a bit... When he rejoins the world of the living, that is.'

"'Rejoins the world of the living'? Is that what you call, 'regaining consciousness', after fainting?" Riley asked seriously.

'I know you aren't trying to be mean when you ask that, but that's not what happened with M- ah, Allan...' Gallade looked away from Riley's face, and moved to stand up.

"Okay... I don't get it," Riley gave Gallade his, 'you've got me' look, "My senses tell me that he's merely unconscious, and that he'll wake up soon, either on his own, or with gentle prompting. Like we did with you."

'You'd like for it to be that simple, wouldn't you? But...' Gallade shook his head angrily, 'He's built up an immunity to outside Aura's assisting him forcefully awake. You won't be able to overcome the damage he's suffered over many of the years of his life.'

"What do you mean?" although he was confused how anyone could've 'built an immunity' to Aura healing techniques, Riley had a horrible premonition about the answer.

'Its not for me to say...' Gallade looked sadly away.

'Why not? You still don't trust us, or something?' Lucario snapped, annoyed at how complicated Gallade and his partner were acting.

'No, I trust you very much. I would give you a show of my good faith, if I could, but Allan's needs come first. He is my partner, after all, and we've been through Hell, and back, together.'

"Then how are you treating this situation?" Riley frowned as he asked this.

'You're surprisingly astute, Aura Knight,' Gallade bent to pick Allan up, 'The only way I feel about this 'situation', is that it is only an illusory respite from all the harsh things we've seen up to now... But Allan wouldn't want your pity,' looking up at Riley unflinchingly, Gallade said in a solemn tone, 'Because of our lifestyle, if he had wanted 'pity' he would've been dead long before now.'

"I want answers. I know that if I expect to get all of them, that I'll have to ask Allan himself, but," Riley reached to help Gallade support an unconscious Allan, "If there's anything you can tell me for yourself, I'd like to know it. I imagine that if there's anyone who knows anything about the parts of his past that he has trouble recalling, its you."

'You'd be surprised how much I could tell you,' Gallade shook his head, this time it was a sad shake, 'Just... Take us to where you wanted us.'

"Not yet," Riley pulled Allan into his arms, and moved to lay him on the ground again.

'What are you doing? Why do you not want to take us prisoner now? You have your chance...' Gallade knelt down beside Allan, and watched as Riley prepared to revive Allan, 'You won't succeed. Allan cannot be made to wake after a blow like that, no thanks to all those times he was forcibly revived, only to be beaten into unconsciousness again! You have no idea how hard his life has been!'

"That's exactly why I have to try though," Riley said, looking across Allan at Gallade, "You just said it yourself; Allan was forcefully revived, then beaten until he fainted again. I don't know how many times in a row that's been done, but I'm reviving him for different reasons, and with different feelings... That should be enough."

Gallade reached out to stay Riley's hand a moment, 'If it is not, don't keep trying uselessly. You'll just be wasting your own energy.'

"Don't worry. I've got this," Riley flashed a thumbs up, and placed his hands softly on Allan's head. With his finger tips just brushing Allan's temples, Riley took a soothing breath, and began to meditate on Allan's consciousness.

.

Within darkness...

.

_Beyond all Riley's expectations, he successfully entered Allan's mind. And even further beyond these expectations, he never imagined that Allan's mind would still have relatively active thought flowing through some of the deeper channels. _'He's unconscious? But this doesn't seem like a mind that's shut down...'

_Like faint starlight among nighttime shadows, the thin streams of thought seemed to going to, and from, one location. As if he could stare ahead along the length of these formless streams, Riley allowed himself to drift closer._

_Reaching out to find the source of the flow, Riley's spirit followed it deeper. Feeling as though a heavy darkness was closing in on him, even as the presence of a strong inner light grew stronger before his spirit eyes, he felt afraid. Stopping to reflect on this thought, Riley almost broke his concentration as he reminded himself how silly it was... _'Make no mistake, though; the human mind can be a dangerous thing.'

_That Riley dared to go this far was enough to prove that he cared, but for his own safety, he really needed to consider escaping while he could. _'I'm almost there...'

_Why are you here?_

'What? Allan, is that you?'

_You are violating any promises you made in the past..._

'That can't be helped. You're unconscious, and I don't want to just carry you in like a freshly hunted deer...'

_..._

'Allan?'

_Starring at the small ball of light that made up Allan's spirit, Riley wondered why his own spirit had form enough to look like himself, but not Allan. Albeit, Riley only looked like himself down to the waist, which became a formless haze. He was not wearing anything, either..._

_You need to go._

'I want to help you regain consciousness.'

_Are you blind? Do you not see the scars?_

'Scars?'

_Your spirit seems strange..._

'... Could we have this conversation outside, where I can see you? I know you dislike me enough so, that you wouldn't want me to see your spirit's rises and falls of emotion... At least, not as easily as this...'

_A thin tendril of light reached from the core of the small sphere, and touched Riley's outstretched spirit hand. A blinding flash surrounded Riley, making him feel as though he had been enveloped in Allan's light. Receding finally, Riley found himself at the surface again..._

.

XXX

.

Opening his eyes, Riley saw that Allan was slowly coming to, and that he'd put one of his hands over Riley's.

Allan groaned lightly, "Mmm, that really hurt, you know?"

"Allan!" Riley almost jumped when Allan spoke, "You really are waking up!"

'Master Allan!' Gallade gasped.

"Bah-budew?" Budew had been sitting in Gallade's lap while Gallade explained what was going on, and why they had to be really quiet.

"You really aren't going to break that ridiculous habit, are you?" Allan directed a one eyed glare at Gallade as he said this.

'Sorry, Allan. I am trying,' Gallade set Budew aside, and leaned forward, 'Did you have one of your strange dreams while you were out?'

Allan had been moving to sit up, but laid back again, and sighed, "Not really, but that's a relief... I don't need to be having dreams about impossibilities while people like... _Him_ are still around to try breaking me in..."

"Him who?" Allan looked up at Riley, who was staring down at him questioningly.

"To put it succinctly... My Master," Allan turned away.

"Master? I don't think I fully understand..."

Instead of answering Riley's perplexed look with a reasonable answer, Allan simply said, "Weren't we supposed to be headed for wherever you're taking me?"

Agreeing that now was not the best time to be discussing these issues, Riley stood and held a hand out to Allan, "You don't have to hold it the entire way, but I can't see you making it to town on your own so soon after all that stress you put on yourself."

"Just for that, I should refuse!" Allan took Riley's outstretched hand, "But you have a semi-reasonable point... I'll be walking on my own once we get to town, though!"

"Fine by me," Riley smiled.

At the outskirts of Solaceon town, Allan took back his hand from Riley, and attempted to walk on his own a few paces to see if he'd gotten back some of his energy. After the third step however, he stumbled. Gallade, Riley, and Lucario rushed to help him. Nudging their hands, and paws back, Allan pushed himself up, sighing, "I'm still a bit tired I guess..."

"Riley!" a youth's voice hailed.

"Hey! Its Riley! Riley's back!" added a man to the calls that were rising in the evening air.

"Oh, gracious! Riley!" an old woman from the daycare center cried, running toward them.

Several people rushed over to the small party that had just arrived at town, whooping with barely controlled elation that Riley was safely back among them. Apparently, these individuals were privy to some of what had happened, or they might not have reacted so gladly at Riley's return.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I'm very well, thanks!" Riley was shaking hands left and right, receiving several pats on his back, trying not to be rude as he maneuvered toward Allan and the Pokémon that were standing by supporting him, "Please... I'm very grateful that you are all pleased to see me, but I must get through!"

The crowd dispersed somewhat, and he was able to get back to Allan's side in time to be greeted by none other than High Councilor Starr.

"Good evening, Riley. This, I take it, is the youth you described to us during your report concerning the Iron Island affair..." peering at Allan closely with a soft smile on his face, a shadow of doubt seemed to cross Starr's normally placid face, and he said, "Perhaps we'd better finish this inside the council chambers..."

Heading toward a building that had 'Sinnoh Press' painted on a large sign in front, Allan leaned over to quietly ask, "Is that some sort of cover, so this place would be harder to find, or something?"

Chuckling, Riley answered, "You might say that. But it really _is_ a news press."

"Huh. Imagine that..." Allan quipped sarcastically, reflecting on how redundant it seemed to have a place that reports things from the scandalous to the uplifting, concealing an organization that protects all the world.

"Heh, yeah. It is kind of funny, isn't it?" Riley smiled, "But, as far as I know, it has worked for years, and still works today."

At the rear of the building, Starr prodded the secret switch behind a poster advertising work for Pokémon trainers who were willing to volunteer their time, and Pokémon, for the daily 'This Pokémon' article. A panel in the wall moved, and a pitch black stairwell that led downward revealed itself.

"You two are sure you want me to see all this? Truthfully, you could have blindfolded me at the town's entrance to save yourselves the trouble of a memory wipe."

"That's not how things go with us, Allan," Riley said seriously, "And we'll no sooner probe your mind against your will, than force you to forget all that you have seen here. What you do with the knowledge you are collecting now, is completely up to you... But, somehow, I have faith that you won't betray us..." looking down like this last statement was confusing, Riley's concerned frown didn't last too long, as they descended into the darkness of the underground pathway.

'Well, thank goodness they can't see my face! The corniness of what Riley just said was... Embarrassing,' Allan shook his head to clear his thoughts. As his face cooled in shadowy depths of the passage, he admitted that more than the embarrassment of being told the line, 'I have faith in you', he felt bothered that he might not succeed in his plans for freedom, 'I could well end up being the catalyst that gets the whole world enslaved... As Master Raze planned...'

'You're really thinking about the other's here as well, aren't you, Allan,' Gallade was sympathetic to Allan's plight, but wished that he wasn't being left in the dark about what was going to happen next, according to Allan's plan.

'Don't worry, Gallade. I'll tell you and Lapras all, really soon, so... Just be patient with me a little while longer,' Allan reached out and hold Gallade's hand.

"How interesting," Master Starr's voice broke the silence, causing Allan to stiffen, "I don't believe I've introduced myself yet. My name is Starr. I'm the High Councilman currently in charge of the Aura Knights order."

"Ah, right... Name's Allan. That's Gallade..." Allan replied, wary of any tricks that might be hidden up the old man's sleeve.

Chuckling, Starr said, "Its long past the time when I could pull something out of the hat, as it were, to trick you, young Allan."

"Then what's so interesting about me holding my Pokémon's hand?" beginning to feel tired again, Allan shook his head, and blinked hard once.

"Goodness... Riley, you might want to support him, it seems he's close to fainting."

Touching Allan's shoulder, Riley said, "Only if you'll let me."

"It's fine. We're in the dark, and nobody's gonna spread weird rumors around to land me in the fire," Allan answered more mechanically than anything else.

"Um, yeah..." Riley smiled awkwardly, and put his arm around Allan's waist.

After some time, Riley stopped, allowing Starr to remove their final obstacle; the grand door. From what Allan could sense, before it was opened and light flooded into the dark pass, it was at least twelve feet tall. When the door swung lazily open, it seemed to be heavier than even the old master should be able to move, but Allan noticed, before he was whisked beyond the entrance to the base of the Aura Knights, that the door's hinges were of a tougher than average variety, carrying most of the weight of the door by themselves. Within, Allan was allowed a chance to look around, and see what the first hall had to offer.

Off to the left, beside a huge tapestry on the far side of the hall, a young woman about Riley's age was standing at attention. Her Pokémon, Gardevior, was also on the alert, but smiled sweetly when she saw Gallade. Of the tapestry itself, if Allan hadn't looked at everything else first, he would not have noticed the two guards standing beside it. It was an amazing thing. Hung so that it was at least three feet off the floor, it was still a good twenty feet long, and at least seventeen feet wide. The images that were woven into the fine cloth showed incredible depictions of strength and valor. Center most, and perhaps the largest picture of all, was of a single, humbly dressed Knight on a grassy hill. Beside him was a Lucario, and a young woman with windblown black hair, and a playful smile. Standing beside the woman was an Espeon, staring nobly at all who looked toward the beautiful tapestry.

"Where do you look?" Master Starr asked gently, careful not to break Allan's concentration on the image he'd chosen, out of all that could be seen.

"That plainly garbed Knight. He resembles Riley, though I don't know who his companions are... I can recognize the species of Pokémon with them; a Lucario, and an Espeon," Allan replied, not sure why this would be so significant.

Satisfied, Starr said, "If the Knight resembles Riley, it is because Riley is a descendant of Sir Aaron's younger sister, Lady Lina."

"His sister?" Allan glanced away from Sir Aaron's visage to stare questioningly at Starr, "Why not Sir Aaron himself?"

Starr sighed, "Tragically, he gave his life to end a terrible battle, long before he even had a chance to find himself a lovely bride. Not to say, though, that worthy women in his life were few and far between. If anything, he was more dedicated to the peace of the warring kingdoms than his own affairs."

"Sounds like a self-righteous fop, to me," Allan said in an unimpressed tone, "Either that, or he was gay."

Riley and Lucario, the Lady Knight and her Gardevior, all four of them stared at Allan in appalled horror.

"Ah..." Starr thought for a moment, "That 's an interesting perspective. I've never really thought of it like that before."

"Forget it then. Its not like my input is going to change the legends, or anything silly like that," Allan shrugged disinterestedly.

"Um, well... We should be headed over to the council room right now anyway..." Riley still seemed frazzled by Allan's unabashed attitude toward his own outrageous comment. 'That was a very disturbing thought...' Riley frowned unhappily, nudging Allan forward on the way to their destination.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Welly, well, well. I finally got done with this, and it's just barely short of being fifty pages long. I estimated that it might end up longer, but I'm glad it didn't. Truthfully, I only made it this long because there was a particular goal I had in mind while writing this. I finally met it, toward the end, and I feel somewhat satisfied. (Not to the point where I won't want to keep writing this, though... Hell no!)**

**Riley: Right... You really over-did the length of this one, you know? If your readers aren't fed up with waiting, they'll be fed up with how freakin' long this chapter turned out... And what's with suggesting that I'm related to someone who's gay, huh! ? Sir Aaron is not gay!**

**Me: Dude, you didn't even know the man! That's not to say, though, that I'm suggesting Allan's line is factual evidence. If anything, it was supposed to be humorous... A joke that turns back on the speaker. Not that anyone without their own personal suspicions will get much out of it. -_-;**

**Beside that, there's always the next chappy, where there'll be a story within a story. Isn't that nice? ^-^**

**Riley: Peachy... -_-;**

**Me: Aww, whatsa matter, Riley? I like to torment you, but not when you're in a bad mood. Its no fun that way! So why the lemon up your butt?**

**Riley: I don't have a lemon up my butt! Aren't you forgetting something important?**

**Me: Nope. The review call will have to wait until the next chappy, unfortunately, because this took too long to write and post. For the sake of the readers, I have to post this immediately, so I can't go through all my old messages to find all my latest entries... (I should just make list document that I can add to promptly...)**

**Riley: 9.9 Whatever, as long as you do it next time.**

**Hey, readers! Would it be too troublesome to ask for some reviews for the sake of reviews? If you like the story, it would gather a lot more attention from other fans of Pokémon, or myself, or whatever else it is you like about this story, if it had a higher number of reviews per-chapter... On the other hand, Lady doesn't deserve 'em for treating me as meanly as she has... Ah, whatever. She might get off her lazy butt and write just a little more often if she knew what kind of impression she was leaving on you guys. Obviously you like it if you put it on your alerts list, but still... You get the jive!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: I so late... Me sowwy! ;o;**

**Riley: That's not very mature, Lady... Why did you even name yourself that, come to think of it?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm like a Knight myself... In a way. I don't always act like a spaz, or did you think I was completely incapable of being a better person than the childish punk you're more familiar with?**

**Riley: While I go get a thermometer, Lucario will give the disclaimer... Just, don't go anywhere until I get back... Okay, Lady?**

**Lucario: I doubt you've got a temp. You write me so well!**

**Me: Thank you, Lucario. The disclaimer, please!**

**Lucario: All characters, places, items and occurrences that aren't heretofore created by the author, Lady, are not owned by Lady. Therefore, she thanks heartily the creators of Pokémon, without whom, she would not have a world that brings together so many people she respects as equals, and friends.**

**Me: Thanks, Luc. Enjoy your reading everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Sixteen:

Questions, Mysteries, and Enigmas

.

"Then it stands to reason that this, _boy,_ is an evil threat that must be punished!" Lady Avis, an important member of the council that helped in the selection process of a future Knight's best possible Pokémon partner, shouted in angry frustration.

"Are you out of your mind! Look at how young he is! You can't punish, let alone arrest, someone who's not even fifteen yet!" Lady Sharinn retaliated.

"Oh, yeah? He's not saying a thing in his defense, and has not denied any connection to the Dark Knights we believed extinct! His silence is clear!" pressed Lady Avis, firmly of a mind that anyone with secrets to hide could not be trusted.

"Be SILENT!" Councilman Gregor broke in, slamming his palm down onto his desk for emphasis.

"B-be silent? Gregor, that is out of line..." Lady Sharinn said, wilting slightly under his gaze.

"Well if the two of you would've set aside your personal reasons, we wouldn't have wasted valuable time on your petty argument..." said Councilman Lauren, "At least its over, now..."

"Don't talk about us having petty arguments, Lauren. You're just as bad, if not worse." Lady Avis grumbled.

During the whole of this exchange, and a little beforehand, Allan had kept his silence. But as the behavior of the adults escalated to new heights of immaturity, Allan found himself unable to control a violent shiver of rage. And of all things he had expected about the Council of the Aura Knights, this was not one if them. 'What chance do I have now...?' he asked himself, as he clenched his fist to the point of drawing blood.

"Nonetheless, we should try to hear his side of things before we are truly able to pass fair judgment," Starr looked toward Allan, and said, "Will you not speak your piece? No questions have to be answered, but you must say something..."

Allan felt defiant. He wanted to express it, too. But instead, Allan drew all the anger he felt into one breath, and let it go. A couple of the councilmen seemed to sit up straighter, as though impressed by his choice to expel his anger, rather than use it. Riley, standing leaned against the wall behind Allan, seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Looking toward nothing in particular, Allan said, "I'm tired. I let Riley lead me here because it suits my own ends. What also suits my purpose is that you, and this order, survive. I've got nothing to say to you people, but ever since I arrived, I've gotten an earful... Not even my partner, Gallade, has lectured me so much in one hour, let alone my life..."

"So in other words, you're not paying attention," Gregor bit back a smile, in favor of a sterner look, "What do you think, Starr? Would he be able to relate all that has happened here tonight, to us tomorrow?"

"Goodness, no," Master Starr looked saddened, "When he initially showed up, I thought he was about to faint... What were we thinking, asking this poor boy to come to an interview so late at night?"

"Um, Grand Council, if I may?" Riley stepped forward politely, "He battled me with the intent to kill, just outside of Solaceon," Riley got mixed reactions from that statement, but pressed on regardless, "The point of that exercise was to establish trust; Allan is not going to do anything bad as long as I'm in charge of him."

"You think..." Allan rolled his eyes.

"Er, the point being..." Riley trailed off unhappily.

"Yes, Riley, I quite agree. I believe it would be a very good idea for you to take him to the guest quarters for some much needed sleep." Starr nodded reasonably.

"Guest quarters? And what if he gets up to mischief when Riley himself is trying to recuperate?" councilman Lauren asked seriously, "What sort of proof do we have that this, well... That, _Allan_, will behave himself?"

"Oh, please, Lauren! Just look at him... If he gets any more exhausted, Riley will recover long before he even wakes up!" Lady Sharinn fretted.

It was then, that Allan noticed something interesting about, Sharinn, of the Aura Knights' Council, "You have the sort of Aura that even wild Pokémon would trust. Could I ask you to look after my partners while I rest?"

Taken aback, Sharinn said, "But why would you ask me? If you need someone to look after your Pokémon, we could always have the kindly Daycare lady watch them for you... Its what our own Knights do when they return from long journeys."

Allan shook his head, "That might work for their Pokémon, but mine aren't so carefree. Its too much to ask them to get along with many other Pokémon when I'm not around... Especially now."

"Why would it matter? Why is it so hard for them to relax when you're not around? And why does it have to be Lady Sharinn?" councilman Lauren seemed annoyed as he asked this, getting a little more agitated as the questions stacked.

"One at a time you impatient oaf!" Lady Avis said, becoming annoyed herself.

"With all due respect, Masters, Allan can't take much more of this! Take his offer to look after his Pokémon as a sign of good faith, and allow him to rest!" Riley intervened quickly, ready to be off to bed himself.

"A sign of good faith?" Lady Sharinn looked at the ceiling mystified.

"Would it be too much to ask?" Starr asked benignly.

Facing the room at large, Sharinn replied, "No. I suppose it wouldn't," she turned to Allan, "You wanted me to look after your partners?"

"Only if you're willing..." Allan was beginning to feel the edges of dizziness again, but did his best not to show it.

"Of course. But are you sure they'd trust me?" Lady Sharinn asked as Allan approached her seat.

"I don't have a reason to distrust you. They'll be fine, but I'm starting to get dizzy. Can I get some rest now?" Allan placed his three Pokéballs in her hands, just in time to have his legs give out on him for the second time that day.

"Allan!" Riley was behind him in seconds to halt his descent.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have an unhealthy interest in me, Aura Knight..."

"Please don't make fun of my sense of chivalrous duty with such weird comments! If I want to help you, I will. It didn't hurt that we're standing before the Grand Council, either..." Riley pulled a sharply pronounced grimace, and let Allan down slowly.

"Whatever," Allan turned away none too worried about Riley's clingy behavior.

"Oh! I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't see them right next to each other just like this, but..." Lady Avis was peeking from Riley to Allan with a thoroughly confused look.

"Does that woman normally make this much sense?" Allan whispered to Riley loudly.

"Ah, um, that is..." unsure how to answer, Riley could only shrug sheepishly.

"I heard that, you know!" Lady Avis pouted indignantly, "And, like I was trying to say, isn't it odd that the two of them seem to have the same Aura?"

"Similar at best," Master Starr replied with an unreadable expression on his serene face, "This meeting is adjourned. Riley, your charge."

"Right, Master Starr. Come on, Allan, up you get," Riley pulled Allan up, and half walked, half carried him out.

"High Councilman..."

"Yes, Gregor, my old friend?" Starr responded calmly.

"Why did you interrupt, Lady Avis?" Gregor, being a very frank individual, preferred open honesty to keeping secrets. Especially from the Aura Knights they were supposed to lead.

The other councilmen glanced toward the center of their semicircle, and Starr sighed heavily, "While we have no right to keep the secrets we have discovered, here tonight, we must ask ourselves; do we possess the strength to avert the storm, that would surely be unleashed, had I not silenced Avis' curious musings?"

"But why stay silent?" Lady Avis asked insistently.

"Because none of us are above feelings of vengeance," holding this thought, the room around Starr was quiet with dawning understanding, "If Riley himself did not notice anything, then we do not have the right to say anything. But in keeping our silence, we are condemning ourselves to the wrath of his pain and indignation."

"Then why? It doesn't make sense!" Lauren slammed both of his palms to his desk in frustration, "Just what are we supposed to do then? Keep silent until he figures it out?"

"The biggest problem after Riley's own feelings, is Allan," Starr stared out at his listeners solemnly, "What little we have seen of him is clearly not evil. But how much do we know of him after this? Can we chance that he will see reason?"

"More like; would he see fit to help us after all he's been through," Gregor chuffed harshly.

"This is depressing! I'm going to bed myself, so who's ready to call this meeting quits?" Lady Sharinn said loudly, standing up to leave.

Chuckling suddenly, Starr smiled and said, "Yes, we all seem a bit tired since the hoo-hah with Riley's imprisonment, and then escape. I, myself, feel as though I've aged a hundred years!"

"Hah! You'll never be _that_ old, you bold-faced fibber!" Gregor laughed.

.

XXX

.

'What should we say to, Allan?' Lapras asked suddenly, breaking the quiet of the night air.

'I don't know, but those old fogies certainly won't talk... What I _am_ trying to think up, is a way to tell Allan that Riley isn't as strong and innocent as he makes himself seem. We need to let him know, somehow...' Gallade broke off speaking to think about how one scenario would play itself out.

'One way or another, though, huh?' Lapras smiled from within his Pokéball, 'With what has been going on, I'm actually feeling slightly optimistic. Allan will understand whether we say anything, or not. He's better than he _makes himself seem_.'

'I realize that I might be worrying over nothing, but the fears of the Aura Knights' Council didn't appear to be unfounded. There's something more to this that we still aren't seeing,' Gallade shrugged, 'Well, I won't be rested enough to rejoin with Allan tomorrow if I don't go to sleep. So I'll just put this out of my mind, for now.'

Kindly, Lady Sharinn had placed their Pokéballs on a cushion under a window, so that moonlight could shine soothingly on them. Graced by these soft rays, the three Pokémon fell deeply into their quiet, mysterious dreams.

.

XXX

.

'A tan ceiling...' thought Allan, watching sunlight, and leaf shadows dancing there before his eyes, 'Jeez, I barely remember how I got here after that annoying meeting. But Riley didn't take me to the guest rooms... Where did he lead me?'

With that question in mind, Allan sat up to look around the room more fully. Details such as small trinkets, posters, photos, _even maps_, papered walls, and sat on shelves like they belonged there. Finding himself in such a personal room, while confusing at first, only served to make him feel exasperated. Lucario was napping in large, flat basket on a plump cushion.

'There's only one place this could be... Huh?' Allan caught sight of a picture next to the alarm clock on the shelf-like headboard of the bed. Picking it up, Allan took a closer look at the family it depicted.

"That's the only one I have of him," Riley said, successfully freaking Allan out, and appearing quite suddenly from the door to his personal washroom.

"Him who?" Allan repressed the sharp tone he wanted to take with Riley.

"My baby brother. I was almost at the age of Squirehood when he, well, he was only two when a terrible fire hit the flower shop my parents were running in Hoenn. He completely vanished that day. Many believe him to be dead, and, for a while, I thought so too, but..." Riley stared at the floor.

"But, what?" Allan asked, not particularly interested, but still...

"Recently, I've been having dreams about him. I think the power of Aura is trying to tell me that he yet lives... As to where to find him, though, I haven't the faintest clue," Riley shook his head, "I don't think I should just quit looking. I'm having these dreams for a reason, and I can feel their truth. I will find him someday!"

"Well, good luck with that. But if there wasn't a trace of him then, that must have been some fire," Allan put the photo back, and got up.

"You aren't a very optimistic person, are you?" Riley sounded slightly hurt when he said this.

"A realist, maybe, but I'm not totally apathetic. I've got some pretty wild notions, myself..." Allan pulled his hood more securely downward over his face, and looked over at Lucario, "Does she always sleep in?"

"Nah, only after long journeys. She deserves to sleep in again tomorrow, too." Riley smiled a private little smile, and gestured toward the bathroom, "Do you want to clean up? We can get some lunch afterwards, and then I can show you around."

"No thanks," Allan looked at the room's window quizzically, "Why is sunlight shining in here?"

"We're not actually underground, if thats what you thought," Allan looked at Riley patiently, "In all truth, we're above ground. The base is protected by many natural barriers from the outside. In fact, if I showed you the highest point of this enclave, you would tell me looked like an ordinary mountain."

"That so? I guess its only once in a very blue moon that travelers randomly stumble in while you're meditating," Allan commented dryly.

Riley parried Allan's banter with ease, "Well, we've had the odd hiker here, and there, but generally travelers tend to avoid this place because its viewed as being one of the more boring routes to the Solaceon ruins."

"Okay, then. If we're not underground, then there must be place that's outside, while still being in the base," Allan stepped over to the door that led to the hall, and waited for Riley to lead.

Riley stayed where he was, an eyebrow raised, "Yes, we have a lot of places like that, actually. Did you want to meditate?"

"Yeah, after I get my companions back," if Riley was expecting Allan to be patient, he was slightly disappointed. Today was not a day to messing around, at least, not by the irritated tilt of Allan's head.

"Alright, I get it," Riley conceded, "You won't wash your face, and I can't make you. I wish you would, but we've got to be headed over to the council room anyway."

"Is that why you want me looking presentable," Allan quipped sarcastically, "Should I get a haircut, too?

"Uh, I've never actually seen your hair, but that's beside the point," Riley rubbed the back of his neck, "Look. I don't want to argue with you, so lets go."

'Never seen my hair, pah!' Allan huffed, following Riley out into the hall, 'I'll bet he's been sneakin' peeks since our stay at the Pokémon Center in Veilstone...'

'I'm not going to be left behind, Riley! I want to see what the council's got to say about him being here, too!'

"Lucario?" Riley looked back over his shoulder, "You didn't have to wake up yet, you know..."

'Yeah, well, I can take an afternoon nap later if I regret coming along now,' the Pokémon seemed to shrug, 'Its not _that_ early, after all.'

"But I've got ask you, now that I've thought of it..." Riley said, turning to look at Allan.

Allan answered guardedly, "What?"

"Sorry, I don't mean anything big, just... Last night, when I told the council to take looking after your partners as a 'sign of good faith', was that what you were actually aiming to do?"

"Yeah... Probably not in so many words, but that was the general idea..." Allan glanced at the floor and shrugged one shoulder.

"Idea..." Riley mused, "Oh, we're here."

Stepping forward, Riley knocked on the large double doors, and waited.

A voice called in response to his knock, "Yes, yes... Come in, Riley! And bring your guest, as well!"

"Peeking though doors at your Aura to be impressive, are they..." Allan muttered, but followed Riley in nonetheless.

"Well, Allan. How was the remainder of your night?" smiled councilman Brights.

Allan paused, and thought before saying, "Alright, considering Riley put me up in his own bed... You're not going to be angry with him, for this, right?"

"Riley, is this true?" Lady Avis whispered incredulously.

"Yes, it is," Riley's face was unabashed, "Allan needed rest, and the guest wing is further away than my own quarters. I thought it important to put his needs above my own just then, considering..."

"Never mind. It is unimportant," Starr raised a hand dismissively, "Though next time, Riley, I would appreciate it if you could tell us what you would prefer, rather than acting in secret."

"Yes, Master Starr," Riley bowed.

Allan was staring at the floor thoughtfully. Unsure what to truly think, or feel about how Riley was let off with barely a voiced reprimand, when a choice like that would normally get someone like him killed the minute he confessed disobedience, Allan was left with the thought, 'Very different. But they have not proven anything, yet...'

"Lost in thought, young Allan?" startled, Allan looked up to see the council watching him peaceably.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to make of you people..." Allan said, voice trailing off pensively.

"Why is this?" asked councilman Gregor.

Stiffening, Allan quietly replied, "First you're suspicious about my intentions coming here, now you're acting kindly and understanding... This might be normal for you, but I'm more accustomed to people in 'positions of power' flying off the handle for mild disobedience... Not to mention that you barely acknowledged it."

"Would you have us condemn Riley for caring that you needed rest, more than he needed our approval?" councilman Lauren asked, incredulous at the thought. Riley shifted uncomfortably.

Allan looked up at the council, "No, don't misunderstand. You're just... Very different."

"Who are we different from?" Lady Sharinn asked softly.

An air of expectation seemed to settle in the room as they all waited for Allan's answer. Silence pervaded, and a few of the councilmen leaned forward slightly in their seats.

Allan smiled a strange, small smile, "Who, indeed. At this rate, not one of you has proven who you really are to me. It probably sounds incredibly odd, and selfish too, but that's the best answer I can give you."

"What!" Lauren slapped his hands to the table, and stood up sharply, "The best answer you can give? Don't give us Tauros chips! You have the answer, right there in your eyes! But we, the Aura Knights' Council, aren't going to just rip it from your mind! Tell us what-!"

"Enough, Lauren!" Gregor pounded his fist to the desk before him, "This is not the time... Not here!"

"I-...!" Lauren pressed his fingers to his brow, "I apologize... I will sustain your answer, child, but know this; we, as a collective leadership, will not be patient forever. You must tell us eventually..."

Allan stayed silent. After a demonstration like that, it was clear that these individuals were not so interested in his origins that they'd patiently await his judgment on whether to tell them or not... And although Allan was used to being yelled at, it did not keep Lauren's outburst from being a shocking reality that he was in over his head.

"What have your thoughts turned to?" Master Starr asked empathetically.

"I had no intention of keeping secrets from you, should I end up here, somehow..." Allan turned to look at the light pouring in from the high windows over the council's heads, "I don't know what I hoped to learn, but from what little I've seen thus far," Allan looked away from the light, and stared at the floor, "I hold no hope out that enlightening you would change things for the better..."

"For the better?" Lady Sharinn blinked.

"I'd like to have my partners back now, please. I need to think about some things..." Allan approached Sharinn, and waited as she brought out his Pokémon to return them.

After Allan and Riley took their leave, the council sat feeling deflated. The day had started off quite pleasantly, and it was a shame that things had turned out like this.

"What did we learn, Gregor, my friend?" Starr said softly, breaking the pall of silence that settled over the room after the meeting had ended.

Far from mild, Gregor gruffly huffed an annoyed tone, and replied, "What didn't we learn? He's got secrets, and they aren't good news that we're facing a minor threat. No one here could've missed the distinct flares 'n crackles that powerful Aura of his was giving off as he gave us what-for, for being as immature, and unprepared, as he thinks we are... And... Whatever he's been through, he can't possibly find trust an easy thing to give. Even to we, who have tried," he broke off to glare at Lauren, and Avis, "-to be kind and patient with him."

"I said I was sorry! What more could I do?" Lauren flushed indignantly.

Slightly pink as well, Lady Avis said, "If he thinks we aren't... 'Mature' enough, then we'll just have to first; earn his trust. Second; tell him what he needs to know..."

"Are you out of your mind!" Lauren squeaked in shock, "You can suggest trusting him, well and good, but telling him everything about the order is absurd!"

"Then what would you have us do, brother? Leave him in the dark, and expect him to find the strength to trust us of his own free will?" Lady Sharinn was exasperatedly rubbing at her temples as she said this, "We must give him something to work with! He already tried trusting us by letting us hold his Pokémon for the night!"

"He let _you_ look after them. And you're out of your mind if you think I'll just go along with this without some kind of safety net!" Lauren snapped back, already bracing for the next verbal clash.

"That will be _all_, councilor Lauren!" Master Starr shouted suddenly, causing all, even battle-hardened Gregor, to jump in surprise, "...As we are all aware, a council is formed on the ideal that no one opinion held by a single man is the sole opinion that is correct. It is founded on the truth that all have their reason for being, and balance is the most important aspect of a council such as this... But I am _for_ the belief that we must trust, young Allan, though the cost could be great! There is something there, that compels me to believe that he is, in fact, on our side of things..."

"I as well," Gregor said, standing with his right hand raised in a vote of approval.

Following suit, Lady's Sharinn, and Avis; Master's Brights, and Clawdin, all stood to raise their hands in the affirmative. Councilman Lauren, seeing that all but himself had voted in favor of putting their absolute trust in Allan's hands, slumped in defeat, "Whatever next?" he moaned abysmally.

.

XXX (Here it is, yuki-neechan! The moment you've been waiting for!)

.

During the meeting, the morning had rolled into early afternoon, and Riley decided it was best to take their lunch outside. The sun was shining brightly, shyly peeking out from behind the white clouds that rolled lazily overhead.

"Nice day for mid-autumn..." Allan mused, a wedge of celery bobbing in his mouth as he spoke.

"Ah, don-, no... Please don't speak with food in your mouth like that..." Riley fiddled awkwardly with his own food as he said this. Laying back in a reclining position, he looked up at the clouds through the branches of the oak tree they were picnicking under. 'Well, I know its silly to ask this of myself, but... Didn't his mom ever say that it was rude to talk with food hanging out of your mouth?' Riley shook his head to clear it, and looked up in time to see Allan watching him with a curoius tilt to his head.

"You know..." Allan began but broke off in thought.

"What?" Riley prompted, interest piqued at Allan's sudden urge to converse on friendly terms.

Sighing, Allan looked at Riley squarely, and said, "You never got around to saying anything about the Shadow stone... Irrelevant?"

"No, just, there's a lot of other things to discuss first," flicking a leaf that had settled on his his knee away, Riley chuffed suddenly, "You know, they are never going to believe that you can see through that crazy rock!"

"That's not something to laugh about!" Allan turned away, "... I already know that..."

Seeing that he'd said something unnecessary, Riley sat up, "Sorry, Allan. That was uncalled for..."

Before Allan could reply, they were hailed by Master Starr, who was approaching them clutching an ancient looking scroll.

"Goodness, but this day has such nice weather!" Starr said, settling himself on a pile of leaves beside them.

"Hello, Master Starr. What brings you out here? And with such a delicate looking scroll, no less?" Riley asked respectfully.

Chuckling, Starr answered with an air of amused mystery, "Oh, just something I ran across during one of my usual visits to the library... Though, you might find it rather intriguing yourself, Riley."

"Me?" Riley looked at the scroll, with an eyebrow raised, "Master Starr, what does this scroll contain, exactly?"

Accepting it when Starr held it out to him, Riley carefully rolled a small section of it open, and nearly dropped it in shock after taking in what was depicted on the first few inches alone!

"M-master Starr, this-!" Riley looked back at the scroll before catching himself, "This is- This scroll is about Sir Aaron! H-how did you ever find this?"

"As I said, I was merely on my usual jaunt to the library when I happened across it. The sun was glancing rather sharply off it's case in my eyes when I finally noticed it," Starr shrugged, pleased that Riley seemed to like his discovery.

Curious, Allan peeked over Riley's shoulder at the scroll, "Huh. This looks so old... You sure you want to be handling this without some sort of preservation measures?" he asked, as Riley made to unfurl a little more of the scroll's length.

"But-Look!" Riley said, showing Allan the picture in the scroll's first segment.

"Hey, that's the tapestry in the entrance of the enclave... Or, at least, part of it..." Allan looked at the image thoughtfully, "I wonder why that woman's standing next to him?"

"That would be Lady Illusion," Master Starr replied, pointing out the girl and her Espeon, "Although she joined the order after Sir Aaron's passing, it was because of him that she learned to control the massive power of Aura she possessed."

"Why did she learn to do that specifically from him?" Allan asked.

"Well, unfair as it most certainly was, many men from way back when thought women unequal to the trials of the training," Allan and Riley exchanged glances at this, Starr smiled as he continued, "Balderdash, of course, but that's how it was... Before Lady Illusion changed their minds, that is."

"I take it she taught them a thing or two about how powerful Aura could be, when it was properly utilized?" Allan smirked, already feeling a certain respect for the courage it must've taken to change Illusion's situation.

"Oh, yes," Starr nodded, "According to our history; she stormed their enclave with a small party of Pokémon, and defeated the Grand Masters of the time to prove that Sir Aaron's last wish for her was not merely the silly musings of a romantic fool."

"Nice," Allan chuffed.

Riley also nodded his agreement as he added, "Yes, the legends go on to say she truly lived up to the title 'Aura Knight' long into her later life... She was a truly mighty woman, indeed."

"The first Lady Knight, huh?" Allan faced into a gentle breeze as he thought about this story, "Pretty uplifting stuff, that."

"That's an interesting word choice," Riley cocked his head with a slight frown, "Why, 'uplifting'?"

Allan realized he'd sort of put his foot in it, and decided to rephrase, "Okay... How 'bout 'different'? I'm not exactly from the Cookie Club, you know..."

"Cookie Club?" Master Starr seemed unsure whether to smile, or look at Allan sadly, "No, I don't imagine so, myself."

A breeze picked up, and the three watched a few of the remaining leaves falling away from the oak they were shading themselves under. Some distance across the courtyard was a pond, and both Lapras and Budew were seen splashing happily in it, while Gallade and Lucario meditated nearby. The Pokémon had been paying attention, and knew that something big was up. Whatever it was...

'We might be entitled our secrets every now and again, but this is a little bit much!' Lucario sniffed discontentedly, 'I don't think there've ever been so many secrets being kept from me and Riley... By the Council, no less!

'Well...' Gallade fidgeted uncomfortably.

'What? Do you know something?' Lucario perked up, interested in anything that might answer a question or two.

'But would you be able to swear it upon your life that you will not tell Riley until I can be sure that Allan will support him?' Gallade was dead serious, and as much as Lucario disliked the idea of keeping secrets from her partner, she understood the gravity of Gallade's feelings.

'If its that important... I don't know, I suppose I really should try,' Lucario thought for a moment, 'Yes, I can keep secrets from Riley, if the need arises.'

Gallade sighed, 'This is really confusing, but... The AKC seems to fear Riley's wrath, if he should learn a dark truth. Apparently, it concerns Allan, as well...'

'A dark truth about Allan?' Lucario sat up straighter, 'Riley is a very down to earth human. At least, compared to others I've met anyway.'

'Even here?' Gallade asked, wearing a deep frown.

'Yep. Riley's even got Knights older than him, beat,' Lucario nodded, 'That's not to say he's perfect, though; far from it. But still... I don't know, I guess it depends on the secret itself,' she looked Gallade in the eyes, 'Why does Allan have be supportive? I know you said this one may concern him, just...'

'It _is_ very hard to believe...' Gallade shook his head, and drew his eyebrows in, 'But those elders are convinced!'

'That?' Lucario pressed.

Gallade turned his head to look at the clouds, 'I'm not totally sure, myself. But there's something to what they fear. Has Riley ever... 'Lost it', I guess you could say?'

'Just once. A long time ago...' Lucario looked up at the clouds, 'I guess he was just about at the age of becoming a Squire,' she turned to Gallade again, 'The thing is; his family was attacked. Some people think it was an accident, but the investigators here in the order know better... It was arson. Not some dead, dried up old flowers spontaneously combusting. Something small like that doesn't burn down half a cool, damp little flower shop!'

'Flower shop? On fire?' Gallade looked as though his thoughts had taken him somewhere far away.

'Something wrong?' Lucario leaned closer to look at Gallade, 'I was just saying that... Well, after the shop caught fire, everyone scrambled to put it out. At the time, his parents were cut off from his baby sibling... I don't remember if it was a boy, or a girl, but... Anyway, they lost him in the fire, and were unable to find any trace of him afterwards,' when Gallade didn't reply, Lucario continued, 'And then... Riley snapped.'

'I almost can't imagine what it would be like...' Gallade rubbed his forehead, 'Where was it? The flower shop, I mean.'

'Well, Riley and I were here in Sinnoh for his training. But his parents were on a mission for AKC, investigating the disappearance of some of the Knights who were stationed in Hoenn... Riley just about had it when he heard about what happened. He wanted so desperately to quit, and come running to help in the search for his baby sibling... But his parents said no,' Lucario shook her head, 'If I weren't still a Riolu back then, they might've let us come!'

'Riley's parents have strong Auras?' Gallade stared questioningly at Lucario, who gave a nod in the affirmative, 'Somehow, this has become even more confusing...'

'Why? What aren't _you_ saying?' Lucario raised a paw, readying a punch.

"Hey, now! Let's not have our partners duking it out over some silly disagreement!" Riley said, walking up to them with a stern look on his face.

'Sorry, Riley. It was stupid...' Lucario threw a dirty glare at Gallade when Riley wasn't looking, but said nothing more on the matter.

'I'm sorry, too...' Gallade replied, sighing unhappily, as Riley walked away with Lucario.

Both human and partner met with Master Starr at the entrance of the courtyard, and all went along to the halls within.

"They've got things to discuss," Allan sat beside Gallade with a suspicious look in his eyes, "But I don't think Mr. Airhead quite caught on to what was really happening..." Allan continued to stare at the Pokémon sternly, "What were you two discussing?"

Gallade stretched a leg out from his indian-style seat, and replied very frankly, 'You know, I've been trying to come up with a way to present this to you all day. So far, I can't think up anything that won't piss you off, but...'

"But?" Allan leaned back on his hands, "I've got no reason to fly off the handle if you put it like that, just so you know. I know you're not just saying it to 'piss me off', as you put it," Allan watched Gallade deliberate one last time.

'Okay...' Gallade seemed sure, but continued to fidget with his hands as he turned to, 'Allan... How do I put this...? Well, this is something you should decide for yourself, ultimately, but still...'

Allan was watching Gallade with unnervingly steady eyes, Gallade found himself losing confidence, 'Agh! Why I can't I just say this? It isn't so terrible that you'd flip out worse than Raze for this if you don't like it!'

"Okay, Gallade. I get it..." Allan shrugged, and faced the sky, "I hereby swear to remain calm, no matter what I hear, no matter what I may feel in the aftermath of your words. I will not take this out on anyone, because the past is just that; the past. I will hear you, and do my best to be understanding... Even if I want to shut you, and everything else around me out."

'But what if it gets in the way of your mission? I... I wish I could tell you, but... It gets caught up with the thought that you won't want the knowledge...' Gallade clenched his hands into fists.

"If Raze commanded me to throw you off a cliff, do you think I'd just do that without giving you fair warning? I would rather tell you, and deal with your heartbreak, than just carry out the dark task I'd been charged with and hope you survive," Allan took one of Gallade's shaking fists in his hand, and sighed, "There's a lot of things more important than my sanity, at this point in time."

'That sounds like a bad fortune cookie...' Gallade laughed in spite of his stress.

"Good," Allan huffed resolutely, "This is what we'll do then; You tell me when you're ready, and I'll keep my cool, as promised."

'You're in a surprisingly good mood, Allan. Did something nice happen while you were talking to Riley, and that elder?' Gallade's spirit lifted a little, glad of Allan's patience and understanding.

"Yeah, something really nice... I think you'd like the story yourself, come to think of it," Allan flopped backward, and traced the shapes he envisioned in the clouds overhead.

'Then... What would you say if the elders have an idea about your familial origins?' Gallade asked, watching Allan's hand as it drew out the invisible lines of a Gyarados.

"I'd say that that wasn't particularly surprising. But you've got something even bigger in mind, if I'm not too much mistaken," Allan replied, relaxed about Gallade's preliminary question.

'Okay,' satisfied, Gallade thought about how to pose his next question, 'Then if you were already familiar with someone you were related to, but didn't quite know it yet, how would react the next time you met them?'

"That one's a little bit more tricky, but I know that this is important to you, so..." Allan let his hand fall back, and closed his eyes, "Just so I know in advance... Do I get to make fun of them?"

'For what?' Gallade blanched slightly, uncomfortable about how Allan was going to respond to a positive answer.

"Ah, well... They didn't know it for him, or herself, right? I think I'm entitled to pick on them for not noticing it sooner, or something," Allan shrugged, dismissing this.

'Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head... But that's not really important, now,' Gallade sighed, 'Do you think you know who it is? Lucario told me... Well, she said things that made me think of how you came to be in with the Dark Knights...'

"How so?" Allan opened an eye, to watch his partner's face.

'She said that his baby brother was caught in a terrible fire at a flower shop that his parents were running in Hoenn-' Allan cut Gallade off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I know. He told me himself, just this morning..." Allan thought back.

_"That's the only one I have of him."_

_"Him who?" _

_"My baby brother. I was almost at the age of Squirehood when he, well, he was only two when a terrible fire hit the flower shop my parents were running in Hoenn. He completely vanished that day. Many believe him to be dead, and, for a while, I thought so too, but..."_

_"But, what?" _

"But what...?" Allan repeated softly, as his memory of the morning came to a close. A cooling breeze picked up suddenly, and Allan shivered as a swift chill ran down his back, 'That would be just like Master Raze... Commanding me to kill someone I care for... Even before I know them.'

'Allan?' Gallade tilted his head to the side, perplexed at Allan's silent reverie.

"Do you really think I'm related to that airhead?" Allan's hood shaded his face from view as he asked this.

Gallade was unable to gauge how Allan felt about these notions, but despite this, he answered anyway, 'I didn't quite suggest that yet, but... That is what I wanted to ask. Do you think so, Allan?'

"Ironically, I wouldn't put it past Raze to do this to me..." Allan bit his left inner cheek to keep from grimacing, "This is not so unusual. The circumstances are very different than usual, but the main idea behind them is not. As always, he intends us to suffer, but he's made a fatal flaw this time..." Allan sat up anxiously, and turned to face all three of his Pokémon, "This time, we weren't caught unaware of his cruel sense of ironic humor. We have more than a small chance of succeeding... If only I could get this Aura Knights' Council to trust me!"

'Then we _are_ trying to defy the Dark Knights?' Lapras asked curiously.

"Yeah, but more than defiance, we'll have to rout their forces with as little violence as possible... This is where the Aura Knights come in. Hopefully..." Allan shook his head.

'But, Allan! You haven't said whether you really believe that you're... That Riley is...'

"It doesn't matter, Gallade. I don't think that's as important as finding the biggest weakness the Dark Knights have," Allan lightly pulled a lock of his hair while he reflected on this, "One major Achilles heel would have to be the slave population... If they can be rallied to fight, that is."

'Somehow I doubt that they'd be willing right off...' Gallade's face fell as he said this.

'If they have enough strength of spirit, they will fight when the time is ripe,' said Lapras, as cool as the pond's water.

"Yeah, and all of them were scouted at one point for their Aura's," Allan set his chin on folded hands, "If they remember their basics, they can just barely manage to be a force in a fight."

"Hey, who's this?" a group of three young Knights approached Allan and his partners by the pond.

"I dunno. Never seen his like before..." said the second of the posse, "Hey, why are you wearing a cloak and hood? Don't you know its impolite to wear those things here?"

Allan was going to disregard them and get on with his life, but the second one's question sparked an interesting thought in him, 'Well, that is something. If I am related to Riley, I should look it, too...'

"Um, if you're shy, you don't have to rush yourself for an answer, but Jace did ask about your hood with your best interests in mind, you know..." the third one said mildly.

Allan turned to the Knights, "No, sorry. I was just thinking about something. But, hey, I'm not an initiate here or anything. I happen to be the charge of the Knight, Riley..." just about smirking for admitting it himself, Allan retained his composure, "He went with Master Starr to the library. Do any of you know where that is?"

"Oh, the library, is it?" Jace perked up, apparently pleased to talk about that particular location in the base.

"Ha ha, great... Jace's favorite place in the world..." the first Knight said in amused exasperation, "Careful, kid. He'll talk your ear off if you don't make clear what you want to know, now, before he gathers speed."

"Shut up, Logan!" Jace pouted, clearly indignant at the accusation.

"Well, there's no mistaking it, Jace; you're a bookworm," the third Knight nodded happily.

"Not you too, Mark..." Jace was decidedly displeased that his friends were embarrassing him in front of a stranger, "Look, um... What _is_ your name, by the way?"

"I guess you all will know it eventually, so... My name is Allan. I don't go by any silly nicknames, so don't try sticking them on me," saying it as sternly as he could, Allan lightened his tone for the next part of his speech, "As for where in the library; someplace that you'd keep old scrolls from the time of the first Lady Knight. But I need to know how to get to the library first."

"The first Lady Knight? There's a section like that?" Jace seemed unsure, and scratched his cheek thoughtfully, "I don't know any section like that. Did Riley and Master Starr discover something? I've gotta go see... Hey, if you'll follow me, Allan, I'll lead you to the library. Oh, but Pokémon aren't allowed to run loose there, so you'll have to call them back for now."

"No problem," Allan replied, returning Lapras and Budew to their respective Pokéballs. Turning to Gallade, Allan said, "You want to walk along with me 'til we get there?"

'If I could,' Gallade nodded.

"Hey, Jace! Don't leave us behind!" Logan called, dashing with Mark to rejoin their group.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: I'm late again, but this time I'm not going to cry! (Not a lot, at least...)**

**Riley: Um, hey, Lady. Why have the fans been staring at me expectantly, lately?**

**Me: 'Cause you're you, I guess. (snickers evilly)**

**Riley: If you put me in that insane box again, I swear I'll leave and never return!**

**Me: You say that, but you've been unable to get away for a very long time, now.**

**Anyway, I've got something more important to say... I will be the one thanking everyone for the review/favorites call this time!**

**Riley: Really? ! O.O;**

**Me: Yep. So lets get this underway! I thank; Sanada'srose, yuki-neechan, Yereton, Selhyia, Silver-Love14, Lauren 'Blue' Shaminluvr, rolypolycat, legends in the sky, werebunny131, Gweniveve Skyes, Heavenly Angel of Light, amichalap, Iaf Aros, Nightshade07, shinx2326, Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion, xKROWEx, Y3d594F8d594897w, Hikaru-pichu, Hareru1995, and Silvermist464.**

**I gotta say, I really like these user names. They're both unstoppably unique, and creatively cool! ^-^**

**Mine is a little boring when I think about it. But then again, I wasn't out to win a contest, or anything silly like that!**

**Riley: The point?**

**Me: Hey! Just 'cause your name is boring, don't dis other people, Riley! Review, Please! Teach that stiff a lesson for me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: Life.**

**Riley: Yeah? Is that all?**

**Me: Yup. Enjoy your reading everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Seventeen:

Dusty Old Tales

.

"So you like books, I take it?" Allan asked, following the trio of Knights that had met him in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I really enjoy learning things that no one else knows, or finding a good story. It keeps things interesting," Jace replied happily.

"Except that its definitely only Jace that goes for books, and that. Mark, and I prefer more physical stuff to reading!" Logan added, still headed over to the library with along with Mark anyway.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to that clown. They'll read when they think its a good story, and they listen whenever I relate to them any exciting history I learn from an older reference book."

"You just make it sound better than it looks on paper, Jace," Mark smiled contentedly.

'Allan, may I ask... Why did you specifically ask for a section about the first Lady Knight?' Gallade reached out to hold one of Allan's hands as he asked this.

'That's what we were discussing before Riley left with Lucario, and Master Starr. Old Starr found an ancient scroll about the history of Sir Aaron, and the girl called Illusion, who eventually became the first Lady Knight...' Allan answered telepathically.

'Oh... I guess that explains some things. Was that why you were in a good mood when you talked with me by the pond?' Gallade cocked his head, a small smile on his face.

'You might say that,' Allan smiled as well, 'History about nice things is a welcome break from the repetitive 'history' of how the Aura Knights betrayed our Dark Knight brethren.'

'No doubt!' Gallade agreed.

"We're here, Allan. You'll have to call back your Pokémon now..." Jace said at the door to the sacred hall of knowledge and learning; the library.

'Ready anytime, Allan,' Gallade saluted comically.

"Yeah, yeah," Allan rolled his eyes, "So where in here, I wonder..."

Looking around, the group dispersed to locate Riley. Strolling down the aisles, Allan resisted the urge to look up at the tops of the ridiculously tall shelves. But from what he could sense about this environment, the room was huge; at least fifty feet tall. The shelves had to be a little over half that.

'What gets me most, is that there's a huge library here... Back on Spire Isle, books are practically a precious resource, getting rarer every day someone destroys one in frustration...' although he still didn't glance upwards, Allan reached out to lightly brush his hand along the spines of the books he passed. Even though Allan liked to keep himself moving, reading was one of the things he enjoyed most growing up in the hellish world of the Dark Knights.

'It is a pity when one gets burned because of the reader's selfish opinion of the words therein, isn't it?'

'Yeah. Too bad I can't let you out, Gallade, this place has to be seen to be believed!' Allan turned a corner and kept walking, 'I can feel Riley's presence getting closer now. I must be on the right track; Jace and his pals are headed the wrong way... Which is pretty bad, if you think about it.'

'Yes...' Gallade seemed to be very tickled by the thought, 'For Aura Knights, they sure do act like ordinary people!'

Allan smiled, 'Is it really too much to ask that they follow their senses? Or do they just not have a very good memory of what Riley's Aura is like? Its not like they couldn't track Master Starr, instead...'

'Very true, but they might be taking a shortcut,' Gallade shrugged inside his Pokéball.

'A very _long_ shortcut,' Allan sighed, 'I give up. They are not very battle ready at all.'

'Just them, or the whole of the Aura Knight's population?' Gallade asked thoughtfully.

Reflecting on this, Allan replied, 'Well, okay. They aren't a very good sample to base my opinion on, I got it. But it's still not a good sign, Gallade... I might just have to try sneaking up on every Aura Knight I meet, and attacking them mortally to make a point.'

'Or you could just tell them that they're all useless, airheaded dunces! There's no need to threaten their lives to prove a point like that,' Gallade sighed, wondering if Allan's suggestion was a force of habit that needed to be overcome.

"Never mind..." Allan said, spotting Riley at a table a few yards away from the end of the aisle Allan had just finished exploring.

Riley seemed to be enjoying himself, working with Starr and a few other people, carefully photographing and documenting every square inch of the scroll they unfurled. All of them were wearing medical gloves to protect the scroll, and handled it very delicately.

"Library or not..." Allan muttered in preamble, taking a breath, "Riley! I've got to ask you something!"

Riley looked up, surprised to see that it was Allan who'd hailed him so loudly in the library, of all places. Excusing himself, Riley stood up and quickly rushed over. Grabbing hold of Allan's arm, he pulled Allan back into the aisle then said in a loud whisper, "What are thinking? You shouldn't talk, let alone yell like that, in a library!"

"Well, _sorry_ if I embarrassed you, but this is a lot more important than etiquette," Allan said, folding his arms defiantly.

Sighing in defeat, Riley let his shoulders slump, "Alright, alright. What's wrong, Allan?"

"Do you have to look so pathetic?" Allan began to wonder if he should put this off, but forged ahead anyway, "Um, I really don't know how to ask this..."

"What?" Riley stood straight, curious to know what was making Allan feel awkward.

"Well... I heard a rumor that you completely lost your head shortly after the fire incident at your parents' flower shop. You told me about it yourself, but you seem to have come to terms with that part of your past..." Allan broke off to let this sink in.

"Yeah. I know that there's nothing I can do about what happened. And wishing doesn't change reality," Riley fidgeted with his gloves absently, "Why? Are you worried about something?"

Allan mentally took a step back to get a clearer idea about what was going on. Riley, although he was acting reasonably enough, seemed to be evading the question. 'Don't know if I like that, or not...' Allan thought irritably.

'I'm not too sure I like the way his Aura looks just now, either,' Gallade agreed, worried about the situation.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Riley asked when Allan didn't immediately answer him.

"No. But your Aura is telling me a lot more about how you felt about that question, than you were willing to let on," Allan looked away from Riley's face, and watched some dust motes floating in the sunlight near the reading tables.

"That..." Riley took a step back, bringing Allan's attention back to him, "There's nothing for me to be worried about. And I wasn't evading your question, either."

Allan was half tempted to lift his hood just far enough to show Riley his look of complete disbelief, but instead, "Yeah, you really convinced me when you took a step back like a coward."

"I'm no coward!" Riley said, forgetting to whisper for a moment, "I mean... I'm not evading your question on purpose."

"Then why did you?" Allan pursued, "From what I can tell, you'd rather run from the truth. Me? I want to know what you're so afraid of because I'd rather know the truth, than run from it like it never happened!"

"I'm not saying it didn't..." Riley's eyes were watching the floor.

Unrelenting, Allan said, "Then answer my question. I want to hear it from you, not some second hand source that swears you went berserk trying to go to Hoenn like there was something you could do-"

"There wasn't anything!" Riley shouted, forgetting even to talk at this point.

"Is something wrong, Riley?" Starr said, peeking around the corner of the bookshelf to check on them.

'Why did this have to turn into a fight?' Gallade asked sadly.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things going wrong," Allan answered, carefully reeling in his emotions.

"Ah," Starr said, backing off.

Standing tall and sentinel, the shelves that bore countless years of history and literature remained unmoved by the plight of the small people among them.

"Then... Were you truly so ready to throw everything away?" Allan asked, suddenly feeling inadequate. He thought, 'How can I possibly be expected to support him, when he doesn't even trust me as much as I thought... Just how screwed up _is_ this guy?'

"I..." Riley was still staring at the ground beneath his feet, "I just wasn't myself... Back then, I would've given anything to have been there to protect my family. Even if it was a futile wish... A vain one. I thought I could make just that much of a difference for my little brother..."

"You're wanting to start the search again, but you are still living in the past," Allan shook his head, finally starting to understand what had happened, "He's not your little brother anymore."

"How can you say that!" Riley looked up at Allan sharply, "I... I can't believe this..."

"Riley," Allan reached out to put his hand on Riley's arm, but Riley pulled away, "Wha-?"

"I can't believe I trusted you! Why did I tell you anything about my past? You're as bad as everyone has been telling me!" Riley stormed off leaving Allan, and the scroll preservation crew, behind in shock.

Numbly coming back to himself, Allan sighed, "No, that's fine... Its not like I'm not used to being treated with suspicion... Or alone."

Before Starr could say anything, Allan walked away. Jace and friends caught up to Allan at the entrance of the library, "Hey, Allan! Riley just breezed on past us, just now... Hey? Is everything alright?"

"Its fine," Allan said quietly, rushing off again.

.

XXX

.

'Is this really okay, Allan?' Gallade asked, blinking in the sunlight atop a hill overlooking Solaceon town.

"Maybe the council _was_ staring to trust me, but if Riley quits on me now, there's no point in trying to continue to win them over... They need a fair warning, its true. But... If even Riley is immature, and under trained, how much good would I be doing them by telling them now?" Allan turned away from the view, "They aren't strong enough to quash a threat like Raze, or Crush, or any of them! They'd just get hurt, or worse..."

'Allan...'

"I don't want to abandon them entirely... Now is not the time, however, to hope that they'll fully understand, should I explain it to them clearly," Allan stepped out on the disused route that headed for Pastoria city directly from Solaceon town, "That is... We've still got things to do at Lake Valor, for now."

'Really?' following along, the Pokémon tried to remember what was so special about the lake, that they'd skip out on clearing the air with Riley.

"You mean you forgot?" Allan asked, sensing his partner's confusion.

'Yeah,' Gallade moved to walk beside him, 'I don't have any clue why we would want to go there...'

"Because Team Galactic is doing something suspicious at the three Lakes of Sinnoh," Allan stepped over a rotting log blocking their path, "Whether I report to Raze, or not, he did command me to figure out what they were up to."

'Oh, he did?' Gallade hopped over the log, and added, 'So why Lake Valor, then?'

"Put simply? Because it is the closest one from here," Allan checked the sky to be sure the weather wasn't going to suddenly storm like it did the first time he tried to go to the lake.

'Well... I don't like the idea of leaving things the way they are, but if Riley decides to apologize first, I might forgive him for treating you like that,' sighing, the Pokémon trudged along silently.

'For mistreating me?' Allan thought wryly, 'Perish the thought!'

.

XXX

.

Outside pacing back and forth in frustration, Riley huffed at his continued humiliation. Angry as he was, he couldn't get Allan's shocked look out of his head. "What the hell was he thinking? Saying something so awful..."

"I don't believe that was his intention, Riley."

Whipping himself around, Riley stopped face to face with Starr, who was giving him a very stern look of disapproval.

"What do you mean, Master? I think its perfectly clear that, Allan, in an attempt to wound me emotionally, attacked the one advantage he had over me!" Riley gestured at his chest, as if to say that Allan's words felt like a stab through the heart, "I told him today, of all days, that I believed my little brother is alive. Then he took that information, and turned it back on me... I should have listened to you when you said to back off from the mission of catching him. I should have listened to Lucario when she told me he was bad news!"

Sighing, Starr said, "Did he now..."

Riley pictured Allan, soaked by the rain hiding out in the bushes of the gym at Veilstone city, "I was an idiot to think that he just needed someone to look after him. To believe in him..."

'No you weren't!' cried Lucario, who burst out of her Pokéball to confront Riley personally, 'You were right to trust him! I was the one in the wrong!'

"Lucario... What has he done to you?" Riley asked, angry but sounding unsure.

'He didn't mean what he said in the way you took it,' Lucario glared back at him for his suspicion, 'He was leading up to something... Big.'

"Big?" Riley blinked, "What do you mean?"

Starr sighed again, "Perhaps you should ask him yourself. Although, you'll have an interesting time trying to locate him, I'm sure."

"Why?" Riley asked, getting a gut feeling he already knew.

"He left when you condemned him for what he said," Riley froze, watching Starr carefully, "I believe he felt more than a little shell shocked that you would react so harshly to mere words."

"That... That's crazy..." Riley said, his anger draining away.

Feeling exhausted, Riley sat on the ground and held his head.

'Riley, we still have time,' Lucario knelt beside him, and put her paw on his shoulder, 'We can still find him if we look right now.'

"Do I even deserve to try to get his forgiveness? I shouldn't have treated him like that... He'll never let me near him again," Riley dropped his hands, but still remained seated.

"Riley," looking up into Starr's kind but stern eyes, Riley listened carefully, "If you wait, then you really will be faulted. You must find him, and beg him to return."

Staying silent, Riley nodded, and watched as Starr walked back indoors. Lucario walked a few steps forward, then turned back, 'If you've got time to sit and watch the grass grow, then you should consider chasing after that runaway punk.'

Giving her a half smile, Riley said, "True that."

.

A few minutes later...

.

Taking a shortcut out of the base, the Aura duo began their search of the horizon. Extending their senses to the furthest reaches of the nearest mountains, they found faint traces of Allan and Gallade's Auras.

'Southeast,' Lucario said, wondering at their choice of direction.

"He was headed that way before..." Riley said, reflecting on the last time Allan had escaped.

'Well, I'll tell you one thing; he broke his promise about sticking around,' Lucario stared at Riley sideways, a wry smirk on her face.

"So I'll bring him back," Riley watched the southeastern horizon carefully, "I said some terrible things myself, and I knew they were wrong... Even as I said them. He's got every right to punch me when we meet again."

'Not if I can help it,' Lucario shrugged her exasperation, 'There's no need for it. But as much as I don't trust him, I know he wouldn't stoop to that.'

"You really think so?" Riley turned to his partner, who waved the idea away.

'Let's just catch that fool before he gets himself lost... Again...'

'Again?' Riley thought to himself bemusedly, 'What does that mean?'

.

XXX

.

The sunlight off Lake Valor was dazzling. Too dazzling, by Galactic Commander Saturn's taste. He had chosen to hide himself in the shade, facing the laptop monitor he was using to electronically guide a diving team into place.

"People who enjoy themselves next to such appallingly bright glints of light must be half blind initially..." he muttered annoyed.

Grunts were dashing about, rushing to complete their task of setting Team Galactic's super-bomb in the optimal location that would blow all the water away from the lake bed.

A twisted smirk slowly replaced his irritated grimace, "Good thing it won't be here for too much longer."

As the bomb was carefully weighted into place, the Commander satisfied himself that nothing could go wrong now. It was only a matter of time until the signal was given to send the deepest, coldest lake water sky high in a blaze of supercharged fury.

.

XXX

.

High on a crumbling cliff side south of Solaceon, a young man tied a note to a Fearow's leg, then released the bird to the skies. Picking up a small Pokégear from his belt, he pressed a speed dial button and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Yes? Have you located him yet?" a strong male voice said, answering the call.

"Not as yet, Master. But I'm on his trail now, as we speak," the young man, who was also quite baritone himself, replied respectfully.

"I see..." going silent for a moment, the young man's Master seemed to be thinking over what he was about to say, "You know the job you've been entrusted. I expect a full report after you've made contact, understand?"

"Yes, Master," the young man said, hanging up.

It was only a matter of time. All they had to do was wait for their best opportunity...

"Its going to be very soon, now..." he said, leaping from the cliff to follow the trail of his assigned target.

.

XXX

.

"Maaaaaa-Choke!"

Following this loud roar, a huge boulder flew dangerously close to where Allan and Gallade were walking.

'Allan! Are you alright?' Gallade asked, picking himself up from where he'd thrown himself to avoid the incoming projectile.

"Fine? I'm going to kill that Pokémon!" Allan growled, dashing toward the sounds of roaring, and large rocks being crushed.

'Wha-wait! Allan!' Gallade leapt after Allan, worried this was no small threat.

"Okay, Machoke! Stack that one on top of the other boulder over there," a vaguely familiar voiced called to the Pokémon that was heaving and straining to move rocks larger than itself.

"Cho... Ma!" the Pokémon answered, flexing and bulging it's muscles powerfully.

Lifting the chosen slab of stone with an effort, the Machoke carried it's load to the shelf of rock it's trainer indicated. Giving the stone one final heave, Machoke placed it squarely on the rock shelf, to it's trainer's whoop of delight.

"Great job, buddy! That's enough for today..." voice trailing off, the trainer stared at Allan in surprise, "You... You're the one Riley was supposed to be guiding back to headquarters. What are you doing out here?"

"Somehow, I knew this was going to be an unpleasant encounter," Allan muttered under his breath.

'Allan! That's Vincent!' Gallade said surprised, 'What is he doing out here? Shouldn't he be recovering from his broken ankle?'

"Good point, Gallade," Allan agreed, "Before you start asking a bunch of stupid questions, answer me this; Your ankle is broken. Even with Aura's power, you should still be bedridden. Why are you out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey! Don't underestimate the strength of my healing powers!" Vincent, the Aura Squire, pouted childishly, "Besides, I've got Machoke here to help me if I need it. So I'm not as helpless as I was during that storm... Back then, it was only polite to keep my Pokémon put away while you had yours in their own Pokéballs."

"Cho, cho-ma!" the Machoke flexed it's muscles, and nodded.

Allan folded his arms, "Uh huh... And the fact that you didn't even think about it had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Ugh! You just can't think of anything nice to say, can you!" Vincent kept his anger in check, "Whatever... You're just a mean guy. That's all... How's Riley, anyway? I don't see him with you."

While Vincent looked around, Allan considered his answer. Truthfully, Allan could tell him about everything that had happened up 'til now, and maybe develop some kind of friendship with Vincent. After all, annoying though Vincent was, it was also true that Allan hadn't given him a chance to interact nicely. 'I don't know if I should really trust this punk...'

"Hey, is something wrong?" Vincent asked, growing concerned with Allan's lack of response.

"No, not really..." Allan said, gesturing at the large slab of rock Vincent was sitting on, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Nah, but are you going to tell me what's up? You don't look so good. And I say that with a great deal of friendly concern..." Vincent said, patting the spot next to him.

"Finally. An honest answer," Allan said, setting himself down a couple feet away from the young Squire.

"Honest? Whaddya mean?" Vincent leaned a little closer for emphasis.

"Hey," Allan tilted himself away, not happy about his space being so easily invaded, "If you want an answer, be more patient!"

"Hah! That's what my Master says all the time!" Vincent smiled at the memory, then frowned again, "But, like I said, you don't seem very happy right now. Did something happen between you and Riley? Or maybe something at the AKHQ?"

"..." Allan folded his hands over his knees, "You might say that, but then again, you could say things are exactly the same as they were before."

"Huh?" momentarily lost for words, Vincent blinked. Then he tackled Allan, pinning him.

"Wha? Are you some kind of meat-head! Get off!" Allan punched Vincent's shoulder angrily.

"Yeah, I can easily get off of you... But I think you make a lot more sense right there, at the moment," Vincent shrugged, "Not to mention; if you can't give me a more straightforward answer than that, I won't get off. Nope. I'll just make myself comfortable!"

"You freak! Can't you see that you're acting like a moron!" Allan struggled angrily.

"Just talk to me," Vincent replied in a stubborn tone, "And stop acting depressed... It's freaking me out!"

Gallade looked between the two of them anxiously, 'Allan... What should I do? He means well, but...'

"Never mind, Gallade," Allan gave up, allowing Vincent to remain seated on his stomach, "But you should probably go and fetch us some water. We're gonna be here for a bit."

"You can hear your Pokémon's telepathy?" Vincent asked incredulously.

Allan shrugged, "Yeah. It just comes naturally. Riley thought it was interesting, too... But speaking of," Allan looked Vincent in the eyes, "Riley... When he gets mad, he really takes it out on you."

"What do you mean?" Vincent blinked, confused. Then shook his head, "Better yet, back up and start from the beginning."

"The beginning?" Allan's voice softened, thinking back reflectively, "The story's a little long. Can we talk on the way?"

"You swear you will? Talk, that is..." the young Squire asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, as long as you're willing to listen, 'that is'," Allan sighed, wishing he could breath more easily.

Vincent gave Allan one last searching look before pushing himself up. He extended his hand, "Here. I'll help you up."

Allan nudged it away, "No thanks. I'm making an effort to be kind and trusting toward you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change in an instant... Sorry, by the way."

"For what?" Vincent and his Machoke blinked their curiosity.

"For earlier. Back at the Pokémon Center, I mean... I was in a bad mood because I'd pulled an all-nighter to rescue Riley from Team Galactic's headquarters. That in itself is a long story, so please don't ask," Allan gave him a sideways look when he opened his mouth, "The most I can say on that subject is this; Riley was asked to investigate me, but got ambushed by some Galactic Grunts. After that, because he was in a bad way to begin with, my partner and I left our initially planned route across Sinnoh to find out if he was alright or not."

"Then you broke into their HQ and rescued him?" Vincent supplied.

"Yeah. After dawn broke, we arrived at the Pokémon Center. You've got the gist of what happened up until the Pokémon Gym," Allan nodded.

"That's right," Vincent agreed, "Hey, your partner's back."

'Here's the water you wanted, Allan,' Gallade presented three makeshift bark cups to three pairs of awaiting hands.

"Cho-ma~!" Machoke smiled gratefully.

"Yeah! Thanks Gallade," Vincent took a delighted sip from his rolled bark cup.

"Thank you, Gallade," Allan said softly, "Let's head out."

"Wh-hey!" Vincent cried, rushing to keep up with the pair of partners who were already on the move, "So... What made you leave Riley's side?"

"Well, I said that he took his anger out on me, right?" Allan glanced back for a moment, pausing at a fork on the path to allow Vincent to catch up after recalling his Machoke, "We'll go left..."

"Left? Where are we headed?" Vincent asked.

"For now, Lake Valor," Allan answered, "Anyway... Before we got to Solaceon town, and Aura Knight headquarters, I battled Riley. I fought to take his life, and when he defeated me he claimed my trust as his prize."

"You mean people still fight those old fashioned death matches of honor?" Vincent pulled a face, incredulously wrinkling his nose.

"Would you feel honored if I tried killing you instead?" Allan said darkly, "No, what's important is that he won a solid victory. The next day, he told me a little about himself. Unfortunately, I realized something about the two of us... When I tried talking to him about it, I must've said something wrong, because he became very angry and said some horrible things in return."

"Riley? The 'Sapphire Knight'... Said bad things in return?" incredulous once more, Vincent's eyes went wide, "Are you pulling my leg?"

Allan sighed, "You don't have to believe me. I'm just telling you that he pushed me away when I said something wrong. I'd apologize, too, but he was angry enough to call me 'evil'..." Allan turned away, "I can take him going too far. What I couldn't stand was how quickly he snapped."

"So you didn't mean to make him angry, it just happened..." the Aura Squire thought for a moment, "I'm sure he'll come around. If you didn't mean to be mean, he'll forgive you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Allan sighed again.

Autumn leaves drifted up, and away from their branches on the softly curling winds that blew lazily along the path. A bird Pokémon, or two, flew by to catch them as they rose on the breeze.

"So why are you headed to Lake Valor?" Vincent asked after taking time to digest Allan's story.

"You haven't heard any strange rumors?" Allan asked, wryly raising an eyebrow privately at this.

"No," Vincent shook his head.

Allan took a preliminary breath, and said, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping there'd be one by now... But, honestly, I learned a bit about what they're plotting while passing through their boss' private office."

Vincent perked up in shock, "How'd you manage to sneak in there? !"

"Well," Allan reflected, "I suppose the main reason was because he wasn't around... A good thing, too, or we would've been trapped."

'I still wonder about that sometimes...' Gallade shivered, watching some leaves get lifted up to dance in the wind.

"Man, you guys sure went through a lot... I'm starting to regret getting in your face about being unsociable!" Vincent groaned.

"Oh, sure... Your vendetta is the sole cause of all my grief!" Allan rolled his eyes, "Look, Vincent. You're a good guy. You're taking the time to listen to me patiently, and even though I've got some trust issues, I am starting to feel a little comfortable around you."

"Um, wow... Uh, thanks?" Allan could tell by the young Squire's troubled look, that he'd placed an unexpected amount of faith in him, and it was making him feel _uncomfortable_.

"I didn't tell you everything, yet..." Allan said softly.

"Huh?" looking at Allan nervously, Vincent wondered just how much he would learn about Allan's life before he could get away to continue his journey to Pastoria... Pastoria!

"What's wrong?" Allan asked when his human tag along jumped in surprise.

Turning to answer, the Aura Squire said, "I forgot to mention that even though this route leads to where I'm headed, I've got to break off and go to Pastoria city... Though Lake Valor sounds a _lot_ more interesting, by my estimation."

"If you have somewhere you want to be, I'm not going to stop you," Vincent fidgeted, unhappy about Allan's nonchalance.

'I think he wanted you to ask him to come with you, Allan,' Gallade smiled mischievously, 'Perhaps he's come to really like you!'

'Don't joke around, Gallade! Even if that much is true, don't blow things out of proportion,' Allan thought irately.

"What? Did your Pokémon say something?"

"Nothing important," Allan answered stiffly, "Although he did say that your Aura said you wanted to come along. Is that true?"

"Um..." Vincent turned away to hide the warmth that began to color his cheeks. Getting it together by smacking both sides of his face simultaneously, "Well! If Team Galactic is involved, then count me in!"

'That didn't take much,' Allan thought perturbed.

"Oh, hey, but... I can go with you, and I want to, but I have to know something," Vincent's face became solemn as he said this.

'What could he want now?' curious, Allan sighed inwardly, then said aloud, "What do you want to know?"

"Ah... I don't know how willing you'll be, considering I made a rude crack at it before, but I want to have an idea what you look like... Is that okay?" Vincent stretched holding one of his arms over his head to hide how awkward he felt asking such a personal question.

Allan weighed his options carefully: If what he and Gallade suspected was true, how would Vincent react? Would he be pleased? Angry? Would he be disturbed, or confused?

Somehow, the last options seemed more plausible than the first...

Becoming agitated as he waited for Allan's decision, Vincent burst out suddenly, saying, "Ah, well! If you don't want to show me, then there's no reason to make you! I mean- I'd rather not force you, you know? It's just that I'm more used to knowing the faces of the people I'm friends with, than not..." he trailed off miserably.

Resiting a laugh that wanted to escape his throat, Allan curled his finger in front of his mouth, and said, "There's no reason for you to be so awkward about it; I was rude to you back then myself," calming, Allan added, "You have to swear, on the honor of your Master, that you won't freak out. I haven't fully figured this out for myself yet, either."

"Figured what out?"

But before Allan answered him, he pulled his hood back just far enough to reveal his face.

"Oh," Vincent said, taking in what he saw, "Your eyes are different... They're a brown-and-green hazel, but the features... You're hair color, too... Except that you're clearly a different person, you look almost exactly like _Riley_!"

"Do you really think so?" Allan asked, pulling a face in displeasure.

"Um... Yeah," Vincent blinked, "Is there something _else_ I ought to know about this situation? Like, what you haven't figured out?"

The young Squire watched fascinated as Allan's face changed from a calm neutral, to an ironic smile, "There really isn't much else to tell you. I just have to think about a few things before I draw any conclusions... Sorry."

"But..." Vincent looked away reflectively, "You have to have some kind of theory by now."

As the lightly cooling breezes of mid autumn chased dusty brown leaves up the path, Allan watched his feet quietly. They walked like this for some time, Vincent deciding that Allan was done talking for now. Birds cooed in the distance, the sun casting it's golden afternoon glow over everything.

"You know..." Allan spoke, finally breaking the relative silence, "My entire point of living really doesn't make any sense, anymore."

"Huh? Why is that? !" Vincent turned to search Allan's expression carefully.

"I don't mean I want to die, or anything stupid like that," Allan glanced up at him calmly, to show he was alright, "No, more than anything... I wonder why so many different possible outcomes have to hinge on me. I'm not so powerful, or important..."

Becoming confused, Vincent said, "Okay... You got me. What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if it's really fair to you, to trust you with a deadly secret before you have a chance to decide for yourself whether or not you really trust me as a friend," shaking his head, Allan watched a pine cone as it dropped out of it's tree with a dull thump.

Vincent snorted, "Fair? You're still thinking about what's fair, and not, and you expect me to sit quietly, let alone keep my sanity, if I pretend to forget what you said just now? ! Screw that! Trust isn't the one and only thing you need when dealing with a 'deadly secret', dude!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Allan took a step back.

"Sheesh! This' exactly the kind of thing that pisses me off the most!" Vincent crossed his arms and shook his head, then he uncrossed his arms to strike a dramatic pose, "There's a lot more to true friendship than open trust!"

'Why do I get the feeling this guy's a total idiot...' Allan thought, open mouthed with shock.

Gallade was thrown for an answer as he slowly recovered from the foolishness of it all, 'Well, I... Don't really have any sort of explanation for that, Allan... I don't think I've ever seen a human act quite like that before...'

"Blind trust..." Allan said hoarsely , finding his voice again, "I don't need something like that... How can I trust you to be careful, if you don't even blink at the true nature of the danger?"

"But that's just it," Vincent replied, smiling with ease, "I _don't_ know. I'm not saying I'll be completely cool about it, or something to that effect... Nah, I just think, looking at you now, that you really need someone on your side of things... And you chose me."

Not sure what to say to this, Allan turned away.

'Allan?' Gallade leaned forward to look up at his partner's face, a concerned tilt to his mouth.

Rubbing his head pensively, Allan said, "Vincent, tell me. What sort of stories do the Aura Knights tell young Pages and Squires?"

"What kind of stories? Well, there's a lot, actually..." thinking back, Vincent smiled and snapped his fingers, "But you know, the ones they tell the most are the stories about how darkness can reside in everybody, not just the bad guy from the beginning."

"Go on," Allan nodded, quietly encouraging the young Squire to elaborate.

"Yeah, there are a lot like that... Let's see..." mentally selecting one of his favorites, Vincent took a breath and said, "There's this one that every Knight, and Elder, claims is true. They say it took place about six hundred years ago."

Recognizing where this was going, Allan silently waved Vincent on.

"Hah! This' a good one! Even though it _is_ a little sad when you think about it... Anyway: Six hundred years ago there was a time of peace, prosperity, and an age of exploration had just dawned on what is now modern day eastern Sinnoh. For many Aura Knights, it was a welcome break from their usual job of mediating between non allied countries. But for others, it was just a time of boredom..." Vincent turned and winked, "Or so my Master put it!"

"Right... Continue please..." Allan felt a little creeped out by the wink, but decided to let it pass ignored.

"Okay, but first... Why do you want to know about this? Couldn't Riley tell you just as easily?"

"He could. But this is actually important for your understanding of me," Allan shrugged one shoulder in answer.

"Uh-huh, well, we'll see," Vincent rolled his eyes, "Anyhow, the time of great peace didn't sit well with some of the younger Knights of the order. In fact, they disliked peace so much so, that they formed a small group of their own within the Aura Knights. Their main objective; Overthrowing the tentative peace that the ruling factors had going at the time."

'That sounds considerably different form the Dark Knights' version of events already, huh, Allan?' Gallade said, cutting into Allan's thoughts on the story so far.

'Yeah, I know. Now don't interrupt!' Allan responded curtly.

Vincent's smile melted away as he began the next part of the tale, "So they split up to hide among the advisors of three powerful kings, whispering of dark climates to come. Planting the seeds of doubt, and mistrust, that other Aura Knights before them had worked so hard to remove to establish an era of peace... By the time the good Knights of the order got wind of these dark storm clouds building on the horizon, the three armies of the kings were already on the move toward one another."

"I see..." Allan said, reflecting on the vastly different account he was hearing, "What happened then?"

"Well, the armies quickly met in a terrible, bloody war. Many lives were needlessly lost. All the Aura Knights who disguised themselves as advisors to push the kings for war, slew them as well as their families, and assumed rule over the kingdoms. The Aura Knights went through an awful upheaval during all this; as the Elders, and good Knights, struggled to identify the remainder of the corrupted Knights, who were still hiding among them to learn ahead of time if the good Knights were going to take back the kingdoms for the people." Vincent paused to remember the next details of the history.

'Some of that last part lines up with the Dark Knight teachings, but just barely...' Gallade frowned.

"Many lives were lost during the war in which those evil Knights took over the kingdoms. In fact, those self same Knights, after betraying the kings, soon fell into a state of mistrust and suspicion," raising both of his hands, Vincent spoke with emphasis, "It wasn't long until they began to distrust one another. It took even less time for them to begin warring among themselves. The good Knights were few now, the traitors of peace imprisoned after two years of searching, but they still had the final duty of catching the leaders of the evil Knight faction that had usurped the crowns of innocent kingdoms."

"Yes, and they succeeded," Allan nodded, interrupting Vincent at last.

"Well, yeah, but... How would you know? I didn't even finish the story yet..." sounding put out, the young Squire pouted childishly as Allan continued speaking.

"Although it took them another five years, the Aura Knights eventually succeeded in overthrowing the tyranny of the Dark Knights. Banishing them to suffer out the remainder of their lives on a desert island in the western sea, rather than executing the men and women they once called comrades. It was a foolish decision, because one day the Dark Knights would rise again to reclaim their rule of Sinnoh, and soon, the rest of the world..." after Allan finished talking, Vincent just stared dumbfounded.

'I don't believe he's heard that part of the story yet, Allan,' Gallade had an sheepish smile on his face as he said this.

"That's right, Gallade. Vincent won't have heard of it, because he wasn't raised by the descendants of those very Dark Knights," Allan nodded.

"Wha-what? !" Vincent stepped back, a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust me, either..." sighing, Allan kept walking forward on the trail to Lake Valor.

"N-no... That's not it! Wait up! Stop, and back up for a minute!" Vincent rushed to block Allan's path.

"Hey, you're doing it again..." Allan frowned.

Thrown, the young Aura Squire blinked, "What?"

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: This took me awhile...**

**Riley: Yes, it did... Why am I acting like an emotional prick in this installment, anyway?**

**Me: Couldn't be avoided. Besides, you felt you were justified, at the time.**

**Riley: Dang it! Now I want to binge on ice cream... See what you've got me doing? !**

**Me: Sowwy! Nothing I can do about that. You'll just have to put your best foot forward next chappy.**

**Bruce Lee: What's this...? Is it some kind of computer?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Mr. Lee: It's so skinny...**

**Me: They make 'em even skinnier these days.**

**Mr. Lee: Seriously? !**

**Riley: Um, Lady? Why is he here?**

**Me: Because it's cool. No review call today, but see you next time everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Hmm. What do I say about myself? ... Ahhmmm, well, no... I don't think I need to excuse myself, so much as apologize and let you get to your reading, yes?**

**Riley: What? You're back? I thought you were gone for good! (Damn! I really _should_ have sent the truck to run her over... I'm such a goody-goody!)**

**Me: Yeah. I missed you, too, a bit. But, hey, at least things will get a little more interesting from now on in the story. Enjoy your reading, my ever patient audience! (Hmmm, Maybe it should really be 'occulence'? They are reading after all...)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Eighteen:

Rage of the Lakes

.

'Hey, Riley...'

Looking glumly into Lucario's crimson gaze, Riley sighed his acknowledgment.

'You've been really quiet,' she said flatly, 'Depressed, too. Do humans generally have such a small emotional scope, or is it just you lately?'

"Sorry, Lucario. I've just been thinking about how I'm going to apologize for biting Allan's head off..." her 'human' partner replied.

Glancing at the route ahead, the Pokémon muttered, 'I see...'

"Do you think I should put it out of my mind for now?" Riley asked, curiously.

'Well,' Lucario shrugged, 'I might think so, and I may even feel so, but what you do in that head of yours is generally your business.'

"That's fairly diplomatic of you..." Riley said, feeling her response was less than helpful.

'Riley. I could say a lot of things on this matter, but you and him will have to work this out on your own,' Lucario stated , neither for nor against the ultimate outcome of these events.

"Right... I want his forgiveness," Riley watched the ground for tracks left by their rogue friends, "That much is certain."

Lucario raised her face to a pleasant breeze, 'Well, he won't be against you, at any rate.'

"Would you give me your reason for believing those outrageous notions?" Riley asked, sensing once again that Lucario knew more about what was going on than he did.

'You can forbid a year's worth of Pokétreats, and I still wouldn't tell you.'

"Lucario!" Riley held his hands akimbo.

'Hey, there's some of his tracks,' Lucario said squatting down to investigate, ignoring Riley completely, 'Looks like we missed him by _way_ more than an hour... You were moping too long!'

Not sure how to respond to this, Riley stayed quiet, and allowed her to continue the search.

'That's not all,' she said, raising her head high enough to see him from her peripheral view, 'It seems like he's in a hurry to wherever he was headed before... Lake Valor, maybe?'

"Hmmm..." Riley furrowed his brow a moment, "What could he want with one of the Trio Lakes of Sinnoh?"

'Beats me. Those things are practically inland seas,' Lucario stood up, and dusted off her knees, 'We won't learn anything if we stay here.'

Riley nodded, "Right... You're not off the hook, though."

'Really? A fishing reference? Right as we're chasing after a lake bound runaway?' rolling her eyes, Lucario gestured that they should continue on their way.

"You know what I meant," he replied as they set out again, "You're acting an awful lot like you regret saying anything about being banned from Pokétreats."

'Nah. Too fattening,' Lucario quipped, preening a patch of her fur.

Resenting her silence, Riley shook his head at her stubbornness, but said nothing more on the subject.

.

XXX

.

In the council chamber of the Aura Knights, much deep thought was taking place as how to handle the situation upon Riley's return to headquarters with his runaway charge.

"The one thing that concerns me the most in this, is how he'll react to the truth..." Councilman Lauren said absently, still very pensive.

"Well..." Lady Sharinn began slowly, "Even though he is a very dutiful Knight, and a patient, good natured man, I can only feel dread for how strongly he might lust for revenge on those that tore his family apart all those years ago..."

Gregor nodded, firmly in agreement with these feelings of foreboding, "Indeed. We had a small taste of his terrible temper back when the news first reached us, here in Sinnoh."

"And it only seemed to get worse by the day, before we finally got through to him," Lauren said in a more alert tone.

"Yet the matter that now stands before us, is not the past, but how Allan will dare to help the situation once it arises," Councilman Starr huffed, beginning to feel his old spark of determination stirring.

"Oh?" Gregor raised a brow at this statement.

"I, as you all know, have seen Allan make an attempt to connect with Riley. That did not end well, but it was an effort... And a sign," Starr glanced at each of their faces in turn, "Whatever doubts that boy had about Riley before coming here, were swept aside when he saw that he would not be persecuted for his upbringing. Rather, Riley made an effort to remain friendly, and told Allan about himself."

"And then had an argument with him," Gregor raised his brows, setting his chin on an upraised fist, "Starr, I've no doubt about their relationship to one another, but the possibility remains that Allan will not return with Riley, and that Riley will simply become angry at Allan once again."

"Be that as it may, if I'm permitted to speak," Councilman Brights interrupted, turning to face the elderly men respectfully, "There is yet, a more pressing matter to be discussed here."

"I see. And what, pray, is this matter to be discussed?" raising an eyebrow in interest, Starr interlaced his fingers eying Brights shrewdly.

"Well, you'll all agree, it is a most peculiar turn of events," Brights shrugged, checking that he had their undivided attention.

Gregor rolled his eyes, "Get on with it, youngster, I'm not as energetic as I used to be!"

.

XXX

.

"What the hell... With all the money we pour into our 'research and development' labs, it's a wonder they couldn't invent something more advanced than a common Pokégear!" Commander Mars said, idly scrolling through her contacts list in search of a particular number.

Seated in an air conditioned tent beside Lake Verity, the fiery leader of her unit fumed at her subordinates' incompetence. They'd arrived at the lakeside location for their part in the operation to capture the Legendary Pokémon, assuming it existed, and were about to suit up the dive team for the placement of the bomb when the fool in charge of transport reported that it had been left behind at the base!

Now, if only she could get in touch with one of her girls, then she'd be able to figure out how to salvage the mission...

"Commander Mars, sir! We've received a transmission from Commander Saturn, sir!" a grunt said loudly, making her jump.

Flushed an angry red, Mars made an effort to keep her voice low and even, "You! I don't care if you earned the Efficiency Certificate of the Year for your rank... Never, I repeat, _never_ come up from behind me yelling like that again!"

"Uh, yes, sir. It won't happen again... Here's the missive, sir," handing her the hastily written note, the grunt backed off awaiting her dismissal.

"Get lost!" she said after a few moments of looking between him and the note.

"Er, right away, sir!"

As the grunt dashed off, she glared at the note that seemed to be causing her more trouble than it was worth.

"We'll see if this plan is messed up because that moron forgot to pack our bomb... He'll be _so_ thoroughly punished, none of his relations will recognize him afterwards!"

.

At a very different lake...

.

"C-C-Commander J-Jupiter!" a shivering grunt stuttered around her chattering teeth, holding herself tightly against the cold, snowy wind that was blowing.

"What is it? Have you gotten beneath the ice yet?" Jupiter said frostily, displeased with the slow progress her unit made on the icy lake surface.

Unhappy to be the bearer of bad news, the grunt chose the frankest tone she could manage under the circumstances, "N-no, my ap-apolo-apologies... Normally, this lake is freezing all year 'round, but the closer it gets to winter-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, peon, I want results," turning away to signify the close of the report, Jupiter looked out over the frozen expanse of ice toward the middle where her grunts were attempting to break through the ice, "One might even think nature itself were the cause of our grief..."

At the center of Lake Acuity, where the ice should have been thinest, the grunts had been working in shifts for a day and a half to break the ice. Over thirty six hours. They had penetrated as far as nine feet deep... And were still unable to reach the water below.

"This might not simply be nature's work alone..." Jupiter said staring at the ice, a tinge of suspicion on her now rosy frostbitten face.

.

XXX

.

"You are blocking my way," Allan looked Vincent in the eyes with an amused smirk.

"Oh, like before, when we first met... But! That's beside the point. How can you be a Dark Knight? They don't exist anymore!"

'Allan... If this is what he believes, then won't it be harder to convince everyone else what kind of threat the Dark Knights currently pose to the peace of Sinnoh?' Gallade said slowly.

"I know..." Allan said softly, then directed his gaze at Vincent sternly, "And I'm not a Dark 'Knight', I'm a Dark 'Squire'. If there's one thing you can be sure of among the Dark Knights, it's that they don't tolerate people overstepping their given authority. Following the hierarchy of your caste is important... To survival..."

"Survival? What does that mean?" Vincent laughed nervously, "The Dark Knights are gone, purged from the world when they were banished to that desert isle..."

Allan shook his head slowly, "No. If they had been executed, as the people of Sinnoh demanded, then I wouldn't be here..."

"But," scrambling for some kind of retort, Vincent struggled to clear his head, "Okay, if you're so sure about this, then where is it? This island of Dark Knights?"

"In the sea to the northwest of Sinnoh. And before you say it; I was kidnapped as an infant from my real family because I had a high affinity to Aura," Allan crossed his arms, a stern frown on his face.

"Um... Then..." Vincent thought hard, "But why were you kidnapped?"

"Rather than born there, you mean?" Allan raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm not too sure myself... Apart from the fact that the Dark Knights tend to mistrust one another, and would sooner kill each other to gain rank, than fall in love. You want to know about life on the island of the Dark Knights?" Vincent swallowed nervously in response, "Then imagine this; a world where love, laughter, and kindness don't exist. A hellish life where gaining the attention of your superiors will either get you killed, or promoted if you're ruthless enough to step over your rival's heads to gain whatever you can!" as Allan spoke, angry tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, "Every day spent in that environment tests your resolve to live... To kill, or die! I can't even begin to tell you how many youths, and children end up dead every single day because the strongest Knights delight in tormenting, and starving those unlucky enough to fail the difficult trials set to weed out the strongest individuals!"

Gallade put a hand on Allan's shoulder, wearing the saddest look a Pokémon could possibly exhibit.

"Gallade knows it, too... He was my only friend, and partner, before I was suddenly prematurely promoted to the rank Dark Squire..." Allan covered his face with his right hand.

"So this... Is real..." Vincent was lost in thought, picturing the horrible images Allan's words conjured up, "Prematurely... How?"

Allan's voice was faint, his spirit drained, "... I was still thirteen. That's a year too young, but it took place... Because..."

"Why?" Vincent finally turned to look at Allan directly. No longer did his eyes seem angry, or confused. Now, he just wanted the true, painful answers.

"I don't know... Back then, the man who would become my Master was merely toying with me. Torturing me for his own personal amusement, and as a slight punishment for questioning Dark Knight methods and ways..." Allan shivered visibly, "Something I said while disoriented must've won the favor of his twisted sense of humor, because after that, I was his personal Squire from then on."

"Creepy..." Vincent agreed.

"You have no idea," shivering his agreement, Allan turned up a path that looked so disused, it was completely overgrown.

The grassy brambles, that were almost as tall as the three who intended to pass through, were so densely packed, Allan's partner, Gallade, had to step forward to help clear the way with his blade arms.

"Well, I know one thing," Vincent said, grunting as he pushed his way through the underbrush.

"What's that?" Allan asked, glad to change the subject.

"There haven't been any hikers by here in many ye-eeears!" tripping on a root that was sticking out of the ground at an odd angle, Vincent groaned where he lay, momentarily defeated.

At first, Allan felt inclined to laugh, but thought better of it as he reached his hand toward the fallen Squire, "Here. That didn't look like it tickled."

"Like hell it did!" looking up, he accepted Allan's outstretched hand, then said, "Thanks, but... Why would you help me? You didn't let me help you up earlier."

"Back then, things between us were still the same as when we first met. I might've begun to confide in you then, but... Well, that's not important," Allan rubbed the back of his neck.

Gallade chuckled then, realizing something about Allan.

"What's so funny you have to cover your mouth, and hide it, Gallade?" Allan watched his partner, annoyed.

Cooling down, the Pokémon smiled, 'Nothing, just... I never noticed before how you'd handle awkward situations.'

"What do you mean?" still unable to grasp his partner's elusive sense of humor, Allan turned away to keep walking.

"Did he laugh at us, or something?" Vincent asked, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Or something," Allan replied curtly.

In the next instant, the small party of travelers was besieged by a pair of wild Pokémon. A Drapion hissed menacingly, while a Carnivine rustled it's leaves in anticipation. The two of them were huge for their species, and both seemed highly poisonous.

Raising it's barbed tail, the Drapion lunged quickly into the groups' midst!

'Allan, watch out for that Carnivine! It looks like its aiming for you!' Gallade cried out, smacking away the Drapion's tail as he dodged it's attack.

"Whoa, hey! I just became friends with this guy, I'm not letting you eat him!" Vincent growled, noticing the grass Pokémon's advance. Raising his Pokéball, the Squire called forth, "Machoke, grab that overgrown fly trap in a headlock!"

"Chooo!" the Machoke roared, bunching it's muscles to spring at the Carnivine.

Right at that moment, Drapion jabbed it's tail at Machoke, forcing it to dodge the incoming 'Poison Tail' attack. Gallade jumped onto the Drapion's back to grab that dangerous distraction!

"Caaaaniviii!"

Chomp! When Allan evaded it, the Carnivine caught hold of a low hanging branch, causing it to dissolve quickly in a steaming mass of venomous sludge!

"Baaaaaahhhh-dew! Budew!" the little Pokémon cried as it was released from it's Pokéball.

"Don't waste any time on theatrics, just blow it away with that powerful 'Bullet Seed' of yours," Allan said, tucking the ball away.

"Crap! Machoke, hang in there!" Vincent yelped, watching the three way battle between Drapion, and their two partner Pokémon.

"Don't just encourage your partner, fight _with_ him!" Allan called back, not taking his eyes off the fight between Budew and Carnivine for even a second.

"H-how am I supposed to do that?" sounding distressed, Vincent winced as his Machoke took a direct hit from the Drapion's fore claws.

Cursing his luck that Vincent didn't even know how to Aura Battle yet, and that the arena was so small, Allan swiftly crouched down next to his little Budew.

"Ready for more power than you've ever wielded before?" Allan whispered to it. When Budew nodded, Allan placed his hand on Budew's back, and said, "That Carnivine looks angry... Put every ounce of your spirit into your next attack! 'Bullet Seed'!"

"Bud. Bah bah bah bah Bah BAH BAH! Bah-deeeewwwww!" out shot the 'Bullet Seed' from Budew's tiny mouth, sending the Carnivine flying far off into the trees, and clearing the path ahead of tall grass for a good long stretch!

Seeing this, the Drapion seemed to think for a moment on whether it wanted to continue it's own assault on Gallade and Machoke. Budew turned, and looked challengingly at the larger Pokémon. This settled the issue, for as suddenly as it had appeared, the Drapion ran away back into the forest with a frightened look in it's eyes!

"Wow..." Vincent said, looking disheveled. Machoke blinked it's befuddled agreement to Vincent's speechlessness.

"Bah. Bah, bah, budew." the little Pokémon puffed itself up proudly, glad to have finally been given a chance to prove itself.

'That was incredible, Allan! No one would think this was your first time syncing up with Budew,' Gallade lauded, smiling his relief that the fight was over.

"If that Drapion hadn't dived right between us, we might've taken care of that fight more quickly just the two of us..." Allan shrugged, then turned to look at Vincent accusingly, "And what's with you? I thought you were at the Squire level!"

Coming to his senses at last, Vincent scowled at Allan, voicing his objection, "I am! What was that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's called 'Aura Syncing'. And if your master neglected to tell you about it before you set off on this learning journey of yours, then why are you all the way out here without his guidance?" Allan countered, wondering at the safety standards Aura Knights impose on their apprentices.

"_She_ didn't neglect anything!" Vincent turned pink, "So what if I've never heard of this, 'Aura syncing', or whatever! Me being at the Squire level doesn't have anything to do with it!"

Allan pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, "Yeah, actually, it has a lot to do with your level..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" feeling antsy for a fight, Vincent got in Allan's face.

"Back off, and maybe I'll tell you," Allan said, pushing Vincent away slightly.

Stepping back, Vincent huffed out, "Alright, fine."

"Lets keep walking while I explain," Allan gestured at the freshly cleared trail, "That was good work, Budew. Come b-!"

"B-buuuuhhhh..." quivering lightly, Budew's body seemed sparkle and glow where it stood.

"Is this evolution? Are you getting ready to evolve, Budew?" Allan asked, unsure why it seemed to be straining itself.

'Allan. Budew said that even though he wants to get stronger, he knows you don't like his final form, so he's holding back from evolving,' Gallade said, kneeling next to the little Pokémon.

"That might be so, but he won't be at his final stage just like that," folding his arms, Allan frowned, "Gallade, let him know that he doesn't have to be afraid of evolving just this once."

'Sure, Allan...' turning his attention to the smaller Pokémon, Gallade passed Allan's message on.

"B-b-budew? !" his little eyes growing wide, Budew jumped excitedly, happy to have Allan's approval.

Budew's audience waited a few moments more, but the tiny grass type was no longer shining faintly. Looking about himself, Budew tilted his head sideways in confusion, "Bud-budew?"

"You don't think..." Vincent said, feeling a mite embarrassed.

"_Think_? I _know_ Budew got too surprised just then..." Allan sighed his exasperation, "Alright. Clearly you won't be evolving today, but don't worry about it next time, either. You _can_ evolve once," recalling Budew to his Pokéball, Allan indicated the path ahead, "I'll explain about 'Aura Syncing' now."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that," Vincent dropped a fist into his palm, remembering Allan's words, "So what is it, and what's it for?"

"It's a way to physically bond your Aura to your Pokémon partners'; to synchronize your thoughts to one another. It also drastically increases your shared Aura power, and allows you both to do things that would be impossible for ordinary trainers to accomplish..." Allan glanced at the narrow road, and muttered with a shrug, "A general rule that applies to all Aura users anyway."

"Okay, now that you mention it, I think I've at least heard about it," Vincent thought back, "I think I asked my Master about it once, but I didn't really pay attention to the answer... That's one of the reasons she's sent me off on this training journey, I guess. 'Cause I lack focus, or something."

"Well, if you really want to be a good Aura Knight, you should consider her feelings, and pay a little more attention from now on," stepping over another large tree root that was sticking out of the ground too high, Allan turned to squat beside it, "These roots are strange..."

"Yeah, they're sticking out of the ground, and everything," Vincent agreed, bending to take a closer look himself.

Looking over his shoulder, Allan said, "This could be a result of geologic activity."

"A result of what...?" the blank look on the Squire's face said it all.

Allan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I realize this is not common knowledge, but it means the ground changed because of things like earthquakes, and water erosion. This place, for instance, could have been lowlands before it was pushed higher by seismic pressure... Maybe these roots are sitting this way because this was once swampland," Allan glanced overhead at the twisty limbs, and knobby branches.

"Oh," Vincent looked up as well, "I didn't quite understand all of that, but I get what you're talking about now. It makes sense..." turning his head to peek sideways at Allan, Vincent said casually, "You know, you're very knowledgeable about a lot of things. Did you learn all of this just traveling around, or did the Dark Knights require you to learn all this?"

"I learned as I traveled," Allan stood up to start walking again, "But believe me, none of the missions assigned by my Master were easy. If I didn't learn to adapt, I would've died so many times over."

"Eeew!" scrunching his nose, Vincent shivered in sympathy, "I don't even want to think about what kinds of things a Dark Knight needs to be capable of to complete their sick objectives!"

"It's so nice to know I'm just sick," Allan quipped sarcastically.

'Allan, he didn't mean it like that!' Gallade reproached.

"Um, I don't know what Gallade just said, but I agree with his expression there. I didn't mean it like how you took it..." hands fidgeting, Vincent looked worriedly at Allan's face.

Allan had a self satisfied smirk, "I know, I'm teasing you."

"That's not very nice..." Vincent sighed, deciding to give up for now.

Walking along in silence, with only an occasional spoken warning about the rough ground underfoot, the sun wheeled to late evening. The long shadows that were cast by the gnarled boughs overhead wove a confused mat of spidery black patches, making the road difficult see.

Road markers covered in strange writing that appeared to be quite ancient, and overrun by thick vines, began to show up as though the small party of travelers had entered an alternate world.

Vincent shivered, "Oh, this place is creepy..."

"Let's stop here for now," Allan said, exchanging a glance with Gallade.

"Are you joking? !" whipping his scared face toward Allan, Vincent said, "There's no way this place is safe! Uh-uh! No way! Not at all!"

"Would you rather go hungry?" Allan asked calmly, pushing Vincent's shoulder to make him sit on a root, "Look, Vincent. This is about the time when Gallade and I break off the road to gather food. Clearly you can't handle the dark, so that's the only reason why I'm also going to build a fire tonight. But if you move from this spot for any other reason than that your life is threatened by a Pokémon you _can_ name, then I'll come and beat you up myself! Clear?"

"Why do I have to stay put? What if some kind of ancient monster comes out and kills me, and Machoke? What then? !" Vincent grabbed a hold like a vice on Allan's wrist, and refused to prised off.

'Unbelievable...' Allan thought, disgusted that this was supposed to be a well trained Aura Squire he was traveling with, "You are not cut out to be a Knight. Period."

"Why are you so sure everything here is perfectly safe?" Vincent challenged, feeling annoyed that Allan was unmoved by his plight.

"Gallade, go ahead of me while I explain to this spineless Wurmple, that there's nothing to be worried about in a small ruin like this," Allan shooed Gallade with a wave of his fingers.

'Alright, Allan, but go easy on him,' Gallade nodded his head toward the pale faced tag along, 'He's probably never been on an off road before. So it's reasonable to assume that this, being his first time out, is a wholly and completely terrifying experience for him.'

'Yeah, yeah. Get going,' Allan pressed again, in telepathy.

Turning at last, Gallade wandered off to harvest the bounty of the local plant life. Allan waited until his partner put some distance between them before turning back to look at his cowardly friend.

"I really don't know what to think about you, the Aura Knights' Council, or the Knights themselves; who claim to be skilled warriors!" Allan said in a low, angry tone.

"What does that mean?"

When Vincent's distressed face didn't change, Allan stood back and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you even following me? You can't handle the situation you're in now, and you expect to be of some use to me later, when I arrive at the lake?"

"Hey, that's not-" the Squire moaned reaching out, trying to speak before Allan swatted his hand away.

"You just don't get it... Not one bit!" pacing now, Allan began to wonder if it really was a hard fact that the Aura Knights were not prepared for war, should everything come down to it. Sighing, he sat next to Vincent, "Look... I don't know the numbers, or even the strengths of all the Aura Knights out there, but what I've seen so far doesn't impress me," Allan stared right into the Squire's eyes, "I see people. Innocent people, who know nothing of the horrors I've had to grow up with. And I must be getting soft, or something, because now I don't know anymore if you can be of help. I can't protect you, or the Knights, or the innocent people of Sinnoh... I can't even protect myself, so why am I here now?"

Hanging his head in his hands, Allan turned away from Vincent's now sympathetic gaze.

"Hey... I-..." placing a hand on Allan's shoulder, Vincent began to doubt if he could express his sincerity, but decided he would worry about that later, "When you put it like that... I get it. I do, and maybe you're right. Maybe all of us Aura Knights, and Squires, have gotten complacent... But, maybe that's why you're here now. As far as I know, people don't really think about why they live, or about what their doing so seriously. I guess I should know, I've never felt so confused in my life, and so many things just fly right on over my head, too."

"That doesn't make you bad," Allan said, after sitting in silence for a short while, "Ignorant, maybe, but that isn't a crime as far as I've seen."

"I promise to really think about what I can do to help, just... Help me, too, okay?" Vincent said, standing up to look again at the ruins around them.

Allan watched as Vincent stared at an ancient idol that looked like a Toxicroak.

"Ugh. I've seen smaller Croagunk statuettes, but this is the first time I've ever seen one like this..." Vincent shivered.

"That's because the worship of this poisonous fighting type was very real, back in ancient times," Allan said calmly, "These days, the ancient people of south-eastern Sinnoh would be called pagans. They took the longest to convince that Pokémon aren't gods, but animals with unique abilities... Or so I've been told in my history lessons."

"Sheesh..." Vincent turned back to face Allan with a look of greater sympathy than before, "They really pounded all kinds of weird information into you."

"Knowing the history of the world, Pokémon, and it's people is not weird!" Allan huffed defensively, feeling his face heat up.

And then Vincent smiled, "Hehe, so you do have a childish side, after all!"

"Wha-?" Allan began, but was cut off by the young Squire.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not scared anymore, so you can go and do whatever it was you wanted to do earlier," still smiling like a fool, Vincent turned and continued to examine the local ruins.

.

Off the path within the swamp-like forest...

.

"What the heck, in all the lands and seas, was that supposed to mean?" Allan growled to himself, picking some late-season golden apples, and plums, "One minute he's scared like a little girl, next thing I know, he's making fun of me like the moron he is... Ugh, why'd I let that fool tag along!"

'Because it's nice to have human friends sometimes.'

"Hah, right. I could go on just fine without someone like him slowing me down... Gallade?" Allan turned to look for his partner, but the psychic-fighting type was no where to be seen, let alone sensed in Allan's immediate vicinity.

"Okay... Who's really there?" Allan asked, dropping the fruit to put up his guard.

'No one of any great consequence...' the soundless voice said again, then, "Unless you count the fact that I'm clearly a terribly deadly consequence."

Stepping out of the shadows like a stealthy wraith, Evan, Dark Squire to Master Crush, lifted one corner of his mouth in a patronizing smirk, "So, how goes your mission, little Allan?"

Allan hated when Evan treated him like this. As always, he showed up unannounced. A nasty bit of psychological warfare he learned, no doubt, from Crush himself.

"I'm working on it. But things like this take time... I can't make it all happen over night!"

"You're moving slowly then," Evan regarded him with an unreadable look.

"Look, this isn't something I can help. If I push too hard, they might believe something is up... When it truly is..." Allan spoke the last part more to himself than anyone, but Evan heard it clearly.

"They're truly kind people," Evan said nonchalantly, "Do you believe that you're really up to this task?"

"I don't know... I have to think about that..." Allan replied.

Evan grabbed Allan violently, and slammed him against a tree, "Is this treason, I hear?" he growled darkly.

He had let his guard down. Allan, after many years of hard training and brutal treatment at the hands of the older children and masters, had _let his guard down_! And worse, it was before the one man who should never be alerted to his truest, deepest feelings!

Allan attempted to shove him off, and said with as much indignation as he could muster under such dark scrutiny, "I think you know as well as I do, that to blend in seamlessly with those I'm trying to deceive, I have to be able to think like they do, or at the very least, pretend to!"

Evan held him there for a long time, just staring at him, as though looking for any possibility that this was a mere lie to cover up a dangerous blunder. And so it went, a slow, decidedly deadly starring contest was waged between them for what seemed like an hour or more, but took place for but a few seconds.

"I'll say this now... If you fail, or show anymore signs of weaknesses," he leaned in closer, to whisper his final words into Allan's ear, "I'll kill you personally..." Evan let him drop to the earth, where he stayed watching his eternal tormentor leave whence he came.

Still seated where he'd fallen, Allan hardly dared to breathe as he watched what little light that streamed through the densely packed branches overhead slowly disappeared. And then it hit him, 'He knows about Vincent!'

Shakily, Allan pushed himself off the forest floor, collected his harvested fruit, and made his way back to the campsite. Keeping his emotions in check, he knew that if Evan had wanted to punish him, he would have already killed, or otherwise harmed Vincent, and rubbed that information in his face. 'He's like that, cruel bastard...' Allan shivered unpleasantly, turned a bend, and found himself faced with the fringes of the ruins near their camp.

'Allan!' Gallade, and Vincent came running up to meet him.

"Crap! Where were you? You've been gone for at least two hours... Hey, did something happen to you? You're pale as a ghost!" looking Allan over, the young Aura Squire moved to Allan's side to lend some support.

"I'm fine," Allan said faintly nudging the helping hands away, then after clearing his throat, "Really. I was just thinking about some things that aren't important yet..."

"Aren't important? They seem important enough, if they leave you looking distressed like this!" Vincent insisted, refusing to be pushed back.

'Allan, he's right. I don't think I've seen you give off an Aura like this since Spire Island,' Gallade said, also moving to help lead Allan back to their chosen rest stop.

Giving up, and allowing them to guide him to the site, Allan muttered, "It's nothing that either of you need to be concerned with..."

A bit later, Allan was seated on a large, smooth barked root, while Vincent worked on getting the fire going.

Once the first signs of glowing embers, and faint wood smoke showed up, he backed off to let them build upon themselves, then turned to face Allan, "I get that you really don't want to say anything, but..."

'Allan, he and I both agree. You aren't yourself right now. Please, tell us what happened,' Gallade asked gently.

"Really... All I need is some food and rest. I'll be okay, just... Leave it for now, alright?" Allan said, deflecting their worried looks with a half smile.

"It just doesn't make sense... You were gone for a while, true, but I don't believe that there's anything in this forest, apart from those two nasty's we ran into earlier, that would pose any real danger to someone like you," Vincent continued, keeping his curiosity thinly veiled.

"Look, just drop it!" Allan said, more sharply now that he'd had some time to relax. But as he slapped the root with his palm for emphasis on the words, 'drop it', a terrible quake shook the earth with an earsplitting boom to go with it!

Bird Pokémon of every type burst from the trees, forest Pokémon wailed and ran aimlessly away from the direction of Lake Valor! The aftershocks of the earthquake lasted for more than a minute, giving off a deep, hell sent rumble that ground out mournfully, even as the spastic jolting finally subsided.

"By the light of all that is good..." Allan said faintly, somehow aware of what had taken place.

"Wh-what happened?" Vincent said through chattering teeth, picking himself up slowly.

'Allan... Did you sense it, too?' Gallade's face had a look of unbearable worry, as he turned toward the path to the lake.

.

Meanwhile...

.

Back aways up the road, still in the foothills overlooking the southern forests, two pairs of eyes watched the treetops in horror.

'Th-that couldn't be?' Lucario said, paws quivering uncharacteristically.

"I don't know... It felt like it came from the vicinity of Lake Valor though," Riley replied, adding quietly, "I wonder if my parents are alright?"

'It didn't seem like it was that close to the resort, but... Should we break off the search for Allan, and concentrate on the lake instead?' Lucario asked, facing Riley solemnly.

Thinking for a moment, Riley sighed finally, as though he were displeased to admit what he said next, "No... Someone who's post is closer to the lake will be on top of the situation immediately. Or as soon as they are able... We won't be required to cease our search just yet."

'Right,' Lucario nodded reasonably, 'Then we might want to hurry, he probably won't sit idle while we stand here stupefied.'

"Heh, true enough..." Riley agreed, feeling tired at the prospect of a long search.

'Although, you have to admit. It's strange that he should end up meeting that Squire again, of all things.'

"Um, yeah..." Riley's mouth twitched, as he thought of how humorous the scene must have looked.

While it's not unusual to be able to sense the traces of someone, or something, that had passed through an area earlier, it was rather odd timing for Allan to run into Vincent again. If their Aura's hadn't left an equally fresh imprint, Riley would have thought that they'd just missed each other. With this in mind, he knew that he'd have an easier time locating a larger source of Aura's than one, or a couple. Allan was bound to have Gallade out of his Pokéball for the sake of companionship, and maybe because they are truly compatible as partners...

Sighing again, Riley mumbled, "I really messed up... I hope he can forgive me."

'I really would not worry about that. Besides, I see an area up ahead that looks like some kind of Aura explosion took place. It's a ways off, but its there just the same.' Lucario said, gesturing with a paw toward the spot.

Looking where she pointed, he nodded, hastening toward the site,"You're right... From here, it looks like a grass type combination."

'His Budew, maybe?'

"It has to be... I wonder what sort of battle they had, to require making such a prominent Aura impression?" Riley skipped over a small ditch, and kept going, "Whatever it was, it doesn't seem like anything bad happened... Crap!"

'What is it?' Lucario asked, glancing at Riley earnestly.

"He left the main path... Whether it was to avoid any small towns up ahead, or to get to the Lake more quickly, I don't know, but this area is known for its deadly poison type Pokémon. He could be in danger, and that's why the Aura blast happened!" stepping onto the path of freshly cut brush, Riley stared out at the path ahead, "Let's move quickly, but be careful!"

'Right,' Lucario nodded, readying herself for anything.

.

In another part of Sinnoh...

.

"You know full well that you are not off the hook, despite your lucky break that the lake's shrine appeared anyway," in a venomous mood, Mars glared at the Grunt that had failed to remember to bring their super bomb for the mission.

"Yes, sir..." the Grunt replied, knowing that she was only too right that he was merely lucky, and that he would not get out of this unpunished.

"I'll deal with you later," Mars continued, turning to the shrine team, "Alright troops, we've got a mythical Pokémon to catch. Distinguish yourself, and I'll see to it that you're promoted to sub-commander. Fail, and you'll be on the clean up crew! Now lets move out!"

.

In the 'lake shrine' cave...

.

Already, one of the trio has been caught.

She feels it terribly, and is fearful of their intentions... She knows what they're after. She feels it, as though it were her own emotion! But too soon... She cannot wake. They are coming, but she is still recovering from her long hibernation. She will be caught. She knows it, but she has faith. Like her sister, the embodiment of Knowledge, through psychic connection she too knows that there is yet hope. Always, always hope...

.

Lake Valor...

.

"Alright you dimwitted buffoons! Get that Pokémon to the transport crate, and send it back to headquarters!" Saturn called, irate that there had been interference from some weird trainers on large bird Pokémon that were trying to stop the mission.

Turning to his portable computer, he continued to watch the Sinnoh news broadcast right as the reporter said, "... Unbelievably, there have been reports that the earthquake from earlier today was felt not just in the southeastern regions where it began, but all across Sinnoh! We here at the news station are nothing, if not shocked, to report on the sheer amount of damage caused by landslides, new fissures, and power outages all over the country!..."

"Heh, ignorant fools! Soon, you will learn to bow to a new order... Team Galactic's order!" Commander Saturn snorted, proud to have made such a resounding note that was felt in all regions of Sinnoh.

Turning to the empty crater that was once Lake Valor, he said, "Good riddance to an eyesore waste of water!"

.

On a hill, overlooking Lake Valor...

.

"U-ugh!" turning away from the lake, Vincent pressed a hand over his mouth, and suppressed a gag.

Fish and water Pokémon lay gasping for water, gills pulsing weakly, on the exposed silt covered lake bed. All that remained of the once proud lake, was a pitiful puddle that was too shallow for even a Magicarp's splash. Near the center was a large stone mound that looked like a cave, there was a scattering of people near it, ignoring the plight of the fish that were painfully dying all around them.

Shaking with a complex mix of terror and rage, Gallade had difficulty conveying his thoughts coherently, 'Th-those monsters! What have they done? !'

Staying silent, Allan took Gallade's hand, and gave it a squeeze.

'What are we going to do, Allan? We can't just let this, let those-those _things_ get away!' Gallade wore a look of despair as he felt the Aura's of all the suffering creatures in the crater below.

"... I know." Allan looked down, hair falling over his eyes to conceal the tears that were slowly tracing wet lines on his cheeks, "I know..." Allan's hand gripped tighter, "I know! Screw the original plan... You're not getting away with this, Team Galactiiiiiic!"

Hearing his angry yell, the people on the lake bed stopped briefly to look his way in shock. A yell that would send shivers down the backs of proud men under ordinary circumstances, was made all the more fearsome by the explosion of Allan's wildly burning Aura. Though it was true that they could not see it, something struck fear into their hearts; the like of which they'd never before experienced!

Standing beside Allan now, Vincent immediately understood what it meant to declare war on true injustice. He felt swept away, even as Allan and Gallade left him behind on the hill, charging with all their fury at the silver-clad fiends who had once claimed to be a force of good for all. Sitting paralyzed on his knees, Vincent looked up at the partially obscured starry sky overhead.

"Why..." he said wonderingly, staring into the vastnesses of the skies above, "How can the stars look the same, even with all of this... ?" turning his gaze back to the battle that had begun down on the muddy lake bed, Vincent shook in fear, "What am I supposed to do? Allan..."

Raising his fist, Allan called forth the power he would need to knock back no less than ten enemies, in his attempt to clear a path to the cave where he knew their ring leader would be. Punching out fiercely, he and Gallade drove at their efforts to stop and contain them, mercilessly striking at any vital points that were exposed.

Hitting faces, breaking bones, Allan hadn't felt the lust to do harm to another being in a long time. Even if this was justified, he no longer cared about being careful. No longer cared if he mortally wounded them. This was an act against all of nature that they had wrought, and now it was Allan's turn to turn that fury back on them, these ignorant bastards that call themselves, _Team Galactic_. Allan thought, caught up in his fury, 'I will see blood shed for this crime!', and redoubled his output of power.

.

Somewhere northward...

.

"Sheesh! I can't believe it's still so cold, even as far south as this!" a Team Galactic grunt dressed incognito complained, puffing air into her fists and shivering violently.

"Still, we're lucky we didn't all get caught up in that sudden meltdown over the lake... Poor Garet." another mumbled, not particularly sad about the other grunt who'd been unfortunate enough to sink into the lake, "At least the fool's headed to the ER in Snowpoint, though I don't know if it was even worth giving our position away for his sake."

"... Don't you know that no one dies in Pokémon?[1]" though it was whispered quietly, Commander Jupiter's words shut their mouths, and induced a sudden improbable chill in the truck they were using to get back to base in Veilstone.

In the cargo hold, a small blue Pokémon sighed in its continued sleep.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Um... That took me long enough, right? Okay, here's what I meant by the [1], when Jupiter said that no one dies in Pokémon; that's not strictly true, even for the animé.**

**In the comics, you do hear about dead Pokémon, and some even feature their deaths, but here's the thing with the cartoon; the only (unconfirmed) "official" death that happened was Latios' last stand in 'Pokémon Heroes' the movie. Before that, there were 'near-deaths' including the first movie with Ash being the "sacrifice", and later Celebi _almost_ dies in Pokémon 4ever... Since Latios, however, I have yet to see a true death in Pokémon. You could say that Lucario, and his master, Aaron, were technically 'deaths' based on their actions, and the fact that Ash and crew don't know what happened to them since. Or you could say that they were allowed to live in their own time again, based on the closing sequence for the movie credits.**

**I know that I've definitely had characters die in my own story so far, but I just felt like saying that out loud for once. (In writing!)**

**Anyway, you've likely had it about up to here (raises hand far above head) with me, so I'll leave it at that, and give you fair warning that this isn't the last time I'm likely to have a serious delay in story writing... I'm going to a good technical school to learn the trade I've always wanted, so yeah. I'll be busy with expedited learning. Though during my down time, and I haven't had a look at my potential schedule yet, I'll see about pushing myself to take a break from studying to feed my readers with fair entertainment. (Feed... ?)**

**Riley: Okay... So I have a natural murderer for a brother. No problem, except... Why do-!**

**Me: Shut up, you fool! I'll give you to my friend Rose as a present if you don't swallow those words right now!**

**Riley: Mmmephggghhh! (been bound 'n gagged!)**

**Me: Right, well... 'Til next time, Aura fans! (I don't know what to say about the lack of reviews, except... I soundly deserved that for my failure to upload more regularly than I have lately. -_-; )**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me: No excuses as preamble; just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Places, Items, or Characters herein who are not previously recognized as my own creations, or the Original Characters of friends and fans who requested an appearance. So I deeply thank the people who made Pokémon what it is today, for all their hard work. I hope to enjoy more great games in the future.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**.**

.

Chapter Nineteen:

The Choice

.

"What am I supposed to do?" still shell shocked, Vincent sat on the hill looking down at the raging battle on the lake bed, "This isn't how it's supposed to be, right? Aura Knights t-talk first, before..."

Shaking, his hands balled into fists, Vincent closed his eyes trying to block out the violence unfolding before him.

_'Why are you even following me? You can't handle the situation you're in now, and you expect to be of some use to me later, when I arrive at the lake?'_

"Ah!" shocked once more, at remembering Allan's words from earlier that same day, Vincent lost all sense of hearing as he looked at the battle anew, "Then... What? Why should I fight?"

That was just the question. Why should he fight? This wasn't the same as when it was the Carnivine that was attacking them. It and its buddy, Drapion, had even run away after realizing that they weren't an easy meal... But this?

Allan pressed at the front, pushing forward with all his might to reach the location where their leader was surely hidden. Gallade was backing him up flawlessly. They've been in this type of situation before, and compared to them, Vincent suddenly felt like a child.

_'And what's with you? I thought you were at the Squire level!'_

"I am..." Vincent replied to his memory, left hand covering his face, as if to block any scrutinizing stares that were aimed at him.

_'That's one of the reasons she's sent me off on this training journey, I guess. 'Cause I lack focus, or something.'_

"Damn it!" punching the ground beneath his knees, the young Squire couldn't believe that it had to come to this. It just couldn't!

Turning his gaze to the sky once more, he cried out, "Why? Master Raya?!" and then, feeling inexplicably tired, passed out.

_. _

_One year ago..._

_._

_"Master! Master Raya!" a young boy was running recklessly down a hall, unaware that he was causing trouble to the others going the opposite direction._

_"Oh, you trouble maker!" one of the victims huffed as the lad knocked the stack of papers out of his hands._

_"Vincent!" a pale haired woman called sternly, "You should apologize!"_

_"Huh? Oh, Master Raya! There you are! I was looking all over for you," Vincent said, turning on his heel mid dash as he passed the doorway she stood in. He fell over then, and looked back at the Knight he'd accidentally knocked into, "Sorry about that, sir!"_

_"Just stop running around aimlessly! Geez..." the Knight replied sourly, gathering his fallen papers._

_"Eh-heh..." Vincent shuffled his feet awkwardly, then turned to his friend and teacher, "Master Raya... I have this question, and its been driving me nuts all day!"_

_"Oh?" Raya said, directing Vincent to enter the room and sit on a comfortable arm chair._

_"Yeah!" Vincent said, widening his eyes emphatically, "It's true! And it's all because of that one guy, too! He said that the only reason there are still Aura Knights after all these centuries, is because we might have to go to war someday!"_

_"Did he now? And did he give any reasons why that might be?" Raya said with a calm smile._

_"No... He just said that there's always going to be bad guys, like the Dark Knights, to be beaten down in the name of peace... But Master, that doesn't make sense! I thought the Dark Knights were gone. They were banished for being evil, weren't they?"_

_"'For being evil'? My, now you do have quite the imagination..." Raya sighed, looking at the golden sunlight streaming in from the room's window._

_"What's that supposed to mean? They were evil, weren't they?" Vincent huffed, impatient to know the truth._

_"Not originally. Once, they were our very own brothers and sisters of the Aura Knights order," turning to her student, Raya had a soft smile on her face, "I don't view the history of the 'Dark Knight War' as a great victory for us, the Aura Knights."_

_"Then what? What else is it supposed to mean?" raising his hands like her story was unbelievable, Vincent said doggedly, "We all banded together, gathering the clans of people all across Sinnoh, and defeated them because they were trying to take over, and rule over everything, didn't we?"_

_"Vincent. The tale of the Dark Knights is not only cautionary; it is a tale of tragedy. About how people you once considered friends, can become your enemies if you don't pay attention, and try to help them all you can," sighing, Raya resigned herself to the obstinate debate that was going to unfold._

_"If they were bad enough to become our enemies, why were they ever our friends? Why would they even be good guys once? The Dark Knights are evil, and the Aura Knights are good! That's what our history book says!" although the boy was in his early teens, he was still so childish and immature, that it was a wonder why Raya had even taken him on as her student._

_'He has great potential, if only he would pay more attention...' Raya thought, wondering how long Vincent was going to stay this way, 'If it were my own choice... He would never have to change, and could just stay the sweet child that he is.'_

_"Master Raya? Are you listening?" Vincent said, leaning forward in his seat, "I was asking why we would ever have to go to war again, if the Dark Knights are gone?"_

_"Vincent..." shaking her head slowly with a resigned smile, she answered, "Maybe someday we will have to go to war. But if that day does come, the only reason you should fight is because you have something you want to protect. No matter what, even though fighting in the first place is wrong; if you do so without thinking about the people you want to protect, then what would you be fighting for? Vincent? Are you paying attention? Oh, Vincent..."_

_Having dozed off finally in the warm sunlight, Vincent never heard her answer to the question he'd been curious to learn all day._

_._

_Coming to..._

_._

"Ughn..."

Lifting his head, Vincent looked up and realized that the fight was still going strong. Jumping in shock, he realized that he'd somehow dozed off, and missed Allan taking a serious hit on the back of his head. Gallade was still fighting, ferociously protecting his partner from the advancing Galactic grunts.

"Crap!" no longer afraid, he rushed to stand up, but was held back by a strong hand on his right shoulder.

"Are you sure you know what you'd be fighting for?" turning back surprised, Vincent noticed the older middle aged man for the first time since waking up.

The man appeared to be huge, and had unkempt brown hair. Though it was clear he needed a shave, and the situation was hardly a laughing matter, he smiled easily and said, "This ain't over yet, kid."

"Wh-hey! My friend is down there! Of course I'd fight... I'd fight to protect him. Why are you holding me back?" Vincent said, answering the man's question at last, with a question of his own.

"Hmm," the man hummed, taking in the battle below, "Call me a mean old bastard if you will, but that ain't good enough to save your pal down there. You're stayin' here."

"What? Why?!" Vincent said, before suddenly being overcome by paralysis, "Wh-at?" he grunted out, struggling to move.

"Sit tight, while I show you how a real man fights," so saying, the man patted the younger's shoulder and turned to mount an over sized Skarmory.

Taking off into the night sky, the Skarmory and it's trainer rose high up to where they would be nearly impossible to spot, before plummeting in a dead on nosedive to the center of the impromptu arena.

"Skaa!" the Skarmory shrieked, raising its bladed wings in a terrifying show of bloodthirsty confidence.

His rider slowly dismounted, and said with a brash grin on his face, "Now then... You fine gentlemen and ladies can't seriously be enjoying a one sided beat-down on a kid and his Pokémon, can you?"

"Get 'im!" one of the grunts shouted in response; the cue for the fighting to recommence.

All diving in at once, they failed to notice that the strange older man had grabbed up their original targets, and placed them on his Skarmory's back for safe keeping. Calling out a Tyranitar, he commanded it to unleash a 'Sand Tomb' on the enemy Galactic members.

Screaming in shock at their sudden predicament, the members of Team Galactic called a retreat, even as they found themselves trapped in a quicksand pit made by the Tyranitar's 'Sand Tomb'.

Rising on the wings of another large bird Pokémon that Vincent couldn't name, the man laughed heartily, and said, "Hate to say it, but you all left me no choice in the matter!"

He swooped toward the cave, and then frowned, thinking to himself, 'The guy in charge has escaped... When did that happen? Maybe when I was checking on the other kid?'

Riding an updraft, his bird Pokémon called out, and he nodded, "Right. We'll just concentrate on getting these kids to safety."

Meanwhile Vincent, still paralyzed, is looking on at the scene below in surprise. 'He didn't have to raise a fist, or start hurting anyone to beat them... Who is that guy?'

"Vincent!"

Straining to look back, the young Squire saw a face he was glad to see, "Riley!"

'He's been paralyzed!' Lucario said, stopping her run right beside their younger friend, 'This looks like the work of an advanced Aura ability...'

"Yeah, but who's the culprit?" Riley said, looking straight at Vincent, "Where's Allan?"

"There..." Vincent struggled to tilt his head toward the empty lake.

Following Vincent's gaze, Riley gasped at the site. Grunts from Team Galactic were attempting to pick themselves up out of a shifting sand pit, while two large bird Pokémon that were carrying some riders looked on.

"This feeling..." Riley said, sensing this situation had a familiarity from somewhere.

As the two large birds ascended higher, they turned toward the hill where Riley and the others waited. The man astride a large red bird Pokémon called out to him, "Get that kid and head back into the forest. We're outnumbered, and need to regroup to assess the situation!"

"Come on, Vincent. We have to do as he says." Riley said, putting a hand under Vincent's arm to lift the boy.

When his senses flooded back to him at Riley's touch, Vincent cried out, "B-but Allan-!"

"Will be fine. I know that man, and we can all trust him..." Riley turned grimly to face the young Squire, "If he says that a situation is bad, then you'd better believe it. He's one of the strongest Knights I know living outside of Sinnoh."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, drawing a blank on who this new Knight was. Thinking to himself, Vincent had his doubts about this stranger, 'I know at least one thing about every strong Aura Knight out there. But... Who is this old guy that showed up?'

After ten long minutes of running back into the woods Riley finally stopped and looked up at a small patch of starry sky, waiting.

The sound of soft wing beats, and the rustling of dried leaves slowly grew louder until the two large bird Pokémon swooped talons-first through the tree tops, landing with gentle thuds.

"I have to admit. It's been a while since I've seen a good Aura 'tantrum'," the stranger said, dismounting his red bird. Skarmory cawed it's agreement, folding it's wings and looking back at it's inert cargo.

Stepping over to help the older man, Riley winced when he caught sight of Allan, "They weren't exactly gentle, were they?"

"Trust me, Riley; this kid gave a lot more than he got by turns, and I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his terrible fury." the older Knight chuckled quietly, laying Gallade out next to Allan for revival.

Riley knelt, and put his hands carefully on either side of Allan's head, 'Please don't be hurt too badly...' he thought, worry plain on his face.

"Are they going to be okay?" Vincent finally asked, keeping his distance from the older Knight, while trying to get closer to Allan and Gallade.

"They're still breathing, aren't they?" the older Knight looked up, his brash grin back on his face, "Don't worry, kid. You might not've gotten to fight, but this isn't nearly enough to kill off your friends, here."

"I don't think I can trust you until I know who you are..." Vincent replied darkly. Although it was true, this man had saved Allan and Gallade from being seriously hurt, he hadn't revealed his name, or his reason for being here... Not that a lake exploding was a bad reason to show up to stop Team Galactic.

Concentrating on reviving Allan, Riley only half gave their conversation mind. Whispering quietly, more to himself than anyone else, Riley said, "Come on, Allan... It's me. I'm back... And I'm sorry for doubting you; for snapping at you like that. Please wake up..."

Faintly moving, Allan moaned in response, "Azelf..."

"Hum?" the older Knight looked up, pausing in his revival of Gallade, "Did he just say, 'Azelf'?"

"He's unconscious! He could've said anything!" Vincent growled, "Riley might know you, but I don't. Allan won't like waking up near some stranger who can't even politely introduce himself... On top of that, you stunned me for no reason!"

Finally looking away from his ministrations, Riley gaped at the young Squire's lack of manners, "No reason? Vincent, even I could see that he was just trying to keep you out of harms way. As for names, he's best known as the 'Roving Wings'."

"Yeah, yeah," the older Knight cut off, and added, "I don't hold to that, even though all my best partners have been flying types. But an inexperienced kid like you can call me, Bran. It's how everyone who actually knows me, calls me."

"Bran? What kind of name is that?" Vincent asked, perplexed.

"Not a common one, but it is his name, Vincent. I thought you might recognize his reputation's nick-name," at this, Riley directed a look at the older Knight, "Which is why I introduced you by that first, Bran."

"Even still, Sinnoh ain't that worldly. And neither are it's country's residents." Bran leaned back and scratched his stubbly chin, finished with reviving a stirring Gallade.

'Allan?' Gallade groaned a bit where he lay, and turned his head toward Allan, 'Are you still unconscious?'

"Why is Allan taking so long to wake up?" Vincent asked, worry tinging his voice.

"Hmm..." leaning a bit closer, Bran noticed Allan's resistance was from a flesh memory, "Well, he's going to need a bit more coaxing than that, Riley. What the heck has this kid been through?"

"More than even I know..." Riley replied sadly, "This is my fault. If I hadn't been short with him, he wouldn't have run away and gotten himself hurt like this."

'That's not true, Riley!' Lucario growled in protest, 'While it's true that you yelled at him, and even pushed him away, it is not your fault that he got hurt. That's on those Galactic goons! And I'd love to have my revenge...'

'Allan wanted to get to the lake for some reason he wouldn't explain...' Gallade projected to the group at large faintly, 'Somehow, he knew something bad was going to happen. He wanted to stop it... before it... happened.' unable to maintain his words, Gallade closed his eyes, and continued to rest.

"Looks like these two know more about the situation than you, Riley." Bran half smiled, placing a hand over Allan's heart. Closing his eyes, Bran allowed his Aura to flow from his fingertips to Allan's breast, and said, "Alright, Riley. It's now or never; wake this kid up!"

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked, as both Knights' hands began to glow fiercely blue-white.

Although it was a dim flicker at first, Allan's face slowly started to react. Screwing it up from the pain of being beaten up, Allan gasped, and at last opened his eyes.

"Easy. Easy, there!" Riley said, catching Allan as he suddenly sat bolt upright.

"What happened?" Allan groaned, leaning against Riley for support.

"You got the stuffing kicked out of you, that's what." Bran replied, shaking his head, "'Course, you gave them a sound what-for, before that cheatin' chick smacked you with her buzz rod from behind."

Frowning blearily, Allan relaxed until he was limp, "I don't know what they're planning, but they've kidnapped, Azelf."

A collective gasp from the group, and then, "Well, shoot. In't that just the durndest thing." Bran whistled.

"... I give up. If Riley knows you, then you can't be all that irritating." Allan sighed, too worn down to care what happened next after the appearance of a new stranger.

"I'm not quite following," Vincent said, looking between Allan and the others, "What's an Azelf?"

"What else, but another one o' them unique legendary species." Bran winked, sitting back against a tree he'd moved to. Absently stroking the feather's of his large red bird Pokémon, he continued, "Can't make heads ner tails of this issue, though. Historac'ly speakin', legendary Pokémon are said to have many great an' terrible powers... 'Specially in the wrong hands."

"Mm," Riley nodded his agreement, "Azelf is said to be quite powerful by itself, but it is one in a set of three; if Team Galactic has any plans for one, you can bet they're making plans to capture the other two!"

"Oh, crap." Vincent said, comprehension tinging his face with slight horror, "So then, the two other major lakes in Sinnoh; Lake Verity, and Acuity... Team Galactic might be positioning people there now, even as we speak?"

"Or they've already had people there, an' they've got what they were after. Namely, Uxie and Mesprit." Bran growled.

"We don't have time to waste..." Allan put a hand on the ground to try pushing himself up.

'Ha! The little punching bag thinks he's strong enough to keep going, does he?' Lucario chuffed, crossing her paws in a jaunty manner.

"Hush, Lucario!" grimacing somewhat, Riley held Allan down by the shoulder, "The only way I'm letting you go anywhere is if you allow either me, or someone else to carry you."

After a moments thought, Allan replied, "No objections... Just no funny business."

"Funny business? Allan, apart from Riley's Lucario, everyone here's a dude." Vincent said, perplexed.

Deciding that justifying his half-hearted joke was a waste of time, Allan simply rolled his eyes, "How well can your Machoke function after night time?"

"About as well as me!" Vincent replied, acting tough and energetic to make his point look good.

"Hehe, we really should consider finding a more local place to stay for the night..." Riley said smiling in an awkwardly bemused fashion, "From here, the outskirts of Pastoria, and it's smaller town hamlets, would be easier to reach than Solaceon... There's also a village on the fringes of the lakeside resort."

"Hm. Thinkin' 'bout headin' home to your parents, then?" Bran asked, following Riley's thoughts.

'Oh,' Lucario fidgeted.

'Uh-oh...' Gallade added, agreeing with Lucario's awkward mood.

'Parents?' Allan thought, feeling a sudden rush of dread, he quickly said as nonchalantly as he could, "Injured or not, I'm headed for Pastoria."

"Huh?" Vincent blinked in confusion, "But, wouldn't it be just the coolest thing ever to meet Riley's parents?"

"No. I don't like touchy-feely family gatherings..." Allan turned away to keep his eyes hidden from view.

"I deserve your disdain after how I treated you back in Solaceon, but my parents do not," Riley frowned at Allan reproachfully, "If you're going to act like a fool, then just meet them once before you judge them... That's all I ask."

"And I'm _telling_ you that I don't want to." keeping his eyes averted, Allan moved to stand up again.

"Allan!" Riley wasn't going to have it; not so soon after catching up to apologize for his unkind behavior.

"Okay, there, boys!" Bran intervened, "Whatever this is about, it can probably wait until after we come up with a game plan."

Frowning his annoyance, Allan decided that maybe going south, when Team Galactic's base was North, was a pointless move, "Actually, Veilstone might be a better destination; and it's equally far from here to Pastoria, or here to Veilstone."

"Yeah, you told me about Team Galactic's main HQ being hidden in plain sight near the pier in Veilstone. Does this mean we have to travel north again?" Vincent asked, putting a hand on Allan's shoulder.

Chuffing briefly, Bran said, "I'll tell you one thing; if we don't clue in the council to what's going on, a helluva lot of people are going to be in trouble... I'm fair certain we don't want any of that, so we're best off headed to the nearest telephone now."

"Any idea where that might be?" Vincent asked curiously

In silence, the party exchanged uncomfortable glances. None wishing to rehash the argument that had taken place moments earlier.

"Well, I wanted to head to Pastoria, but that's opposite to where we need to go if we aim to deal with Team Galactic ourselves... I'm not in the best condition to be traveling long distances, though." Speaking to break up the heavy quiet that had taken hold in the clearing, Allan added, "So I don't have a problem with the phone call, just no going anywhere I'm not ready for, yet..."

"Fine," Riley said inattentively, not really in the mood to chat anymore.

Awkward feelings whirled around the small party, deepening the shadows that crept underfoot. As much as they would all like to laugh at their shared failure to stop the grunts of Team Galactic, it was too much to ask that any of them quirk a half-hearted shrug, let alone a chuckle.

Lucario whispered privately to Gallade, 'Is it just me, or is everyone acting ridiculous about little things? I've never seen Riley act depressed so often; and that's saying something because he was almost worse in some ways after, well... You know...'

'I can imagine,' Gallade replied, hardly hiding the fact that they were having a conversation by leaning toward Lucario, 'As much as I hate to admit my inability to help him, Allan is also depressive... It's all I can do just to get him to cooperate with me in general, let alone keep him in a semblance of happy contentment... I guess it's because I don't want him to feel content, so much as the strength to fight back for the freedom he should have had from the start.'

Nodding, Lucario said, 'In many ways, I saw that in his Aura the first time we ever met. I didn't want to admit it because he nearly killed several people by blowing them up with their own bomb. Even though it was to protect the island, it wasn't quite the right thing to do, but he just avoided hurting them.'

'He did?' Gallade looked her in the eyes surprised

'Yes?' Lucario was confused, 'Didn't either of you hear that no one was so badly hurt that they had to stay at a hospital for an extended period? There were no mortal casualties.'

Seeming to slump with relief, Gallade answered, 'There's actually no way we could have known, where we were at the time the news was going around... Even though this is somewhat top secret, I'll tell you this much; the island can't be detected by any normal means beyond eyesight, for those who can't see beyond darkness...'

'Allan's specially honed ability?' Lucario asked, remembering their conversation from a few days ago

'Yes,' Gallade looked at the dirt as they traversed the path to Veilstone, 'This is something that only the strongest Aura users manage on that island. It is honed in me, and other partners to strong Aura wielders, as well. Out there, on that island, the sky is perpetually dark. Because you've seen shadow stone, you know that it is blacker than the night. No Aura's can be detected through it by average means. The stone itself can't be detected by artificial means, either... It's how the Dark Knights have stayed hidden for so long.'

'Hmm, I'm getting a bad premonition about all this; what exactly have you and Allan been trying to say to us?' Lucario turned to face Gallade, but continued to keep pace with their human companions

'That's not so easy to say, or explain,' Gallade shrugged, 'The honest truth, is that neither of us knows what to do anymore. Things seemed... Brighter, for a time,' Gallade turned to share Lucario's gaze, 'At first, it was simply to perform our mission like usual. But then it became something more when we met you for the second time; somehow, a connection was established by those two fateful meetings...'

'I think I know where you're coming from; neither of you expected an Aura Knight to be indebted to you, much less an entire order that depends on its own strength to protect innocent citizens the world over...' casting her eyes to the stars that had wheeled to roughly two in the morning, Lucario sighed, 'I think I understand a little better, the trepidation you have whenever you think about how well the order will be able to protect themselves, much less the world, if more deadly opponents with a higher degree of training were to invade now.'

'That is certainly a part of it,' Gallade nodded, 'But there's more to it than that... Now we have, though I'm sure Allan wouldn't admit as much, friends that it would just kill us to see die...'

Lucario stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was agape with the reality that hit her like a runaway freight train; if she hadn't been as tough-hearted as she was, she was certain that tears would be sliding quietly down her blue furred cheek.

"Lucario?" Riley turned back to look at his partner curiously, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Shaking off her distress, she turned her nose up at Riley, and said, 'It's no wonder we aren't able to get along with them; we see things too differently! Even when it's the exact same opinion, it's not the same feelings... Instead of being numb all the time, why don't you try to feel some things? Riley, if you felt anything to the extent that they do, then you'd realize how much it burns them to be near us. Learning about us, seeing glimpses of what we see, and what we care about... There's nothing more painful than loving something you can't protect; you know this better than anyone!'

"Okay, where did this come from?" Bran interrupted loudly, his Skarmory cawing sharply from above in agreement.

"I really can't be sure what brought this on, but Bran's right. You're out of line, and need to cool your head," Riley's face was pale as he said this, and called her back to her Pokéball.

'This doesn't stop my ability to communicate with you, but the one needing to cool their head is you... Without ever intending to, Allan and Gallade both have begun to love our presence... And it brings them pain.' Lucario stopped speaking, and did not reply when Riley reached out to her again.

'Just what was that supposed to mean?' Riley wondered to himself, acknowledging that secretly, he was starting to feel the same for Allan and Gallade, too.

'If ever there was a time to say something to break up the tension, it's surely now,' Gallade said to Allan sadly

'I know. But something is telling me right now that you've said too much, again,' Allan replied telepathically, keeping his face straight while Machoke continued to carry him piggy-back style.

Gallade shuffled his feet with guilt, 'Perhaps a bit. I can't say that I liked setting strife between Riley and Lucario; it was the last thing on my mind, but it happened anyway...'

'They're too simple and free to understand the complicated things that we've dealt with, completely by ourselves, at an early age. Don't try to clue them in now at a stupidly fast rush; even if Lucario can get it, Riley just doesn't want to see it... He may accept me as the brother I might be, but that also comes with the stipulation that I leave everything I am behind to be that baby brother he would _expect_ me to be... The time that I could change passed us all a long time ago, and is dead.'

'I'm done trying to tell you that this isn't true. It isn't, but you don't want to hear me, either. Setting that aside... Can you really say that you hate this about Riley?' Gallade reached out to put a hand on Allan's shoulder.

Forgetting himself, and the others around them, Allan answered Gallade out loud, "I don't know what to say about these sorts of things. As much as I hate Riley's determination that I can be whatever he expects, I can't help but love that about him, too. Everything is simultaneous love and hate; I hate that he's a worrywart, but love that he cares; hate that he keeps secrets, but love that he's already thinking about how I may feel about them; hate his stubborn tenacity, but know I'd be lonely for it if he hadn't gotten under my skin as deeply as he has... I'm pretty certain I've gone insane this time, Gallade."

'Um... I'll say... You just made that speech aloud...' Gallade looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to give a half smile, or sad glance Allan's way.

"So what? I'm not only too tired to care, I'm starting to think that Riley doesn't either," Allan replied, turning his burning face away from the group at large.

"Uh-huh," Vincent hummed, thoughtfully, "Then... What is it you really want from Riley? Or any of us, for that matter?"

"Nothing... And everything," Allan answered in an unhelpful contrast, "The truth is; what little I've seen of the Aura Knights has left me feeling very uneasy for the world..."

Bran scratched his stubbly chin, "Uneasy, you say? Hmm, I take it you know something about the power of the people you work for, but not much about the Aura Knights. I'm not a particularly active member myself, but I know personally that the strongest of us are scattered all over the world to better protect it."

"Yeah! All over the world is right!" Vincent nodded with enthusiasm, "When it comes to the amount of members we have, we aren't spread too thinly to protect everything from evil... Um, the majority of the guys on your side are evil, right?"

Thinking on this for a moment, Allan shook his head, "Regardless of moral alignments, the majority of the people on the island are slaves that didn't make the cut... Just after that population value, the Dark Knights number more than a thousand. That's qualified Knights, not the Squires, and Pages that are still yet to prove themselves."

"This bothers me, Allan... You didn't specifically say anything about being a Dark Knight." Riley spoke quietly, but the sadness was plain in his tone.

"Well I'm not a 'Dark Knight'," Allan replied with an annoyed sigh, "I'm still just a Squire, and I can pretty much kick your butt when I haven't been wandering around to distant locals."

"Kick my butt? Really?" Riley perked up at the challenge, "I won that battle, Allan."

"Because I was tired as hell," Allan nudged Machoke to keep walking, not interested in this coming to blows, "This isn't what you should be focusing on, anyway. It should be the fact that you were nearly beaten by an 'unqualified Squire'!"

"Yep, I'd say he's got the right instincts, your ward," Bran agreed

"I am _not_ his ward!" Allan shouted, turning somewhat pink, but glad of the nighttime darkness that concealed it, "But at least you get what I was saying..."

"Hey, Allan?" Vincent stepped up so that he was walking beside Allan and Machoke, then continued, "I don't know about you, but I'd be majorly hyped about being related, even a little bit, to the 'Gentlemanly Sapphire Knight', Riley."

"Only because you have an idol-crush on him." Allan jabbed verbally

Vincent was taken aback, "A what?"

"Never mind!" Riley interrupted with an awkward cough, "Bran's right, though... You may have lost in the end, but it was still a close fight. I should be paying more attention to your warnings from now on, I guess?"

Acknowledging Riley's addressing him, Allan said calmly, "Yes... But even at that, I still can't be totally trusted, right?"

"Wrong!" Riley cried vehemently

"Absolutely wrong!" Vincent quickly agreed

"You're outnumbered, kid. They're trusting you, even if it gets them killed." Bran smirked

"I would love to be able to say the same," sighing, Allan explained his point, "As weak as everyone in the Aura Knights order seems to be, we'd just be pointlessly sacrificing life if you all followed me into the fray now..."

"That said, fight on?" Bran asked with a smirk.

"You do realize that you're never shaking me off again, after what's been said this night?" Riley directed at Allan, indicating that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Yeah!" Vincent tagged on, "Machoke and I are going to train up faster than we ever did before! So don't you worry about us 'being worthy', or not; we're going to be the strongest Aura Knights in history!"

"Ma!" Vincent's partner agreed, hitching Allan higher up on its back.

"I hate this..." Allan grumbled at his continued feelings of embarrassment.

.

Hours Later...

.

As dawn broke out over the bay, Riley and company stood at the top of a hill overlooking Veilstone city. Turning to his friends, Riley said, "I doubt that security will be even slightly weakened after the last time we were in town, but then again..."

"Changin' things up too soon would likely draw attention. And that's _despite_ the incident with the lakes." Bran nodded

Yawning hugely, Vincent chipped in, "Okay, but I'm a bit too tired to be storming some evil dude's base so early in the morning without any sleep..."

"Who said we had to attack it right away? For all we know, the main base is a decoy for what's really going on," Allan said, lifting his head from Machoke's shoulder to glare blearily at the new day's light.

"Oh, the princess is finally awake," Bran chuckled.

"Haha," Allan turned his glare on the older man, "If it were you, I'm pretty sure you'd still be unconscious."

"Heh, if you say so, pup."

"Stop teasing him, Bran. I don't think that's what we should be concentrating on..." Riley watched the city as it slowly revived from last night's activities.

Facing the reality that they had only a few hours to rest and recuperate, the small party lost no time in making their way to the Pokémon Center.

After making his reports to the council with the phone in the Pokémon Center, Riley joined them in grabbing a late breakfast, and a quick rest in the guest rooms.

To Allan's chagrin, Riley was sharing the same room, and the other two in their group were in another room entirely. Turning away from Riley to ensure that his face wouldn't be seen, Allan groaned at his luck to end up in this predicament a second time.

"Allan?" Riley sat up when he heard Allan's disgruntled moan.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he replied, waving a hand back at the Knight.

"I've been thinking a lot about what's been said, actually..." Riley said in a low tone, as if thoughtful about how he should broach his topic of discussion. Continuing when Allan didn't reply, he added, "It's about what you said when you told me that my little brother isn't coming back... What did you mean, exactly?"

Thinking on this a moment, Allan kept his back to Riley as he answered, "Nothing much... Just that people change with time, and there's just no way he'd be anything you'd expect."

"Can you be sure of that?" Riley said, a tiny note of challenge in his voice.

Feeling his cheeks burning up, Allan was glad that his head was still covered by his hood before he finally replied, "... Yeah."

"Then what _do_ you know?" Riley said, moving closer to gently touch Allan's shoulder, "It took me a while to realize this, but for some reason... I'm convinced that you do actually know something now."

Allan nudged Riley's hand away, and sat up facing the wall, "There's not much to tell, and I don't want to talk about it, either."

Pulling his hood lower, Allan added before Riley could reply, "It's not something I can just talk about. Not this soon."

"Then you will sometime in the near future?" Riley asked, silently wishing he could just make Allan talk now.

"I don't guarantee 'near'. But, yes... Sometime soon," Allan turned slightly so that he could watch Riley as he moved back to his own bed, 'Maybe when I've earned true redemption for being so weak... I should be stronger than this, for everyone's sake.'

.

Meanwhile...

.

High atop a skyscraper watching the sea for signs of prey disturbing the surface, a Fearow cawed defiance toward its hunger. Poking its beak at the leather strap holding a messenger pouch to relieve an itch, it nearly missed the sight of a fish tail flicking in a silver flash above the waves.

Cawing again, Fearow spread it's wings and plummeted from the peak of the forty-story building. Pulling out of the deadly beak-dive, it rushed toward the noontide light from between the many alleys and side roads that otherwise blocked out the sparkling brilliance of the sun's radiance.

Leaving the skyscrapers, docks and quays behind, Fearow closed the distance between itself and it's chosen prey. Dashing now, in the valleys and deeps of the waves, Fearow called once more it's challenge to nature to keep it from claiming a full belly. A silver flash! Fearow swooped perilously. Breaking through the top of a wave that nearly overtook it, Fearow gave a victorious caw, while its talons clutched the fair sized fish it had pulled right out of the sea.

Atop the tallest skyscraper in Veilstone, hunger now sated, Fearow preened its wing while keeping an eye out for its trainer who awaited the message it carried.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well, what can I say in review of my own chapter? It feels burnt in some places, and doughy-not-even-half baked in others. v_v;**

**In light of how long I've made my most patient followers wait, I do say that any criticisms about that will be accepted, though I did state in advance that I might be a while in coming about getting this next one out...**

**Turns out, it took me 'til a couple months after I graduated college to really focus on this. I might not be able to very much in the near future, either, because finding work as an Automotive Alignment tech (while still being a _girl_ ) is going to be hard. And it has been; because as much as I would like to be able to take care of it quickly (so that I can figure out better time management for this, and other side activities), I just can't seem to find reliable city transportation to justify going out to apply myself.**

**Riley: That's soon to change, right? -.-;**

**Me: Yes, I'm seriously lacking the confidence for it, though. Wish me luck my few, proud readers!**

**Oh, yes... Sorry about the little Fearow vignette at the end. You have seen it before in a previous chappy, though! :P**


End file.
